


Persona 5: The Phan Sibs

by ReallyLazerReader



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, callbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 99,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyLazerReader/pseuds/ReallyLazerReader
Summary: The world is full of corruption and it's up to the Phantom Thieves to remove their distorted desires. Along the way, it somehow dragged a pair of not twins attending Shujin Academy into the world of stealing hearts and reforming society.





	1. A New School Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time doing a FanFic. I'm just inspired by reading a bunch of FanFics here on both FF.NET and Ao3 to the point, I wanted to write my own! I'm admit I held off posting because I waited for canon name for the P5 Protag. (And I was SUPER nervous posting this. No seriously, I have this story in Docs for Months.) Hope you enjoy!

The night sky was illuminated with neon lights from the Casino with a helicopter flying towards it in quickly. Inside, an alarm had gone off, while some of the patrons have shown concern, many were going their way gambling with whatever money they have left. Men in black suits were roaming around the area looking for someone, it wasn’t until a young lady spotted a figure jumping across the ceiling and afterward stood on top of one of the chandeliers revealing himself. “Hey, look!” Cried out the woman, causing security and the civilians to face her general direction and see him. A young man with black frizzy hair, wearing a fashionable trench coat with a grey collar shirt, black trousers, and Cuban-heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. To top it off, he was wearing a white bird shaped mask with a black design near the eyes. He took his time to observe the people below him while holding onto a briefcase before he made a quick dash to another platform, all while smirking.

Chatter started coming from his earpiece

“Good. Now get running!” Mona ordered

“This is our only chance!” Crow followed.

“Stay calm, you can still get away!” Oracle cried out.

“We’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end.” Queen, chimed in. The radio started to pick some of the security’s transmissions on suspects and holding positions statically. “What was that?” She asked.

“Don’t worry about us, just concentrate on getting away!” Mona said.

“Of course.” Said the masked man as he darted across the room jumping from one light fixture to another. Mona continued. “But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd was an excellent move. Nice work as always, Joker.”

“I aim to please.” Joker replied.

“Heh, I bet Skull wouldn’t pull it off that smoothly.” Panther spoke up.

“That happens because you have no sense of aesthetics.” Fox spoke as well

“I have to agree as well.” Lancer spoke.

Skull quickly replied “Nobody asked you, Inari! And you too, Lancey!”

“Hey, he’s just stating the obvious.” Joker replied, “Oh, don’t get in on this!” Skull yelled

“Enough! Cut the chatter! Use the radio when needed! We don’t have time! Save the pillow talk for after!” Bishop yelled out in a commanding voice.

“Okay, Argus.” Joker teasingly replied.

“G-got it, Senpai.” Skull meekly answered.

“Yeesh, who put a stick up your butt?” Lancer retorted.

"It's because we're being chased, Sis!" Bishop yelled. "And don't call me that Joker! Only Oracle can."

"Really?" Oracle gleefully asked.

"No." Bishop flatly replied. Oracle whined.

"Come on, be nice." Joker said. "Okay, I won't call you Argus, I'll call you Pink Argus instead."

Bishop only grunted in frustration.  

“There he is! Get him!” An agent, followed by several others, blocked Joker’s escape route.

“Just run, get out of there!” Oracle exclaimed.

“OK, the enemy’s focus is on him. Looks like the rest of us can slip away.” Mona informed the group.

“Everyone remembers where we’re meeting up?” Noir questioned.

“No worries, I can guide you all.” Oracle replied

As Joker shifts gears and leapt across the ceiling lights reaching the second floor. He was quickly confronted by two guards who turned into large misshapen beings with purple masks, yellow eyes, and black skin. A third with a similar appearance jumped down from behind. He turned around to see the one behind him. Normally, most would panic, but this is all too easy for Joker. Even his teammates know this as well as the one who encouraged him to fight it. He swiftly jumped, giving himself the height to land on the guard’s shoulders and tore off its mask. The guard convulsed and turned into a giant minotaur wearing nobles’ clothes.

“Comparing power levels. No threat. Get ‘em Joker!” Oracle informed him.

“My pleasure.” Joker said preparing his knife and pistol before charging in with three successful strikes followed up with a backflip and placing a well-aimed shot at the monster, leaving it falling on the floor dazed, leaving Joker for a second attack. “Persona!” His mask suddenly dissolves in blue flames and blue embers and black chains surrounding him while a large dark figure appears behind him.

* * *

“Okay guys, use route B!” Oracle ordered the group fleeing. The group nodded and fled the down the hallways with Bishop taking point to lookout for any guards.

“So far, it’s clear.” Bishop told the group as he peeked over the corner with his back against the wall. He motioned his hand signaling the teens to advance.

“Not much longer.” Oracle told the rest. “Just have to go right, here….. Wait. No! There’s a bunch of Shadows coming this way!”

“Shit, hide!” Skull yelled out, and the rest scatter to hid themselves from the guards. While it was mere minutes it took for the guards to patrol and leave the area felt like an eternity for the thieves waiting in the shadows, hoping not to get caught. All let out a collective sigh of relief once the coast was clear.

“Next time, give us a route that doesn’t have enemies.” Lancer told Oracle.

“Hey! It was a random encounter! Trust me, that was the safest route!” Oracle yelled back at her.

“Guys, enough. We need to go.” Queen told the two.

“She’s right, I’ll take point again.” Bishop responded and ran down the escape route.

“Alright, follow Argus!” Oracle cried out

“Don’t call me that!” Bishop yelled from the distance. The rest followed except for Crow who stopped next to the red-headed girl.

“How’s Joker doing?” Crow asked.

“Hehehehe. He’s doing alright.” Oracle smirked

* * *

“Ravage them, Arsene!” With a wave of his arm, black and red energy emerged from the ground, destroying the minotaur that stood in his way, disappearing into thin air.

“You know, you could have avoided them if you stuck to the shadows, Joker.” Lancer chimed in.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Joker playfully replied to his female comrade.

“There’s a shaft behind you that leads to the floor above.” Oracle informed Joker

Joker immediately climbed in after pulling off the grate, with his navigator telling him to run through the back room.

* * *

“Okay, go to the next room and the fire escape. However, there’s a big Shadow guarding the exit route.” Oracle said while looking at her goggles.

“We should enter without being seen.” Fox suggested.

“Agreed, we should go in two at a time for ease of movement.” Queen commanded.

“There are vents leading to the room, I can jump into one.” Bishop told Queen who nodded in approval.

“I’ll go with you.” Lancer came up from behind her brother. He stiffens as he doesn’t want to put her in danger. “I’m not asking.” She sternly stared deeply into her brother’s darkened mask with determination. She knew what he was thinking and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He simply nodded in agreement.

The two climb through the vents that led to the rafters and carefully traverse along the beams while the rest sneaked into the room bellow to positioned themselves over the unsuspecting guard.

“We’re in position. Right over his head.” Lancer whispered through the radio.

“You do the honors, Sis.”

“Will she be okay doing this?” Crow asked, worried.

“Don’t worry, she can handle it.” Skull assured his teammate with confidence.

“Okay, on my mark.” She jumped on top of the guard’s back and grabbed his mask. With all her strength, she pulled it from his face.

“We shall expose your real form!” Lancer cried out and the guard transformed into a giant Minotaur, the same one that Joker fought, a being called Moloch.

Bishop jumped down left to his sister and the two pulled out their dual swords and naginata respectively and rest joined up for the battle. The Moloch breathed a huge wave of fire from its mouth scattering the group in order to dodge it. Lancer leaped in and performed a downward slash on the monster’s chest dealing some damage. It replied by swinging its tail at her, only for Bishop to deflect away. He jumped over the Minotaur monster and sliced its back multiple times on his way down. The being quickly turned around to backhand Bishop right to his head knocking him a few feet away.

“Bis- Gyaah!” Lancer cried before being smacked away by the Moloch’s tail.

“Bishop!” Panther cried out, she immediately summoned her Persona to heal Bishop from whatever wounds he endured.

“Lancer!” Crow yelled out, who proceeds to do the same thing.

“Thanks” Bishop grunted as he slowly got up.

  
“Thank you.” Lancer as she composed herself.

“Aim for the eyes.” Oracle informing them of its weak points.

“On it. Big Bro! Back to back!” Lancer cried out as the pair ran to each other and stood side by side readied their guns. Lancer aimed her M14 rifle and Bishop readied his compound bow and pulled back his arrow at the creature as it charged at them. They fired their weapons once Moloch was in range right into both of its eyes. The Shadow fell to its knees, clutching its eyes, crying in pain.

“Alright, Imouto-san,  just like how we have done it.” Bishop tosses his second sword to Lancer and the two split up and rushed at the Moloch’s left and right. Mirroring each other the two performed an upward, diagonal slash at the Pyrekeeper’s chest, leaving an X mark. Bishop landed behind the being and the two continued to strike at the beast in rapid, perfect, symmetry. The pair jumped in the air and swung their blade at the Moloch’s neck from opposite sides, decapitating it. The two posed back to back with Bishop flapped his cape and Lancer slid her thumb across the edge of her kasa straw hat as the Shadow exploded while it dissolved into nothingness.

“Wonderful, such perfect synchronization.” Fox held his fingers out in a frame position the siblings in his vision. “If only I have time to sketch this.”

“That’s the Phantom Twins for you!” Skull exclaimed.

“We’re not twins. I’m a year older than her.” Bishop retorted in annoyance.

“Well, ‘Phantom Siblings’ doesn’t have quite a ring to it.” Panther said.

“But that doesn’t make it true!” Lancer whined. “How about ‘The Phan-Sibs’ instead?”

“Eeeeeh” Panther sounds unsure.

“Guys, the exit’s right there! Let’s go!” Mona snapped, which prompted the Phantom Thieves to exit the building, entering the alley beside it, giving the team a chance to recover.

“Bishop, are you sure you’re okay? You took quite a blow to the head.” Noir asking concerned.

“Yeah, you’re good?” Skull showed similar concern to Lancer.

“Of course, I am. It’s me, remember?” Lancer gave a reassuring smile to the blond teen.

“Yeah, I’m good. Don’t worry, Panther healed me as well.” Bishop assured the floofy girl

“You’re more vulnerable to physical attack than the others. You can’t just charge head-first. We don’t want you to-” Queen started to scold him.

“I know.” He interrupted her. “But I’m really to take the risk to protect you all. And I trust you guys to back me up.”

Queen only sighed and shook her head in annoyance. It’s just the way he was, perhaps it was the protective big brother part of him added to that.

“You can be-”

“Yeah Joker, through the window.” Oracle spoke loudly.

“Hey, can we see how Joker’s doing?” Lancer asked.

“Sure thing.” with a wave of her hand, a holographic screen popped out showing live feed of Joker running on the railings toward the giant stained glass window for all to see.

* * *

“See ya!” He jumped through the window, doing a flip midair.

“Hmph, what a show-off” Oracle commented

“You’re so reckless, you know that” Panther joined as well

“Urgh, sooner or later, it’s going to bite you in the ass.” Bishop remarked as well

He heard all that while he gracefully lands on the ground, unfortunately, his theatrics were cut short when multiple lights are shown in his face, blinding him momentarily. It didn’t take long before he realized he was surrounded by cops, too many for Joker to count. Joker’s earpiece is starting to fill up with many voices

“Enemies here?”

“What’s wrong!?”

“These readings…it can’t be!”

“What happened!?”

“An ambush?”

“Joker, can you handle this?”

“Joker!”

“Oh, no!”

“IT’S A TRAP, RUN!”

Without thinking Joker ran as fast he could with many officers in pursuit, he instinctively leaps toward a nearby fire escape ladder and started climbing. He failed to realize that there were cops at the top waiting for him. One proceeded to rifle-butted Joker face off the ladder, falling to the mob of the policemen. Before he could react, he was already wrestled and pinned into the ground facedown.

“Suspect secured” An officer in a suit walked up to him and kneel in front of him. “Didn’t expect to find some kid.” He reached and grabbed Joker’s hair “You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out” He proceeds to let go of Joker’s hair and walked away.

“No” Joker whispered as he felt more cops went on to cuff him and take him away.

* * *

A young tall woman in her mid-20s with long grey hair that is asymmetrically parted on her right side, quickly walked down a hallway with a clear intention in mind. She’s wearing a grey business suit with a black turtleneck and a section sign necklace. As she approaches the room at the end, which is guarded by two men - one is a detective and the other is an officer in uniform. The detective stopped her.

“Excuse me, but this area is off--“

“I’m Sae Niijima from the Public Prosecutors Office” She states coolly.

“The Prosecutor's Office? What business do you have here?” The detective questioned her without attempting to hide his displeasure.

“Just let me through; it’s urgent. There’s something I need to confirm with the suspect” Niijima answered without faltering.

“Niijima-san,” He sighed “I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides…”

“Let her through.” A middle-aged detective sporting a red trench coat and brown fedora approached the young prosecutor from behind. She was mildly surprised at his appearance.

“Sam… Otousan…”

“I just got a call from your director. He’s going to call you soon. Personally, I’d let you do it, but as you can see, you’re not wanted here and my hands are tied.” He told her sympathetically, as of now he was her only ally in this situation.

Sae’s cell phone vibrate, she immediately answered it knowing full well who is at the receiving end.  
“…..I thought I ordered you to stand by” the SIU Director told her

“I’m responsible for this case, yet I’m not even being allowed an interrogation!?” Sae retorts, standing her ground

“I’m calling because I knew you’d bring it up.”

“I will not be convinced until I confirm it myself. This is **my**  case.”

The old man could only sigh in resignation. “Good luck to you then. I won’t be expecting much though….”

“I want to tell you something important.” Sam spoke up as soon as Sae put away her phone.

“Your time will be cut short. We don’t want you to talk with him for too long. It’s for your own sake. His methods are unknown. After all, we don’t even know if it’s safe to simply meet and speak with him. I’ll wait by the door during that time.”

“I understand, thank you. I’ll make the most of it.” Sae replied and as she walked toward the door.

“Sae. Just to warn you, it’s not going to be a pretty picture in there. I… I couldn’t stop them.” He told the gray-hair woman remorsefully. She simply nodded in acknowledgment and entered the room.

As she entered the room, she saw a young man, 16 perhaps, sitting there with his arms on the table and his right hand holding his forehead, he is clearly bruised and beaten, struggling to keep himself awaken, his eyes are in a daze. He appears to be in a school uniform with red and black plaid pants, a white turtleneck shirt with a black blazer on top. Sae grimaced at the sight, Sam wasn’t lying, disgusted by the corruption of how the police can get away with their “questioning.” She saw a used syringe as she sat down.

“Those bastards” _That word is too nice for them_ Sae thought to herself.

“I didn’t expect it to be you. Ren Amamiya”

“I…. Can say… The same.” Ren said with a heaviness in his voice, still worn out from the beating he took.

“You’ll be answering my questions this time. Can you hear me? It seems you’ve been through a lot.”

“Oh no, the last interrogation was a walk in a park for me.” Ren mustered out sarcastically.

“Heh, if you’re able to make quips, it seems you’re at least coherent enough, but be serious, almost anything can happen here and Detective Seta and I can’t do anything to stop them. That’s why I need you to answer honestly. I don’t have much time either.” Ren nodded.

“What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?” _Yes, give me a series of questions while I’m recovering from a blow to my head._

“I didn’t think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn’t assemble a case for prosecution. It’s because I couldn’t figure out the method behind it.”

“Of course you couldn’t.” Ren muttered “It’s…. Something that’s hard to explain, much less comprehend.”

“True, there’s no way I could be convinced of such a world, just by reading the reports. It seems you’re coherent. When and where did you find out about that place? How is it even possible to steal another’s heart?”

“Now tell me your account of everything. Start from the very beginning”

Ren held his head, trying his best to remember everything that leads up to this point. “If you’re willing to listen and believe what I tell you.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Sae replies sitting back with her arms crossing waiting to hear Ren’s story.

As Ren is recollecting his memories, everything around him a darken and it seems that time has stopped, and a blue butterfly appears fluttering in front of him. A mysterious and feminine voice came from it.

“You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…”

“I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world… The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds –the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day when the game was started half a year ago… For the sake of your world’s future… as well as your own… you must remember.”

The butterfly flew away and time had seemingly resumed, with Sae waiting for a response.

“Okay, let’s begin, it started in April.”

* * *

  _04/09/2016 Early Morning_

A young lean 17 year old teenager with hints of muscles, stepped out of the shower, drying himself and putting himself on a pair of black and red plaid pants, which is required for a Shujin student, walked over to the sink and proceed to brush his teeth while shirtless. After he was finished, he arranged his short medium brown hair to a clean-cut style that parted on his right side. He stared at himself in the mirror into his teal eyes, contemplating.

_Another year, the last one before college, then spend 4 years there. Just go with the flow they say. What am I going to do then? This is such a drag. Should I stay in Tokyo and be a lawyer? Or be a teacher at Port Island with Mo - Kazuko, ugh that’s the worst-case scenario. There’s bound to have police jobs like Dad back at Inaba or Suma-_

“Kaznii-Chan!” A small girl’s voice cried out from down the hall. “Breakfast is ready”

“Okay, Imouto-Chan!” The teal-eyed boy answered out.

“GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE! OR I’M EATING YOUR BREAKFAST!” Another but extremely loud teenage girl screamed out from the same hall.

“I already know Imouto-San!” Kazuhiro Seta, or Kaz for short, yelled out as he put on his contacts, his white dress shirt, tuck it in his pants just enough to leave none hanging, left the top two buttons unbuttoned, tied his red tie under the collar and kept it loose, tucked his Cross necklace underneath,  and finished it off with the standard Shujin blazer which he left unbuttoned. He quickly put on his dress shoes and grab his satchel and stuff it with all the necessary supplies for the day.

He quickly walked down the hall to the kitchen to meet his father, Samuru Seta, or Sam to the **very** select few, a veteran police detective, with black hair and brown eyes, sporting a five o’clock shadow, and wearing a standard grey suit with the jacket unbuttoned and a blue tie, with a pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket, reading a newspaper and sipping his coffee. He had his red trench coat and brown fedora on his chair.

Sitting next to his father was his 9-year-old sister, Reiko Seta, or Rei for short, a young girl with shoulder length black hair with a flip on the end and teal eyes, and a lotus hair clip attached to her left side of her head, wearing her elementary school uniform of a sailor dress with a yellow cardigan over it, and a plaid black and gray skirt with black leggings at the table eating a bowl of cereal. She has her Buchi-kun backpack on her as she gets ready for school. She is the only person in the world alive that Kaz allowed to call him “Kaznii-Chan.”

Across from Rei, was Kotone Seta, a 16 year old girl who just transferred to Shujin Academy from Gekkoukan High School as a second year.

She had brown eyes and long light black hair, just like her father. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with multiple volumes but has some hair bangs to the side, and a couple of golden barrettes on her left head that arranged to look like two X’s. She was wearing a standard Shujin uniform with black leggings, plaid skirt that extended beyond her knees, buttoned black blazer with has both the Shujin and Gekkou logo, white blouse with a red ribbon tie around it and a pair of brown loafers.

  
Due to the two them being seen together often growing up, Kaz and Kotone were mistakenly seen as twins despite the age difference.

It was agreed upon the divorce settlement, that Kotone and Kaz had a choice to choose to live with each parent and the option to move if they wanted to. Kotone decided to move with her father after living a year with her mother, Kazuko Seta, in Tatsumi Port Island, while Kaz stayed with his father for the entire time. Both of the parents agreed that Samuru was given custody of Rei, after it was decided that Samuru had the means the provide the cost for her medical treatments and she was allowed to see her children whenever she wanted.

A TV was turned on showing the news as a mean for ambient noise. Kaz sat down have himself some waffles and a cup of coffee.

“Morning” Kaz greeted all

“Morning, Big Bro.” Rei grinned widely at her brother.

“Took you long enough.” Kotone replied as she wolfed down her second helping of breakfast.

“You didn’t yell like a banshee, Rei already told me.” The brother glared at his younger sister.

“Eh, I wanted in on the fun.”

“You can be such a pain.”

“Have you seen a mirror?”

"You can be such a Harpy."

"Don't." She sternly told him.

“Morning to you. Hurry up and eat, you got school.” His father reminding his son

“Yeah, I know.” Kaz responded as he digged into his waffles.

“No glasses again?” Rei asked her brother in confusion.

“Hmm? Oh no, like I said, it’s just something new I’m trying out for awhile.” Kaz replied.

“Guess it had nothing to do with mom, who also wears glasses.” Kotone sardonically whispered under her breath, low enough that no one heard it.

“But you look handsome with your glasses, Kaznii-Chan.”

 _You look very handsome with your glasses._ An older but caring feminine voice rang out in his head as soon his sister commented. He silently grunted, but for the sake for his sister.

“Well, at the very least, I’ll wear them at home. Fair enough?” Rei happily nodded in agreement

“It’s the final year before college, keep hitting the books. It’s a new start, you just got out of that slump from last year, when we moved here. You too, Kotone, keep up with your progress in Gekkoukan High.”

“That was a…. low point after the moving and…. The whole thing with… Kazu- M-mom... all that beforehand, but I’m getting back up. I’m still above average now or in the Top… 20?”

“You used to be in the Top 10, I know you can do better, I seen you done it before. Don’t give me the it’s harder crap, I seen the subjects, it’s nothing compare to your mother when she tutored the three of you.” Kaz’s eyes shifted away from his father’s brown eyes when Samuru pointed that out. Worried his father might suspect something. His left fist clenched as well when his father mentioned Mother.

“Anyway, are you doing that Student Council thing again? You were in the Disciplinary last year and the year before from your old school?” Samuru inquired

“Yep, same position as before.” Kaz answered

“And since I was the Treasurer back in Port Island, I humbly take the position as well and the task to make sure he doesn’t slack off.” Kotone interjected proudly

“Okay then. What about you, Kotone? Anything besides Student Council or volleyball?”

"Or have you decided to play a harp instrument?"

"Shut your damn mouth, Kaz" 

"Lanuage." He whispered.  

“I decided to drop volleyball to do something different, maybe singing or dancing, but definitely cooking, maybe it’ll get Kaz to stop complaining.” Kotone answered as she glared at her brother.

“That curry was purple! And it just smells and oozes, I was on the floor twitching, drooling and gagging, unable to talk. Rei puked as well!” Kaz yelled out.

“3 times” Rei sadly remembered

“You’re being over-dramatic.” Kotone rolling her eyes

“I still get queasy when I try to eat curry to this very day. Or any food you made back then! I like omelets, now I get flashbacks when I eat them!”

“You’re exaggerating.”  

“I legit fainted! Dad had to use smelling salts!”

“That was one interesting breakfast. Heh, you and your mother cannot cook to save a life” Samuru laughingly said, only to get hit on his arm from Kotone

“Well, I’m trying to improve, Damnit!” Kotone pouted with her arms crossed.

“Hey!” Kaz shouted at his sister while covering Rei’s ears.

“Oh grow up, she hear those from Mom and Dad. It’s not like she heard any of the seven dirty words.” Kotone rolled her eyes.

“Heh, anyways who else is on the Student Council? I heard Makoto’s in it.” Samuru rubbing arm

“No, she’s not, the Vice-President from last year, who is the top of her class and the most active member, have decided not stay in the Student Council this year.” Kaz commented. He got his head smacked by Kotone.

“Yes, Dad, she is.” Kotone said. “I don’t know how she and the rest were able put up with your smart-mouth. It’s going to bite you in the ass.”

“She’s right, you don’t make it easy on yourself, I guess, you got that smart-mouth from your mother.” Kaz’s left eye briefly twitched, Samuru continued “Heh, not surprising that you two worked together, her dad, bless his soul, and I were partners when we were patrolmen, a good man and a friend.”  

Rei coughed a bit while eating her cereal, which led to Kaz to rub her back to comfort her.

“Her hospital check-up is coming soon.” Samuru in a concern voice

“Do I have to?” Rei whined

“Unfortunately, yes, you were born…. Weak, and you get sick easily, this is all to make sure you’d be okay.” Kaz said

“I know, but it gets so boring. With you three busy, and without Mom, it gets lone-.”

A small surge of anger rose inside in Kaz at her mention of mom but it quickly simmered to comfort his sister along with Kotone. “We’ll… do what we can to visit you. I’ll read you a story or play the piano and Kotone’ll sing.” Kaz remorsefully replied while petting her

“Yeah, it’ll be just be like old times.” Kotone agreeing with Kaz

“Okay” Rei said in resigning tone, but her mood quickly change to excited when she noticed that the TV was advertising the new Sapphire and Dropkick albums. “Oh, I want one or both! But I want Risette more!”  

“I’ll get you one, someday kiddo, just gotta be patient.” Kaz said to his young sister while rubbing her head.

“I know, are you going to buy another one for yourself? You’re fan of Risette too? Right?” that earned a surprised look from Kaz and his father, and a devilish smile from Kotone.

“Nyaaahh! I-I d-don’t know what you talking about! I know the songs because you play her music all the time!” Kaz nervously replied in attempt to save face, unable to hide his blush.

“But what about the Junes con— “

“That was because I just happened to be there! I was shopping!”

“Kotone was there and she wanted to go.” She nodded in agreement and decided to torture Kaz further: “And I think I saw that your phone’s music list have – “

“Anyway! I got a train to catch! Gotta study! Make good grades! Council Duties! Rei, Kotone, we’ll continue this conversation never! Bye!” Kaz quickly gather his stuff, rushed out of the door before anymore of his dark secrets being revealed.

After a brief moment of awkward silence between the three, Kotone decided to speak first, “I’ll get the Dropkick album for you, and he’ll buy that Sapphire album for you and the digital version for himself.” Kotone smiling at Rei. “Gotta go, bye Rei, bye Daddy.” She kissed Rei on the head and her father in the cheeks before leaving the house.

“Tch” _That’s not how I want to start the day. At least it won’t get any worse._ Kaz muses as he tugs on his tie while waiting the train to Shujin.

“Oh, hello there.” Familiar voice called out to him.

 _Oh God Damn It_ “Oh hi, Akechi-San” Kaz greeted back, in a deadpan voice

“Not happy to see me? Most would be ecstatic to see a celebrity.”

“Eeeh, you’re dad’s coworker, nothing to get excited about. And besides, when you met the first one, what’s the point of meeting the second one?” All the while rolling his eyes

“He-Heh, heh” Akechi crooked his head. “I see that your tongue is still sharp.”

“It’s one of my hobbies.”

“Yes, I bear the brunt whenever we meet at the station or the courthouse.”

“Admit it, it makes it an interesting time when I’m there.”   

“Well, I can’t argue against that. Still, I heard that the SIU is offering internships to students, college and third-year students. You should try to apply when you have the time. ”

“Hrm, I’ll think about it, but I’m not making promises.”

“At least you know of it. I’ll give your father my regards when I meet him. Oh, by the way, lay off the caffeine, it makes you way more tense than now. I suspect something embarrassing happened recently.” Goro teased as he saw Kaz bit hunched over, shoulders bunched up and a small twitch on the right hand.

“Likewise, and I can say that you need more sleep, preferably on a bed, instead of the sofa, you’re overworking yourself. Take it easy, man.” Kaz countered after observing a hint of dark circles, and saw Akechi crooked his neck a couple of times.

“Impressive, not surprising that coming from Seta’s son, it requires hard work, unlike some people.” Akechi teasingly reply

“I wasn’t talking about your detective work, **TV Boy**.” Kaz snidely retorted

“There you are, you dumbass! You rushed out of that house before you let me say anything about you being an idol fan.” Kotone yelled out as she approached the two boys.

“Oh hello, Kotone-san. I’ll take your transfer to Shujin has been swell. And idol fan?” Akechi kindly greeting Kaz’s sister.

“Oh yeah, it’s been a week, not much happened. Most of them are like ‘she’s way too cute to be related,’ ‘how is she related to that slacker’ or ‘that snarky asshole.’ Yes he is a fan of-.”

“Oh hey look! The train’s here, oh sorry, we can’t finish this discussion, see ya tomorrow Akechi.” Kaz quickly interrupted Kotone and dragged her into the subway before she spills the beans.

They stood pretty close in a crowded train.

“Port Island wasn’t this bad.” Kotone being squished between two people. “I missed the monorail, my favorite part is when it goes over the waters. It’s feels like you’re gliding over the sea.”

“I don’t enjoy this aspect of the big city at all. That and the traffic.”

“You know, I wasn’t on telling him.” Kotone teased

“Come on, don’t give him more ammo. At least you don’t act like a fangirl, well openly. ”

“Hey man, it’s rare to meet another Detective Prince in our lifetime. And another cutie at that.” Kotone replied

“You do know that the first one is a girl pretending to be a boy? Right?” Kaz looking confused

Kotone’s eyes widen in surprise, trying to find the right words: “Umm, yeah… yes…. I…. thought… her male disguise is cute, I was not talking about when she’s reveals to be a girl. Not that she’s doesn’t look cute or anything as a girl, she looks good for those who’s interested in girls. Like you, a straight guy, not me who likes boys, and not interested in girls at all.” she nervously answered, her hand on the back of her neck, eyes shifted away in embarrassment.

“Uh huh, I don’t like where this is going, and I’m not opening that Pandora’s Box.” Kaz crooked head upwards, still looking at his embarrassed sister, still confused or rather he doesn’t want to know.

“Yeah, let’s just ride the crowded train awkward silence.” Kotone looking down in discomfort

Kaz nodded and deciding to pass the time, Kaz put on his earphones to listen to some music. He discreetly picked “True Story” from his playlist.

* * *

 

_Midday_

“We will be arriving at Shibuya shortly.” As the train intercom made its announce, it was enough to wake up one sleeping passenger in black frame glasses, Ren Amamiya.

“Nyah!” He jerked his head from where he rested. Taking a moment to get his thoughts together. He sadly muses the events that led him to this point.

_“Please, Help!”_

_“Damn brat! I’ll sue!”_

The last image in Ren’s mind is being dragged by the police.

 _What was it they called it? No good deed goes unpunished. Tch, that’s one Hell of a punishment. Still can’t believe what happened._ Ren thought as the train approaches the station. He unwittingly overheard a couple of girls talking about mental shutdowns and some occult things.

 _Might have heard something about that in the news._ The train stopped at its destination and he and many others got out and went the Central Street of Shibuya. Ren pulled out his phone to use the GPS to get to his destination. He takes a moment to survey the new area around him.

_I’m finally here, so many people. Heh, I always wanted to leave home to see the big city. Funny it had to take an assault record to get here._

He looked at his phone again and surprised to see a strange red and black icon in the middle of the screen which grew larger.

 _What the?_ Ren taps the screen multiple times to no avail. It was suddenly that he notices that everything is quiet and he looks away from his phone. Everything stopped, frozen in time.

_What’s going on? Am I hallucinating?_

Just then a huge blue flame emerged from the center of a large crowd and it’s getting bigger at each passing moment. For some reason, Ren kept staring at it. The giant flame slowly formed into something that resembles a human but wings spread across from its back. The flames intensify and Ren keeps on staring. A demonic face appears within the flames, a pair of red sinister eyes and a monstrous grin, looking back at Ren, and in a flash, he saw himself with yellow eyes grinning menacingly at him.

Before he could make anything out, time resumes and everybody is walking about their day. Shrugging that strange experience off, he immediately dragged that weird icon into the trash. He immediately head off to the subway leading to Yongen-Jaya.

After talking to the officer for directions, Ren made his way to Sojiro Sakura’s, his guardian for the year, home. He rang the bell a couple of times with no answer. Fortunately, a delivery man was there to inform the young teen that Sojiro was most likely be at his cafe who told him the directions.

“Thank you for the information.” Ren bowed before making his way to the Café Leblanc

 _Leblanc? Isn’t that a TV actor’s name? Sounds pretty French. Coffee and Curry?_ Random thoughts going through Ren as he makes his way into the café. There are only three people in the café, an old couple watching the news from a TV that’s reporting something about a psychotic breakdown and a public bus incident. At the barstools, stood there an old man with glasses with a slick black hair with a receding hairline, and pointed beard that connects to his sideburns, in a pink shirt, brown khakis, wearing a green apron, working on a crossword puzzle. It’s safe to assume that old man is Sojiro Sakura, the owner of said establishment.

“Vertical is…. The name of a shellfish used for farming pearls.” Ignoring the news broadcast.

“Excuse, we’ll be going now. The payment is on the table.” The elderly man spoke to the manager

“Thanks for coming.” He watched as the couple leave. “*sigh* 4 hours for a single cup of joe.” He turned his attention to Ren. “Oh yes, that was today. So, you’re Ren Amamiya?”

“Yes, I am grateful for taking me in.” Ren answered with a bow.

“Hmm, manners, that’s a start. I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of kid would show up. If you don’t already know, a customer of mine and your parents know each other so…. That’s that. Follow me.”

Ren follows Sojiro up the stairs that’s located at the back of the café to the attic that doubled as a storage space. It’s clear the attic has been left unattended for a long time, with stacks of books cluttering around, old boxes, trash bags, and dust everywhere. At least he noticed the box filled with his stuff is there in the attic.

“This is your room.” Sojiro said

_Seriously? *sigh* Beggars can’t be choosers._

“I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed.” Sojiro noticed the reaction from Ren. “You look like you wanna say something.”

“It’s… big.” _Technically, it is bigger than my room back home._

“I know it’s messy here, it’s on you to clean up the rest.” Ren nodded

Sojiro went on detailing Ren’s predicament and how his freedom is on the line. Ren just mentally went through the motions after hearing the same again. At least, Sojiro knew that Ren fought off a drunken man who was taking advantage over a woman, unlike others who thought Ren just assaulted an innocent man. But, Ren was getting riled up to his comments of intervening between two adults, like he was going to walk away, and hearing that his parents basically send him away for being a pain in their ass.

Still, his anger subsided to sadness, Sojiro may be harsh but there was some truth in his words. Ren’s parents didn’t attempt to help him when he was arrested; he was quickly ostracized from everybody he knew from his old school even from the people he thought were his friends. His last memory of them before taking the train was the face of shame and disappointment and so far, not a single text from them.

“It’s best for you not to talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for a year, if nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.”

“Yeah, I’ve been reminded on that many times already.”

“Good, it’ll last until next spring, anyways, we’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow.”

“Shujin? So, is this their uniform that was sent to me earlier?” Ren asked and gestured to show the clothes he’s wearing right now.

“Yes, Shujin Academy—the school you’ll be attending. They’re a week in already, but you’ll catch up. We’ll introduce ourselves to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know. Count your blessings for that.” Sojiro scoffed “What a waste of my Sunday.”

He pointed at the box in the middle of the room. “Your luggage, or box, arrived earlier; I left it over there.” He proceeded to walk downstairs to continue his business leaving Ren in the attic alone. Ren sighed and hung his head for a moment.

_Well, I’ll be living here starting today. Talk about a cold reception. Wasn’t expecting a warm one, but still. I should change into something more comfortable._

Ren unpacked changed out of his uniform and put on some blue jeans, long-sleeved T-shirt and with an unbuttoned black blazer. He walked around the room, observing the mess.

_Well, best get start cleaning, need to make this look at least livable here._

He went downstairs and asked Sojiro for cleaning supplies which he promptly received. And started cleaning, judging from the size of the room, and the state it’s in, it’s going to take a while.

* * *

 

_After-school Shijun Academy_

Kaz was standing next to the library just looking through his phone just to waste some time. He suddenly got a text from his father.

_“Remember to call your mother or text her at least. I know it’s hard, but she still loves you, Kotone and Rei. She misses you three.”_

_“…. I’ll try to contact her.”_

“Tch” He breathed air out of his nose in annoyance and squeezed his phone tightly.

_If she misses me and Rei, then why the Hell did she break this family apart! …. Damnit, it’s not like that. They told me why, Dammit why is it so hard to accept what happened! Just sent the damn text to her and do what you were here to do._

He quickly send a text to his mother: “ _Hello, Kazuko”_

He saw a reply message from his mom but decided to ignore it.

“Hey” a familiar voice caught his attention. Kotone approached her brother.

“Oh good, you’re here.” Kaz answered

“I should say the same thing, I heard that you hardly attend the meetings last year. Anyways, Dad wanted to remind you to contact mom.” said Kotone

“I was looking for the guy who dropped a cigarette butt in the bathroom. Besides, I did, okay? I just texted ‘Hi’ is that good enough?”

“You need to do more than that. You can’t stay mad at her forever. What happened didn’t happen out of the blue. There were problems between mom and dad beforehand, we didn’t know because we were too young.” She glared at him

“That does not excuse her for what she did. It would have been tolerable if it was a one-time thing but it wasn’t! If Dad did the same thing, we would be condemning him to Hell and back.” He snapped back

“I… I know, I would be pissed, and I was mad. I’m not saying what she did was okay. The process was messy, but mom and dad are at a better part of their lives now previously. It worked out for the best.”

“Not for Rei. She still cries at night for her. She still doesn’t know the whole story. You weren’t there during the last year.”

“I’m…. sorry for that. She’s too young to understand. You know the whole story and yet you’re still holding a grudge on this. Who’s the child here?”

“…. We’ve been a family for 8 years, longer before Rei and you, for it to break apart is…” Kaz grunted in frustration.

“It’s hard, I get it, you’re the first born. I made my peace but have you tried to say anything to mom?”

Kaz remained silent

“You need to talk to her about this, it’s going to get worse between you and her.”

“Easier said than done.”

“I know, I can’t force you, Kaz. You have to make the choice to move on or not.”

He looked away and grimaced in silence contemplating about his emotional baggage. He should accept the reality that befell on his family, and forgive his mother for the pain. Somehow he couldn’t do it and actively avoided her for awhile. He should be grateful that both of his parents were willing to support their children after the divorce, most of time one of parents would have left. He knew what was doing was childish, immature, and petty and yet why was so hard for him to let go? Thinking hard filtering through his memories, trying to find the reason. An image flashed before his eyes, his mother with another man and he could remember the screaming and crying. He decided not to look into that anymore.

At the same time, Kotone sighed in frustration. She hung her head forward, back onto the wall, trying to think of ways to get through her stubborn brother. She made her peace with her mom, which was why she’s able to stay with her initially, and she doesn’t want her mom to feel lonely.

_Ugh, he is so stubborn! Just like Mom! He does take after her. Maybe, that’s why he resents her? Damn! Freud must be having a hard-on right now! All that mommy issues!_

“Hello there.” a voice interrupted the siblings’ thought process and brought them back to reality to a crimson-eyed dignified female student wearing the standard Shujin uniform but a black halter vest instead of a blazer, she has a bob-cut hair with the color of darker shades of brown compared like Kaz’s walking to the pair.

  
“Hmm? Oh, Niijima-senpai, we were just talking… in silence” Kotone composed herself  
“Hello, Makoto-san, we just have one of those sibling arguments, it’s one of those.” Kaz lied to avoid anymore questions.  
“Very well, and I am surprised to see you here, Kaz-kun. I thought you’re going after the person who left a cigarette in the bathroom. Kotone-san, please, call me Makoto.”  
Kaz sighed, “I need a better excuse.” He muttered. “But I do need to make a slightly better impression.”  
“Can it, Smart-ass.” Kotone directed to her sibling. “And, sure thing, Sen-umm-Makoto. Anyway, we should go in.”  
“Of course.”

The trio entered the door to meet other members of the Student Council after everybody settled in, Makoto started the meeting. A couple of whispers went through the members like wildfire.

“He’s here, that’s a first.”  
“And yet, she goes easy on him.”  
“Not surprising, their dads knew each other. Favoritism, I’ll tell you.”  
“And his twin is there getting buddy-buddy with her. Maybe she thinks her Gekkou-High background gives her privileges.”  
“They’re not twins.”  
“Wait, they’re not?”

“Alright, settle-down. Let’s get this started.” Kotone told her fellow peers. Kaz only glared at his peers to silence the whispers.

“First things first, we have a new transfer student coming here soon, his name is Ren Amamiya.” Makoto handed out the file and picture for the Council to see.  
“Huh, another one so soon. What are the odds of that?” one student council member commenting while giving a quick glance to Kotone, who rolled her eyes in response.  
“Hold up, I heard about this, rumors said that he’s a felon involving assault?” a girl sounding worried which led the rest of the Council except Kotone and Kaz to show concern. Kaz crooked his left eyebrow in curiosity.

  
“Hrm, something like this should have been confidential among the school faculty, and the students shouldn’t even know about it.” Makoto wondered.

“But shouldn’t it be a concern for the students’ safety?” A male member asked, he turned to Kaz. “You’re the Head Disciplinary. Shouldn’t this be up your alley? Could you…. warn him?”

“If he doesn’t do anything, it’s not my concern. And no, I’m not going to threaten him. It’s a dick move to do that.” He replied in annoyance.  

“Besides, he’s a not a felon, otherwise, he would have been in juvie by now.” Kotone answered. “He’s most likely on probation, if he’s walking around.”

“How would you know?”

“She’s right. I’m sure the school wouldn’t accept him if he’s too dangerous. They have their reasons.”

“But, how is he able to enrolled into Shujin? It’s a prestigious academy. Kotone-san got in because she came from Gekkoukan High, which is a pretty well-respected school, and yet a dude with a record somehow got in?” a member inquired.

“Maybe, it will help the school’s reputation by showing a school like this can rehabilitate criminal youth back into society and something along the lines. You know how the Principal’s been.” Kotone replied.

“With the volleyball team, that’s not too far off, if that was Humpty Dumpty’s reason. Dude would bend over backward so far, that a contortionist would break his own back.” Kaz casually respond while leaning on his chair. He glanced at the students who were shocked at his comments. “Oh, don’t act surprised, you see how you give those blowjobs to Kamoshida. It’s most likely he had experience doing that in the Red-LIght Dis-Aaaah!”

Kotone slapped the back of his head causing him to fall over his chair to the ground in comedic fashion, legs in the air. He seemed winded from the fall. “Ugh, Damn it.” he grunted

“Idiot” Kotone whispered

“Still smarter than you. AAAH!”

Kotone kicked him in the ribs to shut him up. Girls are so violent.  

“And besides, he was a decent student in his old school if you look at his transcripts.” Makoto completely ignoring Kaz’s misfortunate.

Kotone closed her eyes and sighed, “Okay then, new guy, won’t be too lonely. Anyways, we have to organize the volleyball rally, that starts in the week or something.”  
“Oh yes, since it’s the start of the school year, maybe we should start by-” Makoto went on discussing plans on what to do in the school year and the meeting went on as normal with Kaz still laying on the floor, upside down, legs still in the air.

* * *

_Evening_

Ren stood in the middle of his new cleaned room, tired but proud. He took out the trash, got rid of all the dust from the furniture and windows, mopped the floor, made his bed, and put all the unnecessary items to the side in somewhat orderly fashion. At the very least, he can the floor, and made a clear path from the stairs to the bed.

_It’s late, seems like I’ve been cleaning for a while._

Sojiro walked upstairs and shocked to see the new condition of the attic.

“The heck? I heard you’re making all sorts of noise upstairs, but I didn’t think you were cleaning.” He took a glance around the room, impressed by the state it’s in.

“Actually, it doesn’t look too bad. It’s natural that you’d want to keep your room tidy, after all you’ll be living here for a year. Anyway, why don’t you go to bed for tonight. It’s not like you have anything better to do, right?”

“Sure thing”

“I’ll be closing up shop and get out of here myself. I won’t be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?” Sojiro proceeds to go downstairs and locked up the store.

Ren changed to more comfortable sleepwear, and laid down his new bed. He stares at the ceiling wondering what the next year will bring. He’s alone in a dusty old attic, with nobody supporting him from back home, no friends nor parents. He worried if this would be like this for him for the whole year. Alone. Even if he managed through without trouble for a year and returned home, it would be the same as it was for him in Tokyo. Alone.

_As of today, this is my new home. A dusty, dreary attic of a coffee shop that serves curry. All alone. Arrest. Trial. Criminal Record. I just couldn’t let that go._

His phone rang off. Ren reached to check it, only to be surprised by the strange red and black eye app to reappear.

_It’s back, I thought I deleted it. Might as well restart the phone to be safe._

He dragged the app to the uninstall icon and reset his phone. His eyelids are starting to get heavy as he put his phone aside and let unconsciousness take over as he closed his eyes.

For some strange reason, Ren immediately wakes up to find himself in a completely different place. He gets up and noticed he’s in a small prison cell, with his clothes changed to a typical prisoner garb, of black and white stripes, he notices that he has chains on his wrists. There was laughter from outside of the cell and footsteps approaching the bars.

Two short girls, twins most likely, in prisoner guard uniforms walked into his view in front of his cell and turned to observe Ren. The one on Ren’s right has an eyepatch on her right eye, bear a twin bun hairstyle and carrying a baton. The girl on the left has an eyepatch on her left eye, she had a braided ponytail and carrying a clipboard. Ren approached the cell bar, only to notice that he is chain to a giant metal ball, indicating his limited movement. The two girls turn to face another person in the middle of the room sitting at a desk. He is an old, bald, sinister-smiling man with white hair from the sides and back of his head. The most defining feature of this strange man is his long nose that resembles a Tengu’s.

“Trickster… Welcome to my Velvet Room.”

* * *

 Edit: 7/7/2018

Official art of the Kotone and Kazuhiro Seta! Art was done by Cheryl-Anne, you can find her on twitter: @AH_Mechromancer

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Thanks for reading this, again it's my first time doing this so I can take any advice and constructive criticism I can get. I'll do my best not to make them into Mary Sue/Gary Stu, Ren Amamiya is still the main character as he is The Fool. More will come in time about them. I'm not sure on the pairings since this is a story of Persona 5, not a shipping story.
> 
> I have to thank Musical_Life for proofing read check out her profile!
> 
> Okay for some fun trivia  
> \- The surname, Seta, is callback to Yu Narukami's manga name, Souji Seta.  
> \- Samuru's clothes are based off of Koichi Zenigata from Lupin the Third Part 4. And his name, Sam, is a callback to Sam Spade of the film noir, Maltese Falcon.  
> \- Just how Akechi is based from Sherlock and Kogoro Akechi, Samuru will be based on the hard-boiled Noir Detectives, Sam Spade or Philip Marlowe.
> 
> VA for the new characters!  
> Kazuhiro Seta: Ray Chase (More than just Subway Annoucer. Plus Team L.A.V.A (Loud Annoying and Very Annoying) unite!)  
> Kotone Seta: Erica Mendez (The three Eric/kas are in this Fic!)  
> Reiko Seta: Kira Buckland  
> Samuru 'Sam' Seta: Marc Diraison or Lex Lang (Can't choose which one.)


	2. Worst First Day of School Ever Of All Time

Ren grasped the bars in confusion and shake it in vain.

“What is going on!?”

“So, you’ve come to, inmate.” The girl on the right remarked

“The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You’re only experiencing this as dream.” The calm girl on the left added in as well.

“What? Dream, asleep?”

“You’re in the presence of our Master! So, stand up straight!” The hair-bun girl yelled

Remembering the third person, Ren looked straight at the bald man.

“Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, and mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a “contract” may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.”

_Igor? Isn’t that a servant or stooge to Frankenstein?_

“I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.”

Slamming his hands on the bars, Ren cried out, “Then why am I locked in here? Let me out!”

The girl with the baton slammed cage letting out electricity run through the metal cage, causing the prisoner to take a couple of steps back.

“’Know your place, Inmate! Who do you think you’re talking to!?”

Ignoring the altercation, Igor continued.

“Still, this is a surprise. The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. You truly are a “prisoner” of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”

“What? Ruin?”

“Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. “You must be rehabilitated.” Rehabilitated toward freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?”

After brief moment of hesitation. “I rather avoid ruin” Ren answered  

Igor's smile grew even wider. “Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.”

The two girls in unison turned to face Ren.

“Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right in Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here.”

“Ha! Try to struggle as hard as you like.” Caroline gloated in a smug manner.

“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. That is, if you remain obedient.” Justine explained in a monotone voice.

“I will explain the roles of these two at another time. Now then, it seems that the night is waning, it’s almost time. Take your time to come to understand this. We will meet again, eventually.”

The bell’s starting to ring.

“Time’s up, go back to sleep.” Caroline inform

“Wait! What is this Ruin!? It’s time for what!? Answer me!” Ren yelled out to Igor as he shakes the cages. He quickly finds himself immediately waking up from his sleep, back at Café Leblanc.

**_4/10/2016_ **

_Was that dream?_ Ren checks the time of his phone, and remembers he had to go to Shujin with Sojiro. He quickly got out of his sleep clothes to his school uniform. As he was getting ready, he’s still thinking about what happened last night.

_What does it all mean? Ruin, rehabilitation. Seems so real, I can still feel the chains on my wrists._

“Oh good, you’re up” a voice came from across the room that got Ren back to reality. Sojiro walked up the stairs to meet Ren.

“Well, let’s introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school is in the Aoyama district. It’ll cost you a bit to ride the train and the route transfers are a pain. So, I’ll drive then instead, but just this one time, let’s go.”

As Sojiro walks away, he mumbled something to himself just enough for Ren to hear it. “Sheesh, I usually don’t allow men on my passenger seat.”

* * *

 

Kaz was dressing up to go with his dad at the SIU. Apparently, Samuru knew about the internship offer as well and wanted him to take a look at it, shadowing someone to see how they work. Since he had nothing better to do, he might as well with great reluctance. He decided to wear his Shujin uniform thinking it would suffice.  
Kotone seemed to volunteer to do extra Student Council work at school and Rei decided to tag along.

“Kazuhiro! There’s something you need to see here!” His father cried out.

“On my way!” Kaz quickly put on his red tie and Shujin blazer and rushed down the hall to meet his father. “What’s going on?”

“Well, I guess you get see how the SIU and police work now.” He pointed at the TV, showing breaking news or a train accident. “I’ve been called up for this and I’ll drive you to the courthouse, it’s near the police station.”

“Got it.” Kaz nodded and Rei appeared in the living room with Kotone behind her.

“Geez, and we were planning to take the train to school.” Kotone sounding a bit shocked at the news with Rei standing behind her.

“Well, I can drop you two at the school before we head to the courthouse.” Samuru replied.

“Rei, Kotone will be looking after you at Shujin. Listen to her and be on your best behavior.”

“Okay Daddy, it’ll be fun to spend time with Big Sis.” Rei answer while smiling.

The four left the house and locked the door and headed to the garage and got into the car and head out for the day.

* * *

 

_Shujin Academy_

Ren and Sojiro are standing in the principal office listening on the rundown of Ren’s transfer to Shujin Academy. He was hardly listening as he is being told once again of keeping out of trouble in the prestigious school and he would be expelled if he acts up. It’s like he listening to a broken record. Maybe he should start tallying the number of times he heard the same lines told to him.

_Maybe that was the 6th time._

Most of time he’s wondering the location of the principal’s neck.

“… This is the teacher in charge of your class.” Just enough to get Ren’s focus

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami.” The young looking lady in striped yellow shirt with a denim skirt sounded bored and uninterested, clearly that she did not want to be here, as it is a waste of a good Sunday.

“Here’s your student ID. Read the school rules and any violations will send you to the guidance office. I won’t be able to protect you if you cause any problems.”

Ren nodded to give the impression that he was paying attention.

“Why me though? Principal Kobayakawa? There should’ve been better candidates, a male most likely.”

“Unlike the last one, we were prepared, this one was a sudden transfer so we didn’t have time and your class was the only one that had an opening.” The Principal explained

“Mind we get going, since it seems like you’re done?” Sojiro interjected

“Yes, and keep a close eye on him, Sakura-san, don’t let him cause trouble outside.” The Principal replied

“Well, I’ll make sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in.”

_Seven. Like I didn’t get enough of that_ as Ren mentally rolled his eyes. _Last one? There’s another one transfer?_

“Come to the faculty office when you come to school tomorrow, I’ll show you where the classroom is.” Kawakami informing Ren.

As the pair left the office and nearing the entrance. Sojiro lets out a tired sigh  

“They’re treating you like some kind of nuisance.”  
“I figured, even the teacher questioned for being assigned to me out loud in front of me.”

“I guess that’s what happens when you have a record. Guess the past follows you wherever you go.” Sojiro remarks

“If you get expelled, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?”

_Eight_

“Yes, I’ll be careful, I don’t want to go to juvie.”

“Hmph, guess school never changes, huh? Come on, let’s get going.”

“Umm, do you mind if I get a drink here?” Ren asked nervously.

“Hm? Sure. Just make it quick.”

Ren believed he saw a vending machine near the door leading the courtyard. As he headed toward his destination, he failed to notice a small person running at him.

“Rei! Don’t run!”  
“Race to the Practice Building-Oof!”

He felt something colliding to him, enough to make him lose his balance, stumbled a bit. He turned to see the person who ran into him. He saw a young girl, elementary-school aged, with short black with lotus clip attached on her head, wearing a yellow cardigan over her sailor dress uniform, flat on her bottom rubbing her rear in discomfort.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t-” Ren quickly starting to apologize.

“Rei!” Someone came running towards the pair. It was pretty, fair-skinned, black-haired girl with a ponytail around his age wearing the standard Shujin uniform with some changes that included a ribbon. She knelt down to help get the young girl up. Shortly after, she walked up to Ren.

“I am sorry for the incident. My sister wasn’t looking when she ran. I’m responsible for her.” She quickly bowed apologetically.

“N-no, it’s okay! I wasn’t looking either!”

“I wasn’t supposed to run. She told me not to run.” The young girl bowed as well.

“No really! I’m new here, so I don’t know the school well! I was going to get a drink from the vending machine.” Ren attempted to not to make them feel bad.

“You’re new here? Oh! you must be the new -”

“Ren! You’re done!?” an older cried out.  
“Sorry, I have to go!” Ren started to turn only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder

“Wait! You haven’t gotten your drink yet. Let me buy you a can for your troubles.” The girl with the ribbons offered him.

“... O-okay.” She quickly walked over to the vending machine with her sister in tow and picked out a Dr. Salt Neo and handed over to Ren.

“Thank you. I have to get going.”

“Of course, I hope to see you at school tomorrow. Don’t worry about being the only transfer here, I’m a transfer too.” She gave a warm smile. _He seems nice, doesn’t look like a criminal._

“Thanks.” Ren smiled back. _The first person was nice to me ever since I got here. Wonder if she knew. Still, it feels nice…. Crap, I forgot to ask for her name._ He thought as he walked away.

“Took you long enough. Got lost?” Sojiro quipped.  
“Well, I’m new here so… yeah.” Ren replied  
“Very funny. Come on, let’s go”

The pair left the school grounds to go home.

* * *

Kawakami walked down the courtyard thinking about her newest transfer. She still believed a male teacher be more suitable, consider Ren’s record. Why couldn’t she get the other transfer student in her class instead? She seemed like a better alternative compared to problem student.

“What a troublesome situation.” a male voice, her co-worker, interrupted her thoughts.

“Oh, hello Suguru. I can’t believe they pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this. Ushimaru would have been better.”

“Talk about a serious downgrade compared to our last transfer last week.” he huffed.

“I agree, I would have prefer to have her in my class instead.” she replied. She wondered if she could get them to switch. Most likely not.

“How and why in a world was someone like him get admitted here?” He wondered why the Principal would accept a delinquent with a record right after accepting a student with high marks.

“Who knows. It was the principal’s decision.” She answered. “I was told it’s for the school reputation. Most likely how we reformed a delinquent for Amamiya-kun. As if getting a transfer from Gekkoukan High isn't enough.”

“Huh. I would’ve thought that my volleyball team would have contributed more than enough to cover that.”

“True. But it seems he wants even more transfers to help the school reputation as well.”

“Wait, another student?” he sounded surprised.

“No, another teacher. I don’t the details but he’s an old man who was a scientist, well-known in the scientific community. I think he used to work for a company, Kirijo or something. He would be here, maybe sometime next month.”

“Oh well, at least he’s better than the current one. Still, be careful with the new kid.” He stretched his arms. “Then again, if anything were to happen, I’d kick out a student like that right away.”

“I’d keep wishing that he’d just end up not coming to school.” She shook her head in regret. Such an unacceptable thought for a teacher. “Still, that isn’t something I should be saying as a teacher.

“True, just make the best of a bad situation. Well, I should be returning to practice.” He said.

“Oh right. The tournament’s coming up, isn’t?”

“Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself.” He grinned. “We’ll have to work hard to make up for the track team too.”

“Y-yes, that’s true.” She looked down. The track incident was still fresh in the school’s mind. She watched as her co-worker left. “Why’d it have to be my class?” She shook her head in disbelief as she went on her way.

* * *

Unfortunately, they’ve been slowed down by traffic. Sojiro was not hiding his frustration.

“Traffic’s not moving at all! You’re taking the train starting tomorrow.” Sojiro exclaimed.

“So… how was it? The school. Think you can manage?”

“It’ll be tough, but I’ll manage by.”

“You brought that on to yourself. Still, to think you’d re-enroll to another school after you’ve been expelled before. I’ll doubt people will be sympathetic to you. I have a feeling people will be talking about you and it’s most likely going to reach to me as well. What a troublesome situation.”

“Why.” Ren had it up to ten feet above his eyebrows with all the complaining of taking him in. “So, why did you take me in?”

“I was asked to do it and I just agreed to it and I’ve paid to do so already.”

_At least he's honest._ He silent acknowledged the reason.

The car radio announced a subway accident in Shibuya Station explaining the traffic and timetable problems.

“Another accident? Figures. Well, get comfortable, we’re going to be stuck here for a long time.”

Ren shifted a bit in his seat to take a nap. He hoped he won’t appear in the blue prison this time.

* * *

 

_SIU’s Director Office Evening_

Sae Niijima and the SIU Director were watching the news report of the recent subway accident. It explained the engineer who caused the accident was still alive and unable to explain his actions and commented that the police were still looking for a motive.

“It’s less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and government. Site inspectors apparently reported all of this 6 months ago. The deterioration of the tracks and the ATC.” The old Director interjected while sitting in desk and staring at the news report.

“Seems the railway company and Minister of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There’s no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top.”

Sae silently listened to the Director, trying to find a link to the current subway accident to the case she’s working on now. She knew it was most likely another psychotic breakdown, the latest of several that occurred for the past two years. Work has been hectic, even for the police and the SIU to the point the SIU started to offer internships to help alleviate the workload.

“Everything’s linked. That’s what you’re thinking, corrected?” Sae briefly nodded. “Ah well, are you free? We haven’t gone for a drink in a while.”

“Thank you, sir. But I have another meeting to attend. I must be going.” She respectfully bowed to him before leaving the room. As she reached the door, the Director asked her one last thing.

“So any potential interns that you met today?”

Sae’s left eye briefly twitched when hearing that. She turned and politely attempted to find the right answers for him.

“They have been effective, but I haven’t decided yet.”

“Heh, take your time, you’re not the only one deciding. Also, I noticed one of the candidates is the son of your colleague.”

“Seta-kun” Sae sighed deeply. “He has a way to talk. A very smart mouth. He did his task efficiently as everybody else, but he acted like he did not want to be there.”

“He must have gotten that tongue of his from his mother. It was a last minute effort though, his father learned about it and wanted his son to take a look.”

“I might consider that, if he’s willing to reach out sir. I’ll be leaving now.” Sae replied as she left the room. As she walks down the stairs she was waited by Akechi looking at his cellphone and Samuru Seta just standing there, arms crossed sitting on a rail. Sae was assigned to work with the two during the whole mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown incidents. Detective Samuru was assigned as the liaison between the Police Department and the Special Investigation Unit and partnered up with Akechi whenever he had time to work.

“Sae-chan” Samuru greeted. She bowed slightly to her elder. “Otousan”

Akechi looked to Sae, “Did you ask for us? Is it a case?”

“Not quite” answered by Sae.

“But it is just like the others, right?” Samuru coolly said as he pulled out a cigarette and looked to Akechi. “Similar to the cases you’ve done before, victim’s fine and has no memory of their rampage?”

“R-right, Sam-”Samuru eyes shifted to the side staring at the Akechi intensely. "Samuru-san, I thought I could be of use due to past experience,” Samuru grunted in reply.

“By the way Sae-Chan, I hoped my son didn’t give you too much grief.” He said as he lit his cigarette and let out a puff.

Sae and Akechi winced and fanned away the smoke not wanting to catch second-hand smoking.

“You do know it’s hazardous to your health, Samuru-san.” Akechi informed.

“This is my first smoke of the day. I used to smoke through three lighters, but I cut back when Kazuko was pregnant.”

“Don’t you mean three packs?” Sae asked.

“I know what I said.”

“Well, your son did his job well. I would have prefer he did it without opening his mouth.” Sae answered

“Heh, and now you know how I feel when I talk to him Sae-san.” Akechi chuckled.

“Oh zip it, you were in on it as well. Pancakes and waffles over and over. Anyways, I want your opinion something Akechi-kun, and you too Seta-san.”

“Just make it quick, Kid.” Samuru answered.

“I’m not a kid anymore.” Sae replied in annoyance.

“I seen you in diapers. That ought to allow me to call you that.” He took in another smoke.

“Sure. Your judgment is quite often correct though.” Akechi complementing Sae.

Sae unwittingly rolled her eyes seeing through his flattery. Fortunately, she was in front of him so he didn’t that.   _Kiss ass_

“Can we all discuss this over sushi, perhaps?” he continues “You are making a student and a father working late after all.”

“Conveyor belt only.” Sae answered

Akechi whined in disappointment

“You’re paying too since you offering dinner.” Samuru added while talking with a cigarette in his mouth. “Perhaps, this is a good lesson for you on how to treat a lady…. and your elder.”

“For once, I agreed.” Sae affirming Samuru’s statement with a small smirk.

Akechi groaned even further

“Buck up, Goro.” Samuru said as he tapped the young detective’s back. “Expect to do that if you ever go on a date. Stick with me and you’ll learn the ropes.”

“Said the divorced man.” Sae snidely retorted.

“I used to be a ladies man when I was younger. Your father and I would-”

“Let’s not hear your past romances.” Sae sweatdropped. Sam only shrugged while taking another puff.

Akechi hung his head in disappointment. “Damnit” he groaned as he followed Sae and Samuru out of the courthouse.

* * *

_Leblanc’s_

It was night time by the time Sojiro and Ren finally arrives at the café in Yongen-Jaya

“Jeez, that was a waste of Sunday, to see that much traffic.” Sojiro exhausted after a long day, taking a rest at the booth.

“80 people were involved, it was that bad, Sakura-san.” Ren responded, who was equally tired after spending an entire day in a car. His nap did not help, he should get more sleep.

“Ugh, talk about a gruesome accident.” Sojiro reached for his pocket and handed Ren a diary. “It’s a dairy. Make sure you write in it. Despite your probation, there are no restrictions on what you can do, aside for following the law. I am obligated to report on you so I have you record on daily activities.”

Sojiro’s phone rang and his mood seemed to change when to talking to someone on the other end. As he finished his discussion. He turned to Ren.

“I’m off, best you head off to bed, you got school tomorrow,” Sojiro ordered Ren as he left the restaurant and head back home.

Ren decided to rest up for the night and as he was halfway up the stairs the payphone starts ringing. It surprised Ren for a moment as he hardly saw the payphone in use. He went over to answer it.

“Yo, it’s me Sakura. I’m just calling because I forgot to switch the sign to CLOSED. It’s too much of a hassle for me to go back so you do it.”

“Okay, but I have a cellphone, why this phone?”

“I made a habit not to save guys’ numbers on my cell phone.”

“You’re a real Casanova, only the ladies on your phone and front seat, huh?”

“Save it, just flip the sign, and I decide to leave you in charge of the door sign for now on.” Sojiro hung up before Ren gets a chance to respond.

Ren just shrugged and did what Sojiro told him to and went back to the attic and switch to his sleepwear before crawling into bed. He decided to browse through his phone one last time before going to bed, to his dismay the strange red icon appeared again in his phone.

_Damn it! I thought I rebooted my phone, maybe I should take this to a tech shop sometime in the future. But where? It’s most likely futile at the point but..._ Ren moved the icon to the trash icon again, and reset his phone again and proceed to sleep the night off.

**_4/11/20XX_ **

Ren rushed to find a place to get away from the rain after leaving the Aoyama-Itchome Station. He heard about possible rain but he probably forgot about that as he was too busy worrying of getting lost on his way to Shujin and spent his time remember the train lines and directions to get to school on time. He’s able found a place with an awning and saw that couple of Shujin students standing there. One has a brown satchel and a red tie, waiting for the rain to lighten up. To his left, a familiar girl with a red ribbon looking around nonchalantly. _It’s her_

“Umm, do you mind?” Ren asked politely

“Mmm? No, unless you want to stay miserable in the soaking rain. Oof!” the boy with the brown satchel replied, he got quick elbow jab from the girl next to him. “Yeah, no, we don’t mind.”

“Umm, thanks.” Ren said at a couple of feet from the satchel boy’s right from the rain. He realized the satchel boy has his head down with his eyes closed and the girl looking at her phone.

_Guess, he’s trying to get a couple of Z’s, oh well. She’s preoccupied, should I? No, maybe lunch. It wasn’t raining when I left Leblanc this morning. Best wait for it out to lighten up for a bit. I got time._

Ren reached for his phone to check the time. Once again, the strange red icon appeared on his phone and grew bigger.

_God Damnit, again!? I seriously to find a place that handle malware, phones or something. Maybe these two may know a pl-_

Before Ren could turn to ask the satchel student, another person in a hoodie walked in between the two men. From the figure, it’s clear that the person was a female. She was wearing a pair of red tights with brown boots, a standard Shujin blazer worn over her Shujin varsity hoodie that covers her Shujin plaid skirt.

Ren’s head stopped function when he saw her lift her hoodie up revealing her ash blond hair in a form a bushy pigtails, her bright blue eyes, soft complexion. He couldn’t stop staring. Obviously, she has foreign blood in her, and it was rarity to meet a girl like that back in his hometown.

_I need to stop staring, I’ll look like a creep._ The blond hair girl noticed him and turned to him. _Oh No! This is going to end bad!_ To his surprise, she simply smiled and turn to face the streets. Unknownst to the both of them a certain ribbon-wearing girl was also looking at the blond beauty with a small blush on her face before turning away without her noticing. After a couple of seconds, he did the same. _I was lucky, she didn’t get mad. Heh, at least Shujin has some beauties attending there._

A car pulled up in front of the 4 students waiting that caught the attention of all three and the passenger window pulled down, a muscular man with mopey black hair, square jaw wearing gym clothes lean towards the window.

“Hey Takamaki, good morning, you want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.”  the man asked the blond girl.

“Um, sure. Thank you.” Takamaki accepted his offer and walked over to the car, leaving Ren stunned and satchel boy looking nervous.

“Do you three need a lift as well?” the man attempted to extend his generosity to the three.

“Nah, no thank you.” Ren being civil as possible

“No, thanks, Kamoshida” Seta flatly answered

“No, thank you.” Kotone politely declined

Ren’s phone made a ding.

As Takamai entered the car, her expression changed completely to sad and worried as soon as the window pulled up. The three look at the car as it drove away. Seta let out a sharp scoff in disgust and tugged his tie. Suddenly, a sound of running footsteps closing in on the students. A boy with his hair dyed blonde, seems to be wearing the standard Shujin uniform except he has a yellow t-shirt with a star on it and the words ‘ZOMG’ and he has his blazer unbutton just like Seta’s blazer, stopped in front of the pair.

“Damnit! Screw that Pervy Teacher!” The blond boy angry yells

“Pervy teacher?” Ren asked, his phone reacted to that comment unknown to him

“Hmm?” the Vulgar Boy turned to Ren “What do you want? You plannin’ on rattin’ me out on Kamoshida?”

“Wait, who? Kamoshida?” Ren turned his focus to Seta, “Did you called him Kamoshida who was in that car earlier?”

Before Seta could answer. “Yeah that car just now, it was Kamoshida” Ryuji interrupted, Seta just silently nodded.

“He does whatever the hell he wants. Who do he think he is? The king of a castle? Don’t you guys agree?”

“Pretty fitting analogy, Sakamoto-san. Can’t believe you’re able to use your brain to come up with that. OW!” Kotone hit him on the rib harder for that comment. “But yes, he does act like Shujin’s his castle.” Seta agreeing with the boy

“Ummmm… I’ll take what I can get, so thanks, Senpai. What about you, Kotone-san?”

“I’ve been here for a week, so I still don’t know the whole in and out of the Academy, Sakamoto-Kun, but I heard the rumors.” Kotone replied.

“Figures. But I’ll say it again, stay away from him. You’re still fresh-meat for him.” Kaz loudly cleared his throat, Sakamoto took noticed and remorsefully apologize “Sorry, Senpai.”

_Another transfer student? It is her._ Ren thought, slightly relieved that he didn’t have to endure the transfer all by himself, but he found himself confused from Seta and Sakamoto’s comments.

“Castle? What are you talking about?” Ren who is visibly confused.

“Wait, you don’t Kamoshida? For Real? You’re from Shujin, we wear the same uniform.”

“I’m guessing he’s a transfer student, it explains why he doesn’t know. And judging from his build, and lost tourist look, a country boy, and hearing from your dialect, you’re from the Kansai Region, but it’s not that strong, maybe your parents were from there? Still, nice to see another one from the boonies.” Seta interjected. “Well, rain’s lighting up, I’m going. You three should do that unless you want to play hooky.” He walked away from the group heading to school.

“Imouto-san?” he looked at Kotone

“You go on ahead, I'll catch up.” Kotone told Seta and he simply nodded and went on his way.

“Transfer? From the country? That explains why you don’t know Kamoshida. Hey! Another one, like her!” Sakamoto pointed to Kotone.

“I can introduce myself, Sakamoto-san. I am Kotone Seta, second year, I have just transferred from Gekkoukan High School. And the loud blond boy is Ryuji Sakamoto. Also a second year, we’re both from Class 2-E. I am also a member of the Student Council so I am here to help a fellow student.” Kotone bowed to greet Ren.

“Oh, umm, I’m Ren Amamiya. Nice to meet another transfer. So, it won’t be too lonely.” Ren bowed in return.

Kotone chuckled a bit after hearing his name. “Ren, huh? Sounds similar to my younger sis-” She immediately stopped and looked at Ren blankly with realization suddenly hitting her.

“Um. Kotone?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s you. You’re the guy that I saw yesterday at school.”  
“Y-yeah, I thought you forgot.” Ren nervously confirmed her statement. She only smiled.

“Continuing from yesterday. That little girl who ran into you is my sister, Rei, it’s short for Reiko, but it means ‘lovely child’ like your name.”

“Eh” Ren sweatdropped. “Let’s keep it at ‘Lotus’ instead.”

“That’s her favorite flower.” She continued.

“But don’t worry, I move here a couple weeks back to settle in, takes a while but it’s good. I want to apologize for my big brother’s comments. His name is Kazuhiro Seta, he is a third year at Shujin, you can call him Kaz for short but he prefers to be called Seta. He can be quite sarcastic, but I assure you, he is a very smart man, with a caring heart, but he likes to keep a low-profile so he doesn’t show much. Important advice, **never** , I repeat, **never** call him ‘Kazzy.’ Trust me.”

“Okay, but it’s kinda creepy how he knows that I’m from the countryside.” said Ren

“He’s pretty smart. Oh! You’re from the boonies! My siblings and I grew up in the countryside as well! But we moved away about 2 years ago. I lived in Tatsumi Port Island City a year prior before coming here. My brother and I were born Inaba, where were you?” Kotone’s face brighten up when hearing that new information.

“Umm, about 2 hours away from Tokyo. Kofu, from the Yamanashi Prefecture, the same as yours.” Ren smiled a bit but in a more relaxed, friendly, and genuine manner now since he has met another transfer student who was also from the same country Prefecture as him and who happened to the first person who was nice to him ever since he arrived at Tokyo.

“Really!?” Kotone’s eyes widen in surprise. “That’s like a 20 minute from Inaba! Wow, we basically grew up in close to each other, and we’re here. The world works in a funny way doesn’t it?” She smiled amusingly.

“Hehe, yeah it kinda does.” Ren agreed.

“Don’t get too comfy with her, man. Her big bro’s quite overprotective of her and let’s just leave at that.” Ryuji smirking.

“Oh, hush, Ryuji-Kun.” Kotone annoyingly glared at her classmate while trying to hide her blush  
“I’m warning you. Big brothers are protective only their little sisters, more so than fathers… I think.”

“Enough Ryuji-Kun, come on, we should get to school, the rain’s not too bad.”

As they were about to walk, the three both felt light-headed suddenly.

“Ugh, my head, I wanna go home.” Sakamoto whined, the three walked towards school.

Unknownst to the three, the strange red and black app on Ren’s phone was acting up. The air felt heavier, the puddles made bigger splashes and changed into a different color. The biggest takeaway was the appearance of a giant castle in place of Shujin Academy shocking the second years.

Ren, Kotone, and Ryuji walked at the entrance of the castle completely confused.

“What?” the two boys questioned in unison.

“We didn’t come the wrong way, though?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, the entrance sign says Shujin Academy.” Kotone confirming Ryuji’s question.

_Did I eat too much today? I got to be tripping on too much soy sauce_ Kotone mused.

“Guess we just have to go inside and ask.” Ryuji said to the both.

Ren grunt in agreement, Kotone nodded.

“I got a bad feeling about this.” Kotone nervously said as they enter the castle.

As they walked through the door, they enter a large room with pillars around, a red carpet, checkered pattern floor, a grand staircase in the front with a huge painting on top.

The three are all looking around confused.

“This is weird. Where’s the school?” Ryuji looking around.

“Is this a school?” Ren asked.

“It should be, the gate says ‘Shujin.’ What’s going on here?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, blondie… Urgh Sakamoto-Kun” Kotone who was just as confused.

Ryuji checked his phone and saw that his phone was out of service. “Out of Service? Where’d we end up? The sign was for the school.”

“You said that already, but I don’t know. Maybe there’s someone here that can explain.” Kotone starting to worry.

Ren nodded.

“Yeah, good point, I just wanna know.” Ryuji agreed.

“Umm guys.” Ren looking surprised after spotting something that approaches them. A large knight looking being with a sword and shield approached and stopped in front of them. Ren and Kotone are getting worried now, but Ryuji seems to be relieved.

“Geez, you freaked me out! Who are you, a student?” He earned a confused look from Ren and Kotone both are thinking the same thing, that this knight may not be a student.

“Man, that costume is impressive, is that armor?” Ryuji casually approached the knight. “C’mon, don’t just stand there. Say something.”

“Umm, Ryuji,” Ren called out to him just as another knight approaches the group, they took a couple steps back, only for the knights to follow a bit.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Ryuji’s starting to get worried

“I don’t think they’re friendly,” Kotone warned.

“Shit’s getting real. We gotta run!”

“Agree” Ren quickly replies and the three quickly attempt to run to the exit only to be blocked by two more knights. They are surrounded.

“What’s with these guys? Aaah!” Ryuji was hit in the back with a large shield collapsing to the floor.

“Ryuji!” Kotone cry out before she was hit in the head by the sword’s hilt, knocking her out cold.

“No!” Ren attempts to reach to the pair but he was knocked unconscious by a back hand strike to his head.

Ren can barely hear one of them ordering the rest: “Take them away!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Chapter 2! Thank you for reading this. Hope you get the title reference.  
> \- Yeah, Kotone's the first to enter the fray with the gang. Kaz's time will come.  
> \- Fun Fact: Kazuhiro's original name was Renjiro or Ren for short, so yeah I had to change it when the anime name was revealed!


	3. Chapter 3: Lupin the Fifth

Chapter 3 Lupin the Fifth

"Wake up!" A loud male voice cried out.

"Come on! Wake up!" A female voice cried out as well and he felt that he was being shaken.

Ren groggily opened his eyes, head hurting, and saw Kotone kneeling front of him with Ryuji standing behind. "What? Where are we?" He took a look around "A dungeon?" Answering his own question.

"Yeah, you all right?" Ryuji asked

"More or less, you two?"

"Same" Kotone replied.

The three inspected at the cell they're in.

"Looks like, this is ain't no dream."

"It's more like a nightmare." Kotone added on

"This is frustrating! What's going on!?" Ryuji walked to the cell bars and start slamming them to get attention. "Hey! Let us outta here! I know someone's listening! Urgh!" Ryuji walked back to the pair more irritated.

"Damnit! Where are we!? Is this some kind of TV set!?" The blond exclaimed.

"I don't know who would air this." Ren muttered

"Maybe on Midnight. When it's raining." Kotone replied.

"No time for jokes!" Ryuji shouted.

"We need to get out of here." Ren explained as he looked around. "Think we can hide in the barrels till the guards come?"

"This isn't a movie, man. I doubt it'll work." Ryuji dejectly replied. "Hey, Kotone, you think you can use your hairpin?"

"It's like you said, Sakamoto. It's not like the movies. Besides, I don't think anyone here can pick a lock." she answered.

_Where are the other students? Where's Kaz?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GRRUYYAAAAAAAAHH!"

The three ran to the bars to get a better view to see what's happening. They only ended up hearing more screams of anguish, make the students more agitated than before.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa…..whoa" Ryuji stumbling through his words.

"HEY ANYONE HERE!? GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ryuji panicking out of desperation.

"Ryuji-Kun! It's no use." Kotone reaching her hand to him in attempts to calm the panicked teen down.

"Hey! Pipe down!" A high-pitched, feminine voice cried from the distance, surprising the students who all looked at each other, with a small sense of hope.

"Who are you!? Can you help!" Ryuji shouted

"I said quiet!" the voice ringed out

"Let me take care of this." Kotone told Ryuji, he simply nodded. "Hey, are you stuck here as well?" she cried out

"Another one? So there's two of you? At least, you're calmer than the last guy. Yes, and I'm coming up with a plan to escape. It'll be bad if the guards come here, because he was too loud."

"Well, there's three actually. Can you help us?" Kotone corrected the potential ally.

"I'm thinking a way…. Oh Crap!"

"What is it? Nyaaah!" Kotone backed away from the cell as the guards starts walking to the door.

"Be glad that your punishment is decided upon. Your charge is 'unlawful entry.' Thus you three will be sentenced to death." The lead knight told the prisoners.

"What!" The three cried out as they took a step back.

 **No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle.** A familiar voice spoke out and to the surprise of Ryuji and Kotone, a man that looks like Kamoshida walks up to the cell. He looks different, wearing nothing but a pink speedo and a red cape with hearts on it covering his body, a crown on top of him like a king, but the one that caught the attention is his eyes, bright gold, glowing menacingly at his prisoners.

"Kamoshida?" Ryuji looking confused

"Is that him?" Kotone wondered as well

" **I thought it would be some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto.** " Kamoshida (?) smugly talked to the blond boy " **Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson. Huh?** " He turned to face Kotone.

" **And you, a bright and promising transfer student only to be seen with low life trash? How disappointing, thought you would be the one to pick up your brother's slack.** "

"Nyah! Y-you!" Kotone tried to find the right words but there's too much processing in her mind.

" **And you brought a friend? Guess you can't do anything for yourself."**

"This ain't funny you Asshole!" Ryuji gripped the bars tighter.

" **Is this how you speak to a king? It seems that you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only you sneak into my castle, but you committed the crime of insulting me. The King. The punishment for that is death."**

" **Still, I can make an exception in killing her. I wonder what country girls are like.** " The lustful "King" looked at Kotone with impure desire. Ryuji and Ren instinctively moved to stand between Kotone and Kamoshida as much as possible, as they knew exactly what was he implying. She took a couple of steps back in fear.

" **It's time for an execution, take him out!"** The king commanded his men, the guards burst open the door and surround the punk boy, separating him and the other two. Ren instinctively moved in front of Kotone as the pair watches the event unfold.

"Goddamnit-urguh!" Ryuji bellows out as the guard slam its knee to his stomach making him fall to his knees.

Ren and Kotone attempted to pull a guard away from behind in vain but it was too heavy to move at all.

"Stop this! Aaaaah!" Kotone screamed out as one of the knights grabbed her from behind and held her in mid-air.

" **Keep her in place! I'll deal with her after the execution.** " Kamoshida(?) ordered his men.

"Are you out of your mind!" Ren yelled out, his fear slowly turned into anger, looking at Kamoshida(?) with an intense glare.

" **Hm…? What? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am?** " Kamoshida(?) said as he approach the glasses teen who is staring at him in defiance. " **That look in your eye irritates me.** " He proceeds to kick Ren to the wall before turning back to Ryuji. " **Hold him there, after the peasant, it's his turn to die** "

Ren attempted to lunge at Kamoshida(?) only for him to be pinned to the wall by two knights. He watched helplessly as Kamoshida proceeds to give Sakamoto a physical beatdown and Kotone struggled to free herself and pleading to stop. Dread is starting to overcome the teen, he's starting to be afraid now, not for himself but for the other two in danger. He knew that he and the blond one are going to die soon and God knows what'll happen to her afterwards. He hadn't this hopeless since his arrest.

From the corner of his eyes, a bright, translucent, blue butterfly flies in front of him. Everything around him darken. In a young, feminine voice, the butterfly speaks to him: "This is truly an unjust game. Your chances of winning are almost to none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you." The butterfly disappears and everything resumes. Then a different but a deep and menacing male voice spoke up in Ren's head.

" **What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking them to save yourself? Death awaits for the two if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?** "

He remembered that night, the night that changed his life. He looked at Kotone pleading in vain, her eyes were the same as that woman who cried for his help, complete fear and desperation. Suddenly, his feelings of fear quickly turned to rage, this was no different from that night, a lustful, immoral man taking advantage of a woman who couldn't fight back. He couldn't ignore it back then and how can he ignore it now when there were two people's lives are at stake!

_No, it wasn't!_

" **Very well, I have heeded your resolve.** " Suddenly a surge of energy erupts inside of Ren, it's like something is crawling out of him from the inside. The pain is unbearable, only Ren could do was scream and jerked his body around in agony while being held down.

" **Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon thy name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!** " All the pain is gone, the teen looks up to Kamoshida who is about to order the execution.

" **Execute him!** "

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The room fell silent, all heads turned to Ren. The knights let go of Kotone and Ryuji. " **What was that? You desire to be killed that much? Fine!** " He gestures his head, which prompted the knight to bash his shield to Ren's face knocking out his glasses. Just as the knight is about to strike him down, a sudden surge of wind came out of him surprising the people in the room.

**[BGM Awakening]**

Ren looked up and noticed something on his face, a mask. Out of instinct, he decides to pull it off but it stuck to him like it's attached to his skin so he added more force to remove it. He screamed in pain as the mask is tearing his skin out, blood gushing out. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, but something different, a surge of newfound power surges inside of him. All he can do is simile like the Devil. He looked up at Kamoshida (?) and simply uttered the word.

"Per...so..na"

Blue fire erupted around of him as the blood on his face dissolve into the flames. It soon consumed Ren, follow with a sinister laugh. The fire took form, rising from the body with the rattling of chains around it. The fire dissipated revealing Ren intact but in a different attire, black trench coat, trousers, and boots with grey collared shirt, and a pair of red gloves. The fire itself to a physical form that is bigger than Ren, it wears all red with the short coat and pants, with a pair of red boots with bladed thigh-heels. The thing has a black vest with a white lace cravat, its face is a black mask with two horns from the side and has a reddish demonic smiling face in the middle of it and wearing a large top hat.

Ren raised his arms the demon behind him opened its large red and black wings attached to it lower back to blow all the knights away to the ground.

Ryuji jaw dropped, staring in awe "...W-what….the?"

Kotone, just as surprised, "Oh my God." she whispered

Ren smiling like a madman, overjoyed with his newfound powers, turned his sights to the cowering king, intend for revenge.

**[BGM Willpower]**

" **I am the Pillager of Twilight, Arsene!'** " Ren's Persona beckoned.

"What the?" Ryuji still in awe

"Arsene... That name." Kotone wondered before she snapped back to reality to ran away from the guards towards Ryuji to help him up. "I think we have a chance to survive now." She told him.

" **I am the rebel's soul that resides within you.** " Arsene spoke to Ren directly. " **If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power through the crisis.** "

"Yes, let me your power." Ren answered.

" **Hmph, very well."**

" **Who the Hell are you!?** " Kamoshida(?) showing fear

Ren turned to him with a devious smirk, "The one who's going to kick your ass."

" **Guards! Kill everyone here, starting with him!** "

The guards convoluted itself and dissolve itself in red and black liquid and two Jack-o'lanterns like creatures appeared to confront the newly awaken Ren.

" **You'll learn the true strength of my men!** " Kamoshida(?) smiling thinking he has the advantage.

" **Heh, he thinks they can kill you. How foolish.** " Arsene amused by the King's gloating

" **Now detest the enemy before you! Change that animosity into power and unleash it!** " He told Ren

"Ravage them!" Ren points at the floating Jack o'lantern, red and black energy rises below the creature into a column, engulfing it, the creature is almost dead.

" **Swing your blade!** " Arsene hollows out. Ren lunges at the wounded demon and performed 3 swift strikes at it finally finishing it off as it dissolved into nothingness.

" **This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!** " Arsene informed the trenchcoat-wearing teen who simply smiles at the lone and afraid Jack o'lantern.

"Very well, Arsene, Eiha!" Ren commands. A column of dark energy emerged to destroy the last guard standing in his way. The red being dissolved back into the mask on Ren's face.

"Whoa" That was all Ryuji could say after the battle.

"What was just that now?" Kotone finishing Ryuji's train of thought

Ren immediately noticed his change in attire and took his time to look at the changes.  _Not bad, but this feeling is fantastic, I feel more at like myself now._

" **You little… !** " Kamoshida(?) angrily walks up to Ren. It gives an opening for Ryuji to tackle him into the ground. "Ha! Got you! You Son of a Bitch!"

"Hey, I got the keys! Let's get out of here!" Kotone shouted while hold a giant key ring. She saw Kamoshida(?) struggled to get up, something snapped inside of her, she immediately ran over and kicked him as hard she can right between his legs causing him squeal in high pitch voice.

"This is what a country girl is like! You GODDAMN PREVY ASSHOLE!" Kotone yelled at him with extreme prejudice and went on to grind his groin with her back heel. "They're not that easy! Huh?!" she proceeds to kick him at the same place two more times consecutively for good measure.

"AND STAY DOWN, YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" She spat at his face. It caused the boys to unwittingly crossed their legs in fear after seeing a seemingly calm girl would lash out with such vigor.

_Talk about a complete 180! She is so different from when I met her right now!_

After she calmed down, the three ran out of the prison cell and locked the doors behind.

"Sorry, about that. I just- Y-you know. What he's planning to do, a-and... yeah." Kotone turned to apologize to the boys after displaying a very aggressive manner.

And just like that, she switched back. "No, he kinda deserves it. We should go." Ren assured his peer.  
"Hold up! What was that just now? And your clothes?" Ryuji asking Ren who just change back to his normal Shujin uniform in flash of blue flame.

"Umm, I don't think this is a good place to ask questions here. Still, you got your glasses back." Kotone pointing to Kamoshida(?) squirming on the ground with his hands on his crotch.

"You're right, let's get out of here." Ryuji looked to Ren, "You lead the way!"

Kotone threw the keys into the canal and the trio ran the away from the cell before Kamoshida(?) will recover and call out for more guards. Not long after, they reach to a broken bridge.

"Think we can jump over that?" Ryuji asks the other two.

"I think so, let me get a running start." Ren said, he took a couple of steps back and ran over the gap without any hindrance.

"Okay, I'll go next." Kotone spoke up and prepared herself to run with Ren waiting at the edge prepared to catch her if she fell. Fortunately, she was able to make the jump without any help. When Ryuji was the last to jump, he briefly hesitated and rubbed his left leg that was twitching. It earned a worried look from the pair across.

"Ryuji-Kun, are you okay?" Kotone asked.

"Y-yeah, just give me a moment." He took a step back and made the jump across. Ren noticed he had a slight limp when he ran but he should save it for later when they are no longer in danger. After traversing through the dungeons, they reached another dead end.

"Damnit, how the heck are we supposed to get out of here!?" Ryuji yelled.

"HEY!" a different voice cried out from them, causing the three to look around to find the source.

"Frizzy hair! Blondie! Ribbons! Behind you!" All three turn to see an odd, short, cartoon looking cat-like creature with an oversized head with blue eyes and a yellow scarf with a black body and black mask with a utility belt around its waist.

"What is this thing?" Ryuji asks with a surprised look.

"Who are you?" Ren looking more confused than ever.

Kotone just stood there covering her mouth her hands like she's trying to keep something down inside of her.

"I think she's freaking out" Ryuji noticing her reaction.

 _It looks so cute! Eeeeeeeeh!_ The poor girl was doing her best to not to squeal out loud.

"Hey, calm down! You guys are prisoners of Kamoshida right? Get me out here!" The cat-thing begged the three.

"A cat?" Ryuji and Ren said at the same time.

"Hey, I'm not a cat! Come on! Get me out of here, I can help! The key's right there!" Kotone turned to the post that (not) cat was pointing it and grabbed the keys behind her.

"Whoa, hold up, Kotone, how we do know it's not the enemy? Ryuji warned Kotone.

"I hope he's not lying." Ren looked at the cat with suspicion.

"Guys, if he's with Kamoshida. Why would he be locked up in the first place?" Kotone questioning their paranoia, and her eyes widen as something just struck her mind. "Hold up, are you the one who yelled at us to keep quiet and you got stuck here as well."

"Yes, I remembered talking to you Ribbons! The guards moved me to another cell away from you. Clearly, you're the smart one here! Why would I help Kamoshida when I cry out to you guys in the place?" the (not) Cat jumping up and down.

"Maybe -" but the sound of guards coming interrupted Ryuji's thought process. "Shit!"

"Looks we don't have a choice, Sakamoto-Kun. Say what's your name little one?" Kotone told him as she unlocked the cell. The cat happily hopped out of the walk and stretch out its limbs.

"Aaah. Freedom never tasted so great! And it's Morgana, kind lady." Kotone simply smiled

"Yeah, yeah, now where's the exit, you Monster Cat?" Ryuji asked in an aggressive tone.

"Don't call me a cat! I told you before, my name is Morgana!" Morgana yelled back

"Morgana. Isn't that a girl's name?" Ren wondered.

"Oh yeah, you're right, Morgana's a feminine name for 'Morgan' which is also a name for both boys and girls. And she sounds like a girl." Kotone said and Ren nodded

"Hey! I'm a guy! End of story!" Morgana looking annoyed. "Now do you guys want to stand here and guess my gender? Or do you want me to help you guys get out of here?"

They all nodded and proceeded to follow Morgana to the exit. After a series of hallways, they crossed over the last bridge leading out of the dungeon, only to be stopped by a guard. Ren's attire changed back to his trench coat outfit.

"Shit, it's them!" Ryuji yelled as he stumbled backwards.

"Hey, you changed! Use that spirit monster or something!" Kotone yelled at Ren.

"Tch, amateurs. Stay back, you two" Morgana jumped in front the group and points to the black-hair teen. "You can fight right? Okay then." Morgana prepared himself and looked upward.

"Come! Zorro!" a flash of blue light erupted from the cat and a large muscular man with an oversize chest in an all black suit wearing a cape and a hat that doubles as a mask. He bears a large belt-buckle with a 'Z' imprinted on it. The figure used its rapier to make a 'Z' in the air.

"You got one of those things too?" Ryuji backing away frantically

"Another one? Zorro? Now, I definitely heard of that one before." Kotone took a step back away from the coming battle.

Confident in himself, Morgana crossed his arms. "Hmph, we'll promptly shut them up. Zorro. Attack! Garu!"

Prepare himself for battle, "Arsene, ravage them!" Ren yelled.

* * *

_Shujin 4/11/2016_

Teacher's faculty office

Miss Kawakami sat at her office, making lesson plans and standard work that every teacher does. She was more frustrated as of today as a certain transfer student with a record in her class is over four hours late on the first day.

 _So much for making a good first impression on your first day of school. You think one would be extra careful if you have a record. I've gotten reports from another teacher that others are late. Who are they again?_  She checked the files and a surprised look comes across on her face. "Sakamoto-kun and Kotone-Chan? Could they be with Amamiya-kun?"

_How could a Student Council member be wrapped up in this? Should I call the police? Don't want her father to panic. Maybe tell them to be on the lookout. It's almost lunchtime, I should tell those two._

Kaz was half-dead listening to the teacher's lecture Half of the time, he's just staring out of the window and half listening to the lesson.

_So boring_

"Hey!" a chalkboard eraser flew across the classroom and hit him right in the forehead and a cloud of dust cover his face.

"D'oh!" Kaz yelled out and coughed out the dust that he accidentally inhaled them. It prompted a series of giggles in the classroom.  _EVERY DAMN TIME!_

"Will you answer the second part of the question that Niijima-san answered first? I'll repeat, Who was a significant figure in the drafting of the Meiji Constitution? Niijima-san said it was Itō Hirobumi, and I asked you what else was he known for?"

"For being the first Resident-General of Korea when it was a protectorate for Japan." He answered blankly, giving technically right answers, but not the point. He loves being right and wrong at the same time that always throws the teachers off a bit.

"... Yes but not that, what else is he know for?"

"For being assassinated by a Korean Nationalist named An Jung-Geun to prevent the annexation of Korea. Ironically, it only sped up the process and he initially opposed annexation and wanted Korea to remain as Protectorate" He gave a mocking smile

"... True, but that's not what I meant."

"But you said 'what else was he know for, and the dude was shot three times in the chest, that's pretty well-known." He nonchalantly replied.

"How. Is. He. Related. To. The. Meiji. Constitution?" The teacher sounding aggravated speaking through his teeth

"Niijima-san already said he helped drafted the Constitution." The teacher quickly said as Kaz opened his mouth.

"He was the first Prime Minister for the Meiji Constitution and held that position 4 times, non-consecutively." Kaz gave a straight answer.

"Thank you." the teacher sounding relieved. He continued his lecture til the lunch bell rings. Kaz took his leave and went to his usual spot at the stairs to eat his lunch and about to read his latest book from the school library,  _The Lady General_. Just as he is about to enjoy his reading, he was approached by Makoto and Miss Kawakami.

"Seta-kun, there's something I need to ask you and Makoto-Kun about. She's here because it's kinda relate to the Student Council" Kawakami told Seta as he stood up.

"Umm, do you know where Kotone-Kun is? She hasn't been seen at school as of today." asking both Kaz and Makoto both of their eyes widen and Kaz involuntary dropped his book, hands shaking like they have a mind of their own. His breath became shallow, giving quick rapid breaths. It was rare to see Kaz in a state he was in now, in a state of uneasiness.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll get to the bottom of this." Makoto with hands in front of her slowly extended to Kaz in attempt to calm the increasing worried student.

"Don't panic." Kawakami noticing his distress.

"How? She's my sister! Last time I saw her was we were on our way to school, she decided to talk to Sakamoto-san and the new guy with glasses." Kaz yelling through his teeth, trying not to make a commotion.

"I guess she was being polite and welcome the new transfer student." Makoto speculated, looking worried as well. It bothers her as a fellow member of the Student Council is missing from school.

"That's her, alright. Wait, are Sakamoto-san and the new guy here?" Kaz queried.

"No, they're late as well. It's strange because Sakamoto-kun is usually alone." Kawakami answered. The three stood in uncomfortable silence completplating their situation.

"Seems, you two don't know where the three are then. I hope, they'll show up soon. Don't worry, I told the police to be on the lookout" Kawakami walked away from the pair. Kaz let out an exhausted sigh, Makoto put her hand on his shoulder which made him tensed up in attempt to assure the concerned brother.

"I'm sure they are fine, Seta-Kun." She attempted to calm down and she removed her hand from him after seeing him tensing up after she touched him.

"I hope to God, they are. Jesus, I have to find her." Kaz sounding frustrated.

"Well, you heard that she ask the local officers to be on the lookout. And are you really going to leave school now to find her? On a second thought, you would, it will cause more trouble if you do that." Makoto attempting to reason with Kaz to prevent from doing something reckless.

"Tch" He clenched his fist and tugged his tie. "This sucks, the feeling of helplessness. God help them if anyone harms her." Makoto could only shift her eyes to the side in sadness.  _I know that feeling all too well._

"I'm sure you will. Until til then, maybe we should wait near the entrance, in case they arrive before lunch ends." Makoto suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be a good idea" He picked up his book and the two walk to the front door.

"Oh by the way, why do you have to be like that in class?" Makoto attempting small talk to ease Kaz's worries.

"What I say is true, he wasn't specific. He was assassinated by a Korean, ironically that guy advocated that the Eastern Countries to band together against the West, guess it was about sovereignty of one's nation." Kaz replied in a deadpanned voice.

"How is it that you are called a slacker, and yet you're able to answer any questions thrown at you? Are you purposely holding back?" Makoto looking annoyed and suspicious.

"I, uhhh, I am just a bad test taker, and get bored a lot. That's all." Kaz gives a weak answer. It was not convincing.

"Right, I seen your answers, Council President perks if you're wondering, and we studied the same amount of time. I know you wouldn't havve gotten those questions wrong." Her eyes narrowed.

"Is this an attempt at small talk to get my mind off of my sister?" Kaz trying to change the subject.

"Hrguh… I wasn't subtle was I?"

"Eh, kinda there, but kinda wasn't. But thanks anyway." The two stand in silent near the entrance waiting for the missing students. Makoto attempted to assure him again.

"They will be okay, Kaz, have faith."

"I haven't been to Church lately to have that." He jested while slowly gripping his Cross necklace hidden under his shirt. "But thank you, but you don't have to wait here."

"Just want to help a friend out in need." she smiled and nudged his arm with her elbow. _  
_ "You're joking, right?" he replied.

"No, you  **are**  my friend." Makoto sounding a bit more serious this time.

 _Friend, huh? Even after everything, she stills consider me as one? Not just an acquaintance?_ He was surprised that she considered him as one. He thought he would be a terrible friend as he didn't have friends to start with, he had his sisters. They never done things that "normal" friends do, lunch hangouts, movies, ramen, he didn't even acknowledge her birthday last year. Most of the time they were together was the rare times he was at Student Council, where he was mostly not interested and made grating comments or they just study silently together at the library and that's it. For her to still consider him as a friend, maybe the only friend for both, perhaps, he should try to be a better friend.

Kaz gives a soft smile and in a sincere tone, "Thanks."

* * *

???

The last of the Shadows disperse into thin air as the Ren and Morgana finished them off with their Personas.

"So remember that each enemy has a weakness that you can exploit that allows you another opening to strike again. See how that Pumpkin shadow went down when I used the wind attack by Zorro?" Morgana lecturing Ren.

"Yeah, so almost everything has a weakness to the elements, but do we have a weakness?" Ren's seem to get grip on the situation better now.

"Sadly yes, I'm weak to electricity, and that's how I was captured in the first place." Morgana answered with disappointment with himself.

 _ **I am weak to ice and bless attacks.**_ Arsene spoke to Ren internally.

"Arsene just told me that bless and ice are not good." Ren sounding shock.

"Wait, Arsene spoke to you? You have another person living inside your head" Ryuji's looking confused.

 _ **I am part of you, so naturally I can speak to you as I wish. No, it's not schizophrenia.**_ Arsene explains to Ren.

"He said, it's my other self so he can talk. Let's not think too hard on that." Ren's trying to move away from the subject.

"Huh, two then? You have to be extra careful then cause if the Shadow used that weakness against you, they will have another chance to strike you down, it goes both ways." Morgana sounding serious. "Still, your Persona's pretty powerful but not invincible."

"Persona?" Ryuji asked as he and Kotone walked up to the Persona users "Like those things that come out of you all dramatic like?"

"I felt I read that in a manga somewhere. Still that word 'Persona' rings a bell, maybe something have to do with psychology?" Kotone wondering out loud looking up while tapping her chin with her index finger

"Yes, you saw how Frizzy-hair ripped out his mask when he summoned it, right?" Morgana looked at the three. "Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that.." Blue energy engulfed Ren and turning him back to his school uniform taking everybody by surprise.

"Again? You're back to normal." Kotone sounding confused.

"Hmm, looks like you don't have full control of your power yet." Morgana analyzing Ren. "The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that. Maybe I can help-"

"Rrgh, enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!" Ryuji interrupted the (Not) Cat.

"Kinda does for me. You just need to listen." Kotone told Ryuji nonchalantly.

"Urguh, damnit, why is it only me?" Ryuji whined while hunching over, hanging his head in defeat.

"Will you sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?" Morgana snapped at the punk boy.

"Hey! The name's Ryuji! Not Blondie! So stop calling me that!" Ryuji yells back.

"Hold on, we didn't tell you our names Morgana! He's Ren, and I'm Kotone." Attempting to dispel the animosity between the two.

"Oh thanks, Miss Kotone, but we don't have time to chat and lecture. Let's go if we want to get out of here in one piece." Morgana shifted his focus on the girl. "Oh, by the way, take these, they can be useful when you guys get hurt." He handed a couple of bottles to Kotone.

"Medicine? Why me?"

"Cause, you're the smart one here and most likely to look over these two idiots."

"Hey!" Ren and Ryuji complained at the same time.

"Shut up. Let's go."

The three nodded and looked to Morgana waiting for his next move to escape the castle. "Alright, we should hurry, we're not too far from the exit." Morgana leads the group through the prison hallways, heading towards the bridge. Just as they're about to reach it, Ryuji stopped to look at the cells.

"Ryuji! What are you doing? We need to get out of here!" Kotone anxiously tells him

"Hold on. I think know these guys. I think I seen those uniforms before. Damn! I'm too flustered to remember!" Ryuji frustratingly trying to answer himself.

"There's no time, we got to go!" Morgana angrily commands Ryuji  
"But we got help these people!" Ryuji countered back.

"Ryuji, we can help them at a later time! It's no use if we help unprepared, so just listen to Morgana and get out here fast!" Kotone pleaded with Ryuji to escape.

"... Fine, let's go." Ryuji relented.

"Good job, maybe I should have you around to tame Blondie." Morgana compliment Kotone as they cross the bridge and up the steps to the main hall where the three were originally captured.

"Across the hall! The exit's near, follow me!" Morgana ordered the group as they scurried to the other side of the room without getting caught to a hallway with a door on each wall.

"We're saved!" Ryuji sounding relieved he proceed to open the door on the right only for it to be locked. "Hey! Did you trick us you jerk!" He turns towards Morgana. The three just shook their head in disappointment.

"What about the other door." Kotone and Ren said and pointed at the other door at the same time in a disappointed tone.

"Thank you. Don't jump to conclusion, you idiot. Follow me!" Morgana opened the other door and the rest followed into a windowless room with a particular vent above the bookshelves. The three scan the room.

"Where we're supposed to get out of here? There aren't any windows!" Ryuji irritated as usual

"Urguh, amauter, this is the most basic of basics." Morgana

 _Maybe if I can blow up the-_ Ren wondered.

 _ **No, I don't have that power… yet**_ Arsene sinisterly interrupted Ren's thought process.

"Oh great, are we going to die here?" Ren asked mocking tone.

"That's right. Everything's hopeless and black like my fur." Morgana answered in a sarcastic tone to the two boys while they failed to notice that Kotone was climbing up the bookshelf. "Now why would I want to die here with you two idiots! The -"

"Ventilation shaft! You morons! It's big enough to fit us all of through. If I can get this damn grate off!" Kotone shouted at the two idiots as she struggled to pull the mesh off.

"It's a good thing that Miss Kotone's here. You two would be helpless without her." Morgana seemingly glad that someone have enough brain cells other than him. "You seem to have more muscles than brains. Be a gentleman and help a lady out!" he pointed at Ryuji.

"Hey! I-ugh… yeah, sure, I can do this, Kotone." He climbs up the bookcase and pulled the grate as hard he can while Kotone moves out of the way. He used too much force to pull it off causing him to fall down.

"Owww! Crap! They didn't hear us, did they?" Ryuji's recovering from his fall.

"Do you want to stay and find out?" Ren asked

"Hell no! We're getting out!" Ryuji sounding excited.

"Hold off celebration until you actually get out. Now get going! We're going on our separate ways for now. There are some things I need to do." Morgana tells them

"Thanks for your help" Kotone bowed to Morgana

"And don't get caught again." Ren added in

"Heh, sure thing, you guys should be careful too. See ya."

The three climbed up the bookcase and went through the vent one at a time to escape the castle.

"Those three seem useful. Especially the frizzy-head one, if my judgment's right."

* * *

 

_Near Shujin_

The trio appeared at the same place where they all met this morning on their way to Shujin. After a brief glance around their surroundings, they all took a breather in relief that they made back.

"Did we make it?" Ryuji asking while panting

Ren pulled out his phone and it spoke:

"You have return to the real world. Welcome Back."

"Real world?" Kotone wondered

"Returned?" Ryuji thinking the same thing as well. "Don't that mean we got away?"

"I hope" Ren and Kotone said in unison.

"I don't what to think anymore guys." Ryuji shoke his head.  
"The feeling's mutual." Kotone said.  
"But Jeez! The Castle! Kamoshida! And that weird cat!" Ryuji shouted.

"I think he looks adorable." Kotone smiled.  
"Missing the point! The Hell's going here!" Ryuji shouted even louder.

"What's with the shouting? Are you students of Shujin?" Two officers approached the group  
"Hold on, we just received word from the school to find three students late, so I guess you three are cutting classes, aren't you?"

"Huh? No! We were trying' to get to school but we end up -" Ryuji trying to explain the situation

"Being confronted by a bunch of weirdos!" Kotone interrupted Ryuji. She knew that the officers would not believe the castle at all.

"What?" Ryuji asked

"It's true! A couple of unsavory men wanted to "spend some time" with me. And these two tried to scare them off but we got chased and had to hide from them for a while." Kotone nervously explained hoping they would buy the story.

"Y-yes! She was introducing herself to me until a couple of shady guys approached us." Ren quickly caught on and reaffirmed Kotone's story to make it believable.

Both officers looked at the pair with a brief surprised look and one turned to Ryuji and asked him. "Is that what happened?"

"O-of course! That's what I about to say before she interrupted me. Strange pervs wanting to get to know the country girl." Ryuji answered with conviction. He had to think of Kamoshida to make to rile him up to sell it.

The two glanced at each and finally relented, one officer said. "There have been reports of questionable men harassing students in Shibuya. It's a shame that you had to experience that."

The other officer nodded. "Okay then, just get to school, we'll tell the school that you'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, officers." Kotone bowed to them. "We'll be best on our way." She turned and quickly pushed the two boys to get going.

Once they were in the clear. "Holy Shit, that was quick thinking." Ryuji praised Kotone. She knew how to talk to the likes of them, good thing her dad's one of them.

"They wouldn't believe that weird castle story. They might think you're on drugs." Kotone answered as they walked to the front gates. They all stopped to look around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Looks pretty normal, I guess we are in the real world." Kotone said relief.

"Still, it was so strange, what's going on here?" Ryuji said stunned.

"That's exactly what I want to tell you." The school counselor said as he approached the top of stairs. "We received a call from the police."

"Well, they did said they were going to do that." Ren whispered.

"The police told us of your situation, the three of you are excused for this time." The counselor informed the three. "Still, rare to see you not alone, Sakamoto, interesting to see you with a member of Student Council."  
"Well, umm it just happens." Ryuji stuttered.

"Eh, he's just at a wrong place at a wrong time." A familiar voice spoke out, a muscular man in a white t-shirt, sweat pants walked up to the steps, surprising the trio.

"Kamoshida!?" Ryuji shocked.

"You seemed so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team." that comment from Kamoshida seemed to struck a chord in Ryuji

"Shuddup! It's your fault that-"

"How dare you speak to Kamoshida-San that way!" The counselor shouted at Sakamoto "There's not much leeway left for you, you know?"

"He's the one who- ompf!" Kotone elbowed Ryuji to the ribs

"Shut up! Do you want to get more into trouble?" Kotone whispered  
"You're lucky, she's here to prevent you from getting into more trouble. Listen to her more often." Counselor stated, "Still given your past, you have to come with me for being late."

"Fine." Ryuji relented, he followed the counselor bracing himself to be read the Riot Act again. He gave quick glance at Kamoshida before entering the school.

"By the way, you're the second new transfer student. Ren Amamiya?" Kamoshida looking at Ren who only nodded. "Well, the first one's right next to you." He tilted his head to Kotone. "Still, have we met somewhere?"

"You asked us for a ride this morning." Ren answered.

"Oh, that's right... I remember now." The gym teacher said while giving a fake smile. "Well, I'll overlook this for today."

His face turned stern serious quickly after. "I'm sure you heard from the Principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled. Understand?"

_Nine_

"Yes, I understand." Ren answered calmly.  
Kamoshida's face relaxed. "Okay, at any rate, you should go to the faculty office. Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting." He turned to Kotone. "You should get to class, lunchtime is almost over."

The pair nodded and quickly run up the steps to enter the school.

* * *

_Interrogation Room_

"A school turned into a castle? A talking cat?" Sae summarizing Ren's story so far with skepticism. "Are you hallucinating from an overdose? We won't get anywhere if this keeps up."  
She inspect her watch to see if she has enough time.  
"I'm going to have you continue your story. The one who received a 'calling card' from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist… An alumnus from Shujin Academy, the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida." She moved the Phantom Thieves calling card to show a photograph of the teacher.

Ren's eyes narrowed, trying to remember the events involving the gym teacher.

"It's true what he did to the students were... " She sighed heavily. "inexcusable. He confessed it all. But there should've been no connection between the two of you. Why did you target him?"

"He went after my friends." Ren answered.

"So it's a personal stake in this. Very well continue your story" Ren nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you for reading Chapter 3, see you next time!  
> I just teased Kotone's Persona. Hint: Remember the school library books are based from the party's Persona?


	4. Welcome to the Real World

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Real World

As they entered the main hallways, they were quickly greeted by two students, a boy and a girl, who were waiting for them at the entrance.

"Kotone!" She's quickly hugged tightly by her older brother, making her unable to breathe. He let go and saw she's greeted by Kaz and Makoto in front of the pair.

"The Counselor told us what happened! Are you okay?" Kaz sounding worried and relieved at the same time  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine, it's what you heard, a couple of pervs being eying me and this guy. Ren Amamiya" She pointed at Ren, "And Sakamoto-San helped me to get out it."

"Damnit, I should have been there to help. I was a couple of feet away when that happen!" Kaz's feeling guilty for letting something happened to his sister.

 _Trust me, I don't think you could help much at the castle._ "Don't worry, these two helped." Kotone trying to assure her brother as she nudged his arm. "And besides, it's me, I can handle myself, you can't be there for me all the time."  
"I-I umm, but -" Kaz trying to answer.  
"Dad and Grandpa made  **sure**  we can handle ourselves from creeps. Especially me." Kotone quickly reminded him.  
He only breathed out in reluctant agreement. "Okay, but still, don't put yourself in a situation like that again. If I'm not there, just get out there and get help or find me."

"I told yo-" She told a deep breath. She remembered all the times that her brother was always like that ever since they were kids, he always fought off bullies who picked on her which got him into trouble with the school. While she appreciated his deeds and learned to fend off for herself, she tried to get him to loosen up but to little success. Not without lack of trying.

"I'll make sure to that next time." She gave a reluctant smile.

"Well, I'll glad that you're okay." Makoto said. "Still, I am worried about the stalkers going on, there have been complaints." She said in a worried voice.

Kaz looked at Ren, tugged his tie, narrowed his eyes to analyze the raven-haired boy, he was sizing him up. He's quickly making a call to whenever or not to trust him. He crooked his left eyebrow like he's suspects something but he relented and decided to give him a chance.

"Are you the guy I saw this morning?" Kaz inquired.  
"Yes, I remember, you somehow know that I'm from the country without me telling you." Ren remembering the glasses boy  
"Eh, deductions through observations, your posture tells that you're a fish out of the water, and your phone is an older model, which is considered new in the countryside. Trust me, people still used flip-phones in 2011 in Inaba when many were using smartphones." Kaz casually explained.

“Funny you should mention home, Ren, here, is from Kofu, 20 minutes away from Inaba.” Kotone added in. Kaz crooked his eyebrow.

“Really? Heh, what are the odds for that? Three Shujin students from the Yamanashi Prefecture?”

"Still, even though I don't like people wearing fake glasses, thanks for helping Sis out." Kaz nodded

"Wait! How you do you-?" Ren shocked that someone found out about the glasses.  
"Trust me, I can tell." Kaz dismissively replied. "Anyway, thanks."

"Um, you're welcome, but Sakamoto also helped." Ren accepting Kaz's gratitude

"Sakamoto, huh? For being a school delinquent, he does have a good heart. Oh! I forgot my manners. I am Makoto Niijima, Third-Year student, and School Council President. You must be the newest transfer student. Welcome to Shujin Academy!" Makoto bowed to greet Ren while smiling.

"Kotone Seta is the Treasurer of the Student Council, who is also a recent transfer. She's able to fill the vacant Treasurer position when she enrolled. Her brother, Kazuhiro-San is the Head of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Just call me Kaz with the honorifics. And yeah, so if you act up, you have to deal with me." Kaz nonchalantly answered.  
"By the way, where's the faculty office?" Ren asked.  
"Just on the second floor, second door on the hallway in front of the stairs." Makoto answered while pointing the stairway. "Kotone can show you the way."

Kaz and Makoto left to go to their classroom, Kotone walked with Ren up the stairs to the faculty office. They heard whispers of Ren and his criminal record and other comments that are less than positive towards Kotone.

"Hey is that the convict?"  
"Yeah, heard he nearly killed somebody."  
"What's he doing with the other transfer girl?"  
"Maybe she's dumb enough to trust him, you know country girls, pretty, but very naive."  
"Or maybe she thinks she can handle him better than most of us. You know how high their noses are with these Gekkou students."  
"Keep quiet, or else she might get her big brother."  
"Of course, can't do anything without her big bro."

It's clear that Ren did not like what's he's hearing despite trying to keep a calm face, he clench his hand hard. Kotone didn't like the rumors about her either, and briefly express sadness in her eyes. He didn't noticed Kotone gripped her fist in anger when she heard about her brother. Ren briefly noticed it before it went away.

"Strange, how do they know about the record? Only the faculty should know about and keep it under-wraps." Kotone's looking visibly concerned.

"And it seems you're the talk around the school as well." Ren noting the whispered towards her.

"Y-yeah, they talk about everyone here, they see me either as 'that cute dizzy country girl' or 'that Gekkou-girl' who thinks that I'm too good for them….. Or the younger sister." Kotone affirmed with sadness in her voice with emphasis on the last part. "But that's nothing compare to yours."

"One way or another, rumors will slip out and they'll- grr." Ren put his hand on his head to ease a sharp pain that occur for a brief second, he felt a familiar presence pulsating inside _ **.**_

_Arsene!? How?_

_**I am your other self, I can talk to you when it's needed. Don't worry, I won't be here at your most private moments.** _

"Are you okay?" Kotone interrupted his thought conversation  
"Yeah, must that other world after effects." Ren answered  
"Hmm, maybe the three of us should talk about that after school, we can meet at the rooftops." Kotone thinking hard about their recent experience as they approach the faculty office. "Here's the office, I got to get to class. Good luck!" She gives a warm smile and give small wave to Ren before heading to class. He watched her walk out of his vision. He somehow can't help but smile a bit.  _Even after she's been through, the castle and almost being killed or worse, she's able to keep on smiling._

His moment of joy quickly ended when he entered the faculty to be greeted by an annoyed Ms. Kawakami

"Ugh, Unbelievable. Half a day late on your first day? Well, I got the gist of what happened." She asked looking dead-tired. "Still, this will only work once, next time go to the police."

"More importantly, I heard that you and Kotone-Chan were caught along with Sakamoto-kun?"

"Well, he was sucked into it, you know, wrong place at the wrong time." Ren nervously answered.

Kawakami sighed loudly, shaking her head, "Both of you, don't get involved with him, OK? He's nothing but trouble. He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though… "

"What happened to him?" Ren asked  
"Hmm? Forget about that… Anyway, break's almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I have you introduce yourself when class resumes."  
"Follow me." She told Ren as she stood up walked out of the room with Ren in tow. As they approached his homeroom class, Ms. Kawakami stop to face him, "By the way, when you introduce yourself. Be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, OK? Do NOT say anything unnecessary."

"Got it" Ren nodded his head, not wanting to fan the flames of rumors going around him to be bigger.

* * *

_Afternoon, Classroom_

_The rumors are going to get bigger even if I don't say anything. Well being late doesn't help._ Ren internally shook his head as he hear more rumors about him as he entered the class.

"Being super late on his first day? He really is insane."  _Can't blame you for thinking that_

"He looks normal though."  _Yes, please think like that._

"But he might slug us if we look at him in the eye."  _Urguh, really?_

"Wasn't he with that other transfer girl?"  _Oh no, don't drag her into this._

"You think, they're getting it on?"  _NO! We're not!_

"Nah, her brother would kill him before that happens."

 _Man, already? It's going to get worse down the line. What's next? That I'm part of the Yakuza or the Aum Shinrikyo?_ Ren's barely trying to keep a straight face to hide his annoyance.

"Settle down." Ms. Kawakami trying to calm the class down. "Well, I like to introduce a transfer student: Ren Amamiya. Today, we had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well."

_Almost getting killed in another dimension and unleashing a ghost demon from within does take a lot out of you._

_**I'm a Persona, I am your other self! I will not be called with such impudent words!  
** _ _Please, I don't want my head to get too noisy in here._

"All right, please say something to the class." She looked at Ren

" _Something to the class." No, don't be that guy!_

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Ren said to the class in a polite tone while bowing.

"He seems quiet, but I bet when he loses it…"  _*Sigh*_

"I mean, he was arrested for assault right?"  _ugh, word travels really fast_

"Umm...so… your seat will be…." Miss Kawakami looked around the class to find an open seat. "Over there, the one that's open." She pointed at the empty desk by the window. "Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with for today?"

Ren walked to the desk among the murmurs of the class, he did his best to ignore them until he heard a familiar voice whispered to him.

"Lies" he turned to see the same blond hair girl he saw this morning.  
"Huh? You were from this morning?" He whispered to her, only to be given the cold shoulder by her as he sat down.

"Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?" a brown-haired student whisper to her peer. "Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?"  
"That means she's cheating on him with Kamoshida-Sensei." The prim female student answered back. "Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about."  
"For real, that side of the room is totally awful." The brown-haired student agreed.

"Oh right! The volleyball rally is in two days. Everyone just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other." Miss Kawakami address to the students. "Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?"

A well-behaved blue-haired boy in a white turtleneck with bruises and a bandage on his face stood up. "Everyone, please rise… " He told the class.

It was going to be a long day.

_After School_

To Ren's surprise, he somehow felt even more tired after school, putting up with endless rumors about him throughout the class seem to be more enduring than the castle. With each passing second, they tend to be more exaggerated than the last. Normally, he would shrug it off but it starting to affect his planned peaceful school-life. He was at-risk or rather already being ostracized from many of his peers at the start of the school, putting him further into isolation, a situation all too similar to him back home.

_This is crazy, I know rumors will spread but at this pace? Can I even join any clubs at all? I really want to join the Cooking Clu-Urgh_

He clutched his head as he stopped in front of his classroom door and see the hallway changed to have a red carpet and green couches on the walls. A very similar decor to the castle he was in a couple of hours ago. The image quickly changed back to normal but he still experience some head pains.

"What's wrong?" Miss Kawakami asked Ren as she saw him in that state when she left the classroom.  
"School… Castle?" Ren spoke under his breath as he turned to his teacher.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Miss Kawakami asking again.  
"Yeah, I am, just a headache, that's all." Ren wanting his teacher not to worry much.

She let out a tired sigh and scratch the back of her head. "Okay, but it seems people are already talking about you, but I'm not the one who told them."

"So it was leaked, that explains it." Ren state with a hint of annoyance.

"I guess so, ugh, I can't catch a break. And I have to deal with this." Miss Kawakami looked in disappointment. She looks up to Ren. "You should head straight home without stopping anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry."

Ren nodded in compliance.  _Shit, he already have a low opinion of me, and THIS does not help at all._

"Hey" a familiar feminine voice caught his attention. Kotone walked up to the teacher and student.

"Oh, Kotone-Chan, nice to see you alright. Since you're both transfer students here, I want to warn you both. Don't get involved with Sakamoto-Kun. He's -" Before she could finish her sentence, Ryuji suddenly walked up to the three and three pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Speak of the devil." Miss Kawakami remarked in a sterner voice. "What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today."

"Ugh.. It was nothing." Ryuji muttered in annoyance while looking away.

"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either." She looked at his hair.

"Sorry about that… and besides, it's what those two said, we were chased by some weirdos. Right?" Ryuji grumbled as he looked at the two.

"Yup" both answered and nodded in unison.

"Sure" Miss Kawakami rolled her eyes in response to his answer, maybe she didn't buy it.

Ryuji turned to the pair and quickly whispered, "I'll be waiting on the rooftop." He walked away to the intended meeting place.

Miss Kawakami only sighed in annoyance, she warned the two about Sakamoto again before walking away. As the two are alone together, Kotone looked at Ren and tilt her head to the stairway indicating to meet up with Ryuji now. Ren silently nodded and as they were both about to start walking, the saw Kamoshida walked up the stairs with Kobayakawa and stopped in front of them, unaware that the pair are listening in behind them.

"Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here? He's started to associate with Sakamoto and bringing down the other transfer. How did we went from a girl from one of Japan's top private high schools to a student with a criminal record from the boonies and the culprit of an assault case.?" Kamoshida complained to his boss. "At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school." His hands on his hips while shaking his head.

"Now, don't be like that." Kobayakawa attempt to appease the coach. "This school counts on you, Kamoshida-San. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary to bring Shujin to the ranks of the top schools. A couple of transfers are doing well in school and I am planning to get new teacher here as well. He's an old and very odd man but a brilliant scientist who worked with various groups from SEBEC, Nanjo Group, and Kirijo Group for starters and oversees groups as well. Also, he was a teacher for Gekkoukan High 7 years ago."

"Huh, sounds like he's a bigger bigshot than me." Kamoshida replied with a hint of jealousy  
"Like I said, a  **very** odd man with a questionable past. He has some run-in with the law, and various… unlawful people. He can be jaded from what I heard. I'll set you up a meeting with him to see who he is."

"Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa? Alright, I understand. I'll continue to do my best answer your expectations of me." Kamoshida seemingly satisfied.

The two went their separate ways, the two transfers attempted to make themselves incognito when they appeared in Kamoshida's vision, unfortunately he noticed them and walked up to the pair.

"Well, hello there, how's your time at Shujin?" the coach asked the two but it was clear he was focusing on Kotone.

"Ummm, good so far." Kotone politely answered.  
"Fine." But, Ren was promptly ignored.

"Heh, I know it's not like Gekkoukan High, but we're getting there. Still, you'll have a good time here. If you associate with the right people." completely focusing on the girl.

"Oh, I read from your transcripts, you used to be on their volleyball team last year, right? I remember beating you guys at Nationals last year. Maybe, we did met. You would make a fine addition to the team, if you like." Kamoshida cheerfully informed her.

She tensed up upon hearing that fact, she knew what he was doing, trying to get her under his wing. That trip to the castle was more than enough to get her to stay from him. It must have been an act of God for her to decide not to join the team this year.

"Y-yeah, last year, I didn't do much, just another player. I-"

"No, I remember, you were the most cheerful player, rallying the team to play hard, jumping around and cheering. I won't forget that." Those last words had so many implications

"You know, I played a bit of baseball back home. Is there-?" Ren tried to divert attention away from Kamoshida

"Never had them, budget cuts." he bluntly cut him off without even looking at him. "You can get far, if you join, you may get the starter position. I assure you, it'll be much better than hanging with those pair of low-lifes you seen with." He didn't even care if Ren heard that.

"I-I decided not to because, I want to expand my horizons!" Kotone attempted to get out of this situation.

"Come on, you shouldn't waste your-"

"She. Does. Not. Want. To" Ren said in a firmer tone, his face harden. That got the coach's attention, he looked at him with a grim face.

"Listen. Don't interrupt your teacher. Kid. Unlike you, she has a chance to excel in this school. Being with you will only bring her down."

"It's why I am with him!" Kotone butted in. "He needs a positive influence. If fact, I was going to take him to the Student Council room to get him to join a club with me!"

"Really?"

_Really?_

"Yes, Ren, you said, you were going to join the -?" Kotone's raised her eyebrow in hopes he played along.

"Ummmm, yeah! The co-cooking club! I wanted to join the cooking club!" He got it.

"Besides, my brother's the head of the Disciplinary Committee, he won't get into trouble."

"Hrmm. Very well, consider yourself lucky that she's willing to help people like you. Her brother won't be there all the time." He walked away slightly agitated. Once he left their sight, the pair left out a breath of relief.

"Jeez, he's almost as bad as he was in the castle." Ren muttered.  
"Tell me about it. Now he wants me just like the other guy. Oh, do you really want to join the cooking club? Sorry for putting you on the spot like that, I needed a way to get him off our backs. Guess you have to sign up so he wouldn't get suspicious."

"Actually, I want to join the cooking club, but you know, the rumors and all that."  
"Well, I think Senpai can help you with that. You know, I wanted to join that club as well! And do you really play baseball?"

"Yeah, just for fun, but nothing too serious. Anyway, Ryuji said, we should meet up with him on the roof." He smiled softly

Kotone nodded, "Come on, I show you the way. I already told my brother to wait for me for a bit." Ren followed her as the two walked up the stairs to the third floor, walked down the hallway to another set of stairs leading to the roof. They see Ryuji sitting in a chair, leaning back on it, balancing on its back legs while Ryuji's using his foot holding himself up on the desk.

"There you guys are." He looked at the two.

"We got held up, besides, I heard students are not allowed up here." Kotone told Ryuji.  
"Yeah, well, it's not that hard to get around the locks and besides, a third-year student uses the rooftop to plant a garden." Ryuji pointed at a small garden bed full of Forget-Me-Not flowers near the edge with his foot.  
"Huh, didn't know that. Maybe I should ask Niijima-Senpai if she knows about that."

"Sorry for callin' you up here like this." The two only shrugged in response. "I bet Kawakami already told you two stuff like 'don't get involved with him.' huh?"

"Yeah, she was talking about you until you showed up." Ren answering Ryuji's question.  
"Figured as much. Then again, we're in the same boat." Looking at Ren. "Heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talking about it."  
"Ugh, we know already, don't need to remind us." Kotone groaned.  
"No worries, it's no wonder he's so gusty." Ryuji leaned forward getting the chair down on all fours.  
"Can we talk about what we came here for?" Ren asked as he proceed to sit on a desk.  
" Yeah, what was all that that happened? You know, how we were almost killed at a castle. It wasn't a dream… right? You both remember it, yeah?"

"I don't think it's dream but I do remember it." Ren said with his eyes closed remember what transpired. The beatings, the scream, his Persona, and the talking Cat, all seems like a dream but it felt so real, the injuries and the pain of ripping his mask off. He hasn't felt anything so real in a dream since the Velvet Room.

"It felt too real to be a dream. And even if it was a dream, it's more of a nightmare. And that Kamoshida wanted to… " Kotone looked away, arms across her stomach, crossed her legs, she didn't want to finish her sentence, not wanting to think of the implications. "Ugh" she shuddered in disgust.

"Hey, it's okay, dream or not, Ren saved us both from him." Ryuji attempted to comfort Kotone. "And you did give him a good kick to the nads, three times actually."

"Yeah, I don't know why, I just lost control." Kotone turned away embarrassed.  
"Eh, no worries, he deserved it. To be honest, you were way scarier than that Red Ghost Thing." Ryuji complimented the redden girl.

 _ **In a way, she was.**_ _  
Oh yeah, she's the type of people you don't want to piss off._ Ren agreeing with his Persona.  
_**I can sense that intense fire still burning inside of her, begging to be unleashed with all its strength! Hmmmm, perhaps.  
**__What are you implying?_

"Stil, thanks man." Ryuji thanked Ren that interrupted his inner conservation. He must be referring to his awakening that save the pair.

"Heh, sure-thing." Ren gave a small smile and a nod.

"Still, that Kamoshida we saw there." Ryuji looking spooked from his experience.  
"I'm trying to forget his bulging speedo." Ren cringed when he made the comment.  
"Damnit, why you gotta remind us about that?" Kotone tapping her head, trying to forget that image.

"Anyways, you too probably don't know about it but there are some rumors about him." Ryuji's trying to stay on subject

"Kamoshida?" Ren asked  
"All I know is he was an Olympian turned gym teacher who coaches volleyball, but other than that I don't know much about him. My brother doesn't care much." Kotone giving some knowledge about him.

"Oh yeah, that ripped mopehead who is all full of himself at the castle. No one say anything against him cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals ." Ryuji explain in disgust

"I remembered that, Shujin got big because they beat Gekkoukan High at the Nationals. Unfortunately, that was when he remembered me. Never knew that was him." Kotone nervously informed.

"Shit, he did?" Ryuji sounded shocked. "Wait, you played volleyball?"

"He tried to get me to sign up, but I declined." Kotone answered before he said the question. "And yeah, used to last year for Gekkou High but I want try something different."

"Oh good, anyways, the way Kamoshida was king of the castle felt crazy real because of that." Ryuji took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I wonder if we can go back to that castle again."

"You want to go back?!" Kotone sounding shocked. "We almost died! I know that Morgana and Ren fought them off but still, it dangerous."

Ryuji shook his head and stood up from his chair. "I said, 'wonder' not wanted. Eh, forgot it. It has to be a dream."  
"Well, that's one dream I don't want awaken to." Ren mused out loud.  _The Velvet Room is at least better than that._

Ryuji only chuckled in response. "Sorry to drag you two out here like this. That's all I have to say."  
"It's okay Ryuji-kun. We needed to talk about this after what happened." Kotone gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks." Ryuji looked at Ren. "You know, we might be pretty similar. I feel like we might get along just fine as 'troublemakers.'"  
"So, I guess it's my job to keep you two idiots from getting into trouble." Kotone interjected amusingly.  
"Come on, we're not that bad." Ryuji replied.  
"Well, Morgana likes me more than you two, so that counts for something." She gloated. Ryuji gumbled a bit before changing the subject.  
"Back to topic. If she hasn't told you. I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. I'll talk to you guys if I see you around, don't ignore me, all right?"  
"We're in the same class, Ryuji-Kun and you sit behind me. Won't be too hard. But sure, the three of us can talk right?"  
"Right" Ren agreed  
"Besides, us country-folk gotta stick together, right?" Kotone said to Ren who smiled softly in response  
"Cool, seeya." Ryuji left the roof to do his personal business for the rest of the day.  
"I should be going, I'm going to eat out at Big Bang Burger. Wanna come?" Kotone looked at Ren.  
"Sorry, I think I should head straight home. My guardian's already pissed for being late." Ren sadly declined.  
"Oh" sounding sad. "Well, see you two tomorrow!" Kotone perked up and walked towards the doors.

After a spending brief moment alone, Ren decided to head back to Leblanc and face the music from Sojiro.

* * *

"There you are! What did you have to do?" Kaz asked his sister when she approached the gate.  
"Oh, I talked to Ren-Kun and Ryuji-Kun. They're nice people if you get to know them." Kotone gave a semi-true statement.  
"Maybe but it didn't have to involved being chased by a bunch of gang-bangers." Kaz retorted. "So, Big Bang Burger?"  
"Yep" Kotone replied cheerfully. "Even though I think Wild-Duck Burger is better, let's eat! You show the way."

The pair headed to the train station, and took a quick trip to Shibuya and walked towards the Big Bang Burger's entrance.  
"You go ahead and get a table, and order for me, I got something else to do." Kaz told his sister.  
"Okay, let me guess, the meat lovers kind?" Kotone looked at him.  
"You know me too well." Kaz headed out to the bookstore.

He decided he needed more reading materials for the subway ride and any free time he would have. Kaz has no preference for what kind of genre…. actually he despised those high school romance novels especially the one with vampires. He browsed around through the fantasy section, picked up  _Swords and Deviltry_ and past the philosophy parts, and decided to pick up a few historical fiction novels,  _The Old Man of the Mountain, Shimabara,_ and  _Shiroyama_. As he walked out of the store after paying, he sensed someone familiar when a young girl around his age walked past him, he lost sight of her when he turned to see her, he tried to remember her description, brown hair much lighter than his and Makoto's, a bit more puffy, maybe she was wearing pink? He couldn't remember. Decided to drop it he head back to the restaurant.

As he walked over to the Big Bang Burger, he stopped to see his sister through the window texting and smiling. It made him happy as he knew her smile was not a fake that she used to mask herself but a genuine one. He entered the restaurant to greet her.

* * *

_Meanwhile (Roughly the same time)_

"Okay, let me guess, the meat lovers kind?" Kotone looked at him  
"You know me too well." Kaz said as he went on to do his thing.

Kotone waited in line to take two orders for a bit. When she finally reached to the front. "Welcome to Big Bang Burger, open 24 hours a day because there's no day and night in space!" The female employee greeted Kotone with fake euthisatism.

_No wonder, Kaz didn't want to wait in line here._

"I like to get the jumbo combo and the meat lovers combo with bacon, and it's for here." Kotone giving her order.  
"Very well, here's the cost." Kotone's eyes widen and had a sudden realization.  
_THAT Bastard! He skipped out so I have to pay for BOTH MEALS! Oh, oh, OH! He is going to pay me back and more!_

"Actually, I like to make the combos extra large." Kotone smiled devilish.  
"Okay then, here's the new cost." the waiter obeyed.  
"Excellent." Kotone gladly paid the cost and went to the booth at the corner waiting for the meal and kept the receipt close. During her wait, she received a text message. She could only smile when she saw the name of the sender. It was her friend from her old school.

 _KA: Hey, sorry I didn't text to you earlier. I was busy with life. How's Shujin?  
KoS: It's okay Senpai, at least you didn't forget me. Shujin's nice but it looks so plain and dreary.  
KA: Sorry to hear that, but it's a good school, and one of our old teachers is going to teach there. He was very helpful to me when I was younger. Are you still in Student Council?  
KoS: Yeah, as Treasurer like before. The President's nice, devoted to help the students. Don't worry, I'm sure you're better than her.  
KA: Haha, I'm doing my best for the students here, thanks for the vote of confidence. Too bad, you couldn't be here. You would have been a great Vice-President.  
KoS: Oh, don't flatter me. ;P Anyways, how's my mom doing?  
KA: _ _Shiomi_ _-Sensei is very passionate to teach the students, she's very lively. More normal than most of the teachers here. She's also the new Student Council Adviser._  
KoS: Good, she seems happy. I feel bad for leaving her. You know why I left, but still...  
KA: It's okay, she understands why, she still loves you.  
KoS: How's Koro-Chan?  
KA: He misses you a lot. Misses the walks you give and hugs.  
KoS: But not my cooking :'(  
KA: Even with my help, he still doesn't like it. Sorry.  
KoS: Still, he looks so cute in that orange jacket! Can't believe you used to wear that when you were 10! You must be adorable!  
KA: Heh, I remember I didn't like to be called that.  
KoS: Judging from the size, you must short.  
KA: …  
KoS: Hello?  
KA: Don't remind me, I drank milk to get taller.  
KoS: Aren't you lactose intolerant?  
KA: Yeah, not my brightest moment.  
KoS: Haha, still thanks you contacting me, glad that some people in Port Island remembers me.  
KA: It's no problem Kotone. We miss you and hope you would visit sometime in the future.  
KoS: I'll keep that in mind. Speak to you next time, Senpai.  
KA: Please, call me Ken, and I hope we will, Koto-Chan.

"Hey, texting to someone from Port Island?" Kotone looked up to see her brother back from his errands.  
"I won't tell you his name." Kotone softly smiled.  
"Oh, it's a boy huh? You know the vetting process, me, Dad, and Grandpa." Kaz crooked his eyebrow.  
"You're more of a hardass than Dad, when it comes to boys. I still remember that summer festival involving the fire ants and honey." Kotone shook her head.  
"He was two-timing you and he deserved it." Kaz retorted nonchalantly.  
"It was because he found out that I'm-" Kotone shut herself before she would revealed anything more. "Forget about it, let's just say he did it out of petty revenge."  
"Here is your order. You two enjoy your meal." the waitress walked to the table to hand out the meals.  
"Thanks." Kaz waited until the waitress was out of earshot range. "What the Hell? Extra Large? Do you know how hard I'm going need to workout to burn this off?"  
"My stomach is a black hole, you should know that. And instead of going Dutch, I had to pay for the whole thing because you bailed out. So, I decided to indulge myself and you have to pay me back." Kotone said in an annoyed look as she took a bite of her burger.  
"You do eat a lot, I'm surprised you not fa-" Kotone gave Kaz an intense glare, daring him to finish his sentence." He knew that look all too well and learned that the hard way during the Christmas Feast. The horrors of what she could do with a spoon.  
"Okay, okay, I'll pay you back. That wasn't my intention to trick you to pay for the food. How much?"  
Kotone showed him the receipt. Kaz quickly yelped out in surprise before covering his mouth after seeing the price.  
"Damn you, Big-Bang Burger" His head slowly fell to the table in despair while holding the receipt. Kotone smugly watched his suffering while eating her meal.  
"You're gonna eat that?" She nonchalantly asked.

Kaz sweatdropped heavily in reply.

* * *

"We're home!" Kotone cried out as the pair enter the house.

A sound of small feet running coming closer to the pair.

"Kaznii-Chan!" Rei shouted as she jumped to hug her brother. He simply smiled and patted her head as she was squeezing him tightly as possible.

"Aww, what about your Big Sis?" Kotone teasingly asked while making a pouting face. Rei replied only by hugging her as well.

"How was school?" Kaz asked as he kneed down to her eye level.

"It was great! I was able answered all the questions right every time the teacher asked me to!" Rei answered excitedly.

"Keep it up, and you'll be smarter than him." Kotone pestered  
"She'll be smarter than the both of us, well I think she's smarter than you." Kaz retorted  
"Hey! I was in the Top 3 of my class last year!" She shouted.

"No, I don't think I would, Big-Bro has to be smarter if he has to look after you and me." Rei looking up to her siblings. Kaz similed at her admiration, Kotone briefly looked away in sadness looking hurt.

"That is if he can get out of his "slump" in school." Samuru informed his daughter while walking to his three kids. "Rei, set up the table." She nodded and turned to her older siblings. "I have an idea, if you two get the highest test grade, I'll make you both a present! Promise?"

"That'll be sweet, Rei." Kotone smiled with Kaz nodded in agreement.  
"Promise." The two answered in unison.

"Oh, Kaznii-Chan, aren't you going to wear your glasses? You promised you would wear them more when you're at home."

Kaz's eyes widen in surprise, remembering the promise he made a couple days back. Unfortunately, he didn't held it up, while he did wear them only prior before bed, only to prevent himself from accidents, he still wear his contacts around the house. Guess, he had no choice but follow through, he had to bear it.

"Umm, yeah, s-sure. I just forgot about it, with lots of things going on. I'll go to the bathroom to switch it out okay?"

Rei smiled widely as she went to set up the table. Kaz slowly walked to change his eye wear.

"You know, he always get high grades whenever Rei promises him a reward." Samuru told Kotone after Kaz left.

"Oh, you're catching on, huh?" Kotone replied.

"He can do so much more. But I digress, so, I got an interesting call about one's tardiness that involves some questionable people?" Samuru turned to his daughter.  
"Eh, yeah, I guess you know the story, but it's all okay! I didn't get hurt or anything. Sakamoto-Kun and Amamiya-Kun helped me!" Kotone quickly attempt to explain her mishap in school while putting her hands in front of her defensively.

"I get it, some beat cops at work told me as well, I'm just glad that you're okay. Still your brother should have been there or at least get him to help." Samuru asked in a concerned manner. She silently grunted at that comment, it was the second time she heard that today.

"Besides, did you have to do the kicks I taught you?" He asked amusingly. She nodded in agreement.

"Good, all that lessons that both your grandfathers and I gave you didn't go to waste. Well that's all cleared up, get ready for dinner. Oh by the way, your grandfather is coming to Tokyo."  
Her face lit up in joy. Her grandfather, the army retiree, Samuru's father, who lived in Inaba when she grew up who enjoyed her and her siblings' time with him was taking a trip to see-  
"The other grandfather, your mother's father." Samuru corrected her with a sweatdrop.

"Gyah!" Her face darken to learn that the other grandfather, crazy, drunken scientist was coming to visit. They were all quite aware of his eccentricities and his… outbursts and his slips of tongue revealing small but disturbing bits of his life, some were not legal.  
"Heard he might be a teacher here as well, I don't know where. So, he will be staying in the city."

She yelped in horror, they knew his visits were uncomfortable enough and they now they had to deal with him living near them!

"Is he going to teach at Shujin?" Kotone wondered.

"Maybe, he was a teacher at Gekkou High, but before your mother went there." Samuru confirmed her suspicion. "I think, he helped to get her that job. He told me about that. He doesn't like to talk too much during his time there around 2009."

"Son of a - I overheard the Principal was talking about a new teacher." Kotone was surprised that she never knew her grandfather was once a teacher at her old school, not even her mother nor Ken-Kun told her. He need to remind herself to ask him at her Grandfather.

"Don't worry, he found his own place, well knowing him, built his own place. But we should expect to see him more often." Samuru said a cautious tone. Both of them sweatdropped, knowing they had to brace themselves for his upcoming arrival.

"Hey! The table's set up! Dinner is ready!" Rei yelled out to them.

* * *

Kaz went to his room and approached to the bottom drawer of his desk with reluctance and anger. He pulled out a glasses case that has his old but functioning glasses. He has always been near-sighted since he was a child in elementary school and wore them ever since. He decided to switch to contacts a year prior. His reasoning was that he wanted to try something new. Well… that's what he kept telling himself.

He walked to the bathroom to put his contacts away. He stared at his glasses laying on the counter. Triggering a memory from his past.

" _You look very handsome with your glasses."  
_ " _I look dumb. You're just saying that because, you're my m-"  
_ " _Kazzy, I'm not lying. Don't let what others think of you. This is who you are, embrace it and they won't hurt you. If they can't see that. Then they must have poorer eyesight than you!"  
She chuckled at her own pun. Kazzy only frowned at the lame joke.  
_" _I wear glasses too when I was a little girl too. It's one of the reasons your father noticed me!"  
_ " _No lie?"  
_ " _I won't lie to my only son. He said, I looked very beautiful with it and prefer that I wear them."  
_ " _Besides, I won't be the only one in the family who glasses too! I won't get too lonely, and that makes me happy that there's someone else who wears them too!"  
The young boy smiled softly in response. He put on his glasses with acceptance, happy that he made someone he loves happy. He was wrapped in an embraced in loving arms which he promptly returned.  
_" _I'm so happy that you'll wear them. You know that I love you, right?"  
_ " _I love you too. Mo-"_

Kaz slammed his fist hard into the mirror in anger, fortunately, it didn't break. His fist was squeezing so tight that his nails might pierce his skin. His head hung down, short breaths of anger simmer through his grinding teeth, a few tears felled from his eyes to the bathroom sink.

"All. Lies. Damn you. Babylon." He bitterly whispered.

* * *

Cafe LeBlanc Evening

Ren entered the cafe only to meet with a frustrating look from his guardian. He has prepared himself for an inevitable scolding from him, especially this early on his probation.

"Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today. It's only your first day and you're already showing up hours late?" Sojiro asked

"Sorry, it was an accident." Ren answered while looking down, not wanting to make the lie again about being chased by perverts, feeling there had been enough on the plate.

"Yeah, that's what everybody says. Your life's forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?" The barista explained. Ren only nodded in agreement.

_The tenth time, I've been told._

Sojiro's cell phone rang, breaking the tension, as he answered it, his mood completely changed, his stern, no-nonsense face soften to a smiling caring person as he talked to whoever on the other side.

"Hey, what's up? Yeah, I just closed up shop. I'll be there in half an hour."

 _He seems happy. Total shift change_ Ren thought while looking him

"Hey, what're you standing around for? Go hurry up to bed." He looked up to Ren, seemingly annoyed.

"No, I just hired a part-timer." He resumed his conversation as Ren obeyed and headed towards the stairs.  _Part-timer? Well, I guess living in the attic is compensation enough._

"Don't forget to lock the doors and turn all the lights off, okay?" He reminded the glasses boy. "... Yup, I'm leaving now. I told you, he's a part-timer." Ren let him be as he get ready for bed upstairs. He was feeling extremely exhausted, presumingly from all the weird stuff with the castle and mask transformation. He quickly changed into his sleepwear and crawled into bed. Moments later, he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -If Kotone's Persona hint was too easy, then here's 4 possibilities for you guys to guess! And they could just all be red-herrings.  
> -Well, well, well, it seems Koto-Chan made friends with a certain brown-head, dog-loving, spear-wielding Gekkoukan Student. ;) (Fun fact, he IS around the same age as the Third-Year Phantom Thieves).  
> \- I added in more interactions between the siblings and their family, hope it didn't turn out so bad.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. You are a Pirate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for the next chapter! I was very busy with graduate school and dealing with my general laziness. Finals are coming at this time! I was lucky to pump this chapter soon. Maybe I have more time during the summer! In the news of Persona, I am excited for the new music for the Dancing Games, not much of rhythm game fan myself, I'll watch the commu mode for the interactions on Youtube. During the meantime, the Persona 5 anime is out now! It's... rushed, I felt it was plot point to plot point almost immediately with little breather in between, felt things went out of order in the second episode, and the animations' choppy, look at the All-Out Attack! Nice Haru, Makoto, and Takemi cameo BTW. Love the opening and ending music. Fingers cross for a dub of the anime and dancing games. (Give us FemProtag in Moon Night!)
> 
> Please enjoy the new chapter. (Hope you get the reference of the title.)

Chapter 5: You are a Pirate! (Yay!)

He opened his eyes only to find himself back in the Velvet Room, back in the cell and his prison outfit. "What happened?" he asked as he got up and walked to the bars.  _Oh no, not again!_

"Quiet!" Caroline yelled at him as she slammed the door causing him to jumped back a bit, but it surely got him out of a daze quickly.

"About time, you've come." Caroline scoffed.

"Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart." Justine informed Ren as he looked up towards the center of the room at the long-nosed man smiling like no tomorrow.

"First off, let us celebrate our reunion." Igor told him. "Oh...?" sounding like he feigned surprise. "You've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin."

_So he knows about… this, not surprising._

"My rehabilitation?" Ren sounding confused

"There is no need to understand it all for the time being." Igor dodged the question. "You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to."

"Personas are, in other words, a "mask" an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you."

_A mask, almost the same thing that Morgana and Kotone told me about personas. Still, rehabilitation?_

"What do you mean?" He asked hoping for an explanation or something.

"There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes." Igor once again, avoided answering the question. "By the by, have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?" The question shocked Ren as it finally explained the strange app, it was Igor's doing. "Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces."

"So that's what it's called?" Ren asked

"I bestowed it to you as a me to train you as a thief." Igor continued

"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care using it, Inmate!" Caroline yelled

"Devote yourself to your training so you may become a fine thief." Justine calmly told him.

"It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief." Igor told Ren. As soon as he finished his thoughts, the bells rang out indicating that his time is over.

"Hmph, it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have." Caroline told off Ren as he laid backed down to go back to reality.

**4/12/2016**

Ren was able to arrive to school on time without any incidents in the morning. Fortunately for him, school had been uneventful for the rest of the day. The only hitch was a stern, grumpy social studies teacher, Ushimaru-sensei, who saw all the students as spoiled punks, at least everybody gets his scorn rather than Ren alone. Fortunately, he was able to answered a question about Plato when he was picked to answer a question.

* * *

_Lunchtime_

During lunch break, Kotone usually eats at the stairs with her brother. They usually don't talk much but they do it just because for some reason. When she went to restroom and done her business in the stalls, she heard a couple of students walked in, gossiping and she was the subject of the conversion, for some reason, she stayed in the stall to eavesdrop.

"So you saw that new girl earlier?"

"Yeah, eating with her brother."

"Of course, a Gekkou girl like her thinks she's too good to sit with us peasants."

"Ugh, those people are just the worst, just because they're from the top private school in the nation, doesn't mean they're better than us."

Kotone's fist tighten in distressed.

"What's the point of her being here?"

"You know why. A replacement for Kaz-kun, he was meant to be the Principal's pet along with Miss Class Prez, but when he didn't' meet expectations, he accepted her as a spare to pick up her brother's slack."

Her mind went blank.  _Pick up your brother's slack,_  she remembered those words that the other Kamoshida said to her yesterday. For some reason, that stuck in her head ever since.  _A Spare_

"And now she's seen with that felon transfer. So much for a replacement Seta."

"She thinks she's safe because her brother is there. I swear she can't do anything without her big brother."

"Maybe that's why she came. She misses her big bro so much. Big Brother worship much?" The girls laughed.

Her fist clenched even tighter.  _That's Rei's thing! She likes him…. more than me…. She… likes… him…. more… than me._

"Oh well, at least she's not a criminal but she's nothing more than the Seta Spare Sister." The girls chuckled at the demeaning alliterative nickname as the left the restroom. Kotone slowly walked out the stall and approached the sink to stare at herself in the mirror. She didn't realized tears were leaking from her eye sockets. Kotone hasten wiped the tears away and blew her nose.

"I'm… not… my brother." She whispered. "I don't… depen-"  
_Come to me for help._  She remembered Kaz said that to her yesterday.  
_Your brother should have been there._ Her father told her that.  
_Kaznii-chan has to take care us._ Rei said that yesterday.

 _My own family. NO! I can take care of myse-_ More tears started to come out of her eyes. She always hated it ever since she was growing up. Being told to stick to her brother whenever trouble happens, at first she pass it off a some sibling thing and now is she too dependable on him? She slammed her fist on the mirror. "I'm not a spare. I'm not him. I don't rely on him. I- I- I." She lacked conviction in her voice. Before she knew it, the bell rang, signaling time to go back to class. She quickly washed her face to avoid any signs of her crying and quickly left restroom only to be stopped by Kaz.

"Hey! Took you long enough. I know girls take awhile in the bathroom but not that long."

"It was bad. My stomach did not agreed with the food." She lied.

"Huh. You should take some stomach medicine. Actually, you should drink some water to soothe your stomach." Kaz informing her.

"It's okay. I can-"

"You tend to overlook something that seems minor. Can't take any chances, okay? I can get the medicine and-"

"I SAID I CAN HANDLE IT MYSELF!" Kotone snapped back with animosity shocking him. He was used to her shouting but this… she was angry.

"Kotone" He whispered. Kotone realized what she did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Okay, you can handle it." Kaz conceded while shocked and confused.

Kotone only left without saying a word to her brother. Many thoughts are flooding her head as she ran.  _I'm not a spare. I'm not a spare. I'm not him. I'm not dependent. Spare. Him. Dependent._

* * *

As the last bell rang, Ren gathered his stuff and prepared to leave the classroom. He thought to himself that he had time before heading back to Sojiro, perhaps he could see Ryuji or Kotone as those two were the only one who treated him who accepted him. Maybe they could eat some ramen, study together, or get a tour of the city. His train of thought was interrupted when he saw Kamoshida approached Ann. He kept a safe distance, but enough to listen in.

"Hey there, Takamaki." The gym teacher greeted. "You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents."

Looking nervous, she quickly replied. "Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it…."

"Hey, now… Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone." Showing false concern. "You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"

"Yes, I have been planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy… Sorry to worry you."

"You must feel bad too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and… be careful around that transfer student. The boy, not the girl, she seems okay. He's got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you…"

"... Thank you. Please excuse me." She immediately walked away after the conversation. After she walked out of hearing range, his concerned face immediately turned to a face of frustrated anger, his fist clenched, and shook his head.

"Tch" He bitterly muttered as he walked away. As soon as he left, Kotone approached Ren.

"Good, you're here. I wanted to tell that Sakamoto-kun wanted us to meet at the front gate now."

"Sure, what is it about? Does he want to hang out?"

"I don't know. We should see it to know. Come on." Kotone gestured Ren to go to the entrance.

The pair made their made to the front gate to see Ryuji leaning at the gate waiting for the two.

"Oh good, she told you."

"Yeah, so why did you call us?" Ren asked

"I wanna talk about the castle from yesterday. I tried telling' myself it was all just a dream, I couldn't do it."

Ren and Kotone silently nodded in agreement with Ryuji's statement. They knew it was too real to dismiss it as fake.

"I can't act like nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all. I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what." He looked at them with a determined face. "You two are the only people who would believe this. So, you guys in?"

Ren and Kotone glanced at each other briefly after hearing Ryuji's proposal. Kotone was nervous going in, not wanting to die at the castle. Before she could say anything.

"Alright, I'm in." Ren agreed.  
"Really?" Kotone sounded surprised.  
"You said we gotta save those guys trapped there." The blond punk reminded the pony-tailed girl.

"R-right. I did. It could be dangerous. We got out barely." Kotone warned the pair.

"I think, I can use whatever I got and maybe that cat will help us." Ren attempting to assure Kotone's worries

"Right. That." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, it'd be wrong to back out a promise that I told you yesterday. Let's do this."

"Cool. First off, we should try to retrace our steps from yesterday. So let's head to station at the awning where we met, right? Let's go." Sounding satisfied. "Keep a lookout for any weird buildings on the way."

Ryuji led the pair back to the station back where they all met, in attempts to find the strange castle.

"If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find in no time. When did they built something like that though?"

"I don't know, Sakamoto-kun. I think everybody would be talking about it if it was here." Kotone said.

He simply shrugged and took a look around. "We walked that way from here, right?"

"Maybe" Said Ren.  
"You showed us the way in the first place, saying it was a shortcut." Kotone informed.

"Well after what happened, I'm not so sure anymore. All right that way." The group took same path to school when they first met, through the same alleyway to the front of the school.

As they took the same path, the same shortcut, to the front gates of Shujin, nothing was out of the ordinary, the school was still there, people walking around, there was no red haze, no castle.

"Huh?" Ryuji bewildered. "We're at school… but there wasn't anything out of place along the way right?"

"Yeah" Ren agreed.  
"There was that homeless guy drinking out of a bag, who wasn't there before. So that counts, right?" Kotone attempted to add levity in the situation.  
"Not the point." Ryuji annoyingly replied. "We must a have made a wrong turn somewhere. Let's try again."

"Again? It's going to get repetitive." Ren slumped.  
"Can't we go eat at Big Bang Burger?" Kotone asked.

"Come on, both of you gotta stick with me to the end." Ryuji insisted. "Let's go." He started walking back to where they met to try again. After taking the same path, the result was still the same.

"For real?" Ryuji hung his head in disappointment. The three rest near the school gate. "Is it smaller than we think it is?"

"Like what? Alice's Adventures in Wonderland? It's behind a tiny door? We gotta drink a shrink potion to enter there?" Kotone gave a half joking and half serious answer.

"I don't know, maybe? I haven't seen the movie." Ryuji replied.  
"Book" Kotone quickly quipped  
"What do you think." he turned to Ren. He stood there thinking how they got there and left as well, and it hit him, his phone. It was acting up when he met the two and it said something after they escaped.

"The phones." He answered.

"I already did that. I didn't find anything similar to this."

"Hold on. Didn't your phone said, returned to the Real World?" Kotone said.

"She's right. Lemme see your phone for a bit. I think you have a navigation app as well." Ren handed him his phone which Ryuji swiped almost immediately.

"Careful! It's used!" Ren warned him.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." Ryuji gave a half-hearted assurance. He looked through the content to find anything out of the ordinary.

"What's this eyeball looking thing?" he wondered as he showed to the pair.  
"Cute logo, huh?" Ren jokingly said.

"Not how I would describe that." said Ryuji  
"Looks like malware. Did you delete this before?" Kotone observing the strange app.

"I did actually, but it keeps appearing every time." Ren shrugged.

"What a weird app." Ryuji opened the app to search the contents. "Oh! There it is! It is a navigation app! There's even your search history!" Feeling proud. "Man, I'm such a genius!"

"Doubtful." Kotone in a teasing voice.  
"Let me have this." He pouted. "Let's try using it."

"I don't know …" Ren's sounding unsure.

"We're just starting an app." He activated the device.

"Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle…" The same feminine voice from the app said the words.

"Beginning Navigation."

"Here we go!" Ryuji exclaimed excited. "And we went a certain direction and…" A pulse went through the three and everything were into a purple haze followed by multiple pulses all around. Ren and Kotone started to look around worried.

"Hey." Ryuji looked up and noticed the changes to the surrounding area. "What the Hell!" The entire screen only has the strange logo on it being all static. Right before their, Shujin Academy has transformed into the giant castle that they saw yesterday. Without their knowledge, Ren is back wearing the trench coat outfit he wore when he summoned Arsene.

"It's that castle from yesterday!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"All that from an app? That's one of hell of a freeware." Kotone's jaw left agaped. The three ran over the drawbridge stopping at the front door.

"Holy crap. We made it back." Kotone left bewildered. "So that means…"  
"That means what happened yesterday was for real too…" He finished her thoughts as turned to her and Ren only for him to jump back in surprised to see Ren's change of attire.

"Y-your clothes!" Ren looked down and Kotone turned to see and were just as shocked as him.

"Your cosplay is back!" Kotone yelled out.

"What's with your outfit?!" Ryuji asked Ren while he was inspecting himself.

"You sound jealous." Ren amusingly joked to his blond peer. "You jelly?"

"I-I ain't jealous!" He quickly defended himself

"I find that hard to believe, can't blame you if you do. To be honest, he's really working it." Kotone said as she checked out her masked friend. Ren smirked at her in return.

"Anyway, what's going on here!? This makes no effin' sense at all!" sounding confused as ever

"Well, it was your idea to go back, and we agreed to it! So stop complaining!" Kotone yelled back.

"Hey!" a familiar voice cried out that took the three by surprise. It was Morgana peeking out of the pillar, he hopped to the group. Kotone squealed a bit before stopping herself after seeing the adorable thing again.

"Stop making a commotion." He glared at the blond with his arms crossed. "The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be." He sighed in disappointment and shook his head. "Too think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape."

"What is this place? Is it a school?" He asked

"That's right." Morgana causally answered

"But, it's a castle!" his agitation was growing

"The castle IS the school." The feline attempted to explain. "But only to the castle's ruler."

"The ruler? So you mean… that Kamoshida guy we saw before." Kotone trying to answer right

"That's right. It's how his distorted heart views the school." The "non"cat nodded

"Kamoshida… Distorted?" The three high schoolers looked at each other in confusion.

"Say something that makes sense!" Ryuji shouted as he stomped his foot.

"I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it." Morgana scoffed.

"What'd you say!?" he growled.

"Both of you. Ease up, now. This is getting us nowhere." Kotone tried to lessen the tension.

Screams of agony came through the walls, startling the group.

"What was that?" Ryuji and Kotone asked at the same time.

"It must have been the slaves captive here." The "non" cat nonchalantly answered

"For real?"

More screams of torture rang clear through the walls of the outer castle. The three grimaced at the sound of one's suffering.

"Oh, shit… It's for real!" His eyes widen in fear. "We saw the other guys held captive here yesterday… I'm pretty sure they're from our school."

"Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that everyday here." Morgana answered. "What's more, you three escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit."

Kotone jerked back a bit in surprised. Maybe kicking Kamoshida in the crotch three times probably wasn't the best idea she had at the time. Best she doesn't mention that to Morgana.

"That son of a bitch!" He yelled out, but this time it was full absolute anger, more so than his usual loud self.

"Ryuji?" Morgana asked while looking a bit confused.

"This is bullshit!" He ran to the door slamming it with his shoulder with all his might. "You hear me, Kamoshida!?" Kotone reached out but rescinded deciding it was best that he vent it out.

"Hey, cool it. You going to alert us all." Ren walked up towards the blond.

"You won't open it like that, you know. Still, you have your reasons." Morgana said to him.

"Hey Monamona!" Ryuji cried out to Monamona as he walked away from the door towards him.

"It's Morgana!" Morgana corrected him in annoyance.

"Do you where those voices are coming form?"

"You want me to take you to them?" he asked. He looked at Ren. "Well, I can take you there. But only if he comes with us."

"Really? Why me?" Ren asked. Which he promptly earned a head-slap from Kotone. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You know why you moron! You have that Winged Demon looking thing with that overcompensating hat, with you to fight those things!" Kotone berated the clueless "delinquent."

 _ **How dare she insult my hat! It is an important part of my aesthetic of being a true Gentleman Thief! She wouldn't know class if its spoon fed to her!**_  Arsene yelled in anger.

 _Easy. Isn't it being a Gentleman Thief is to treat women with respect?_  Ren calming his Persona down

… _ **.I-I will not have my pride insult!**_ "Kotone, you hurt his feelings when you made fun of his hat." Ren informed.

"Huh? Who?"

"My Persona. Arsene, the gentleman thief."

"Really? The great gentleman thief like Arsene would be crying when a measly high-school girl makes fun of his hat? You think he would be above that." Kotone mockingly wonder.

 _Arsene? What you say to that?_ He remained silent. "I think you broke him."

 _ **I don't like her.**_  Arsene pouted.  _I do._ Ren internally smirked

"I just want closer look at your powers. And I'll bet this guy will do this alone even if you don't agree. Are you going to leave him?"

"I never said that." He smirked with confidence. Seemingly satisfied, Morgana jumped in joy, flailing his arms. He looks so cute doing that, it brought Kotone joy seeing that. She really want to hold and pet him, but it would be a bad time.

"For real?" sounding relieved. "Thanks man."

"Alright, lead the way Monamona!" Kotone told Morgana.

"It's Morgana, Miss Kotone!" Morgana corrected her in a more polite manner.

 _Wasn't that nice to me when I said it._ Ryuji noticed his change in behavior.

"But, it's a cute name!"

"I'm not cute! Follow me!" Morgana puff out his chest to make himself look tough. He motioned the trio to the same vent on the wall that they left before with Ryuji quickly following Monamona. Ren briefly stopped Kotone briefly.

"Hmm?"  
"You noticed, too?" He whispered.  
"Yeah, with Kamoshida, that was pure rage." She sounded worried.  
"I know, we'll ask after when the time's right." she nodded.

"Yo! Over here!" Ryuji called to the pair which they hurried over.

"Okay, this is the infiltration point to enter." Morgana switched to teacher mode.

"Isn't this where we escaped from yesterday?" The blond boy asked.

"Yep, but not barging through in the front entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery."

"How're we suppose to know about that stuff...?"

"Pretty obvious to do when breaking and entering." The ribbons wearing girl told him. Morgana jumped on a barrel and to the opening.

"I'll teach you guys more on the way. Come on!" He waved his small arm to signal them to follow him through the vent.

"Ladies first." Kotone spoke out as she approach the vent. "Give me a boost?"

"I'll do it." Ren knelt down to allow her to get on his hands.

"Don't look up!" She cried out which cause the males to look away nervously as she was lifted into the vent. The pair followed shortly after to see Morgana waiting for them in the library.

"Okay, all of you, make sure you do exactly what I say. So you won't get killed." The three agreed. "Follow me!" They followed Morgana with Ren leading the two to the main hallway. As they reached halfway, the castle's entrance quickly turned into the school's main entrance.

"Woah!"They shouted.

"It's like I said, this place is your school." Morgana reminded the students.

"Right, it's how Kamoshida sees it." Kotone recalling his earlier explanation.

"I knew you're the smart of the three, Miss Kotone." Morgana praised the only female.  
"I understand it as well." Ren frowned.

"Still, let's go, we don't want a Shadow to appear." Morgana hurried them up and they all ran into the dungeon. Along the way Morgana was able to teach Ren the ropes of sneaking and removing a Shadow's mask to fight their true form, all while doing it a flamboyant way and pulling physical feats that seem improbable in the real world.

"How do you that?" Kotone asked Ren as they crossed the bridge leading to the prison cells.

"I don't know, I… something more inside of me that could make me stronger. Maybe it's this world, and my Persona." Ren trying to explain his physical abilities.

"Hm, kinda makes sense, then again we're in Dimension X, you have a Stand, there's a cartoon looking cat, so all logic is thrown out of the window."

"Wait.. did you just referenced- ?"

"Hey! Where is everybody?" Ryuji interrupted their conversion. "Damnit, they were here before! Where'd they go!"

"Ryuji! Quiet down!" Kotone warned the blond boy.

"Oh wait! I remember there's more further down!" Ryuji ignored Kotone's warning and ran down the hall leaving the three behind.

"They might have already been transferred." Morgana told the two humans.

"We should go get him." Ren told Morgana. Before they took any action Ryuji ran back the group.

"There's footsteps coming! Lot's of 'em!" He warned the group.

"It would be a problem if they discover us right now." Morgana's sounding serious.

"Think we can take them on?" Ren asked the feline.

"No, too many. We'll get slaughter. Sometimes, it's best to retreat than fight." Morgana answered, he pointed to the door across from the cell. "Let's head into this room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave." The group headed inside to find themselves in a room with a table, and some benches, perhaps a good resting place.

"The Shadows probably won't come in here." Morgana informed everyone as he got on the table. The three looked at him in confusion.

"How can you tell?" Ryuji's asking the same question everyone thought.

"There's a lack on distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak." Just as he finished informing the kids, the room briefly changed into a classroom before changing back the castle room.

"A classroom!?" Ryuji asked.

"Now do you understand? This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects." Morgana's going into teaching mode again.

"This is Kamoshida's reality? Shit makes no sense at all!"

"One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized. I call that place a 'Palace.'"

The three looked at the (not) cat confounded.

"A… Palace?" The blond teen asked.

"This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle."

"So, it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that!?" He only chuckled in anger. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled out as he stomped his foot.

"You must really hate this Kamoshida guy."

"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel." He angrily replied "Everything is that asshole's fault!"

 _That anger again. Ryuji… what happened?_ Kotone thought to herself.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside."

Kotone took a deep breathe. "D-do you want to talk about it?"  
"Huh? N-no, I won't get in your way." Ryuji shrugged it off, declining her request.

"You're curious about your outfit, aren't you?" Morgana turned to Ren.  
"Yeah, I'm curious as hell about it too." Ryuji looked at him with his arms crossed.

"It's because of this world." He answered causally.

"More stuff that doesn't makes sense." Ryuji leaned on the wall.  
"Then shut up, and let him talk." Kotone scolded Ryuji.  
"Y-yes, ma'am"

"Anything distorts according to how ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion." He pointed to Ren. "Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within."

"A magician? Looks snazzy." Kotone inspected Ren.

"Uuugh, I'm so fed up with with all this!" Ryuji complained. "I'm more curious about you than his clothes! What the Hell are you anyways!?"

Morgana briefly jumped. "I'm a human! An honest to god human!"

"No, you obviously look like a cat!" Ryuji shouted back.

"Well, there are some humans that think they're cats. So why not the other way around?" Kotone said.

"Hey! It's not like that! I am human! I.. just I lost my true form." He said sadly. "... I think."

"But, I know how to regain my true form. The reason I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means…. Well, I ended up getting caught though." He looked a bit embarrassed but quickly steeled himself. "Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure!"

"What is this? A comic book? This is seriously crazy." He asked in disbelief

"If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along." Morgana commended the group. "I'll be counting on your skills this time too, Rookie. Got it?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help so…" He reached into his bag and pulled a pistol, shocking the two students. "I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!"

"That's a toy!" Morgana cried out.

"But it's look totally real, so at least it'll fake them out." He explained

"You had that the entire day!" Kotone yelled out! "During school!? You would have been expelled, if you caught with that!" She started to scold him.

"Easy now, Kotone-chan." Ren held his hand up to stop her. "He wanted to help and be prepared for this."

"Thanks man, also I bought some medicine too. You know what they say. Providin' is pre.. something."

"Preventing, Ryuji." Ren corrected him.

"So you were planning this from the start." Morgana muttered. "Well, fine. If you're ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration."

"What kind of gun is it?" Kotone asked as she got a closer look at the model gun as Ryuji handed over to Ren. "Oh, it's a Tkachev gun." The boys looked at her in surprised. "What?"

"How do you know?" Ren asked.

"My Dad took me and my brother to the range a couple of times growing up. Learned a thing or two." She shrugged. "It's the countryside, there's nothing to do there."

"How did your dad...?" Ryuji asked.  
"Oh don't get hang up on that. Let's just go."

"She's right, there are probably still soldiers roaming around here." Morgana bounced to the door.

Ren nodded in agreement, he moved to the door to open a bit to check outside. He saw three knights talking to each other. He hanged out to listen in.

"I thought I just heard something over there. Guess it was my imagination."

"And what of the slaves?"

"They're all in the training hall. I'd assume they're screaming in pain by now."  
"Very well. By the way, I heard we may have intruders around. Stay on your guard." The three soldiers split up to resume their patrols, once the coast was clear the four exited the room.

"Did you hear that?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Ren said.

"Screaming in pain. That sounds nice." Kotone said in a sarcastic tone.

"They said training hall, right?" Ryuji asked.

"I think that's just a little further ahead. Let's go!" Morgana commended. The group followed the cat down the hall, stopping themselves to see a lone guard looking around. Fortunately, Ren and Morgana was able to sneak up on it and quickly disposes the shadows. They walked over to the cell that would lead them the training hall, pulling the lever to leading them down deeper into the cells.

They went through an underground passage and further the down the stairs, stopping at the barrels at the corner. Ren leaned on the corner listening in on the two guards conversing about finding an intruder with each other.

"I knew there would be a lot of enemies. It'd be impossible to dodge them all." Morgana said with concern.

"So, do we have to fight them all?" Kotone asked.

"No, it's not that simple. We need to conserve energy. We have a long way to go." Morgana explained.

"I see." Ryuji said sadly. "I wish we could fight. At least, we wouldn't be dead weight to you guys."

"Yeah, we'll just be getting in your way." Kotone sadly agreed. "Having to rely on you when trouble comes."  _Deja vu. Do I rely on people too much?_

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." Ren assured the two. "You helped us get this far."

"Did we really?" Ryuji said. "All I got is this toy. Like this is going to help."

"Hmmm, that toy gun." Something's brewing inside Morgana's head. "I have an idea. Frizzy hair, let's ambush them."

"Wait, what are you guys going to do?" Kotone asked as the two ran up and striked the knight which caused a fairy and a flower creature to appear.

"You got the gun right?" Morgana asked which Ren confirmed. "Good, point at it and fire!"

"Wait what? It's just a toy gun! It doesn't shoot pellets!" Ryuji yelled out.

Ignoring his companion's cries, Ren pulled out the pistol and aimed at the Pixie looking monster and pulled the trigger five times. To everyone's surprise, except Morgana, bullets came out and injured the Fairy shadow greatly, falling it to the floor.

"Holy shit!" Ryuji and Kotone shouted in unison. Ren, with his mouth a gaped, looked at his "toy" gun in disbelief.

"Surprised." Morgana's sounding a bit smug. "Still, be mindful how much ammo you have on you."

He pulled out a slingshot out of nowhere and took aim at the downed Pixie. "Alright, I'll show you my weapon too!" He rapidly shot out a bunch of pellets the Pixie, killing it, and did damage on the Flower creature. Ren was able to finish it off with Arsene afterwards.

Ryuji and Kotone ran to the two after the battle ended.

"Okay! Time out! How! How did that toy gun fired real bullets!" Kotone was asking exactly what everybody was thinking.

"This is a cognitive world." Morgana explained. "As long as they sees it as real, it become real. So in a way, we did fake them out."

"Hold up. The shadows THINK the gun is real so therefore it IS real?" Kotone trying to understand Morgana's explanation.

"Yep." Morgana happily answered. Kotone looked up and tapped her fingers for a bit processing about what she and Morgana said about the toy gun. She silently nodded in understanding. "Okay, I think I get it."

"I don't" Ryuji said.

"I wasn't expecting someone with your brains to understand." Morgana teasingly mocked the blond boy.

"Let me try to translate. They think it's real, so it is real. Remember, this world is not the real world." Ren attempted to help the teen.

"Okay then, if the gun's got to be realistic looking, why you got a slingshot?" He asked Morgana. "It was about as strong as Ren's pistol! How does that cognitive whatever explains that!?" Ren and Kotone perked up, realizing that Ryuji had a point, guns may be banned in Japan but they're know for sure that a gun hurts more than a slingshot. The two turned and looked at Morgana hoping for an answer.

"W-well, umm." Morgana's having trouble to come up with an answer for that. "It just works okay? It just works." It doesn't explain it at all but they had to roll with it. "Moving on, we should divvy up our roles in battle from here on out."

"So, no explanation." Ryuji flatly muttered.

"There are a lot of enemies here. It'll be important to coordinate our moves as well. I can keep up with the intel, but you should decide how we fight, Frizzy Hair."

"So basically, a squad leader giving commands." Ren gave a simple explanation.

"Exactly, now come on. I got something to teach you when we find another enemy!" Morgana ran off causing the rest to follow him deeper into the dungeon. They ran alongside the canal and over the small bridge. They peaked around the corner to see a soldier guarding a door.

"I'm pretty sure that's where we need to be going too." Morgana assumed

"So, what's this new technique, you're going to me?" Ren asked the cat.

"I'm going to show you. After all. Seeing is… something?"

"Believing." Kotone corrected him.

"Right, now let's go!" Ren quickly charged at the soldier performed an upward slash with his knife before it had a reaction. Only one Pixie appeared before the two in battle.

"First, knock down all the enemies, that's the important part."

"Arsene! Use Eiha!" Ren shouted as the Persona used red and black energy to injured the Pixie, falling it to the ground.

"Alright, rush in for an All-Out Attack!" Morgana yelled out. The two jumped in the air and attack the Pixie from all sides in blinding speed. The creature exploded to death as Joker adjusted his glove while grinning.

"The Show's Over!"

"Okay, wow. That is some anime shit right there." Kotone was in awe after seeing that feat right before her eyes.

"What was that super-move you guys did right there?" Ryuji's eyes were widen.

"It's called an All-out Attack." Morgana responded. "If you knock down all the enemies, you may be able to beat them all at once. It's quick as it is a concentrated attack on a defenseless enemy."

"And I suppose it's up to me whenever or not I should use it right?" Ren asked.

"Correct. Remember, find the weakness, exploit it, and once they're all down, All-out Attack! That's the strat!" Morgana happily replied.

"Alright, let's go." Ren opened the door that lead to another door with a banner above it that says, 'Kamoshida's Training Hall of Love'

"Alright, this is it!" Morgana exclaimed.

Ryuji quickly read the banner outloud, "What kinda bullshit is this?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kotone nervously said. Ren put his hand on her shoulder to give her assurance. "It's going to be fine, if we do the same as before, we'll get it through."

She smiled softly, "Pretty sure you just jinxed it." Ren only chuckled as he walked to the door.

As they enter the door, they another hallway but they heard screams of agony from the end of the room, putting the group on edge.

"The voices… where it's coming from?" Ryuji asked but it's mostly that he knew the answer as the rest looked down the stairs and across the wooden bridge. They ran to the source to the cages and looked below. There were students in volleyball uniform beaten mercilessly by the castle soldiers.

"Oh my God." Kotone backed away with her hands covering her mouth as she saw students tied to a volleyball net and continuously getting whipped by the guards.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Ren sounding stunned.

"Damnit! This is Bullshit!" Ryuji yelled as he stomped his left foot.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?" Morgana reminded Ryuji again while sitting on a crate.

"But, this beyond messed up!" Ryuji yelled back showing him the inhumanities.

Ryuji took a moment to look at the cage. "How do I open this?"

"Ren, can your Persona-" Kotone turned to the masked boy before being interrupted.

"Stop it... !" A weak voice cried out from the cage, a student around their age, bruised and broken, walked up to the trio. "Leave us alone… It's useless…" Another beaten student walked up. "If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!"

"You're tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like this?!" The teen angrily asked.

"Hold up. Were you guys planning on freeing these guys?" Morgana asked annoyingly.

Ryuji turned to the (not) cat. "We can't just leave 'em here!"

"Besides, we promised him, we'd come back after last time." Kotone reasoned.

"How stupid the both of you can be? I thought Ribbons was smarter than you." Morgana sounding disappointed.

"Hey!" The two shouted in unison.

"Guys! These are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition." Morgana correcting them. "They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They're different from you three."

"Cognition?" Ren asked.

"It means there's no point in saving them! They're different from the real ones in the real world." Morgana snapped. "You can say that these are extremely similar-looking dolls."

"So, basically, they're not real." Ren said.  
"Yes. Not real." Morgana confirmed.

"The Hell? Why's it gotta be so complicated?" Ryuji complained. He took a moment to process all the information. "So the school's a castle, and the students are slaves… It's so on point that it makes me laugh." He curled up in anger, looking even more agitated. "This really is the inside of that asshole's head...!"

"Ryuji" Kotone looked to him sympathetically. "What happened?"  
"Hmm? Oh, S-sorry, it's nothing." Ryuji apologized intending to deflect her question.  
"That's not nothing. This is way more than anger at him. He did something to you, like your leg?" Kotone spook softly, it got a reaction from him.

"Kotone." Ren attempted to stop her, she held her hand up to halt him.

Ryuji looked away, not wanting to reveal anything. "You don't have say everything, but at least, give us something to understand. We're in this together, please be honest." Kotone told him kindly. "Your anger outbursts will get us caught, it'll get worse if you keep it in. Please, we're here for you."

He sighed in resignation. "Fine, yes… I had a history with him. That's all."  
"Thank you, we can talk more when we get out. If you want to. We'll support you." Kotone thanked him sincerely.

"Wow." Ren whispered amazed how Kotone was able to calm down a hot-heated teenager.  
"It's a Woman's Touch, Rookie." Morgana said as he got off the crate and approached the cage. "They just have it that men don't."

"Still, this is horrible. It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too." Morgana grimaced.

"In the real world too?" Ryuji wondered as he looked through the cage again. It was it hit him. "Wait! I know these guys!" Taken aback. "They're members of the volleyball team. The one Kamoshida coaches for!"

"They must be physically abused everyday. There's no way they'd be so beat up normally." Morgana continued sadly.

"Don't tell me." Ryuji started to growl. "They're going through similar shit in reality!?"

"Most likely, this proves Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves."

"So they might be for real." The dye-blond took a moment to think. "I heard that Kamoshida's usin' physical punishment. They're just rumors, but… If they're, wouldn't this be somethin' to report to the police?"

"You need evidence of abuse, Ryuji." Kotone answered his question. "Otherwise, it's their word against his." He acknowledged her replied and pulled out his phone.

"I'll use these guys as evidence. If it all goes well, we can take down this asshole Kamoshida!" He positioned his phone to start taking pictures only to his misfortunate, it doesn't response.

"It's not working! We can use the Navigation App but the camera's a no go!?"

"Navigation App?" Morgana asked.

"It's what we use to travel." Kotone answered.

"Guys, what about you two?" Ryuji asked his schoolmates. The two reached for their phones to check, only to get the same results as his. Both shook their heads in disappointment. Morgana jumped in the air, flailing his cute little arms.

"Whatever you do is fine, but we're going to get caught if we stand around like this. We need to head back!" Morgana warned.

"Hang on a sec. There's no other way. I have to remember their faces before we had back." Ryuji told his plan.

"Can't we look at the registration back in school, and find those who looks beaten up?" Ren asked in order to save time to avoid detection. "You're part of the Student Council, don't you have access?"

"Actually, yes, I'll get a copy and we'll go on from there." Kotone agreeing to the plan.

"Hold on, there's a bunch of people in the team, both boys and girls, if we go ask everybody on the roster, some of them might go to Kamoshida. It's best that I'll also memorized these guys to narrow the search to avoid suspicion." Ryuji explained.

"Wow, for an idiot like you, that's actually well-thought out." Morgana looked stunned. The teen only angrily turned to (not) cat and was able to shout back.

"Morgana!" Kotone sternly called him out before Ryuji could say anything. "He actually gave a good plan. Be nicer!"

Morgana's ears drooped a bit. "R-right, Miss Kotone."

"Yeesh, one word from her and he listens to her to the letter. But with me-" Ryuji complained.  
"Ryuji." Kotone stared at him sternly. "The prisoners memorize thing, we don't have time."

"R-right." Ryuji slouched a bit. "We should check the cells here."

As the group walked further down the hall, they witnessed more of the volleyball athletes being torture in the most brutal and over the top way imagined. Three players were running on a treadmill desperately to avoid being crushed by a giant spiked cylinder behind with a jug of water hanging in of front of them just out of reach.

At the end of the hallway, they watch one poor athlete hanging upside by a rope, continuously being shot in the face by a cannon firing volleyballs.

"This isn't training! This is violence!" Ryuji yelled out.

"Quiet. Just memorize his face and we can get out." Kotone whispered.

"Yeah, I got it." He took a few moments looking at the student. "Okay, I got them all."

"Good, let's stop wasting time! We need to scram!" Morgana commanded. Ren acknowledged and led everybody to the entrance.

"I remembered their faces now. You can get the records, we can the names to those guys." Ryuji told Kotone as they ran alongside the river.

"Got it, I can get Niijima-senpai to - crap!" Kotone yelled as a couple of knights spawned in front of them right at the bridge. A couple more appeared behind them completely surrounding them.

"Crap! They spotted us!" Morgana yelled out as he pulled out his sword and Ren followed suit drawing his knife.

" **So you knaves came back?"** a familiar voice rang out from the entrance. Kamoshida in his "royal" outfit approached to the knights surrounding the group with two golden knights beside him.

" **To think you would make the same mistake again!"**

"The school ain't your castle!" Ryuji spoke out. "I memorized their faces real good. You're going down!" Kamoshida's only smirked in amusingment.

" **I guess it's true when they say 'barking dogs seldom bite.' How far the star runner of the track team has fallen."**

"The Hell are you getting about?" He shouted back.

" **I speak of the "Track Traitor" who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams"** He taunted. " **Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under your… selfish act."**

"Ngh" The blonde looked away.

"Violence?" Ren sounded confused.

"Track traitor?" Kotone followed with both looking him.

" **What a surprise. So you two accompanied him without knowing anything at all? Heh, he betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes and yet he carries on carefree as ever."**

"That not true!" Ryuji yelled out.

"What makes you think that we believed you!" Kotone continued. "You tried to kill us!"

" **Heh, it's such a shame someone with such promise would follow this fool. Kill them all, spare the girl, she'll make a great mistress."** The King ordered as he backed up giving his soldiers room to attack.

"Not again!" Kotone quickly backed only to be forcibly picked up by knight behind her by the neck. "NO! Let go!"

"Kotone!" Ren attempted to rush to save her only to be blocked by more knights who exploded in black ooze to revealed themselves as black horse with green horns.

"Ryuji! Move!" Morgana ordered as he and Ren readied their weapons to fight. "Damn, we're surrounded."

"We need to hurry to save Kotone." Ren told as he saw her being carried across the drawbridge to Kamoshida. "I won't let him." He angrily growled, gripping his knife harder.

" **I kill you all! Because King Kamoshida ordered us to! We won't let you get in the way of his mistress!"** The guard shadow shouted.

"Like Hell you well." Ren coldly said. "ARSENE! RAVAGE THEM!" The Persona appeared from his mask and launched a series of dark magic at the beasts, but it seemed that they weren't hurt that much from it.

"They're resisted to your cursed attacks!" Morgana. "Zorro! Garu!" The muscular bandit and launched a bunch of tornado to the beings with little effect.

"What!? I thought they were weak to them during the last time we escaped!" Morgana yelled. The horses each lunged at the pair with full force multiple times, knocking them on the wooden bridge.

" **You think I would bring men weak to your attacks? I was readied for you guys when you escaped."** The King sneered as he walked over to place his foot on Morgana's back to hold him down. Turned to inspect a struggling Kotone as a knight brought her to him.

"Urgh, the piece of…" Morgana struggled to freed himself.

"Let her go!" Ren shouted, only to be held down by a Golden Knight.

" **Such a delicate face and smooth skin. I thought country girls would be rougher. But, this I like."** Kamoshida held her head turning it around. He trailed his finger down the middle of her neck, stopping at the top of her shirt. " **I wonder what her size is."** He about to go down further only for Kotone mustered enough strength kick him up to his chin causing him back away. He furiously replied by slapping her in the face with his back hand. Ren grimace at the sight and tried to get up to save her.

" **Heh, you got energy. I like that in a girl. Too bad, you had to bring yourself down, you would have made a great princess."**

"Sorry... To... Disappoint... Asshole." Kotone talked through being held up.

" **I'll deal with you later. After I killed your friends, and you'll watch."** Kamoshida sinisterly grinned as he turned away, dodging another one of her kicks, to Ryuji on his knees in fear.

" **I bet you simply came her on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?"**

"N-no." Ryuji trying to find the right words.

" **What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly. How dare you raised your hand at me? Though it was temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?"**

"That wasn't no practice. It was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!" Ryuji argued as he slammed his fists to the ground.

" **It was nothing but an eyesore. The only one who needs to achieve results is me!"** Kamoshida growled. " **The coach who got fired was hopeless too. Had he not opposed with a sound argument, I would have settled it with only breaking his star's leg."**

"What?" sounding shocked.

 _So that's why his left leg was…_ Ren realized the cause.

" **Do you need me to deal with the other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!"** He mocked the teen.

"Damnit am I going to lose again?" Ryuji smoberd. "Not only I cannot run anymore… The track team's gone because of this asshole!"

"So that's why…" Morgana looked him sympathetically. He grunted in pain Kamoshida applied more pressure

"That explains it." Ren struggled.

"Ryuji." Kotone whispered.

" **You'll be the last after I'll deal with these two. And I'll have myself a new plaything in peace."** He smuggly laughed in victory.

"Ryuji!" Morgana shouted.

"Don't let him win!" Ren spoke up. "Stand up for yourself!"

"Please." Kotone begged.

"Fight."

Hearing the words of encouragement from his classmates. His hands slowly closed into a pair of fists, squeezing them as hard as he can. He slowly got up from the floor.

"You're right. Everything that was important to me was taken by him...I'll never get 'em back..!"

Not listening to the teen. " **Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you."**

He finally straighten up. His eyes harden stared back at the yellow-eyed king with intensity. "No...That's what you are." He threw his arm. "All you think about is using people...You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida!" He started to walk towards Kamoshida.

Surprised by his newfound conviction. " **What are you doing? Silence him!"** He barked out.

Stopping himself and pointed at the cause of all of his misfortunes in his life. "Stop lookin' down on me with that stupid smile on your face!"

[Awakening]

_**You made me wait quite a while.** _

A voice rang out in his head. His eyes widen, turning bright yellow, he gripped his head, screaming to a massive in his head. Pressures building up in his as if something was trying to out.

 _ **You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact.**_ The boy fell to the floor squirming around trying to bear the increasing pain.  _ **Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc?**_ He kept on trashing on the flooring, squeezing his head even harder, screams getting louder.

_**The "other you" who exists within desires it thus. I am thou, thou art I… There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!** _

The pain stopped, his screams creased, his head shot up, a blackish-gray skull like metal mask appeared covering the top half on his face.

Grabbing the mask from both sides as he stood up after a brief struggle, he removed the mask with all his might ripping the skin off his face releasing a lot blood.

"Aaaaaaaggh!" He scream as a large blue flame erupted from underneath engulfing him completely. A large gust of wind blew everyone back, including a knight that dropped Kotone from its grasp.

[Willpower]

After a brief seconds of breather, Ryuji shot up revealing a new outfit for himself. He was wearing matching black high collared jacket with metal platings on the back and pants with knee pads, accompany with cross belts holding shotgun bullets, a red ascot, combat boots with metal platings, and a pair of yellow gloves.

Behind him loomed a floating figure. It was standing on a black pirate ship with a war face painted on. The skeleton pirate had an eyepatch over his right eye, two swords over its chest, a cannon for its right hand, and a cape attached on to it.

" **Ugh, this one as well?"** Kamoshida muttered.

"Right on… Wassup, Persona… This effing rocks!" Ryuji commented as he briefly inspect himself with his newfound power. "Now I got this power, it's time for some payback." With a crack of his knuckles. Morgana and Ren slowly got and stood next to Ryuji ready for round two against the knights.

"Yo, I'm ready. Bring it!"

" **You should get to safety my liege, I'll deal with them."**  The Golden Knight told his king. Red and black slime erupted from his armor and reveal himself as a larger crimson knight riding a black horse.

 _Great, they're distracted, I can hide._  Kotone taught to herself as she attempted to move away from the soon to be battle at the bridge. Unfortunately, the second Golden Knight grab the back of her to pick her up and covered her mouth before she could scream.

" **You think we forgot about you? Quick, while they're busy."** Kamoshida commended the knight as they slipped away from the Training Hall of Love.

"Blast him away! Captain Kidd!" Ryuji yelled out.

" **I'll die before you'll lay a hand on King Kamoshida you meddlesome troublemakers!"** The crimson spear wielding knight bellowed out as two more green horned horses emerged to assist.

"Kamoshida's mind ain't changing right? Then I'll act as the troublemaker I am!" Ryuji scoffed. "Captain Kidd, ZIO!" The Persona aimed his arm cannon at the horned horses and fire a volley of electric blasts. It seemed that they were weak his electric attacks as they were both knocked down fairly quick.

"Alright! Arsene! Finish it off!" The winged demon appeared and with a swift swing its leg, the horned horse was cut in half by Arsene's bladed heels dissolving into nothingness.

"Zorro, show them your might!" With a wave of his rapier, the other horse was no more.

The red horseman charged at the blond troublemaker only for the boy dodged it at the last minute. It allowed Ryuji take a swing of his pipe at the creature, dealing some decent damage.

Ren jumped from behind to land a finishing blow by piercing his knife into the knight's back.

" **URRGH! I am… a loyal subject… to King Kamoshida. I shouldn't have lost."** The last words he muttered as he disappeared.

Panting from the fight and awakening his Persona, he supported himself with hands on his knees. "How about that Kamoshida?" He gloated.

"Umm. He's not here, he left. But still, for you to have potential too." Morgana looked at him surprised.

"Heh, coward. Well, it's safe for now. We should head back. Kotone?" Ryuji cried out.

No answer.

"Kotone?" Ren cried sounding a bit nervous. "It's safe now." His grip tighten. "Kotone! It's not funny! You can come out now!" He already knew the answer, he didn't want it to be true.

Silence

"No, when Kamoshida left. It means…" Morgana realized what happened during their fight.

"KOTONE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I decided to move up Ryuji's Awakening at the Training Hall of Love. I had to give credit to Black Fuego Rio's Fic, Trials of the Trickster, for the idea of awakening a Persona in Training Hall of Love. The place where Ryuji awakens in the game will be the place where Kotone will awaken to hers. Yes, she WILL awaken to her Persona in the next chapter!
> 
> Also, I am currently looking into Seiyuus (Jap VA) for my OCs as well. Not a top priority but a fun side activity for me. Here's the first one!  
> Samuru 'Sam' Seta: Kōichi Yamadera (The VA for Koichi Zenigata, whom Sam's clothes is based off! Also he voices Beerus in DBS just as Jason Douglas in the dub. Here's a kicker, he voices Batman from Batman Ninja!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next time!


	6. The Golden Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I was able to update a bit quicker now! Finals are and I don't have worry about graduate school... until fall, now I have to deal with my general laziness to write this fic. The anime is... getting a bit better in Ep. 5, I do like the slice of life segments they put it, and the one thing with the added Akechi scenes is that I have more material to write scenes of him.
> 
> I have made some grammar corrections in the past chapters and edit a couple of past chapters revealing Ren's hometown. You'll find out here.
> 
> Good news, I have also decided on the Seiyuus for Kazuhiro and Kotone as well.
> 
> Kazuhiro: Hiroshi Kamiya (Levi from Attack on Titan... Yes... there are two Levis.)  
> Kotone: Kana Ueda (Rin Tosaka from Fate/Stay Night)
> 
> Here's what I promised, Kotone's awakening! I hope I don't disappoint you all. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Golden Lady

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" Ren yelled out in frustration. Teeth gritted, clenched fists tightly to the point his hands could bleed. He was more angry at himself than at Kamoshida. Angry that he allowed her to be taken away. Angry that he didn't pay attention enough. Angry that he failed to uphold his promise to her that she would be fine.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Ren yelled ask he punched one of the walls as hard he can.

"Calm down! You're almost as bad as Ryuji" Morgana attempted to reason with Frizzy hair.

"We have to find her!" Ren snapped back at the (not) cat. "We can't let him do..." He turned away and groaned in frustration, not wanting to know the implications.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't. We need a clear head. For all we know, he's using her as bait to lead us to a trap!" Morgana replied.

"Then we'll beat the crap whatever trap he throws at us!" Ryuji cried out. When he started to move, he almost immediately fell to his knees feeling completely worn up.

"What the Hell!"

"That's what happened when you awaken to your Persona, Ryui," Morgana informed the delinquent. "It takes up a lot of your energy, making you feel really tired. Normally, this is when we should head back to rest up."

"We can't go back. We have to find Kotone." Ryuji told the cat as he slowly got up, determined to find his classmate despite his condition.

"I know, but you have to be careful for now. You don't have that much energy last time. One wrong move and you're dead." Morgana warned the newest Persona user. He put his paw on his chin, thinking of the situation.

"Hrm. Considering how quick our fight was, Kotone won't be too far. Best we retrace our path back to where we entered and go on from there." The pair of boys agreed to his plan. "But it is very likely that he'll ambush us to finish us off. So get ready for another fight!"

"Damn, Kotone has all the medicine, we can't heal up," Ren said.

"Don't worry. Zorro! Dia!" The muscular Zorro appeared and with a wand of his rapier, Morgana and Ren's felt a bit better. "It's not much it'll do. I can't heal you all the way. I need to save energy to fight. Sorry, I didn't heal you, Ryuji. We needed more than you."

"It's cool, I can handle it. Let's go!" The three rushed out of the dungeon to find Kotone.

As they left the room crossed over the short bridge, Morgana noticed something shiny as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Hold it. I sensed something." Morgana ordered as he inspected the unknown object. "What is this?" He asked holding up a golden barrette.

"That's her hair clip! Or one of them." Ren exclaimed as he took it from Morgana. After pondering a bit while looking at it, he realized something. "She must have dropped it to leave a trail for us to follow!"

"Clever girl." Morgana sounding proud of her. "There's still hope yet. Look out for more clues!"

The group headed the same path when they enter the dungeon, and found a bottle of medicine at the top of the staircase, near the entrance.

"Another one! Maybe she left the medicine for us to use." Ryuji excitedly cried out.

"You should take it to get ready," Ren told the skulled-face teen who did as told.

As they left the dungeon, Morgana sensed another bottle of medicine that was near to the safe room. They decided to take a quick breather in preparation for the battle to come. Ren and Ryuji sat in one of the table that Morgana was standing."

"I was actually worried that they went the other way when we got out of the dungeon." Ren sounded a bit relieved. "Morgana, how many medicines does she have?"

"Four, I gave her three, and the one that Ryuji gave you, so she has two more on her." Morgana answered.

"Well, it's clear we're heading back to the main hall. Kamoshida's must be waiting for us there."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Though I wished I could have bring another gun here, I had enough money for that shotgun model." Ryuji sadly said.

"Don't worry, you'll get one. I have 13 rounds left in this. What about you Morgana." Ren asked.

"Plenty on this end. So we're ready?" The two nodded in agreement. "Alright, get ready for a fight." They headed their way to the door to the main hall where they'll most likely find Kotone. Ren firmly tighten his grip on his knife.

_Hang in there. I'm coming Kotone._

* * *

Unceremoniously thrown to the red rug of the main hall. On her fours, breathing heavily, she slowly tried to get up to have her hair forcefully grabbed by Kamoshida and pulled her up standing up to face him up close to his face. Trying to put up a brave face, she glared right back him.

_I hope they found my trail._

**"Trying to put up a brave face? I can see through it**. Yo **u're hoping those boys will come to rescue you? Your knights in shining armor?"** She only remained silent. **"Too bad, it's not a fairytale, I got men ready for them, and you will have the front row seats to watch them die."**  She spat at him in the face as her rebuttal. Unpleased, he wiped away the gunk and slapped her face even harder than before with his backhand.

 **"Hold her in place, make sure she watches. And after all**   **of** **this, let's see how quiet you can be after I'm through with you. We're going to have a fun, long time."**

"I didn't know you considered 5 seconds a long time!" Kotone mocked him. "Is that why you like 'em young? Cause real women just laughed at your half-inch wonder?" Kamoshida started to look irritated after hearing her comments.

"Maybe that's not the real thing in that speedo! I'll bet 1000 yen that you have a sock in it!" Kotone smiling devilish, reveling in herself from getting a stir out the king. "Maybe that's why you're able to walk around so soon after I kicked you in nads! It was so small that I missed!"

She was only slapped again by Kamoshida to shut her up. She only smiled in return knowing she's able to rile him up.

"Such quick to anger. A sign of insecurity, maybe there is truth to what I said. Tiny dick and getting angry a lot, maybe you've been taking steroids the entire time." That got an extremely irritable look from him.

 **"Tch, You think you're real** **clever aren't you?"**

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be accepted to Shujin in the first place." She snidely replied.

**"Funny you should mention that. Do you really think you got here on your own?"**

"What? I came from Gekkoukan High! Last time, I remember it's not an easy thing to get into!" She replied in confusion

 **"Perhaps, or maybe the Principal wanted something to help boost the school's reputation?"**  He smiled sinisterly.

"What?"

 **"When I first saw you in the cell. I did something about picking up your brother's slack. Care for me to explain?"**  sounding even more smug.

She remained silent.  _Pick your brother's slack._  She remembered those words, she remembered the words the girls were talking about her. The same despaired she felt in the bathroom started to take over her.

**"Nothing to say? Oh don't worry, I got plenty to tell after I'll kill those garbage you called friends."**

She had nothing to say to counter him.

**"Heh, I thought so."**

"Kotone!" All attention turned to the source of the voice. It was Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana lined up with their weapons ready.

"Ren! Ryuji!"

"Let her go!" Ren ran with his knife only to stop when one of the knights held a sword up to Kotone's neck.

 **"One more step and I'll have her throat slit!"** The three stared back with an intention for a fight. **"Fate has been kind to me, another chance to get rid of you pieces of trash."**

"You can try. Persona!" Arsene emerged from his mask. Ryuji and Morgana followed suit as well.

 **"I'm ready for real this time."**  With a nod of his head, several guards transform into various creatures. A green lady in a red dress, a green horse with no lower half, a blue creature in a jar, and a gray knight on a horse appeared to face the three.

"Arsene! Eiha!" With a flap of his wings, dark energy erupted from beneath striking the red dressed lady. She returned by shooting releasing an ice beam at Ren who froze completely still before falling in pain, shuddering to the cold.

"Crap! I forgot he's weak to ice." Morgana yelled out. "Need to end this, Zor-Arrrgh!" The jar monster shot an electric blot at the (not) cat, knocking him to the floor, twitching in pain as electricity coursing through him.

"Captain!-ngruh!" Ryuji stumbled a bit, he was too tired to summon his Persona again after his awakening, with no choice, he readied his pipe and lunged at the green horse, striking it in the head, he pivoted clockwise for another strike. Unfortunately, the horse moved out of the way and summon a small gust of wind him. The wind managed to pick the pirate-looking teen from the ground threw across the room, injuring greatly.

The rest of the knight ran over and held them down under their boots.

"No!" Kotone cried out.

**"Ha! I told you I would be ready for them. I knew their weakness after that fight. Guess they ran out of steam after their last fight. How stupid of them. Should have just left. Now enjoy the executions!"**

Feeling desperate. "You can't! How are you going to explain to the school!? Huh?" She cried out as she struggled to free her arms from the knights' grip.

**"This is my castle. I do whatever and whoever I want! Besides, that walking human lard of a principal will find a way to cover this up. I am his star pupil."**

"You're a teacher damnit! You're supposed to be better than this!"

 **"I AM better than all you!"**  He gloated.  **"And no one will take my spot ever!"**

"You, I'll, I'll" She couldn't find the right words in vain to stop him.

**"Or what? Tell the Student Council, because you're in it? Ha! They don't have any power at all! Let me tell you the truth why you're in the Council and Shujin in the first place."**

"no" She whispered eyes widened.

 **"The reason you were even accepted was because of your brother. The Principal wanted to have him to be his star student alongside with Council President. It's one of the reasons why he's in the Student Council in the first place!"**  He exclaimed.

 **"But when he failed to meet the Principal's expectation, started slacking, neglecting Student Council, lower grades. He started looking for another student to prop up, and fortune came when you wanted to transfer here."**  He smiled mockingly at the girl.

**"A student from Gekkoukan High! One of Japan's top private school is coming to Shujin! He couldn't pass up that opportunity so he made the arrangement to have you transfer here quickly as possible and gave you a council seat on top of it!"**

She remained only silent with tears falling from her eyes, hearing the exact same thing she heard from earlier.

**"Face it. You're just a replacement for the boy. A spare."**

_A spare_

**"A girl who is easier to control. One who is too dependable on anyone to do anything herself. Let it be your brother, daddy, Miss Class Prez, or anyone."**

She fell to her knees in despair looking down.

**"Awww, nothing to say now. You were hoping these men would save you? You really can't do anything yourself, can you? If it's not your brother to lean on, it's someone else, even trashes like them."**

She just stared blankly at the red carpet, stunned at his words.

**"But if you want lean on someone else, better be with me instead. Those low-life delinquents will only bring you down, and you won't have to be dependent on your brother anymore."**

"Abandon everyone? Dad, mom, Kaz. Ren… Rei" She whispered.  _Rei_

"SHUT UP! She's not a spare!" Ren yelled out filled with rage at the shadow. "She's not useless! If anything, she has been the nicest person I have ever met ever since I got here! She was only one who's able to calm Ryuji down, she was trusted upon to look after us in this place! You will only make her dependable on you! I'll be damned to see the only person who's ever been kind to me ever since my arrest to be wrapped up with you!"

"Ren." She looked at him struggling to escape.

"The dude's right! For one week in this school, she's the only one who ever talked to me! Even it's school only! She asked that I should stop skipping classes. It's a nag but it shows she cares. Me! The guy that no one in the school cares about!"

"Ryuji." Tears starting flow out of her eyes again.

 **"Bah. What** does **your opinions matter anyway? Stick with me and you'll go to places where they can't. Why do you even transfer here in the first place?"**

 _Why did I transfer here? I should have known I was going to be compared to Kaz, the moment I set foot here. Why did I come here? Why did I-_  She suddenly remembered

 _"Kotonee-chan!" A young girl's voice rang out loudly in the entire room as she gave her older sister the tightest hug ever._  
_"I'm so happy you're moving in with us! I hardly see you ever since you went with Mom!"_  
_"I'm happy to see you too! I promise you we're going to make up the time we lost."_  
_"Yay! Big Bro's great, but it's fun to have just girls having a girl time!"_  
_"Hehehe, of course, it'll be, Rei."_

_Rei_

Her face relaxed, hardened, her eyes dried up. She knows now why she was willing to leave one of the best schools in the nation to a run of the mill school like Shujin. She knew she would had to endure all the back talk, the comparisons, the ridicule, everything. She knew it, but she made her choice and had to stick by it with no regrets.

She looked to see Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana at the mercy of Kamoshida. They knew they were at a disadvantage, knowing they could die if they fight again, but they did it to save her. Her fist clenched hard. They saved her life multiple times already, it's time to return the favor.

"Let them go." She softly said.

**"What"**

"If you don't let them go in the next 3 seconds, there will be Hell to pay." She started to raise her voice.

**"Oh, are you back to you bravado bluffing now. Maybe, I should kill one of them now to break your spirit."**

"No. You won't" She angrily replied as she gritted her teeth, muscles tightening. A surge of power risen inside of her. The room shook a bit.

 **"What the?"**  The Shadow looked around.

"You will pay for everything for what you have done." She said even louder. "And along the way." Her head shot up glaring at Shadow Kamoshida with such intensity filled with malice and hatred at the main causing him stumbled back a bit.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS. YOU PERVERTED DOUCHEBAG!"

**[BGM: Awakening]**

**_"Hahahahaha. Finally. Are you willing to-"_**  A sinister female rang out in her head.

"SHUT UP! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Kotone interrupted her other self.

 _ **"... Okay. Let's form a contact."**_  Her eyes turned yellow. A massive surge of pain appeared in her head.

"Grrrah, Gyaahh! AAA AAH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She cried out. She started jerking violently while being restrained by the two knights who are starting to lose their grip on her.

_**"The other you will grant the independence you woefully desire. I am thou and thou Art I. It's time to ride the storm and kill the sharks. You are nobody's concubine."** _

As she continued screaming, she freed her right arm from the knight's grip and knock it away with her backfist, it earned a surprised look from everyone in the room. The other knight let go of her left arm and back up in fear but she put her fists together and strike the being knocking it flat on its back.

**_"Now it's time to show him the wrath of a woman's scorn!"_ **

A blue butterfly shaped mask appeared on her face. Instinctively, she grabbed mask with both hands and in one swift motion, she tore it off, ripping her skin off during the process, leaving a massive amount of blood on her face.

For a brief moment, everything was silent, clear, she felt free. She inhaled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed to the top of her lungs as a large column of blue energy engulfing her completely, leaving a large carter beneath her feet and a strong gust of wind that send everybody and everything flying, and the entire room shaking due to her released power.

"Holy crap!" Morgana yelled as he spinning through the air before Ren caught him, who's barely trying to keep standing bearing the strong winds. "Never seen such power."

"Heh, she's very angry," Ren whispered in approval.

"What the eff!?" Ryuji trying to keep balancing the wind and the shaking room.

Once the screaming subsided, the blue column remained, everybody looked it in anticipation for what's about to come next.

Out of nowhere, a loud elephant trumpeted the entire room, causing everybody to cover their ears.

**"What the Hell is that noise!"**

**[BGM: Willpower]**

The trumpet continues as the blue column dissipates to reveal a giant elephant with a woman dressed in armored robes all covered in golden, wielding a sword in each hand, on riding the elephant like a horse.

In front of the elephant, stood Kotone, her outfit had changed. She was wearing Kasa straw hat, sleeveless white tunic with a blue sleeveless undershirt up to the middle of her neck. A thin red obi sash tied into a ribbon at her waist hanging from her left side, a windswept skirt of the same color with a slit on her right side, and a lotus flower pin attached to her shirt on her top left chest. A pair blue pants tucked into her shin-high boots. A pair of white gloves up to her elbows with a pair of silvers bracers.

She lifted her head up at stared at the frighten king and her would-be rescuers… rather she's the one recusing them.

"A GOD DAMN ELEPHANT!" Ryuji yelled out, addressing the literal elephant in the room.

She pointed at Kamoshida. "I made my choices and stand by them. I am not a spare! I know what I am. I am me! Kotone Seta! And you will pay for everything you have done!"

 **"What you waiting for?"**  The King yelled at the Shadows.  **"Kill her! Kill her now!"**  More Shadows emerged, a blond winged woman in a black leotard, and a red-winged devil appeared ready for a fight.

Wave a wave of her hand, the golden woman riding the elephant charged at the Shadows, leaving an earth-shaking stomp in every step. The Knight on horse attempted to charge at the elephant only to be completely impaled by one of the trunks through the chest. The green floating horse followed up to attack but the elephant reared on its hind legs and slammed it right leg in the horse crushing it to oblivion.

The brief skirmish allowed the three to get up and ran over to Kotone's side, getting ready for another fight.

She slid her thumb across the brim of her hat. A naginata materialized in her hands with a couple of twirls of her weapon, she took a battle stance and pointed the blade at a group of Shadows.

"Lady Trieu. Wipe them all out!"

**[BGM Wiping All Out]**

Kotone took a glance at her wounded teammates by her and with a wave of her arm.

"Lady Trieu! Media!" She commanded

Bright green energy enveloped the three male Persona Users, wounds healed up, allowing them to straighten up, with more energy in them.

"Nice! I'm pumped up for another go!" Ryuji smiled mischievously, ready for another skirmish.

Kotone charged at the ghostly lady in the red dress at full speed who fired an ice blast her. She stabbed the ground with her weapon and vaulted over the blast launching herself in the air and performed a downward kick to the Shadow's face. The straw-hat student followed up with an overhead slash straight down in the middle as soon as she landed, bisecting the red-dress lady, killing her effectively.

"You won't be freezing him again." She muttered. The Jar Monster summoned a couple of lightning bolts on her. She felt stinging feeling going through her body, muscle tensing up, but she stood firm, gritting her teeth, gripping her naginata, withstanding the attack.

"Zorro! Garu!" A series of wind flew past the girl striking the Jar Shadow, causing it the fall quickly as it was weak to it. Ryuji lunged afterward slamming his pipe on the downed creature, breaking the jar into pieces before disappearing.

Two more Shadows remaining. Ren pulled out his pistol and started firing at them, he was able to hit the red devil knocking it on the floor but missed the winged lady as she charged at Ren.

"Kouha!" Kotone cried out, and with a twirl of her swords, Lady Trieu fired a bright energy blast to intercept the shadow. The blessed attack burned her skin and a scream in agony as she dissolved from the holy magic. With one shadow on the ground wound, Kotone snapped her fingers to command Lady Trieu on one last attack.

"Hama." Thousands of bright glowing ofuda flew in and surrounded the winged creature. With a flash of light, the shadow exploded into nothingness. With the last enemy defeated, nothing is standing between the four of them and King Kamoshida.

"You're next, you cockhead." Kotone threatened as she pointed her blade at the king. "Wanna experience a botched circumcision? Don't worry, it'll just be the tip." She slowly lowered her weapon where it's aligned towards his underwear.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Ryuji whispered to Ren as both crossed their legs.

 _So that's what you were implying about her, Arsene._  Ren thought.

_**Indeed, that fire inside her burning ever so brightly now. Even I am not immune from her fury.** _

_Still hung up on that hat comment?_

_**… Yes** _

The King only smiled amusement. **"It seems that you don't understand that this is my castle.** "

And right on queue, a blond girl with pigtails in a swimsuit wear cat ears walked up to his side. To the shock and blush of everybody, including Kotone.

"T-Takamaki?" Ryuji sounded confused.

"Wait, her? How?" Ren turned to Morgana to ask but he saw that the (not) cat is star struck.

"Oh!" Morgana sounded enamored. "What a meow-velous and beautiful girl!"

"Oh boy. Koto-..." Ren was surprised to see her stunned at the sight and more that so she was blushing as well.

 _You said it_ cat _. Damn! Those are big!_

"Kotone! Morgana!" Ren called them out a bit louder, enough to snap them out of it.

 _Crap! Did he noticed!_  Kotone nervously worried that Ren might saw a side of her that she didn't want people to know.

"What's going on…!?" Ryuji asked

"Something seems off." said Ren.

"You're right. How did she get here?"

"Wait, Morgana what did you say about cognitions?" Kotone asked the feline.

Kamoshida started stroking her face in front of the group while Takamaki (?) seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

"Hey! Let go of her you prev!" Ryuji yelled out.

**"How many times must I tell you until you understand?"**

"I think he said it only twice," muttered Kotone.

 **"This is MY castle. A place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me."**  He turned facing fully to the thieves, with the bikini-clad Takamaki wrapped her arms around him.  **"... That is, everyone besides slow-witted fools like you."**

"Takamaki, say something!" cried out Ryuji.

"Ryuji! She's not real. Remember the prisoners at the dungeon? Same thing." Kotone reminded him.

"She's right. She's Kamoshida's cognition of her!"

"So that explains it." Ren grunted in anger, remembering the time Kamoshida talked to Ann and offer her a car ride, in the guise of a concerned teacher, while in reality, he was lusting for her, a student! "That's how he thinks her. Tch."

 **"Are you jealous?"**  The yellow-eyed king taunted the group.  **"Not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you."**

"Tch. Damnit" Ryuji stomped.

**"This could have been you, Seta. Too bad you had to squander it with those pieces of garbage."**

"I'm sure you'll find something to get over your loss." Kotone deadpaning replied.

 **"Clean them up this instant!"**  More knight appeared from the ground in front of the four Persona-users.

"We're outnumbered! We need to get out here before they surround us!" Said Morgana

"We're just going to run!?" yelled Ryuji

"We're tired and in shape to fight, we can't die here." told Ren.

"So shut up and let's go!" followed Kotone.

"Thank god the two of you got a level head." Morgana sounding relieved.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Ryuji relented. "Fine, but we will expose you what you really are, no matter what! Be ready for us!"

The Shadow seemed amused of the young teen's threats.  **"Hahahaha! I was beginning to get bored torturing the ones here! Come at me whenever you want, if you don't about your life!"**  Accepting the challenge.

"Ignore him, let's go!" Morgana commended. The four dash away with Kotone flipping the bird at Kamoshida from the Shadows that began to make chase. They were able to lose their trail after they quickly crawled through the vents that they originally escaped from. They were able to take a breather in front of the castle entrance, all were exhausted from all the fights and near-death experience, especially Kotone and Ryuji who just felt the energy drain of awakening their Personas. Ryuji, hands on his knees taking deep breaths, Kotone sitting on the floor trying to regain some energy back, Morgana's just laying face flat on the ground, and Ren's trying to look cool by standing straight with hands on hips taking in a few airs in.

"Anyways!" Ryuji stood up straight who turned to the pair of humans. "I don't remember changing into this!"

"It looks good on you." Ren complimented.

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah, it makes you look like a thug," Kotone added on as she got up. It earned a frown from the blond.

"Should I be happy about that?" sounding annoyed. "Still not as bad as yours, Ren."

"I doubt it. Mine has a nifty coat." Ren teasing replied.

"To be honest, I'm pleasantly surprised that my outfit is pretty conservative." Kotone inspected her newfound clothes, twisting her body to see all the features.

"Not too risque, comfortable, leaves a lot to the imagination." She did a small twirl around to show her outfit. "And a nice hat too!" She held her straw hat in place. She looked down and inspect the lotus pin on her clothes and smiled softly.

_It's just like Rei's hair clip._

"Looks good you too." Ren compliment her.

"Admit it. You boys wished it was more, a bit more skin, skin-tight leather showing my curves, and showing some cleavage?" She teasingly asked. It earned a nervous look from both of them who nervously looked away.

"Heh. Boys." She amusingly whispered.

The three stood still in silence when they overheard the castle's soldiers still continuing their pursuit of them, fortunately, they haven't been caught yet. Morgana got up and put his paw on his lips to signify them to stay quiet. After they heard footsteps starting to sound farther, they were able to speak again.

"So, what's going on? I'm completely lost man!?" Ryuji asked.

"Are we going through this again?" Kotone sounding annoyed.

"I said it before, when a Persona-user opposes a Palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens." Morgana's going teacher mode again. "It's to prevent you from being affected by the distortions."

"Is this a skull?" Ryuji felt his mask on his face.

"Oh right." Kotone remembered and pulled off her mask to look at it. "Huh. A butterfly."

"Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within…. Not that you get it."

"Nope." Ryuji resigningly hung his head.

"Basically, it means our cosplay will give us a fighting chance to survive in this place." Kotone attempted to simplify it to terms where Ryuji could might understand.

"In a way yes. And just accept what you see for what it see." Morgana as he shook himself.

"Easy for you to say." He scoffed then his eyes widen. "Wait! We're in deep shit!"

"We already kinda are." Ren reminded him.

"Quiet! Damnit!" Morgana yelled in a whispered voice.

"We might have gotten away here but we're still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school."

"That's sharp of you… For an idiot." Morgana praise and insult the blonde at the same time. "But relax, the Kamoshida in reality doesn't know about what's going on here. A Shadow is the true shelf that is suppressed - a side of one's personality they don't want to see."

"Some impromptu psychology lessons. Starting to feel like mom's here." Kotone whispered. "So, we're good here?" Kotone asked out loud

"Did the Kamoshida in reality remember about the execution?" After a brief moment, everybody realized that. "There you have it."

"All right! Now that we know that. All we gotta do is -" Ryuji sound more relaxed and excited.

"Hold up, Ryuji." Kotone interrupted him. "There's something I wanted to do for a long time." She walked to Morgana from behind and kneel down to his level.

"Hey what you-!?" Kotone placed her right hand on the top of his head and her left on his cheek and started petting him. He struggled a bit by waving his arms around.

"You're so soft." Kotone happily said in a higher pitch voice. "And so cute." She continued petting him to his annoyance.

"H-hey! Knock it off! If you touch me there…" A blushing Morgana stopped flailing and starting meowing contently in a relaxed manner, wiggling his tail, while being petted by a giggling Kotone.

 _So cute._  Ren and Ryuji thought of that at the same time while watching.

"Umm, I kinda wanna touch him, too." Ryuji spook out.

"Same." Ren followed.

"Hey!" Morgana snapped back to reality as he jump away from Kotone who sadly reached her arms out wanting to continue petting. "I'm not a plush toy!"

"Come back, I'm not done." She begged a childish manner while pouted her lips.

"Focus!" He yelled at them back on track. "Look, I guided you guys as promised. Now it's your turn to help me out now. That's why I was super nice about teaching you guys everything."

"What do you mean?" Ryuji asked sounding puzzled.

"Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form!" Morgana explained. "That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and-"

"Hold up. What are you going on and on about?" Ryuji interrupted.

"And what's a Mementos?" Kotone asked.

"I don't remember saying anything about helping you out." Ren reminded the cartoon feline.

"Huh? Don't tell me… Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you?" Morgana sounded shock. "Especially you!" He looked at Ren. "You're going to up and leave, even though you're already part of my master plan?"

"You never said anything of a plan." Ren told him.

"Don't worry, we'll come up to meet up." Kotone attempts to reassure the feline.

"Is it because I'm not human…? Because I'm like a cat…? Is that why you're making a fool of me!?" He whined.

"We're busy." Ryuji flat out told him.

"We just got out alive, we don't have the energy. We promise! We'll come back." Kotone gave an apologetic bow.

Ryuji kneeled to Morgana's level. "Thanks for everything, cat. You've got guts, bein' a cat and all! See you around!" He turned and head with Ren following him.

"Again, we promised we'll come back, just don't get caught again!" Kotone turned to follow to the boys back to the real world.

"Hey! What the Hell?" He complained. "Seriously? Why you're wrapping this up like everything's all hunky-dory?" He jumped around in frustration. "Oh hell no! Get back here! Grr… GRRAAGGHHH!" He chased after them.

* * *

"You have returned to the real world. Welcome Back." The voice from Ren's phone informed the group. The castle was no longer there, only Shujin Academy has taken its place. Students and pedestrians walking around and in or out of the front entrance. The trio's clothes had changed back to their Shujin uniforms. And exhaustion hit all of them hard.

"... Thank god. We're back." Ryuji sounded relieved as he leaned on the wall. "I dragged you two around a lot, huh? Sorry."

"You owe me one, Sakamoto," Kotone replied. "And I will hold you up to it."

"Fair enough." Ryuji agreed. "Ugh, I'm dead tired… How about you two?"

"I could use a nap. Never thought I'd be happy to go back home." Ren replied.

"Same. Though I could eat before turning in." Kotone added in.

"Me too. Man, I'm going sleep like a rock when I get home." He told a tired breath. "But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good!" sounding more optimistic. "I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin' like slaves."

"Oh yeah, I can get the registration to get the names and make sure we don't mess up." Kotone joined in.

"Right, once we make 'em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done. So, wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?"

"I'm in. He's going to pay for what he wanted to do me." Kotone angrily answered. "How about you, Ren?" She turned to him.

"Umm, I want to but I'm already on thin ice, and this won't help." Ren sadly respond.

"What?" Kotone exclaimed. "But you saw what he is, you can't let him loose!"

"Oh, the thing is, if you're thinkin' of layin' low 'cause of your record, it won't help," Ryuji explained. "Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal."

"Damnit." Ren audibly whispered. "That explains the whispers everywhere. How did that happen? I thought it was supposed to be confidential?"

"Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!" Ryuji answered with full confidence.

"A teacher? Ugh, that's most likely the case." Ren leaned back on the wall and hung his head in disappointment.

"No one else besides a teacher could've leaked it that fast!" He claimed

"He's right, only the staff was supposed to know, but some council members already knew about it during our meeting discussing you." Kotone agreed.

"Even before I set foot here." Ren narrowed his eyes. "And here I thought, I would get a second chance for a clean slate."

"It doesn't matter if it's a student or a club; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with. Just like he did with me…!"

"Yeah, and apparently, I heard that the singing club was shut down due to low funding because Kamoshida made a case to divert money from them to his volleyball team." Kotone crossed her arms in displeasure.

"How does that compare to-" Ryuji inquired.

"I wanted to sing damnit! Now I have to pay money to go to a karaoke club." She pouted.

"Not as severe as my case." But he decided to get back on topic. "No one'll take anything I say seriously. Still, those rumors about him gettin' physical might be real. And after seein' Kamoshida's distorted-heart thing in person, there's no way I can sit back!"

After taking a deep breath. "Why the hell not? The school already hates me so no harm here." Ren decided to join.

"Alright! I'm countin' on you! Don't worry; I'm hyped about this too!"

Ren smiled softly, glad that he had someone he can trust and acknowledge him despite his record, a person true to his word. He can feel a bond forming between him and Ryuji.

* * *

_Interrogation Room._

Sae decided to interject her thoughts as Ren was telling his tale, wanting to confirm something.

"Acting as a Phantom Thief would've been efficient alone. You could've have gone about it that way. However, you did not. There are merits to having associates… That's what you decided." She leaned forward. "Am I wrong?"

"Well, I am a high-schooler, I was bound to make friends." He gave a half-truth answer.

* * *

**I am thou, thou art I…**

**Thou hast acquire a new vow,**

 

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity**

 

**With the birth of the Chariot Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power.**

* * *

Just now, a couple of stomach growling noises came from Ryuji, it was clear he was hungry.

"Oh." He blessed a little. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"Eh, I'm a bit hungry too." Ren stated as his stomach agrees as well.

"It'd be weird splittin' off now, so why don't we grab a bite somewhere?" Ryuji suggested.

"I'll go but I have to do something first." Kotone stated. "The volleyball rally iss tomorrow, I should get the records now if we're going to get talk to them."

"Oh right, you should do that. We'll wait by the entrance when you're done." Ryuji remembered.

"Umm, the thing is." She hesitantly replied. "I want someone to go." She started to blush a little as she looked away in embarrassment. "With me when I go."

"What? You're a student council member! Wouldn't you just go and out?" Ryuji asked while befuddled.

"It's not that!" She snapped. "It's… because…" She quickly whispered. "I'm scared."

"What?"

"I guess you don't want to confront Kamoshida alone if you encounter him again." Ren explained. She nervously nodded.

"Really!? Back in the castle, you were kicking ass! Threatening to chop off his balls!" Ryuji was confused as an angry girl in the castle could be very meek in the real world. "Are you scared?

"S-shut up!" She yelled back. "I-I I'm not scared! Um, I'm just thinking i-it's best that to have backup for a worst case scenario! Okay! I'm thinking things through!" She quickly rationalized her choices while putting up a brave face.

Ryuji looked confused and unconvinced but mostly confused. Ren chuckled softly, knowing full well what's going on in her head. "I'll go with you. Besides, I need to sign up for the cooking club."

"You will?" She sounded relieved. "I mean u-ugh. You will." She changed her tone to a more serious one. "It's best to keep a lookout for him if it comes to it."

"Alright, I'll wait by the entrance while you two go get the records." Ryuji accepted the plan.

"Good, come on, there's bound to be some Student Councils here." Kotone gestured Ren to follow her back to Shujin. The halls were empty now with a few students hanging in the halls while the majority staying are club members.

"It's okay to be scared, Kotone," Ren spoke up to confront her nervousness as they walked up the stairs. "I was scared too back there, I thought I was going to die. But I was more scared that something would happen to you when you were taken away."

"Shut up!" Kotone snapped when reached the top the of the second-floor stairs. "I told you I'm not scared. I just… I have to be more careful now, don't want to mess it again and get you killed."

"It's not your fault," Ren assured her.

"It was!" Kotone yelled back. "If he hadn't taken me, you three wouldn't have to find me and almost got killed!" Ren only looked at her with empathy letting her to blow off some steam. "I-I was a burden to you over there. Needed to rely on you when I needed help over there. It was no different over there and here." She sat down on the staircase, hunched over in sadness, Ren sat down next to her.

"That Kamoshida may have been an ass but he's right to a degree. I have lean on my brother for support for a long time, he was always there for me and Rei growing up, fighting off bullies, studying, food, health, big brother stuff. It was at the point, we're always seen together, people even thought we were twins because of that." Kotone deadpanning smiled.

"He sounds like a caring brother," Ren commented.

"He is, but Kamoshida's right, it has become that I relied on him too much. And back in the castle, I think I relied on you too as well. Even awakening to my Persona, I'm afraid that I would mess up again and that would have you risking your life to bail me out."

"Stop it." Ren firmly told her. "Even before you awaken to your Persona, I never saw you as dead weight. I don't regret risking my life to save you. Morgana and Ryuji agreed to do it as well. He was exhausted after awakening his Persona, no condition to fight, but he decided to do it anyway because it was the right thing to do." Kotone remained silent. "Didn't you said you made your choices and will live by them? Well, I made my choice to save you even if it cost me my life, and I still stand by it."

Kotone sat there thinking about what Ren said to her. It was more than just comfort words just to her feel better, through the tone of his tone, there is conviction in it, he believed every single word that he said to her. He searched through his pocket and pulled out a golden barrette to Kotone's surprise.

"You dropped this when you were kidnapped, making a path for us to find you."

"Oh my God, after what happened, I forgot about this." Kotone took the barrette and held in her hands.

"This shows that you're not a burden even when you were kidnapped, you thought of something that led us to you. We may not have found you as quickly as possible if you haven't left a trail." Ren told her. "And in the end, you awakened to your Persona and saved us instead."

Kotone stared at her barrette, smiled softly, perhaps she was being melodramatic, she just didn't want to be the cause of the group's misfortunes by being too dependable, but she's not, she had to see that they see her as a valued member of the group from the start and believing in herself.

"Thanks, Ren. Maybe I was self-loathing here but you're right. I remembered what my Persona told me, 'grant me the independence that I desired.' I know you don't see as dead weight but I'm going start to pull my weight to the best of my ability! In the castle and the real world!" Kotone's smile gotten wider as she got up from the stairs.

"Good, we needed someone to keep Ryuji and Morgana from going at each other," Ren said, happy that she's able to find herself again in the real world. "Don't be afraid to ask for help, you're not a Spare Seta to me, you're Kotone."

"Thank you." She meant in the most sincere way possible.

Kotone laughed a bit as she put her hair clip back to her hair. Ren couldn't stop noticing how smooth her hair is as she ran her fingers through them as she fixed her hair, and how they seem to glisten even in a room without sunlight. Couldn't help the feeling of a certain aura around her.

"It looks good on you." Ren complimented.

"I know I look good." Kotone smiled. "But thanks, let's get the records, we don't want Ryuji to wait too long."

"Nice, to see you back to yourself."

Kotone chuckled. "Well, Morgana did entrust me to look after you two idiots. Can't disappoint him."

The two chuckled a bit, glad that they were able to clear up the initial insecurities that Kotone had. Ren felt a bond growing between them, perhaps it was there when they first met a Shujin when he first arrived, the first person who knew about his record and yet showed kindness to him. She continued to show him the same kindness ever since and knew he can not take it for granted. Deep, he knew, this was the start of something special between the two transfers.

* * *

_Interrogation Room_

Sae looked at him with an intense glare. "To have more associates being in the Phantom Thieves would be cumbersome due to increased numbers. You must have someone to be the mediator to prevent conflicts and ensure harmony within the group."

His reply was silence with his fist clenching tightly.

* * *

**I am Thou, Thou Art I...**

**Thou hast acquire a new vow,**

 

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity**

 

**With the birth of the Aeon Persona,**

**I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall**

**lead to freedom and new power.**

* * *

"Come on, we can talk to Niijima-senpai in getting the volleyball records in the Student Council Room." Kotone gestured her arm to get Ren to follow her.

"So, it seems that Morgana wasn't the only one smitten by that fake Takami," Ren told Kotone whose face turned completely red after hearing that.

"I-I'm just impressed by the… way…. she looks…. it's not weird that women appreciate other women's bodies." She nervously explained.

"True, but you had the same reaction that Morgan-"

"Can we please not talk about this." She told him in a very serious tone. She did not want to reveal anything that she wanted to keep hidden.

"Okay. We can drop it." He was briefly stunned how her mood completely changed when he touch upon that subject. He knew best not to explore that subject as it was a very sensitive topic for her. Maybe for another time when she's comfortable.

"Thank you. Say, since you're from Kofu, you must have heard of the Amagi Inn in Inaba, right?." Kotone decided to start small talk with her new found friend.

"Yes, I did, never stay there, even though I wanted. But my parents didn't want me to go there because of the murders and kidnappings happening there." He answered.

"Yeah, that's still a touchy subject. But it's still a nice place, there's that cute fox that hangs out at the …."

They continued their friendly chatter as they made their way to the Student Council Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Kotone was originally not going to be a Phantom Thief in this, it was just going to be Kaz, with her being support character attending Gekkou High, but I decided to add her in because I wanted a sibling dynamic within the PT.
> 
> Story time: Deciding a PT costume and Persona for Kotone was a difficult process. I originally wanted her to be a full-on Kunoichi with Mochizuki Chiyome as her Persona but I couldn't find much about her or see she fits with the band of rebels and thieves of like and I fear she was too similar to Kaz's design. Ideas were floating around in my head like her being a 1930s Gangster with Bonnie Parker, a Wild West outlaw, or an Amazonian or Celtic warrior wielding a shield (like Kanji in P4) with a Boudica Persona (Riding a chariot) , but I decided to have more Asian representation with Yusuke being the only one with an Asian motif.
> 
> It was when I stumbled on Lady Trieu of Vietnam. She was considered the Vietnamese Joan of Arc (well, she predated Joan of Arc because it was during the mid 200s), and at age 20, she gathered followers to rebel against the Chinese occupiers and the "Kill the sharks" speech was her response to her brother's attempt to stop her from rebelling and he decided to join in a well. She was known to wear yellow tunics and rode a war-elephant into battle giving herself the title of The Lady General clad in Golden Robe. The fact that Lady Trieu rode a freaking elephant is too good to pass up a for a Persona, and it will be a bragging point for Kotone for now on.
> 
> Also, I have to thank Arisato on Discord for helping me to find Ren's hometown. Yes, Kofu is 20 minutes away from Fuefuki, the town that Inaba is based from.
> 
> See you next time!


	7. After School Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I got no excuse for being this late since the last update. What I've been doing since then? I've been in My Hero Academia and Fate/Stay Night Hell (I might consider a MHA fic in the future). I know there's going to be a dub for Dancing in Moon Light and Star Light (Better titles TBH), again not a rhythm game fan, I'll just going to wait for the English commu scenes uploaded on Youtube. The P5 anime, it's meh with some decent changes here and there, I will use some scenes there for the fic in the future. I also considered cutting down the word count to increase upload time.
> 
> On a brighter note: If you noticed I have added a new Picture in the first chapter. It is a drawing of Kotone and Kazuhiro Seta! I commissioned the artist Cheryl-Anne or AH_Mechromancer (Twitter name) to draw them up. Follow her on Twitter, she makes great P5 art and Shumako drawings as well!
> 
> I found a Seiyuu for our precious little OC sister, Reiko Seta: Mai Kadowaki (Illyasviel von Einzbern from Fate series, she was precious in Zero)

Chapter 7: After School Special

"We always go to that tofu place before, and we never knew she grew up there! The old lady is really nice though, and she remembers us as one of the regular customers, not the crazy fans who just wanted a peek unlike that one guy with the headphones... " Kotone continued her story until they opened to door to the council room

They saw Makoto stacking a couple of papers, mostly school related, getting ready to make a trip to the teacher's office, she looked up to see who's at the door. Her surprised expression indicated that she was expecting someone else.

"Oh, Kotone-chan, what brings you here? Your brother is off on an errand, now." Makoto spoke up.

"Well, that's a first for him to do something, but I'm here for something else.. or two," Kotone replied. "I wonder if I can have the records of the volleyball team, just want to know the members, just to know roll-call for the rally tomorrow."

"I got a teacher to look after him to do his job," Makoto answered to Kotone's first comment. "Hmm, I suppose it makes sense to know the members if they're attending or not. I'm about to head the teacher's office, I can get the records for you, there."

"Oh good, thank you Senpai." Kotone bowed to her senior.

"You can wait for her but does your friend need something as well?" The Council President as she turned to Ren.

"Oh, Kotone-chan told me that to go to you or the Council to sign up for clubs?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's true, what club do you have in mind?"

"Well, Kotone and I thought about signing up the cooking club?"

"Let me check if they're opened." Makoto searched through the papers, shifting through the club restrictions, members, subjects until she found what she needed.

"Here, we go." She examined the paper. "Yes, they still have room for more members, enough for you two. Honestly, I'm surprised that you're considering this club, Kotone-chan. Kaz-kun told me how much of terrible cook you are."

"Well, why do you think, I'm signing up for?" She replied in an annoyed tone. "I want to get better, dammit! And besides, the singing club was closed down."

"It was unfortunate that it was shut down but nice to see someone trying to improve themselves." She handed the two the club applications. "From Kaz-kun's stories, be careful taste testing from her." She told Ren jokingly.

"Oh, she can't be that bad." He politely replied

"Oh, but she can." Another male voice came out from behind, startling the two transfers. It was Kaz wearing a cleaning mask over his mouth, a pair of rubber gloves, an apron, and a cleaning headscarf, holding a bucket and a couple of dusters in it. "Father preferred the crappy rations he had during his time in the JSDF than eat one of your foods."

"Don't laugh." He saw his sister struggling to hold in her laughter as he put the supplies and extra clothes back to storage, but she only burst out when he told her not to.

"You look like a maid from Akihabara!" She laughed out.

"It's not a French maid outfit! I don't do 'Moe Moe Kyun!'" He yelled back.

"How do you know about  **that**? Out sight-seeing?" She looked at him with amusing suspicion.

"I buy games from that place. Yes, I play games." He quickly replied hiding a small blush. "How do  **you** know? I saw the way you look at the-!"

"Anyway! We need to apply for the cooking club and the volleyball registration!" Kotone immediately changed the subject, getting back on task.

"Next time, Makoto, don't make me dress up like this." He said as he put back on his tie and Shujin blazer. "I do feel like one of those maids in Akihabara."

"It's necessary to keep oneself clean when performing cleaning duties, you should know that if you attended the meetings."

"Whatever, I wouldn't have done it if you haven't got Chuono riding my ass." He sighed as Makoto rolled her eyes. "So, what's this club I'm hearing about?"

"Oh, Ren and I are joining the cooking club! We're going to be chefs here!" She exclaimed.

"May Izanagi-no-Okami give you strength, Amamiya," He quipped.

"Wait, are you Cath-?" Makoto asked looking befuddled.

" **He**  needs extra help to deal with her." He answered before Makoto asked the full question as he approached her.

"Oh screw you! Your taste is shit anyway!" She snapped back. "Anyways, we got the application done, now what?"

"I can take them to the office to get in processed. Oh, by the way, Kaz-kun. I signed you up for a club here as well, so you're coming with me."

"Sure thing." He paused for a moment until he realized the first part Makoto told him. Eyes widen. "Wait. What!"

"It's a requirement for Council members to be in a school club." Makoto calmly explained with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Since when!?"

"It's a new policy as way for the Council to part of the student body. I'm in the Aikido club. Kotone-chan's going to be in the cooking club. The rest signed up, except you. It was explained in orientation. If. You. Were. Here." She sternly told him. "So come on, and you will carry the papers for me. You two can wait here, we'll get everything sorted out and the records for you." The pair prepared to head out.

"Hey, Sis." Kaz whispered as he shuffled to her.

"Can we talk later on today?" He asked quietly. He was referring to her outburst earlier from the same day.

"Yeah. We should."

"Kaz-kun! Come on!" Makoto called on. His mood shifted to displeasure as he followed her. As soon as the two third-years left the room, like clockwork, Kotone turned to Ren to continue the conversation they had prior.

"As I was saying that that guy with the headphones was totally trying to take a peek at her." She took a brief glance at the door and surveyed the room like she was making sure it was just the two of them alone. It seems the coast is clear, she turned back to Ren and smiled mischievously. "Promise me you won't tell." She lowered her tone like she was gossiping.

"Ummmm sure?" Ren agreed while sounding confused.

"My brother won't admit it but he is a massive Rise fan." She starts to snicker. "He was totally at the Junes Concert, I was there with him. His excuse was he wanted 'to go shopping'" She started laughing but at the lower tone to avoid being heard.

Ren started to chuckle with her as well. He couldn't imagine that her big brother, the all too serious looking brother with a deadpan attitude is a huge idol fan. He could only imagine him fanboying over the recent Kanamin single.

"Well, that changes my image of him," Ren smirked. He's got something over him now, it'll be fun prying him of his secret hobbies in the future.

"Oh, just you wait when I tell you a story of when he was a contestant for the Miss Yasogami Beauty Pageant." As Kotone sat down.

"I'm listening," Ren said as he took a seat.

* * *

His teeth gritted together hard in annoyance as he followed the Council Student to the teacher's office while carrying a stack of papers for her. For being the head of the Disciplinary Committee, he sure feels like a glorified assistant right now.

"So, what club did you signed me up for? Without my consent." He asked through his teeth as the pair walked down the hallway.

"You lost that privilege when you missed the meeting. I signed you up so you could stay on the Council. So basically, you should be thanking me for saving your position here." Makoto smiled smugly.

"Yeah." He replied in a low, annoyed, sardonic tone. "You sure saved my butt here."

"Oh, don't worry, I put you in the archery club. It's the closest thing to shooting that your dad took you when you grew up, and I know that you tend to use bow-and-arrows in those fantasy games."

"I told you too much about my personal life then." Kaz grumbly replied.

"Oh, you know mine, it's fine. But with the info you gave me, I was able to use it to assign to a club that you're most likely to enjoy. I could have signed you up in the drama club. Aikido's full, the music club is also full, so archery's the next best thing for you." Makoto gave an explanation for her choice of the club that she assigned Kaz in.

"Aren't you an angel?" He dryly replied.

"It was for your sake. Okay?" She stopped halfway at stairs, turning to her classmate with some annoyance. "You would have been kicked out if you haven't. Hell, Principal Kobayakawa wanted you out once Kotone-san was transferred here, and I defended you to stay."

"Why?" He softly asked. "You didn't have to do that. I hardly did my council duties nor attend the meetings. If anything, it would be better off that I leave."

"Because I want to give you a second chance. I don't want to see you waste your potential away. I know you can do better." She solemnly replied. "... And I promised Principal Kobayakawa that I will have you be more involved and improve your grades in order to keep you in the Council."

"And if I don't?" He cautiously asked after hearing that she made a deal to keep him in the Council. He's most likely knew the answer but he wouldn't like it.

"He said that you're my responsibility now and if your midterms grades and club attendance are not up to par... then… the both of us will be out of the Council." She sadly told. The answer made Kaz drop the stack of papers in shock.

"What!" He yelled dropping the stack of paper he held to ground. "You did not have to do any of that! I'm not worth it! My problems are not your problems. You should not have done that!" He scolded her, with fist tighten. He was mad, mad that the Principal would make such an ultimatum to a student, mad that Makoto put her council position in jeopardy because of his shortcomings, mad that his personal issues are spilling over to other people.

"Well, I offered it first!" She retorted. "I said I will do everything in my power to get you to improve, and willing to take the responsibility if I fail! I could have let you be kicked out, but I didn't! I chose this!" She stood by her decision.

"I am not worth it! I don't want to bring you down. You should have just-"

"You are!" She shouted back asserting her position. "I won't forgive myself if someone I know fails when I know I could have done something but did nothing. So I am willing to risk it to help. Whenever you like it or not, we're in mess this now."

"That you didn't have to - Tch" He groaned in frustration while tugging his tie furiously. There is nothing he could say to get Makoto out of this that she put herself into. She was dead set on what she intended to do. He silently cursed himself for this happen. He won't forgive himself if Makoto's get kicked out of the Council putting her future in risk just because he couldn't pick up his damn slack. This was something that he hoped to avoid in the first place, he thought he would avoid the Principal's attention if he-

"Damnit, fine." He relented. "I let you "help" me "improve" but doesn't mean you get to boss me around."

"Well, I am responsible of you now, so I technically can." She replied with a hint of smugness.

"It's your ass on the line, not me." He reminded her.

"But, something tells me that you don't want that." She smiled slyly. He stayed silent. "I'll take your silence as an answer, it seems that you do care."

"Tch" He looked away, trying to put up his straight face. "We should get to the office now." Trying to change the subject while picking up the papers that he dropped.

"Let me help." Makoto joined as she picked up the papers, deciding to carry half of the stack papers to the office to lighten Kaz's load. "Anyways, you should get ready for the volleyball rally tomorrow. Consider this the first step to your improvement."

He only sighed in annoyance in response to her reminder as they head to the teacher's office. After they do what they need with the club registrations with Kotone, Kaz, and Ren, other student council stuff, a couple of files filed with the members of the volleyball team.

"You and Kotone-chan should look over this." Makoto handed a folder contain info of the volleyball members to Kaz as they walked back to the Council Room. "It's best we should look over the members for the rally tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll give it to Imouto-san for her to see it." He sighed as he skimmed through the files. "Say… it has both girl and boy members in the team. Aren't Kamoshida supposed to coach the boys?"

"Yes, but due to his background, it seemed suitable for him to coach both teams." She answered.

"Huh, whatever, you know this rally is a farce, it's a glorified volleyball game with teachers with Kamoshida playing a game against students with little experience? It's going to be curb stomp." Makoto only sighed, putting on her finger on her forehead. She had to know that the rally's most likely to be what Kaz stated.

"Still, it's a rally that we have to look over that the school authorizes, it's there to help raise school spirit." She most likely said the same answer that the Principal told her about the rally.

"Whose spirit is being raised, may I ask? The students or Kamoshida?" Kaz asked dryly as they approached the Council Room door. They saw Ren and Kotone just sitting at the table across from each other, it seemed that they were having idle chat until they were interrupted.

"Oh good, you ain't doing something 'sinful'." It earned a sneer reaction from Kotone. He handed her the record of the volleyball members. "Here are the files that you asked for."

"Thanks, I guess we'll be going now." Kotone and Ren stood from the table headed towards the exit.

"I'll you later… Miss Kazuhiro Seta." Ren slyly said to Kaz as he walked to the door. Kaz's eyes slightly widen when he heard it. What did Kotone say about him to Ren?

"By the way," Ren whispered. "Congrats on 2nd place."

_SHE TOLD HIM!_ Blood drained from his face, a cold sweat broke out, eyes sunk inside, his heart beating faster than ever before.

"Umm, Kaz-kun? Is something wrong?" Makoto's soft voice brought him back to the present day.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. Just, remembered to do something with my sister."

"Was it something that Amamiya whispered to you?"

"No" he quickly answered.

"Well, anyways, I guess, I'm done here, now." Kaz was about to follow suit to leave but Makoto grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him slightly away from the door.

_Oh no._

"Not yet." She interjected. "Since you are now the newest member of the archery club, it's best you should meet up with your peers. They're at the practice building, I'll be going to make sure that you won't bail."

"Ah….damnit." he weakly whined as Makoto slowly dragged him away to the practice building.

* * *

"Okay, good. We got the files of the volleyball members, we should get Ryuji to take a look." Kotone informing Ren of their plan to implicate Kamoshida as they headed to the entrance where Ryuji was left behind to wait for them. She flipping through the files to skim through the members trying to remember who were the ones being tortured in that castle. A picture of a dark-haired girl in a ponytail that caught her attention causing her to stop skimming.

_She looks familiar._

"Yo!" A loud voice brought her back to reality. "Took you guys long enough!" It was Ryuji climbing up the steps to meet up with the pair. "Great, you got the files. We can look over them while we get something to eat. I know a great place where we can all eat. Also, I want to know about your past, Ren."

"Don't you think that's impersonal?" Kotone asked Ryuji.

"It's okay. The two of you deserve to hear about it. Fair warning, it's going to take away." Ren replied as the three new friends walked past the front gates, heading to a restaurant that Ryuji suggested.

"Who's paying?" Kotone asked.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"Ryuji… keep it down." Kotone reminded him again that they were eating in a public place as she is chomping down her second bowl before handed a third bowl.

The three are eating at a beef bowl shop that is considered a pretty popular restaurant in Shibuya. Ryuji's halfway finishing his, Kotone was already scoffing down her third bowl after she finished her second while Ren barely ate as he spent most of his time telling about his arrest involving a drunk man and a woman, and everything leading up to his transfer to Tokyo.

"And the funny thing is… I always wanted to go to Tokyo." Ren chuckled bitterly. Ryuji only shook his head in anger.

"The hell man!? How much shittier can that asshole get!?" He was still furious at the story, fist clenching over the chopsticks, ready to break at any moment.

"Still, that was just… God, that's just plain shitty, there's no way around that." Kotone briefly stopped eating contemplating over his ordeal. "And no one defended you. Not even your "friends" back then?"

"Nope, they ditched me, don't want to be associated with a "criminal" even when I tried to explain," Ren answered softly, eyes narrowed, followed with a long breath.

"The bastards." Kotone bitterly whispered.

"So, you left Kofu, and- " Ryuji continued while stuffing his face with his mouth full.

"Ryuji… don't talk with your mouth full." Kotone sighed.

"Sorry." He swallowed. "And now you end up here?"

"And now you're caught up," Ren said, soon after the three took a couple of bites from their food.

"You know, we might be more alike than I originally thought." The blonde commented.

"Yeah, you might be right on that." Ren agreed. "Two troubled students shunned from the school."

"Yep, it's how we're treated like a pain in the ass by people around us like we don't belong. I did something stupid at school before, too." Ryuji proceeded to finish the rest of the food left in his bowl and let out a satisfying sigh indicating that he was full and happy with his meal.

"Now, I really do feel like the odd man out here," Kotone said somberly. Unlike the two of them, she didn't have to endure terrible rumors surrounding her and did anything that got her in trouble with the law or the school. She doesn't think her problems are even comparable to what Ryuji and Ren had.

"Well, you're one of the few who didn't believe the gossip," Ren told her. "You had every reason not to be with us. Still, you're the first one who was nice when I visited the school even though you heard about me."

"Heh, thanks." She smiled warmly as she felt her heart warmed up.

"The place you're living right now is in Yongen, right?" Ryuji asked. "Well, it's rush hour on the subways. I suggest we kill some time before heading home."

"Okay." Ren agreed. "Know any good places around here?" He asked as he wanted to explore Shibuya for a bit.

"What the Hell man? You barely touched your food." The blonde ignored the question and started putting ginger into Ren's bowl.

He looked him annoyed. Touching another person's food without permission? Isn't that some kind of unwritten rule? "Really?"

"Just let me do it. I gotta thank you for helpn' me." He grinned and turned to Kotone. "Same to you too." He reached over to add ginger to her bowl only to stopped by tight grip around his wrist holding the ginger.

"Ow!" The grip tightened and start toed twist the wrist making it more uncomfortable for the unfortunate blonde. "What the He-Gyahh!" He looked up to see Kotone's face completely changed. She no longer has the face of a sweet smiling girl from the countryside, in its place is a frowning face, teeth gritting, eyes narrowed with murderous intent a dark aura cast a massive shadow over her. Ryuji could only cower in fear.

"Don't. Touch. My. Food." She warned darkly to Ryuji. The two boys leaned back in fear as remember how she was back in the castle. She let go of his wrist which then he put the ginger back into the container.

"Geez, that was scary." He muttered. "Anyways," Back to his normal loud tone. "I got both of your backs from here on out."

"Same here." Kotone and Ren answered at the same time.

"As long as the three of us do something about Kamoshida. I'm sure we'll feel better about bein' at school."

"The three of us. Together, huh?" Kotone said as she finished her third bowl. "Sounds nice."

"Yeah…. Oh yeah!" He exclaimed like he suddenly remembered something. "Tell me both of your numbers. Chat ID too." He pulled out his phone.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Ren and Kotone pulled their phones out and exchanged their numbers and Chat ID.

"Man, I got more guys on my phone than girls," Kotone muttered.

"Just you wait Kamoshida." Ryuji expressed with resolve in his voice. "We're going to start right away tomorrow. First, let's hit up those guys that were kept as slaves." He scoffed a bit. "The volleyball rally's tomorrow, huh? Shit's recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me want to gag."

"But thanks to the rally, we got no classes in the afternoon, we can walk around unnoticed." Seeing a silver lining for the rally.

"And having a Council member won't raise too much suspicion. Also, I got the roster of the whole team here, we can look them over now to make sure we don't mess up." Kotone reminded him as she showed him the folder.

"We should at least know their names first," Ren spoke out.

"Alright, let's look!" Ryuji sounding pumped up.

Kotone handed the blonde delinquent the roster as he was the one sitting between them, making easier for all three to read them, plus Ryuji was the one who memorized the faces and it would sense for him to inspect the members first.

For a while, the three carefully looked at each page and each picture to find the right face that Ryuji memorized, down to the hair color, length, sex, eye color, skin color, they had to make sure that the student they plan to talk to was a victim. Ryuji used a pen from the restaurant to circle, underline the names to pinpoint the students.

"Alright, I know this guy, he's in Class 2-D!" Ryuji stated while circling his name. "That's your class right?" He turned to Ren.

"I guess so, then again not many students wanted to talk to me." He pushed up his glass. He then noticed a certain blue-haired student in the roster a row below. "Wait, he looks familiar. I remember he led the roll-call in my class." He took a better look at him. "Yuuki Mishima? I didn't know he was in volleyball."

"Well, he wasn't one of the slaves in the prison," Ryuji stated.

"We should focus on the guys you remember, Ryuji-kun, we'll talk to him if needed," Kotone respond.

"Alright, let's go." Ryuji skimmed at the pages again, circling the names down. "This guy's a third year. First year." He diligently looked through the roster to double check he didn't miss one. "I think that's all." He closed the roster and handed it back to the Council Treasurer.

"We got the names down, and we'll talk to them during rally tomorrow." Ryuji happily exclaimed. The other two nodded.

"I think we're done for the day now," Kotone said. She took a couple of pictures at the roster highlighted by Ryuji. "I'll send you the pics in case we forget them. Also, it'll be a test for us since we shared our info." She explained as she pressed 'send.'

A few moments later, both of the boys' phones vibrated with an icon of a golden lotus flower appearing on their phones, notifying that it had received Kotone's pictures.

"Nice, we got 'em," Ryuji said and he noticed Ren didn't even eat halfway through his food. "C'mon, you gotta eat more, we got more ginger here."

"It's okay, I'm good now." Ren smiled, satisfied that he had his fill. He handed the bowl to Kotone. "I know you want to finish it."

She blushed immediately, embarrassed that he was able to read her face showing her full intention.

"..." She snatched the bowl and start chomping down the rest of food.

"Jeez man." Ryuji sweatdropped. "Keep on eating and you're going to end up fa-" A hand immediately cover mouth preventing him from finishing his thought.

"What the hell!" Ryuji muffled through the hand. Ren frantically brought his head near to Ryuji's ear.

"Don't" He nervously whispered. "Look at her." All four eye pupils turned to Kotone and both were taken aback in fear, breaking in a cold sweat as they cowered at the sight of her extremely sharp glare staring daggers at Ryuji. It looked like her eyes were ready to shoot fire from them, disintegrating the blond boy in an instant.

"Never call a girl fa-" He stopped his own whispered warning. "That's the other F-word. Got it?" Ryuji nodded his head in understanding. Ren's hand let go, giving Ryuji a chance to breathe.

"What I meant is…" He anxiously explained trying to find the right words. "You're going to end up faa-ery… very tired! Trust me, I get sleepy when I get full!" He forced a huge grin hoping she would buy his lie.

"Oh. I know how that feels. Trust me this is nothing, I finished the mega beef bowl within 30 minutes." Her mood completely changed back to her cheerful self as she addressed Ryuji's concern, she proceeded to finish the rest of Ren's bowl within seconds. "All done!"

The three gather their stuff and went on their separate ways back home. As she headed home, Kotone started thinking ways how to convince them to admit the abuse, if they were willing to confess, she would immediately lead them to her father who help them out.

As much she wanted to tell her dad about the abuse, she had no evidence of the abuse to prove the claims. It had to come from the mouth of victims for the police to act on it. Perhaps two victims would be best, if only one would speak out, Kamoshida would deny it and cover up his tracks and it would be his word against theirs. Principal's a lost cause, if his Shadow and that brief talk between the two indicated anything, it was that the Principal showed heavy favoritism for him and it wouldn't be a surprised if he knew but covered it up.

Her brother would believe her and maybe she could get him and Niijima-senpai to help, but that would put them in Kamoshida's sights and if his Shadow spoke the truth, the Council hardly have any power, it would be bad for them. She looked through the files again, looking at the boys that Ryuji pointed out. Perhaps, the best course of action is to talk to the boys….

Boys.

Boys.

Her eyes widen in shock. She flipped through the roster and looked at the girls' file and looked at the coach's name.

Kamoshida.

_He coaches the girls' team too!_ She yelled out in her head. She suddenly realized something, all the prisoners, the slaves, all the volleyball students who were tortured in Kamoshida's castle were all boys!

_Where were the girl members?_ She questioned. If Kamoshida only abuses his volleyball team that were consist of boys and girls, then why were the boys the only one showed to be abused?

_No_  She remembered what Kamoshida's Shadow said to her.

_**I wonder what country girls are like.  
I wonder what her size is.** _

_I could have been ra-!_

She remembered the times that the Shadow was lusting over her and the time she wanted her to join the volleyball team. How could she didn't figure it out!? She had to tell Ren and Ryuji as soon as possible. If his Shadow saw her, a female student, as a plaything then that means, Kamoshida must have to seen the female volleyball members and treated them as….

_We have to stop him. No matter what!_ Her harden with determination.

* * *

Admittingly, the first meeting with the archery club wasn't so bad, the president of the club was courteous enough to welcome Kaz into the group, aside from the sideway glances from other members. They most likely withheld their comments since the Student Council President was there watching over Kaz and the group in general. Must have been embarrassing to be babysitted… well, he shouldn't complain since she's in the hole with him as well.

At least he was able to shut those skeptics up by hitting bullseyes consecutively, benefits of having a cop dad teaching his kid how to shoot. Not bad for a country boy. Seeing those stunned faces does give him some amount of joy.

"Admit it, that was fun. You enjoyed it." Makoto asked contently as the two were walking to leave the practice building after Kaz changed back to his uniform. "And there was hardly any trouble at all."

"So does mean, you leave me alone now?" Kaz asked sardonically, knowing full well that the answer was most likely be…

"No." She flatly replied. "I have to make sure you keep up your activities and studies if you are to pass the midterms. I had the Archery President make note of your attendance and inform me after every meeting."

"Of course, you would do that." Kaz's mood dropped.

"And I will make study sessions for you to keep up with your work, and schedules of the mock exams and entrance exams as well."

"A bit overboard here Makoto. I am not that much of an idiot, not like Sasaki. I am in Class 3-A, same as you." He told her.

"Yes, but you barely got in. Look, your transcript from Yasogami High was stellar. That shows you can do it." Makoto explained.

"So I've been told." He rolled his eyes after hearing that similar words from his father.

"Look, if you can get to the Top 10 or above, the Principal will be happy and we'll be in the clear." She advised. "It would be an added bonus if you could even get to Top 5….. or heh higher than me" She teasingly said.

"Hold up." Kaz stopped in his tracks. "You're saying 'IF" I can get to Top 5? And higher than you… with that laugh? Are you implying I can't get on your level?" He looked at her annoyed.

"Well." Makoto's eyes moved away from a bit. "Not now… I'm saying it would nice if you're ranked high up there but there's a gradual increase to improve which takes time. And besides, you're ranked in the low 20s, to reach to the 5 would have you make near perfect scores in the exams."

"And you're saying that I can't do that?" He continued.

"Ummmmmm." She nervous tried to find the right words. "It's difficult to do so, even for me. And your lackadaisical nature could hamper that."

"That's a diplomatic way of saying I can't do it huh?" He crossed his arms. "It's like you said before my grades in Yasogami was stellar, I remember I was in the Top 10."

"Well, that was two years ago and Shujin's different." She bit a lip a bit.

He scrunched his face, lips pressed together, eyelids came closer, nostrils flared. His pride was wounded, he'll take it for being called lazy but an idiot? Think he can't do it? Never doubt his abilities. He showed those guys who thought he couldn't aim at all in archery, and he'll show her.

"Oh oh, ooooh" He chuckled. "You have no idea what I can do. I'll show you that I can do it. I'll score higher than you! I made a promise to Rei that I'll get the highest score! And I never disappointed her! You didn't have Kazuko-"

"Your mom"

"Kazuko! As your tutor before! I'll show you!" He exaggeratingly declared as he walked backward away from Makoto then turned to walk forward.

"I hope you do." She whispered as she followed him in a normal pace.

_Hehehe_ , _got him._ She smugly thought. Now he has the motivation to improve himself to go beyond rather than making bare minimum to pass.

He gritted his teeth, eyes squinted, fists tightened, fortunately, he was a couple of feet in front of her to avoid seeing his annoyed face.

_Damnit!_ He cursed himself for letting himself to be tricked like that _. Put myself_ _into a corner! If I make bare minimum she has the last laugh! If I make higher than her than my cover's blown! She'll find out that I've been-_

"Oh! I'm sorry!" A soft-voiced apologized as Kaz almost bumped into a black haired girl with a ponytail. She looked sad, tired, barely standing clutching her left arm with her right hand, turned away from Kaz almost out of instant.

_Who is she? She seems familiar._

"Hey, are you okay?" Makoto asked calmly as she approached her.

"Oh, yes, I am fine, Niijima-senpai." She turned and bowed apologetically to Kaz. "I, umm, wasn't looking."

"No, wait. I was with my own thoughts at the time. I wasn't paying attention." Kaz clarified. He took a brief look at the black haired girl. She looked worse for wear, clutching her sides, bruises on her body. Hurt? Recent? Sports training? Avoiding eye-contact with him. Arms crossed, shoulders hunched, turning away. Afraid? He looked at the hallway where she was walking from… it was the hallway leading to Kamoshida's office. He heard the rumors, but he usually chose to ignore it since most rumors are baseless, but still.

"You sure you're okay?" Kaz asked. "You looked beat up, training accident?"

"Y-yes. Rough volleyball training, that's all." She answered, but there was no conviction in her voice. "I gotta go." She started to walk away quickly, but she stopped for after a couple feet, without turning to her Senpais. "Are you her brother?"

"Kotone's? Yes." He replied confused. "How do you-?"

"I'm in her class as well. She used to play volleyball, right?"

"Yes. Last year."

"She was good. I remembered her from the last tournament."

"So I heard." Confused with her questions.

"Do you care for her?"

"Of course. She's my sister, both of my sisters."

"You do anything to protect them and people you care about, right?"

"I do." He replied in a more serious tone.

"How so?" She asked.

"I'll carry all the burdens so that Kotone and Rei don't have to get hurt even if it hurts me." He told her with conviction in his voice.

"I see." that was her only reply, before letting out a sigh. _I have to endure this. For her sake._

"Shiho!" An older voice rang out. The voice that shook the raven-haired girl to her core, frozen in place, breathing at a quicker pace. It was Kamoshida walking down the same path that Shiho walked through. Her reaction was not a normal one when one sees a teacher, it looked like she's scared.

_So that's her name._

"What you three doing here? I thought clubs are done now." He asked in a stern voice.

"Oh, we were just talking, Kamoshida-sensei, we just bumped to each. We were on our way to leave." Makoto gave him a quick, cordial answer.

"Talking about what?" He inquired

"T-that, he was Kotone's brother." Shiho nervously spoke out. "I'm in the same class as her and thought it would be courteous to speak to a peer's older brother. It was just brother-sister stories, that's it."

"Really?" He asked with a hint of skepticism.

"Yes, it's the truth." Kaz lied to confirm her explanation. "She was asking how's she's like at home."

"Well then. I guess it was nothing after all." He gave his trademark grin.

Nothing? He questioned.

"Yes, I-I should go home. Practice's over." Shiho quickly turned speed walked her way out, Makoto and Kaz with the volleyball coach.

"Was that all she asked?" The squared chinned man asked the Council President.

"She already said-" Kaz told him again.

"I'm asking her now" He sternly replied.

After a brief moment. "Yes…" She lied. "I was there the entire time. It is what she said."

"Yeah, what were you expecting that we were talking about, Kamoshida-sensei?" Kaz asked with distrust in his voice.

"Eh, doesn't matter now." He dismissively countered. "I'm surprised that you actually took part of a club now."

"You can thank Miss Student Council President here for dragging me to do one."

"Of course, she would do that." He briefly looked at her with a small smile on his face, it didn't go unnoticed by Kaz. "Say, tell your sister that the offer for her to join the volleyball team still stands." He headed back to his office. The two Third-years watched him as he disappeared into his office.

"We should go home now, Kaz-kun." Makoto said as she headed to the stairs.

He only stood there staring at the hallway leading to the office. The whole brief encounter with Shiho asking him asking his sister and Kamoshida just left him…. uneasy. The state of Shiho's physical condition was more than just volleyball, her reaction to Kamoshida, the way he looked at Makoto was… unusual. He just looked at the hallway.

He walked to the stairs to leave Shujin to head home, confused, alone with his thoughts.

_Just what is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> And that's the new chapter! Thank you for reading!  
> I hope I'll be back with a new chapter... sometime in the future.


	8. Rally Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back earlier than before! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember, Kudos, Follow, and Review! I accept any criticism (but be courteous).

Chapter 8: Rally Fail

**_4/12 After-school_ **

"I'm home," Kaz announced as he opened the door entering the house. He was greeted with a very pouting Rei who ran up and stood on a couch to reach his height level and looked at him angrily in the eyes.

"Ummm?" Rei only flicked him on the forehead. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"You're late!" She yelled. "You said you'd be home after school and you stayed there without telling me!"

"Sorry, I had a club meeting at the last minute, forgot to tell you about." Kaz apologized nervously.

She only frowned. "You should have called!" She jumped off the couch upset. "Daddy isn't home and I was worried! I thought you left like Mom!"

"Hey, hey, hey." Kaz calmed his little as he picked her up from the couch back to the floor. He kneeled down to her eye level. "You're right. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I had a change in plans today. The last thing I wanted to do is have you worried." He brushed her hair to confront her and proceed to hug her. "I made a promise that I never leave you. Remember?"

Her muscles relaxed, anger gone, her act gone, she hugged him back, smiling contently. She couldn't bring herself to stay mad at her brother for too long. He was always there to take care of her ever since she was a baby and was there to look after her after the divorce and the times her father worked late. Perhaps, she is the only girl in the world that Kaz would never argue against.

"I remembered, Kaznii-chan." She answered as she hugged back. "Why were you late today?"

"Can I say it?" Kotone cried out from the kitchen. "I love telling stories of Kaz's screw-ups."

"No, you will not." Kaz intently replied as he stood up. "I had to go to a meeting for the archery club, today."

Rei gasped in excitement. "Archery!? That sounds so cool! Can you fire your arrows really fast like Feather Pink?"

"There's more to that. It's not like the TV shows."

"Eh… the main actress actually did archery in high school.-" Kotone interjected

"What was her name again? Take-something? Did she go Ken-kun's school? I don't remember." She quickly whispered to herself.

"Anyways." She went back on topic. "That's how she got the gig in the first place." Kotone resumed.

"So that's the club, Niijima-senpai signed you up for, huh? You do like to shoot." She knelt down to face Rei. "She signed him up without telling him. Why? Because he was too lazy to do so himself."

"Kotone!" Kaz cried out while scowling at her. "She doesn't need to know about that."

"Oh, don't wie to our pwecious wittle sister." She countered back feigning sympathy, she pinched Rei's cheeks lightly. It earned an annoyed grunt from the grade school student. "Each Council member has to be in another club, but Kazzy here didn't bother to do it himself." She stood up. "And so the president had to sign him up herself and I assumed she dragged you to the practice building and made sure you were actually participating." She smiled devilishly.

 _I hate you._ "Yes. That's what happened." He confirmed her comments through his teeth.

Rei turned and scoffed at her older brother. "You were lazy at school!? You shouldn't do that! Do you remember the deal I made? If you get the highest grade in the class, I'll give you a reward!" She scolded him.

"Y-yes. I know." He sweatdropped. "I remembered, and haven't forgotten about our deal, and I won't let you down"

"I know you wouldn't," Kotone said as she held up her phone. "Because Makoto texted me about your academic predicament that she had partaken in."

Veins appeared around Kaz's forehead. It was bad enough that Makoto was there to nag him to improve his studies and now she recruited Kotone to do so?

_Makoto, you damn witch._

"How much did she tell you?"

"That you need to improve your grades and maintained club attendance to keep you on the Council." She told him blankly.

"That's the gist of it." Kaz only sighed. "I'm guessing dad's not home?"

"Nope, work. I'll cook something up for dinner." Kotone responded.

"No, you will not." Kaz took off his blazer and set on his chair of the dinner table and rolled up his sleeves. "I'll make some ramen for the three of us." He turned on the stove and filled the saucepan with water. "Oh by the way, what else did you tell Ren about me!"

"Oh just how much you're a Rise fan."

"I-I'm not that big of a fan!" He vehemently denied while blushing.

"Suuuuuure, you not." She and Rei said at the time with the same amused tone.

"And that time, there was that weird blackout at night with that weird red fog." She continued

"It was scary looking," Rei said.

"I told you guys before, it was just some with weird weather phenomenon and maybe someone tripped over causing the blackout because he couldn't see through that red fog." Kaz rationalized the strange event during Golden Week a couple of years back in Inaba.

"Yeah, I guess, and Grandpa did make a surprise visit. Apparently, some of his old students visit there as well." The second-year huffed. "Besides the point, just so you know, I'll be cooking dinner sometime in the future I get through the cooking club." Kotone confidently affirmed.

"Heh, it'll be a miracle if you can make that doesn't make me puke." Kaz snidely retorted as he gathered the ramen packs.

"Oh FU-"

"Kotone!" Kaz yelled at his sister. He pointed at Rei to remind her to mind her language when a nine-year old's around.

"I know what she's going to say," Rei explained. "I've heard it before and I can hear your whispers."

"..." He just looked at this sister stunned.

"Just…. don't say it out loud." He sweatdropped. "You go on ahead, clean yourself up for dinner." He ordered her which she obeyed.

"Rei, have you finished packing for the hospital visit soon?" Kotone reminded her. "It's three days from today."

"Oh, yes! I'm almost finished packing." After a brief moment, her smile faded. "How long will I have to stay?"

"Ummm, depends what the doctors say. A couple of days, a week a most… maybe?" Kotone reassured her.

"Okay. But you two will be there, right?"

"Yes, the two of us promised." Kaz guaranteed as he put the ramen in the boiling water.

"What about Daddy?"

"Even though he's busy, he  **will** visit you," Kotone answered as she kneeled down and look at her straight into the eyes.

"But Mommy won't come." Rei sadly replied. It left an awkward silence in the house with the water boiling being the only source of noise. Anger built up inside of Kaz, boiling up to the point he could burn water, clenching on the chopsticks tightly, almost breaking. The subject of their mother was still an uneasy topic to discuss, especially for Rei and Kaz.

"No." Kaz bitterly replied in a low tone. "She won't."

"Yeah." Kotone softly followed. "She's… very busy in Port Island. She's a hardworking teacher there."

 _Maybe busy with another man._ Kaz scathingly thought.

"It's roughly an hour away from here. But I assure you." She held her younger sister's hands, squeezing them tightly. "She knows you get through this. You did this many times before, you are a very strong girl, and mom knows this. She believes in you, and misses you, because she loves you deeply."

"Still, it'll be nice to see her again." Rei dejectedly replied as she looked down. "She was with Dad until I came."

"NO!" Kotone and Kaz yelped out.

"It's not your fault." Kotone confronted her.

"There were other circumstances to the divorce," Kaz explained. "And most of it was Kazuko's doing."

"Kaz..." Kotone warned his brother that it was not the time before she turned her focus to Rei.

"Hey, you meet her soon enough, I'll set up a video chat for you talk to her." Kotone held up Rei's head to see a hint of tears coming from her eye ducts. She proceeded to hug her tightly. "I promised you, I'll get to mom visit you on your birthday. That's my promise to you."

Rei only smiled softly in response, trusting her older sister with no doubt in her mind.

"Now wash up and get ready for dinner okay?" Kotone asked her and kissed her on the forehead before she headed off to the bathroom. When Rei went out of the hearing range, Kaz turned on the TV for ambient noise.

"Ichiryusai Madarame's art exhibition will be open to the public in Tokyo next month. The artist himself will be there on opening day, May 15th." The newscaster informing the viewers of an upcoming event.

"Moving on, stocks fell on the low side all around, notably with the Kirijo's Group losing 5 points, while the Nanjo Group maintain a consistent rate of losing 2 points."

"She will hold on to you for that, right?" Kaz coldly told her as he ignored the TV. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

" **I**   **will**." She answered back with a seriousness in her voice. She was determined to make her promise real. "You're not the only one who wants Rei to be happy."

He only huffed sharply through his nose as a reply as he cracked an egg into the pot. "That is if Kazuko-"

" **Mom"**

" **Kazuko** 's not chasing men in Port Island."

"That's an exaggeration and you know it!" Kotone angrily snapped back. "She doesn't do that anymore!"

She let out a tired sigh. "We're not having this argument again. Besides, you said we needed to talk about earlier in school."

"Yes, we should." He said as poured the ramen into a spare bowl and ready the second pack. "Care to explain that outburst?"

"Yeah, I was going through emotional Hell. Have you heard what the students said about you and me?"

"I don't care for what they say. I know what I am and that's good enough."

"But there is truth in it. You must have known that the Principal wanted to replace you with me after you lowered your grades." Kaz remained silent, he remembered what Makoto said to him earlier.  _He wanted you out when Kotone-san was transferred here._ Another unintended consequence of his actions, he didn't want her to be a trophy for the Principal, but that was the result when his choices.

"You have always been there for me and Rei. I get taking care of Rei, but me? I appreciate it, I truly do, but I felt I've been too dependent on you on everything."

He stayed quiet intending on listening in to Kotone's statement while a bit confused. Wasn't that the duty of the older brother? Taking care of their younger siblings something that he taught to do since he was young?

"I know what you're thinking. Yes. The oldest brother has to take the responsibility, but you're not the only older sibling here." She answered for whatever question Kaz was thinking of.

"I want to make a name for myself, at Shujin and here in Tokyo, I can't be in your shadow forever. It doesn't mean I'm not talking to you at school. I just want some 'me time'" She explained.

"Heh. Okay." He nodded. "You do your thing. It's not gonna be easy, I've done this for a long time. I can't just break this overnight. It's the big city now, not Inaba, there are guys out there lusting over girls like you."

"I know how to fight, all that training that dad and grandpa taught me won't go to waste." She assured him. " And yes, I know it's hard to break your sister-complex you developed over the years."

"Hey. It's not that bad." He unwittingly denied. "And also, why? From our text conversations, you did made quite a name for yourself back in Gekkou High" He leaned back at the counter with his arms crossed looking at Kotone with incredulity.

"You could have been Vice President this year had you stay there. And yes, I heard what the students said, Gekkou Snob, Seta's Sis, etc, etc. Surely you must have expected that when you came here. You knew Gekkou High is infinitely better, for God's sake, Shujin doesn't even have a pool! Kazuko's a teacher there and according to Dad, so was Grandpa, you had a foot in there. So why throw what you had in Gekkoukan High away and put yourself this shithole of a school like Shujin? Hell, I should have gone to Kosei High but we didn't have the money. Hell, it's a goddamn Catholic School!"

She only remained quiet. Kotone knew the reason why. It was the catalyst that helped her awaken her Persona. But she didn't answer his question immediately, she doesn't want to, this was something personal to her and doesn't want Kaz to know her reason was -

"I'm back!" Rei skipped to the kitchen with a change of clothes that was more casual than her school uniform. "Is the ramen ready?"

"Yes, the first bowl's yours." Kaz set the bowl on the table as Rei took her seat. "I made sure that I didn't break the egg, and didn't put in too much spices."

"Yay!" She cheered as grabbed the chopsticks and started digging in. Kaz poured another pot of ramen into a larger bowl and handed to Kotone.

"You tend to have the bigger bowl." He said as readied to make the ramen bowl for himself.

"After this, you should get to studying. Niijima-senpai did text me to keep an eye on you." Kotone smiled mischievously.

"She's right, don't forget our deal, Kaznii-chan!"

 _Damn you Makoto_  "Yes, I should do that." He grumbly replied as he made the third bowl for himself.

"And that's it for the news. Up next, Who's Who by Trish! And after that is a new episode of Nightly Talk with Uesugi!"

* * *

_**4/12 Evening** _

After the three went their separate ways, as much Ren wanted to explore Shibuya, he feared it would take too much time that would make him late when heading back to LeBlanc, so perhaps it was best that he looked around Yongen-Jaya backstreets near the cafe. Since it wasn't that big of an area, he had time to take note of various stores available. A supermarket, a second-hand shop called 'Yumenoshima' a place where it sells used but functioning items that reside across from the Cafe. He found a laundromat and bathhouse nearby which he could use since the cafe doesn't have those besides a bathroom to keep up with his hygiene. To his dismay, a closed movie theater, guess he had to find one in Shibuya, Takemi Medical Clinic, and to his joy, a batting center, at least his batting skills won't get rusty in the following year.

Before he decided to head back to the cafe, he stopped in front of Sojiro's house took a decent look at it. Ren wondered why Sojiro didn't let him stay in his house instead of living in a dusty cafe attic. The place seemed big enough to house two people, or three, he had to have a spare room or least room for a makeshift bed. Maybe, it was too risky to have a complete stranger with a record to stay in one's house.

 _Ah well, beggars can't be choosers._ He thought he headed back to LeBlanc.

Unknownst to him, a window curtain moved and a small girl with orange hair wearing glasses was observing Ren walking away from the house and moved away from the windows once he went out of sight.

 _Hmmm, why was he at the front of the house? What is he planning?_  A sound of a doorbell came from one of the computer monitors that caught that her attention.

 _He's back the cafe!_ The glasses wearing girl rushed over the series of monitors to observe.

* * *

"Oh, you're home." Sojiro looked up from the newspaper that he was reading to greet his ward. "I take it you actually went to school today?"

"Of course, nothing happened today," Ren replied honestly, except for the whole castle or Personas.

"Good, as long you're not causing any trouble, it's fine by me," Sojiro said. "Still, I don't know what you've been up to, but trust me, you'll be gone if you start causing problems."

 _Eleven_ He counted again.

"In case you forget, your life is not a free one right now." He went on.

 _Oh trust, I won't forget about_ _**that** _

Before Ren could say the standard "he knows" reply, his phone vibrated, signaling him that he got a text message from his Sony Xperia phone. He looked at his Sony Xperia XZ1 and saw it was Ryuji texting him.

 _RS: Hey I decided to go ahead and message you. Can you see this?_  
_RA: Nope_  
_RS: Oh very funny. So you can read it._

Ren could only imagine how annoyed Ryuji was.

 _RS: I'm counting on you two tomorrow, ok?_  
_RA: We will_  
_RS: Thanks, you're a bro._  
_RS: Welp, see you tomorrow._  
_RS: Let's save those guys who've been getting abused. You, me, and Kotone._  
_RA: We should set up a group chat._  
_RS: Right, on it._

Ren put his phone away and Sojiro only shook his head.

"Sheesh, you weren't even paying attention to me. Just stay away from bad influences, okay?"

He nodded to acknowledged his advice and headed to the stairs.

"Hey, I'm heading home. I'm gonna lock up the store, don't wander off okay?"

"Got it." He replied as he walked up to the attic.

_Bad influence, Ryuji's ain't that bad, definitely not Kotone._

He set his bag on the table and changed out of his uniform into his sleepwear, he sat on the "bed" and checked his phone one more time. His Sony Xperia XZ1 vibrated showing that Ryuji texted him again.

 _RS: Yo, I set up a group chat who you and Kotone. You guys got it?_  
_RA: Present._  
_KoS: I'm here, just finished dinner._  
_RS: Cool, Ren, remember the red thingy on your phone was that some red eyeball icon?_  
_RA: Yeah._  
_RS: We ended up at that weird place when we used this nav app, right?_  
_RA: You have it too?_  
_RS: Yeah, I found it._  
_KoS: Let me check._  
_KoS: …._  
_KoS: Holy Crap, me too._  
_RS: I don't remember installing this!_  
_RA: Same here, I tried deleting it but it didn't work._  
_KoS: Scary_  
_RS: For real, what is this thing?_  
_KoS: Malware_  
_RS: But still, we can go to that weird place with it, right?_  
_RA: Yeah we can._  
_RS: Basically, it's gonna depend on how we use it_  
_RS: But, first we gotta find evidence for the beatings._  
_RS: I'm counting on both of you, all right? Don't go ditching on me._  
_RA: You can count me._  
_RS: Kotone?_  
_RA: Seta?_  
_KoS: Sorry, had to tuck Rei in. I'm with you._  
_RS: Cool._  
_KoS: Guys, I need to tell you something._  
_RA: What is it?_  
_RS: What about it?_  
_KoS: Have you noticed the guys tortured at the castle are only boys from the volleyball team?_  
_RS: Yeah, I remember now, they're all dudes._  
_KoS: There's a girls team right?_  
_RS: Well, the volleyball team is integrated but yes._  
_KoS: And Kamoshida coaches them too?_  
_RS: Yes…_  
_KoS: Where are the girls?_  
_RA: …. Wait, what?_  
_RS: Haven't thought about that._  
_KoS: Remember how his Shadow…. wants me?_

Ren's eyes widened, let out a brief gasp. He remembered how Kamoshida asked that Ann girl for a ride and that time he talked to her and Kotone. Those female volleyball players.

 _RS: Oh no._  
_RA: This could be bad._  
_KoS: We have to stop him._  
_RS: We will Kotone_  
_RA: I promise you that._  
_KoS: Thank you_

Ren set his phone aside and thought about what Kotone suspected, she was right, he remembered seeing a couple of pictures of the girl volleyball members, and there were no girls at the torture cells, they were nowhere to be found. As much he hated how much Shadow lusted over Kotone, he did want her to join the volleyball team, and that cognition of Ann. Kotone might be onto something but they need evidence first.

 _Let's hope we get lucky to stop him. I won't let Ryuji and Kotone down. They're… the only... friends I have._ An image of him eating beef bowl with them earlier from today, smiling, chatting, it was the first time in a long time since his arrest that he had fun. The image remained with him until he went to sleep.

* * *

**[BGM Aria of the Soul]**

Eyes snapped wide opened, he was no longer in the attic anymore as he was staring at a blue ceiling, he felt cold metal around his wrists, his clothes changed to a standard prison outfit again. He immediately got up and walked to the cage to see a couple of familiar faces.

_Back to this place again. And who is doing that singing? And playing that piano?_

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" Igor greeted the prisoner with a smile that never seemed to go away. "I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you."

"What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?" He asked.

"It's okay."

"Glad to hear it seems like you have nerves of steel." sounding pleased.

"Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a feat cannot be done alone." He continued. "But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven't you?"

"Ryuji? Kotone? You knew?" He was surprised that Igor somehow knew about the awakening of those two.

"Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well." He praised Ren. "That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships."

He continued. "It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well."

_Form bonds. Not just Kotone and Ryuji?_

"Personas are the strength of heart," Justine explained. "The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain."

She flipped through the pages and two cards emerged from her clipboard. A picture of a king with two horse appeared on one card with the number VII on it and the other card had a unique design, it had golden edges around it with a drawing of a bird-like figure with the number XX on the bottom. However, both have a faint glow on them.

"As you see, the bonds you recently made are represented by these two cards, the Chariot, and the Aeon. It's best for you to deepen the bonds with these as it will help become stronger as well. And there are more than just two here. It is advisable for you to form more bonds and deepen them as well."

"There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn't." Caroline made clear with more of an attitude. "You better rack that noggin' of yours and get them on your side. We'll change that into power."

_So that explains the voice in my head when I was with Ryuji and Kotone._

"Very well, it's nice to make more friends." Ren smiled a bit at the twins.

Justine looked at her clipboard for a moment thinking, confused about a certain aspect. She turned to Igor.

"Master, I have an inquiry. I checked the list of bonds the prisoner could form and I found that there are more than the standard number of the deck. The Aeon is one such."

"I noticed that as well." Igor acknowledged. "Do not worry, there were arcanas that exceeded the number in the past before and the Aeon was one of them, they are… an unique arcana. The last Velvet Room guest form bonds with the Aeon and Jester Arcana. Such outliners as such are a likely occurrence in the future."

"I understand now." Justine turned back to Ren. "At least, you have more bonds to help you grow stronger now."

"Indeed. You should be prepared to form bonds even here or else your ambitions will not come to fruition." He chuckled briefly. "We have a deal then."

* * *

**I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion  
that breaketh thy chains of captivity**

**With the birth of the Fool Persona**  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
shall lead to freedom and new power.

* * *

 _All right, another one._ After hearing the voice again, this time, signifying his deal with Igor. Although he just meet him and it was the third time, he felt he could trust him in aiding him with the metaverse and to prevent whatever ruin that should come. And there are other people out there who will help him on his journey and in turn, help them as well.

"Well, you will understand it all in due time. Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation."

"This conversation is over. Now get lost, inmate." Caroline scoffed.

"Wait, I got-"

**_4/13/2016_ **

"Gyah!" Ren immediately shot up from the bed wide awake. He's back to the real world, he checked his phone, it's a Wednesday, at morning time. Best he should get ready for school and meet up with Ryuji and Kotone to take down Kamoshida.

During his walk to school, Ren overheard two first-year students chatting with each other about the upcoming volleyball rally.

"How annoying. We've barely started high school, and already they're making play a volleyball rally? And why they're pitting us against the teacher's team? Kamoshida's gonna crush us."

His friend who was more optimistic than his peer. "Yeah but we get to see his technique live and in person, though. We should totally get spiked on!"

 _Yeesh, I doubt you want to._ Ren thought as he remembered the dungeon with the cannon firing volleyballs at the players' face.

"Yeah. OK. You're gonna get your face smashed in. Just look how banged up the volleyball team. What the hell goes on during their practices?"

_That's what we're trying to figure out._

"Hey!" a girl's voice came from behind him. Kotone and Kaz were approaching from behind with the second-year sped up to walk to Ren's side.

"I'll be going now. We need to meet up with the council for the final rally preparations. Just a friendly reminder." Kaz told his sister as he walked away, holding on to his satchel.

"So you know what we should do today?" She told Ren, reminding him of their plans to investigate Kamoshida. "Ryuji's ready to go."

"I know, we need to bear the rally for a bit before we can head off," Ren replied as they arrived at the entrance.

After they went their separate ways, Kotone head over to the third floor to the student council for the last minute meeting to organize to rally. She was the last member to arrive as she saw the rest of the council already seated.

"For once, I'm not the last guy to arrive." Kaz declared out loud with false enthusiasm as he leaned back in his chair. Kotone briefly stuck out her tongue at him as she took a seat.

"At least, everybody's here." A council member said. "So pointers for the rally?"

"Well, for starters, it'll take place in the gymnasium, so it's required to wear gym uniforms when attending the rally," Makoto spoke up.

"Thank you Miss Obvious," Kaz replied. "Two council members had to supervise the rally, making sure which Class and Year are arriving, also we'll switch out."

"And there are no classes during then, some council members had to patrol," Kotone added on.

"Right, here are your assignments for the rally." Makoto handed out some papers to the members. "And let's enjoy our time at the rally today, okay?"

"Yeeeeaaaaah, sure" Kaz "agreed" as the council stood up and left to return to their respective classes.

 _Good, I get to patrol the school around the same time with Ren and Ryuji_ Kotone thought as she saw her assignments.

* * *

The volleyball rally was anything but a shame, it was just Kamoshida and a group of teachers paying a game against the students, doesn't matter if they were on the team or not, Kamoshida would pick anyone and play against them. The whole rally was a sham, most of the students just sit and watched the massacre unfold. Most of the students would just chatter on while the game was happening, some cheered for Kamoshida, just as he intended, oblivious of his true nature.

"Man, you still got it, Coach!" One of the teachers praised his teammate.

"Thanks, let's go for another round!" The coach said, ready to set up again.

At the end of the court, near the student team, were Ren and Ryuji sitting on the wall bored out of their mind. They were wearing the standard gym uniforms meant for boys with Ryuji ditching the jacket. Near to them on the sidelines was where Ann and Kotone sitting next to each other on the chairs. Both wore their gym girls uniform with shorts instead of long pants and Kotone decided not wearing her jacket. Kotone was just watching the game with disinterest and Ann wasn't paying attention just twirling her pigtails. They didn't notice that Ryuji was looking at them.

"Still sticks out huh?" Ryuji muttered, but it caught Ren's attention. "Haven't changed a bit." most likely he was referring to Ann.

"Huh?" confused by his statement.

The blonde only let out a loud yawn. "Pretty boring. Right?"

"Yeah, it is." He responded, he looked at Kotone and Ann sitting there. He remembered Kamoshida wanted her to join the team due to her background and worried if she'll be called up to play. Perhaps, by showing off her skills in the front of the school would cause her peers to pressure her to join.

Across from the court, behind the teachers' team stood Kaz and Makoto leaning on the wall observing the rally as it was one of the council's assignments throughout the event. The Council President wore her gym outfit with her jacket zipped all the way up. Kaz just had his jacket zipped up half way.

"Tch told you so. It's a slaughter out there." Kaz tugged his undershirt until he realized he wasn't wearing a tie.

"Yes, I know. Don't rub it in." Makoto grudgingly agreed as she huffed while holding a first aid kit.

"That blue haired kid keeps getting spiked on," Kaz observed. "Does the coach have a grudge on him or something?"

"I don't know. But it is a sad sight."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He curtly replied. "Oh, by the way, a volleyball match as a rally? Seriously? Where's the marching band? The cheerleading squad? Things for a damn rally?"

"You would like to see the cheerleading squad here, won't you?" She smirked as she replied while observing the match without turning to him.

"Tch, don't even think like that!"Kaz rolled his eyes as he denied whatever Makoto was implying. "A marching band and a cheer squad are usually at a rally to hype up the crowd. It has nothing to do with me!"

"Ssssuuureee, it doesn't" She did not sound convinced.

"I freaking hate you." He muttered as the volleyball was set up for another spiked by Kamoshida, this time he spiked it harder than before with a very audible sound of the ball smacking as his hand slammed on the ball hard. It flew down so fast straight to Mishima's face causing him to fall flat on his back. The court went silent after seeing such a hard fall occurred.

"Oh my God." Makoto cried as she ran over to the second year student.

"Jesus Christ." Kaz cursed under breathe as he followed ran for as well. As he ran, he took a brief sideways glance as Kamoshida, who stood there briefly before heading over to the injured student, his posture, and facial expression doesn't look like showing concern and regret spiking a ball hard on a student.

"Sorry." He reached over to Mishima and saw the two Council members. "Oh good, you two can take care of him."

"Of course, we will sir," Makoto replied as she and Kaz lifted Mishima up on to their shoulders.

"Hang in there man." Kaz consoled Mishima as the two guided him to the nurse's office.

After staring at her general direction for a bit. "Alright! Let's get back to the match." It was like he completely forgot about the spiking incident. "Anybody want to join in?"

He turned and point at Kotone. "What about you? Just one match?"

"Eh?" taken aback as Kotone sat up straight.

 _Damnit called it._ Ren hated it when he was right this case. Kamoshida's putting her on the spot in front of the crowd pressuring her to play. Trying to find a way to have join the team and it would lead him to do…. obscene things.

"I'm sure the former Gekkou High volleyball player would have no problem here." Revealing her past in front of the students adding the pressure which caused some whispers.

"She used to play volleyball?"  
"Didn't we beat them last year?"  
"If she used to play why didn't she join?"

She took a deep sigh. "Fine." She resignedly accepted. She stood up and enter into the court.

Well, if she's forced to play in this match, might as well that she didn't have to play alone.

"I like to join in too," Ren spoke out as he stood up, removed his glasses and handed to Ryuji to the surprise of everybody in the gym and Kotone's relief.

 _Oh good, at least I won't have to endure this._ She thought as she get ready to play.

"Huh, a volunteer?" Kamoshida smirked. "Very well, someone else has to sit this one out."

Ren approached the court and stood next to Kotone among the whispers from the students.

"Jeez, he thinks he can take him?"  
"He'll totally get owned."  
"Think he's all tough now?"

"Thought you're more of a baseball guy?" She whispered to Ren.

"It's good to try new things." He smirked. "It's your call, you do this more than me."

"Fine, first foremost, they rely on him for the finishing spikes get there before him, and we'll be fine… kinda."

"Kinda? That's assuring." A student sarcastically commented.

"BEGIN!" The referee called out with one of the teachers serving.

The ball was set up for a spike for Kamoshida to take, as he slammed down the ball, Kotone was able to dive to prevent it from striking the ground giving her a team a chance to continue playing.

"Guys! Keep up the pressure!" She yelled out as she got up. A ball passed to her, she bounced the ball to Ren.

"Set me up!" She told Ren as she ran to the net.

 _Okay._ He thought as he pushed the ball at an angle towards the net. Kotone made a leap to make a spike at the other team. Unfortunately, she overshot the spike and landed out of bounds much to the groan of the students.

"Damn, we were so close."

 _Not bad, not bad at all._ The coach thought as she got the students to regroup.

For the next couple of matches, the student was able to put up a decent defense, able to block off from Kamoshida's potential scores to the joy of student team, and to the hidden frustration of the coach. Soon after, all the spikes Kamoshida made were starting to land on Ren.

_Damnit! He's targeting me like the last guy! Guess we're pissing him off._

_Oh no, he's doing it again! Need to stop it!_

"Guys! They're setting it up, block it!" Kotone yelled out as she and two other students attempt to block the spike but his spike went over them straight to Ren's face. A loud smack echoed throughout the gym, causing him to lean back, head flying back.

"SHIT!" Ryuji yelled out.

"Ren!" Kotone cried worried.

But to the school's surprise, he slammed his right back foot down, stopping him from falling, fists clenched, and brought his head back to position giving Kamoshida the most intense glare that even shocked Kamoshida.

"U-ummm" Trying to save face. "Are you okay there? Kinda went too far again, haven't I"

"No," Ren replied. "Didn't feel a thing."

For that brief moment, he sounded like his other self from the castle, that same look he cast on the coach, the same eyes he cast at the king.

It was rather… impressive.

"Umm w-well, if you're sure you are okay, then we can resume the match."

Kotone shook her head to get herself back into reality and ran over to Ren.

"You sure you're okay?" She whispered.

"I'm fine," Ren replied stilling using that same alluring voice he had when he fought the Shadows in the castle. "I want to beat him at his own game here. You got a plan?"

Kotone was taken aback by his complete change in attitude. She refocused herself on the game.

"Yeah, I do have a plan, it's an old trick we did back in Gekkou High." She gathered the rest of the team and proceed to tell them her plan with Ren smirking in response.

"Risky, but I like it."

"Okay? Everybody! Let's go!" The group broke up to get into position with Kotone in the back serving and Ren in front closer to the net. After a series of back and forths between the two teams. As the students passed the ball to each to set up a spike. Kotone gave them the signal, and one of the teammates launched the ball way high into the air to the net. The teachers and Kamoshida were confused on the technique but the coach was more than happy to take this opportunity.

 _Do they think they'll get the ball before I'll do. This'll be a cinch!_  He smirked briefly as he readied himself for his signature spike.

"Ren! Now!" Kotone commanded him as she ran towards him at the net. Ren dropped to one knee, hands on top of each other. She leaped to him with her right foot landing on his hands and prepare to jump and at the same time, Ren quickly stood up and pushed his hands upward, launching Kotone high up into the air.

Everybody in the gym was at awe to see her so high in the air just at the right time where the ball started to fall down.

 _Wait, what? N-no NO!_ Kamoshida knew what was to come next.

"KIIIYYYYAAAAAAH!"

She yelled as loud she could as she smacked the ball with all her strength straight at the other team, falling right past Kamoshida's head, hitting scoring a point for the students. Everybody fell silent to see the Olympic Gold Medalist outplayed by the two transfer students, hated for different reasons, the Gekkou Snob and the Criminal.

"Hell, yeah!" Ryuji cheered as he saw Kamoshida's face of complete loss.

 _Wow,_ Ann thought in awe.

 _Yes Yes!_ Kotone cheered  _I did it! I…. am FALLING!_ Gravity took her, she curled up, eyes closed tightly to brace herself for impact. For a couple of seconds, she wait for the impact of hardwood on her body but she felt something different. A pair of arms under her broke her fall, under her legs and on her back. She opened her eyes and look around in confusion and looked up to her rescuer, to her surprise, it was Ren carrying her, he must have caught her when she was falling.

"Looked I like I saved you again." He smiled. Kotone immediately turned red due to how really close they were right now.

"Wyyaahh!" She nervously cried out, flailing her arms to get out of his arms. She took a couple of steps back as she got back on her feet.

"I-I think we're good now! W-we-we can leave now!" She hurryingly ran to the doors with haste leaving Ren a bit confused.

"Dude!" Ryuji put his arm around Ren's neck when he approached the door. "That was effin' awesome!"

"Thanks. But that was mostly Kotone's play." Ren thanked him when they left the gym. "We should meet up with her to get ready."

"Right" Ryuji let go of Ren and hyped himself up. "I'm so pumped up for this. Let's do this!"

"It's showtime," Ren whispered as tugged his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the chapter, I wanted to add in the investigation but figure it would be too much so I'll save for the next chapter. That whole Ren playing volleyball against Kamoshida came from PRemington900's P5 Fic Trickster vs Champion (It's both on here and FF.Net). Hope you enjoyed the extra interactions with my OCs and more of young Rei in the first part and hope you enjoyed some of the callbacks of past Persona games. I added that spike to Ren's face was a reference to the anime where Ren stood up to that like a champ. Also, hope you enjoy that cameo of a certain little NEET.


	9. The New Investigation Team! .... Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I'm back again! Here's the thing here, graduate school (Master's Degree) is approaching and I may have even less time to continue as well. Also, I've been thinking about writing other fics, mainly a My Hero Academia OC fic, I haven't ironed out the details but I know this for sure, it will be about an ex-villain seeking redemption. I've been thinking about giving him a quirk based from the Fate series (Which I've been watching a lot lately) but trying not to make it overpowered (Either Kiritsugu's time powers or EMIYA's weapon construction). Also, the fact that the movie (I am hyped) got Ray Chase and Erica Mendez (My picks for my OCs' voice actors!) in the dub version got me fanboying out.
> 
> In the news of Persona, oh look! Persona Q2 is not dead! And everybody is here! (Except for P1 and P2, sorry) And Atlus finally recognizing Minako/Hamuko. The funny thing here, she was the main inspiration for Kotone Seta in this fic, Hell her name was from the stage play! Oh you know, I will write a PQ2 Fic in the future with my OCs. (It's gonna be awkward as Hell because Kotone knows Ken and the sibling grew up in Inaba) Here's hoping that PQ2 will get dubbed so I can hear Yuri Lowenthal (Makoto Yuki and Yosuke), Matthew Mercer (Kanji and Yusuke), and Laura Bailey (Rise and Minako (yes, she voiced her!) if she's available) talking to themselves.

Chapter 9: The new Investigation Team!... Kinda.

Ren and Ryuji gather outside at the courtyard near a couple of vending machines, Kotone shortly arrived with her face freshly splashed with water, presumably to cool herself down from her brief volleyball match.

"Yo, needed to use the bathroom?" Ryuji asked nonchalantly

"Ye-yeeaaah, personal business." Kotone flatly replied.

"Not related to our volleyball match and that catch?" Ren teased.

Kotone immediately blushed and looked away from Ren. "I-I th-think! We should get back on task." sounding flustered.

"You're right." The blonde student agreed. "Oh, by the way, that was an awesome play there! You should have seen the look on his face!"

"Yeah, and something tells me that he'll find a way to recruit me." sounding exhausted. "But, hey at least we able to bruise his ego during that rally which is basically his fluffer."

"Fluffer?" Ryuji asked, not knowing the term.

"You don't wanna know," Ren told him who turned slightly to Kotone surprised that she would know such a term.

"Back to topic. As of now, this is meeting official meeting of the Investigation Team!" She went to her confident self.

"Investigation Team?" Ryuji questioned with his eyebrow crooked. "Sounds lame. Pretty boring name if you ask me."

"Yeah, you right." Kotone agreed. "I heard that name yelled out somewhere before and it stuck with me. Figure it fits since we're investigating."

"Nah, we need a better name with more 'oompf' in it." He suggested.

"How about the Shujin Operatives?"

"Let's put a pin on the names first." Ren interrupted wanting to get back on task.

"Well, anyways. Now's our chance to go look for the guys we saw were slaves yesterday." Getting back on topic. "We remembered the faces we saw at the castle that match to those on the roster. They all should be here today."

"One of them bound to admit about Kamoshida's physical abuse." Kotone said.

"Right, where should we start?" Ren asked.

"There's that one guy from Class D which is your class," Ryuji replied to Ren then he turned to Kotone. "Maybe you can get him to talk since people's been avoiding me and I think Ren's in the same boat."

"I figured just as much, but they kinda don't like me for different reasons," Kotone replied. "Also, his name is Riku Azuma. Let's go."

Ren lead the way to his classroom, they scanned the room to find Riku Azuma once they entered into Classroom 2-D's doors. It didn't take long to find him since he was the only one with bandages covering his swollen face and with bruises around him standing by the chalkboard.

"Um, excuse me, Azuma-san?" Kotone politely called him out for his attention.

"Hmmm?" He turned around to see three students before him and scoffed at three. "Are you skipping out on the rally? I guess I expect from you, transfer."

"Which one?" Kotone commented.

"Does it matter now since you're paling around with him?" Riku replied. "And Sakamoto too? How far you've already fallen."

"Nice to meet you too, Elephant Man." Kotone snapped back with a strain in her voice, holding back her anger due to his slight.

"Okay, we here we want to know how you got those injuries." Ren quickly asked the question before Riku had to chance to reply to Kotone's comeback.

"W-what? It's from practice! Isn't it obvious?" He quickly replied with fear in his voice.

"Let me guess, Kamoshida did this, right?" Ryuji followed up adding more pressure to the player. "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone that you sequel. Just tell us how Kamoshida's abusin' you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

"Your secret is safe with us, we want to help you." Kotone in attempts to convince him.

"She's right, we already know," Ryuji added in

"You…. you know? You have proof?" He asked with a small degree of hope in his voice.

The three stood in silence, they know but doubt anybody would believe them about a castle in Dimension X. This was something to Kotone feared.

"Well.. I ugh…" Ryuji struggled to find the right words.

"With your testimony and another, we can stop Kamoshida," Kotone told Riku, hoping to persuade him to confess. "We can get you-"

"Enough! This is ridiculous!" He started to panic a bit. "Please! Please just let me alone! You guys are bothering me!"

The three stepped back a bit to give him some space. They all knew it was a lost cause for him at this point, without another word they walked away from and left the classroom and regrouped in the hallway for the next plan.

"Damnit." Kotone huffed. "I knew this is not going to be easy."

"True, but we got more to talk to," Ren replied. "And you kinda snapped at him a bit in the beginning."

"He was an ass." She complained.

"Focus guys, we don't have much time if we go them one at a time." Ryuji sighed.

"We should split up to cover more ground," Ren suggested.

"That's what I was thinking too." The delinquent agreed. "I'll check the practice building and you two will finish up the Classroom Building." He stood a moment trying to remember any more members.

"There's a third-year student in the team, I think he's in Class 3-C? He could be around that classroom, they're on the first floor."

"I think his name is Sasaki Miki. You take it, Ren," Kotone said. "I don't want to get caught by Kaz down there and start asking me questions."

"Sure, I'll do it." The glasses wearing student took up the task.

"I remembered he was gettin' beat pretty badly at the castle, he could have some injuries here as well." Ryuji gave more information about the third-year student, then he turned to his classmate. "You can get the first year, a new member, on the third floor. He just joined so might not be all wrapped up in Kamoshida's web of bullshit yet. He's at Class 1-B."

"Okay, I'll do it then," Kotone said. Just as after she accepted the task, her phone vibrated.

_KaS: Makoto wanted me to tell you to patrol the 3rd floor full of first years. I'll be on the first floor where she gets the second floor._

"Speak of the devil, guess we got our cover." She said as she showed the two boys her message.

_KoS: Sure, I'll do it._

"Great, we got a plan of action now." Ryuji grinned widely. "Let's go!"

"Investigation Team. Let's roll out!" Kotone cheered.

"We're not calling that!" Ren and Ryuji told her as they split up much to her dismay. As she climbed up the stairs to search for a boy standing near Class 1-B. He had a couple of bandages on him but not as severe from the last player they talked to. He was reading the post-it board, perhaps looking to join more clubs.

_What his name again? Right. Shiro Fukuyama._

"Hello? Shiro Fukuyama?" She walked to him.

"Hmm?" He turned to see his senpai that already noticed. "Oh! Hello Kotone-senpai" He gave a quick bow to greet her. "Is there something want?"

"Y-yes. I want to make sure. You're on the volleyball team? Just recently?" She asked.

His calm face slowly changed into fear, worry, nervousness when she asked those words. "Y-yeah… I'm on the volleyball team. Whadda want to know?"

She hesitated for a bit but she decided to be straightforward, she does not have time to beat the bush. "Is Kamoshida abusing you now?" She bluntly asked him point blank with concern.

"Wh-what! Why would you say something like that!" He quickly denied, the same denial reaction that she saw with Kaz anytime she teased him with about his hidden interests.

"I get that he's pretty strict, but it's normal for other sports team right? You get it right? You used to play?"

"Yes, but I don't end up with bandages covering half my body. I  **know** the difference between the two." Kotone replied.

"B-but maybe the special coaching he gave Mishima-senpai was prolly too far…." He briefly drifted off, thinking. "Oh.. uh. I seriously don't know anything! Sorry!"

"Special?" He realized he might have spoken too much.

"P-please leave me alone. I don't know." He denied again.

"Shiro." She whispered as she moved closer. "Your secret's safe with me. My dad is a police officer, tell me what he did to you and I'll take you to him. He'll protect you. Please, just tell me." She implored.

He hesitated for a bit, thinking about her proposal. "Talk to Mishima-senpai, he'll know you get him to talk, and/or evidence as well, maybe. I can't make promises." He whispered.

She let out a sigh of relief and gave a small smile. "Thank you. We'll find you after we get Mishima."

"Yeah sure, can you leave me alone?" She back away a bit to give him room. The school broadcast suddenly made an announcement

"Attention, Attention. All matches have concluded. Please get ready to go home for today." She walked by the stairs to see that Ryuji send another text to the group.

 _RS: Damn, we're outta time. How it go?_  
_RA: No good._  
_RS: So you didn't have any luck either._  
_KoS: I might have something. Mishima._  
_KoS: Apparently, Kamoshida had some special coaching with him._  
_RS: Awesome! That's something. We should meet in the courtyard to discuss. You guys good?_  
_RA: Yep_  
KoS: I think I got time before a Council meeting. Sure.

She put her phone away to head off to the meeting spot.

* * *

**_4/13/2016 Afternoon_ **

Ren was the first one at the courtyard since he was on the first floor, therefore, the closest, waiting for the other two to arrive. Hoping for more information that Kotone had for Mishima, it could be the break they need. Still, the castle and Kamoshida's shadow still lingered in the back of his head. Was it possible to do more in that … world? Random thoughts in his head as he was just looking at the vending machine, thinking if he should buy one.

_Phanta Orange? Maybe Grape? Maybe I should buy two more for them. Do they still have yakisoba buns?_

"Excuse me?" A voice different from Kotone spoke out, addressing to the transfer student, it was Ann Takamaki, he remembered seeing her on the first floor talking to her friend when he asked the third year students.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

"I doubt you won't if I said no." He jokingly replied.

"It'll be quick." She promised.

 _Girls say that but it's never quick._ Ren thought preparing for a lecture of some sorts.

"Anyway, what's with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all." She confronted him about that since she remembered seeing him on that day. "... and there's that weird rumor about you too."

"I can say the same to you. I heard things about you too." Ren countered back with a bit of irritation in his voice. "I'm guessing rumors about you is as true as mine."

She grunted a bit. "Guess this is the kettle telling the pot is black. Fine… I'll dropped that but I do remember the day were you late and I know for a fact that you weren't sick."

"What do you want with him?" Ryuji voiced came from behind of her, surprising her a bit. She turned around to see Ryuji and Kotone walking up to her.

"Right back at you too." She retorted. "You two aren't even in our class."

"We just happened to get to know each other." He technically told the truth.

"And besides, there's no law that you can't make friends from different classes." Kotone replied.

"What your plans on doing to Mr. Kamoshida." She leaned back with her arms crossed.

"Huh?" Taken aback, for a brief moment. "Oh, I get it now. You're all buddy-buddy with Mr. Kamoshida after all." He said in an accusing tone.

"What?" Kotone sounding confused.

"This has nothing to do with you two!" Ann shouted.

"If you found out what he's been doing behind your back, you dump him right away." He continued.

"Behind my back... ?" She repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ryuji, maybe you shouldn't" Ren attempted to diffuse the situation. Ryuji looked to him for a moment and relented.

"You wouldn't get it."

She brushed it off quickly. "Anyway, people are already talking about you three. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but no one's going to help you. I'm just warning you, just in case, that's all." She walked away from the three after saying what she wanted to say.

"Why she's gotta be so aggressive all the time?" He complained while kicking the floor lightly.

"Well, you kinda started it when you accused her of being Kamoshida's girlfriend." Kotone looked at him with irritation.

"I-I ugh umm, it's just that I heard-" He tried to find the right excuse.

"Heard about what? The rumors about her? Kinda how  **I'm** filled with rumors?" Ren said sternly.

"Urggh, fine you're right, I shouldn't jump on her with that. Just don't want her to get involved with this." He caved.

"That's fine. As long you know your mistake. Still, you acted like you knew her." Kotone replied.

"Yeah, we just went to the same middle school, that's all." He answered. "Still, that's not what we're here to talk about. I got no luck at my end. How about you guys?"

"I got nothing from those third years." Ren annoyingly replied. "All I got was some smack talk about me being a criminal and something about Kotone as well."

"Yeesh… let me guess. Something about you corrupting me or something?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, they said that I made you mine…. I'm not gonna said it and called you things that I don't want to repeat." He grimaced. "And your brother overheard them and…. let's just say I don't want to get on his bad side."

"Yikes."Ryuji replied. "How bad?"

"Don't know. I bailed before it got worse." He cringed. "But I do remember him dragged those two away."

"Oh God, it's like the fire ants incident." She facepalmed herself. "Anyways, I got some good news, I got a name, Mishima. Apparently, he got "special coaching" from Kamoshida himself."

"Special coaching huh?" Ryuji crossed his arms and leaned on his back leg. "True, I always see that guy in bruises."

"I remember you guys mentioned him yesterday. He is in my class." Ren realized the connection. "That explains the spikes at him."

"On top of that. The first year guy I met told me this, he might, I repeat,  **might**  help us if we can get Mishima to talk." Kotone added in.

"Well, in that case, we should talk to him before he leaves then," Ryuji said.

"You guys go ahead. It's almost time for the Council meeting." Kotone said as she slowly took off. "I hope you can convince him."

The two boys watched her disappear into the building, kinda bummed out that they're short one man…. eh woman, from their group. Ren thought a girl like her could convince Mishima to talk, she was able to calm Ryuji down and some persuaded the first year student to give her information. Perhaps, Morgana was right, it's just something women have that men don't.

"Well, we should make use without her now." Ryuji told Ren reminding to find Mishima as soon as possible. The quickly made their way to the front entrance, hoping to catch him trying to leave the school. To their luck, they caught Mishima just about to the leave the school the school. They quickly ran up to him.

"Hey, got a second?" Ryuji cried out.

"Sakamoto?" He said baffled. "And you too?" He looked at his classmate.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ren was just done with people getting shocked with him hanging out with the school delinquent.

"Come on, we just wanna chat." Ryuji casually told the blue-haired boy. "Kamoshida's being "coaching" you, huh? You sure it's not just physical abuse?" Just as straightforward as always.

He took a couple of steps back in surprise. "Certainly not!" He quickly denied.

"What're you talkin' all polite for? Anyways… We saw him spike you today. Right in the face."

"That's because I'm not good at that sport." He made the excuse for himself.

"Still, that doesn't explain all the other bruises you got." He pressed on.

"They're from practice!" The same excuse from all the players.

"Is he forcing you to keep quiet?" Ren asked. "We won't snitch."

"What's going on here?" Kamoshida asked the group of boys as he walked up to them, just as Mishima was about to say something, the timing was too convenient, something that Ren already took notice who eyed at him with suspicion.

"Mishima, isn't it time for practice?"

"I-I'm not feeling well today." He nervously attempted to excuse while looking away.

"What? Maybe you're better off quitting then." He immediately shamed the boy which shocked him. "You're never going to improve that crappy from unless you show up to practice."

"Didn't you heard? He ain't feeling well!" Ryuji walked up to the coach with determination in Mishima's defense.

Completely ignoring Ryuji's outburst. "Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?" He pressed on.

"... I'll go." The student reluctantly complied. After that, Kamoshida turned to Ryuji and looked down at him straight in eyes.

"And as for you, any more trouble and you'll be gone from this school for sure." He threatened the blonde student.

"Bastard…" He muttered.

"Same goes for you." He looked up to Ren. "Didn't the principal tell you to keep in line?"

 _Twelve._ Ren mentally counted.  _And yet didn't ask how was my face, it's like he didn't care._

"I was just leaving." He coldly replied.

"Hmph, just don't get in the way of my practice."

_Your practice?_

"All these unsettling rumors are making the students anxious, after all."

"That's your own goddamn fault," Ryuji replied hinting Kamoshida's involvement for the rumors.

"Tch. This won't get us anywhere." He dismissed Ryuji's comment. "Let's go Mishima." He turned and took a couple of steps forward before stopping.

"Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Like that first transfer girl that seems to hang out with you." He said with his back facing the boys. "Unworthy students like yourselves don't have any right to be here. Or with her." He clenched his fist.  _They will only drag her down. She'll have a better with me!_

"Get with the program!"

He started walking away to volleyball, once he was out of hearing range.

"That asshole." Ryuji cursed. "He's gonna pay for this!"

"... There's no point." Mishima seemingly to admit it.

"What?" Ryuji and Ren said.

"Proving that he's physically abusing us… is meaningless. Everybody knows… The principal, our parents… They all know it, and they all keep quiet about it. So even if I told the police, they'll cover him." He confessed to the shocked pair and a sadden transfer girl hiding nearby as if it didn't matter at all.

"This has gotta be a joke…"

"... Don't be a pain. You don't understand what I'm going through. Shouldn't you of all people know that nothing's going to help!?" He ran back into the school to go back to "practice."

"Damnit…" Was all Ryuji could say.

"Tell me about." Kotone came out of hiding briefly startling them and walk up to the pair. "That police thing was my goal. Get Mishima and Hiro to talk but from what he said, it won't be enough."

"... I'll try to persuade the other guys one more time. That's all I can do…. Maybe with a bigger group, the parents won't be able to cover for him." He attempted to give some hope in this situation.

"This is going to be even tougher now," Ren commented. "So, I'm guessing you heard it all?"

"Yeah, just like his shadow, I can tell he wants me. It's why I hid, I didn't want to deal with him with the whole "join the volleyball" yeah sorry for leaving you guys out there."

"Nah, man, it's cool." Ryuji forgave her. "After what happened in the castle, you have every right to be scared."

Her face immediately turned red and glared at him. "B-baka! I'm not scared! I-I'm just tired dealing with him! That's all." She turned away from Ryuji, arms crossed, looking away, putting up a brave face.

"Ummm?" sounding clueless.

"I'm guessing that we should resume this tomorrow," Ren interjected. "We need to think of something else if we want to get him."

She relaxed her posture and agreed with him. "Yeah, you're right. Today was a bust." Her phone vibrated.

_KaS: After school study session… unfortunately…. as a heads up._

She sent a different text message to someone else just to make sure.

_KoS: Is he doing a study session?  
MN: Yes he is._

Switching back.

 _KoS: Okay cool._  
_KaS: …._  
_KaS: You just asked Makoto to make sure I didn't lie huh?_  
_KaS: Nice to see that you're so trusting._  
_KoS: Haha, have fun._

She put her phone away and turned her attention to back her friends.

"So see you guys tomorrow?"

The two boys agreed, the three walked out of the front then split up going their separate ways. Unknown to them, a certain black cat was watching them on top of a trash can from the alleyway in front of the school before heading off somewhere.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kotone declared as she entered the house only to see her father teaching Rei some punches by having her doing punches on his hands with him kneeling to her level and let his palms facing out for her to punch. They were so focused to notice her entering the room.

"Remember, Rei. Just your hips, don't just flail your arms around." He told her.

"Okay, Daddy." She obeyed and became more conscious of her hip moments.

She just silently stood there watching the lesson, smiling the entire time. It reminded her of the times her father taught her and Kaz in self-defense. He didn't want to see his children be a helpless victim in a random encounter. And now he's teaching the same thing to Rei, guess some things never changed.

"Make sure you have proper footing," Kotone spoke up surprising the two. "You need a stable foundation on your feet when striking, and make sure your legs are shoulder width apart, not too narrow, or too wide."

"Kotonee-Chan!" Rei cried out and ran up to hug her as her greeting. "I'll do what you said. Will you and Kaznii-chan teach me more?"

"Of course we will. In due time, and grandpa will help you too!" She rubbed her sister's head. "Hey, Dad." She greeted him. "Kaz's doing a study session with Niijima-Senpai, for once, he'll be home later."

"Oh good for him then, I got some sushi for tonight's dinner." He replied. "Rei, clean up for dinner and I'll ready the table."

"Okay." She ran off to get ready.

"Come set the table up with me." Which she obeyed. "I also got some good news I got time off this Friday to take Rei to the hospital."

"That's great!" Kotone sounding jubilant as she grabbed the plates. "I'm also going to get Mom do a video chat with her as well."

"Yeah, that seems right." He replied uncomfortably. Even though he had gotten over the divorce, it was still an uneasy subject. "She would love to see Rei again, even if it's a video chat."

"I am trying to get her to visit in person on her birthday." She replied as she set down the plates. "I made a promise." Her father smiled kindly at her goal.

"I'm back! Is the sushi ready?" Rei came back as she seated herself.

"Yep." Samuru opened a container full of sushi for dinner. "Make sure to save some for Kaz when he gets home. And yes I'm talking to you, Kotone." He looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You eat a lot." Rei bluntly told her. "And yet you're not fat. Just being honest." She gave the biggest grin with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"..." Kotone's eye twitched in response to her comment. She can't get mad at her for saying that unlike Ryuji or Kaz. "I'll restrain myself." She said through her teeth before she started eating.

Rei spread a decent chunk of wasabi on her sushi and ate it in one bite with little repercussions and continued as normal. Even Kotone couldn't handle that much wasabi.

"I'll do my homework after this, in case you're wondering," Kotone told her dad.

"Good, Rei was able to finish her before you came home. I checked and she got all the answers right." Samuru replied. "She is much smarter than she looks."

"Are you a smart little one?" Kotone praised her sibling.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just read the book and do the work." She simply replied.

"Heh, she's picking up from Kaz. Say, do you know where he's studying?" Said Samuru.

"Oh, Makoto told earlier that they're studying at the diner," Kotone replied. She paused for a moment, remembering about the investigation of the abuse, she was hesitant to ask as she didn't want to reveal what she and the boys were doing, but at least find a way to get some advice.

"Dad… I've been researching a bit about the police and crimes that they look at. I just want to ask some questions to clarify some things." She asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"The subject of abuse, what are the steps for arresting the abuser?"

"Hmm." He paused for a moment. Putting down his chopsticks, and putting his index finger on his chin, remembering the procedures. "It's a tricky one, we need evidence or probable cause to act on it, usually we get a statement from the victim themselves."

"And if they do?" She continued

"Then we would have to look into it, and if the victim's a minor, we tell the parents, as long if they're not the abusers."

"Okay." She nodded. "Let me be clear, to act on it, you need evidence, probable cause, or the victim's statement, and you have to inform the parents if the victim is a minor."

"Yes. Is that all you need to know?"

"... Yeah. That's all." Kotone solemnly answered with her fist clenching extremely tight under the table something that Rei just noticed but decided to keep quiet about it.

 _Everybody knows… The principal, our parents… They all know it, and they all keep quiet about it._ She remembered what Mishima said earlier that day. He was right, even if she told her father right then and there, he won't be able to do anything, no evidence, no one willing to speak up, and even if one did their parents would deny it.

She's starting to see very few options now. At this point, she's thinking she should take Kamoshida's offer to join the team and go undercover to gather evidence from there but what Hell would she had to endure, would Ren and Ryuji even allow it?

"Kotone?" Her father asked her breaking her from her train of thoughts. "Something wrong?"

"Oh umm, n-no. Just thinking what you said, trying to remember it for future use. And homework for school today. Which I should do after." Kotone gave a white lie, before resuming eating dinner. The rest of the night was just Kotone doing her school work with Kaz coming home a bit after dinner. After a while, when she was getting herself ready for bed, she received a text message from Ryuji.

 _RS: Hey, this_ don't _make any damn sense._  
_RS: The Principal and even the parents know about the abuse._  
_RS: Why ain't nobody speaking up!?_  
_RA: Volleyball_  
_KoS: It'll make them look good._  
_RS: Yeah…_  
_RS: It's basically because Kamoshida made the volleyball team famous, yeah?_  
_RS: Even so, that don't give him the right to do whatever he wants!_  
_RS: He's beating kids up, and all they're allowed to do is endure._  
_RS: And that follower of his doesn't give one single shit._  
_RA: Follower?_  
_KoS: Who?_  
_RS: Ann Takamaki._ You met _her in the courtyard, remember?_  
_RS: You should know her Ren, I mean she's in your class dude._  
_RS: Ugh! What a load of bull!_  
_RS: I can't let it end like this._  
_RS: I gonna try and find someone who knows about what's going on with Kamoshida during break tomorrow._  
_RS: Just you watch, I ain't giving up!_

 _We're not either, Ryuji_ Kotone thought, it was clear that he was just venting out his frustration due to their lack of progress from today. She put away and went to bed, hoping for a crack in the case.

 _What to do now?_ Echoed in her thoughts before drifting off.

* * *

_**4/14/2016** _

The morning trip to school went on like normal, Kotone was able to find Ren on the subway and walked with him on the way to Shujin along with the other students.

"Did you see Mr. Kamoshida play yesterday? He was so awesome!" One "slightly,"An excited girl asked her friend. "I think I might ask for his autograph after school."

"I dunno." Her friend replied. "I hear that you shouldn't go near the PE faculty office. People said that they could hear weird noises like screaming but no one's there."

Kotone and Ren's clenched their fist at the same time. They knew all too well, what going on in the office then.

The office, maybe if we can get a recorder. Kotone brainstormed.

"Psh, that's probably just some rumor spread by fans to scare off the competition." The girl dismissed.

Oh, they're willing to dismiss that rumor but believe the rumors about me. How nice. Ren snidely thought.

Once they entered the gates, they went their separate ways to class. Ren was just going through the motions of various classes. But, during the one class after the lunch break, his phone vibrated. Good thing it was on silent.

Who! No! Not during class! He grunted to see that Ryuji decided to text him during class.

RS: So about witnesses  
RS: I was wondering if we could get something out of Takamaki.

Ren briefly looked up to see her sitting in front of him, focusing on the lesson.

 _RA: Because she's with Kamoshida?_  
_KoS: I thought we talk about that rumor._  
_RS: No, it's not about that._  
_RS: Hear me out._  
_RS: You know how we didn't get anything outta the volleyball team?_  
_RS: I figured it'd be a good idea to talk to someone who knows them._  
_RS:_ _Takamaki's_ _BFFs with a starter. A girl named Suzui._  
_KoS: Hold on._  
_KoS: I remember reading her file. She's in our class!_  
_RS: Yeah, I tried to talk to her during break, but I got nothing._  
_RS: It's why we should Takamaki talk to her._  
_KoS: That could work_  
_RS: Then again, I guess it'll be hard to get her to help us…_  
_RA: Since you accused her of being with Kamoshida._  
_RoS: I know, sorry about that. Lemme see what else I can come up with._

Ren put his phone away quickly before he was caught. He should meet up with him and Kotone after school.

_**4/14/2016 After School** _

After classes, Kotone decided to head to the school for a quick meeting with the boys, apparently, Ryuji had to go to the bathroom and told her to go on ahead and wait for them. As she walked down the pathway, she noticed Suzui walked past her. She was about to stop her to talk but saw Ann near the vending machines talking on her phone. Her face was that of disgust and frustration, she did not like talking to whoever's on the other line. Kotone briefly stood still and blushed immediately at the sight of her, because the last time she saw Ann was the fake one in the castle wearing a skimpy bikini, highlighting her assets, something that Kotone and Morgana took notice of. She shook her head to refocus herself.

 _Focus! It was not the real Ann! Don't think about that! This is the real Ann in front me! Not that fake one with that... incredible, curvy, smooth body with those huge- DAMNIT!_ She smacked both sides of her head three times. Hard, to get herself back to the real world. A couple of deep breaths, she steeled herself and walk up to Ann who just hung up her phone. 

"Hey." Kotone greeted as she walked up to Ann.

"Huh?" Ann suddenly remembered her being with Ryuji. "You're the other transfer student here, right? You're in Ryuji's and… Shiho's class." Her expression changed a bit.

"Yeah. I am." She replied. "And I want to say, sorry about what happened earlier, Ryuji shouldn't have accused you of that rumor."

Her face turned even sadder. "Yeah, thanks. The reason I came over before was to warn you guys. Kamoshida is not the person you want to mess with."

Her face grimaced, "I figured that as much when talking to the volleyball players. They're afraid of him, do you know what's going?"

"N-no, but I'm worried because people don't like them already and going after Kamoshida won't help them at all. It has been…. rough for Ryuji last year and I don't want to see it get worse for him and the new guy."

Kotone was mildly surprised that someone else showed concern for the blond delinquent since she was from a different class. Even all those years since middle school, she still remembered? Still, they couldn't stop this if they wanted to, besides the school already hated those two so how worse could it get?

"I appreciate your concern, but we have to do this. We can't sit by and do nothing." Kotone replied.

"I don't know nor want to know, but you need to know it won't help you guys since people already don't like them and they're starting talk about you too!"

"To Hell with it!" Kotone snapped back. "I know who I am! They already hate us, and they'll continue hating us even if we stop, so there's no point in dropping it!" She gave her reason with full confidence.

"Tell me." She continued. "If you saw something wrong, real injustice and you have a chance to stop it, even if it hurts you? Will you do it or would you stand by and do nothing?" She remembered what Ren told her and Ryuji at the beef shop, despite what all he been through, he had shown no remorse for his actions.

"I-I" She stumbled for a response.

"The reason evil triumphs is because good people do nothing!" She subconsciously blurted out a quote she remembered told her by her father. "Even if what we do can be a mistake, it's better than taking no action! Especially when it's happening in front of us!"

Ann stood silent after hearing her words. There was no falter in her tone, no doubt, all clear, concise backed with a strong belief in her words. She truly believed them. Ann only resignedly sighed.

"Okay, but be careful. For you, Ren, and Ryuji. Even being the Student Council won't help you much." She warned.

"Thanks. I will." Kotone acknowledged her concern but decided to continue on despite Ann's warning.

"You know. Despite what people said, you're not like your brother." The twin-tail girl left the courtyard, passing by Ryuji who approached to Kotone, they both briefly gave each a sideways glance.

"Hey" He greeted Kotone. "So we wait for Ren-ren, huh?"

"Ren-ren?"

"It's a nickname, I came up with. Think he likes it?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Anyways, anything new?"

* * *

He went over to the vending machines for a drink and saw a black hair girl who he saw with Ann yesterday. She must be the Suzui girl that Ryuji talking about, maybe he should-

"Oh!" She turned around and saw Ren standing there. "I was in your way. Sorry." She looked away, there was a heaviness in her voice, tired, depressed, it didn't help that she had a slight black eye on her. She must be one of many victims of Kamoshida's abuse.

"... Are you okay?" He asked.

"...Oh!... Ummm…" She struggled to find the right answer, he looked at him for a moment and took notice. "You don't look familiar." She changed the subject. "Are you the new transfer student from Class D?"

He simply nodded. "Ren Amamiya and I heard your class also have another transfer student too?"

"...Yes. I know she is Senpai's younger sister. Also, I'm Shiho Suzui." She answered. "But… I know it's not my business but don't let the rumors get to you, okay?"

He was briefly stunned for a bit, she was one of the very few students in the school who didn't get caught up with the rumor mill.

"Oh, umm thanks for your concern, but why?"

"Well, I've helped with a similar situation before…" She explained. "My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks."

 _Ann_  He thought. Her too as well. Seems he wasn't the only one being subjected to terrible rumors, perhaps she had to endure more than he did, longer even. No wonder she looked irritated when Ryuji accused her of being with Kamoshida.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drag on like that." She apologized. "I want to ask you something. How well do you know Kotone Seta?"

"Aside from you, she's only other person who didn't believe the rumors about me. Guess she found someone relatable in dealing with the stress of transferring different schools." He responded with a smile.

"That's good of her. She's in my class, she's kind. I'm glad she has a friend that she can lean on." She complimented.

"Anyway, I have to go to practice… I'll see you around." She walked past him to head off to volleyball practice. He decided to head to the courtyard without getting a drink. He saw Kotone and Ryuji just standing there slump, disappointed.

"No good, huh?" Ren could tell they were back to square one.

"Yep." Kotone sadly confirmed. "They all told Ryuji the same thing that Mishima said."

"Kamoshida had to told them something!" Ryuji explained. "At this rate, it looks like we have to go to him directly."

"Like, that's going to help." Ren scoffed. "It's not like he's going to admit it directly"

"I know…" He agreed to the fallacy of his option. "But seriously, isn't there something we can do? No way, I'm gonna give in like this!"

"I got one," Kotone spoke out, hesitant about her plan, but it's a risk to try it. "You know how Kamoshida wanted me to join the volleyball team?"

Both of the boys' eyes widen, they already knew what she was about to say.

"No," Ren told her.

"There's got to be a better way," Ryuji said.

"What else is there?" She explained. "We can't go to the police, we have no evidence! With me in the team, I can gather evidence, maybe have a recording, and expose him! You need a guy on the inside! I can help you sneak in and find evidence! It'll be like a sting operation!"

"It's too dangerous!" Ren yelled. "You saw what he did to the boys, and what you said what could do to the female players, he could do that to you! You saw how his Shadow….." He suddenly remembered something

"I can handle it!" She shouted. "If things go really bad, I can -"

"What about the castle?" Ren interrupted her. "The king?"

"The king?" Ryuji questioned. "Oh! The other world's Kamoshida?" He and Kotone paused a moment about that.

"I haven't thought much about that." He said.

"You're right." Kotone continued. "Could there be any meaning to-"

"I finally found you." a young unknown voice cried out to them causing them to look around in confusion, unaware that a black cat with blue eyes walked up to them.

"You say something?" Ryuji asked Kotone who shook her head. Suddenly the black cat jumped on the table surprising the three teens.

"Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you." The cat talked….

"That voice," Ryuji said.

"Morgana?" Kotone asked bewildered. "Is that you?" She started to squeal a bit, her shoulders tensing up, she covered her mouth to hide her growing grin.

"How dare you up and leaving me the other day!"

"A talking cat!" Kotone squealed. "You're so cute!"

"I am not a cat!" Morgana snapped back as he turned to her. "And I am not cute! This is just what happened when I came to this world. It was a lot of trouble finding you three"

"Let me pet-!" Ren grabbed her shoulder stopping her from reaching Morgana in cat form.

"Calm down. Let him explain some things first." Ren told her as she struggled to reach him before giving up.

"You came to our world?" Ryuji gasped. "Does that mean you have a phone too?"

"That doesn't make sense." Ren and Kotone told him simultaneously.

"You don't need one when you're at my level. I did get pretty lost making my escape though." Morgana explained while grooming himself…. all catlike.

"But still, you're a cat. How can you talk?"

"How should I know?" Even Morgana doesn't know.

"You're hearing this too?" He looked at the other two.

"I think I am losing my mind," Ren commented.

"Yes I heard him and he's cute I wanna pet!" Kotone yelled.

"She's taking it pretty well," Ryuji muttered.

"You guys having a rough time with Kamoshida right? I can tell you a thing or two about him." Morgana smugly asked while scratching his ear with his back leg. "You were pretty close just a moment ago." He told Ren.

"Yep, it's Morgana alright with that condensing attitude." Ryuji huffed with arms crossed.

"You're still doubting me!?" He yelled.

"Gyaaah… do we really have to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this?" Kaz nearby complained referring to Morgana.

"It's part of the job as a member of the Disciplinary Committee" The teacher explained. "Come on, I just heard a meow somewhere near here. Make sure you check every nook and cranny around." The two walked off finding the supposed cat.

"Meow?" Ryuji said. "Does that mean only us three can understand what you're saying?"

"Looks like it." The cat seemed to go along with that.

"Can we go back to the whole thing about Kamoshida?" Ren asked.

"Hold it. This doesn't look like the best place to talk about it." Ryuji advised. "The roof will be better." Which the other two agreed. He immediately grabbed and lifted Morgana by the collar to Ren and Kotone's horror. "Ren, you fit him in your bag-"

"Ryuji!" Kotone snatched Morgana away from him and cuddled him gently in her arms stroking his back. "You have to be more gentle with the cat!" She then started to scratch his head, she found her excuse to pet him.

"Hey! I am not a- mmmmeeeoooooow." Morgana started purring contently to Kotone's head scratches before she put him inside of Ren's bag.

"Okay, let's go," Ren said as the three headed to the rooftops to hear whatever Morgana got to said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> And that's the chapter! It took a bit longer normal. The next chapter's going to be rough. Thank for reading and see you next time!


	10. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter and... this is not going to end well if you the story at this point already. So far, I have been brainstorming on my My Hero Academia OC Fic. I have been considering making the chapters shorter for ease of release and burden on myself to avoid burnout, even 8K words is a lot for me.
> 
> I know about Catherine: Full Body since it's an Atlus product but here's the thing, I was never into that even on the PS3! I played the demo, it was fine but it didn't do me any favors.
> 
> If you noticed I decided to change the title from the Phantom (not) Twins to The Phan Sibs! Easy to roll off the tongue, and it's better description of them. Don't worry the twins joke will still be around.
> 
> I also decided to change the voice actor Samuru Seta (the father of my OCs) it used to be Jason Douglas but I decided his voice was too gravelly so I decided either Marc Diraison or Lex Lang at this point, it's a flip of a coin.
> 
> Also, I got Cheryl-Anne to do another commission, this time it is a picture of Rei Seta! 
> 
> Well, enjoy the new chapter! Fav, Follow, Review, I'll take any constructive criticism!

Chapter 10: The Decision

Fortunately, not too many students go to the rooftops nor the rule to not go there was enforced with the exception for the gardening club, who seemed to have already done their gardening with the recently watered flowers were any indication. Kotone carefully picked Morgana from Ren's bag and pet his head a few more times before setting him down.

"Thank you, Miss Kotone." He thanked her. "At least you know how to handle people with consideration."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ryuji scoffed knowing it was a dig against him. "Can we get to what you know about Kamoshida?"

Smiling proudly. "It has to do with what Glasses said earlier. You'll need to attack his castle."

"What do you mean?" Ryuji asked.

"I think, it means we have to go back to the castle?" Kotone answered his question while unsure.

"Yes, because the castle is how Kamoshida views this school." Morgana went into teacher mode again. "He doesn't know what happens in there but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus if the castle disappears, naturally it would impact the real Kamoshida."

"What'd happen then?" Ryuji asked with focus.

"A Palace is a manifestation of a person's distorted desires. So if that castle is no more then…"

"Then his desires would go away." Ren finished his sentence.

"Precisely! You sure do pick up things fast." The cat complimented him.

"For real!" Ryuji cried out. "He's gonna turn good!?"

"Just like that?" Kotone asked.

"But… is that really getting back at him?" He wondered seemingly still wanting payback despite the opportunity to make things right.

"Erasing the Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart," Morgana explained. "However, even though their warped wants disappears, the crimes they committed will still remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he'll confess them himself!"

"For real!" Ren, Ryuji, and Kotone said at the same time. The cat only smiled more in pride.

"Since the Palace no longer exist, he'll forget what we did there as well. Even though he won't remember at all in the first place. Not only we were able to bring him down but there won't be a trace of our involvement."

Ryuji could barely hold in his excitement, well more excited than his peers. "That's amazing, you're one incredible cat!"

"True, except for the cat part."

"This is too good to be true," Kotone whispered, glad that another path had been open for them, a chance to right the wrongs. It was a Godsend.

"So how do we get rid of it." She asked.

"By stealing the treasure held from within."

"Stealing?"

"I'll tell you more once you three agree to move forward with this. It's my most valuable, secret plan, after all. If you want me to help you out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call?"

"Our luck's running dry looking for witnesses. Guess we have no other choice but to go along…" Ryuji stated.

"It's sure as Hell better than mine." Kotone agreed.

"I'll go with it." Ren agreed as well, but there was a strange gut feeling that's telling him something else. "But something tells me that there's a catch to this."

"Well, there are always risks involved. If we erased the Palace, there is no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well. But desires are what we all need to survive." The three widen their eyes.

"The will to sleep, eat, fall in love, those sorts of things." He continued.

"What you're getting at?" Ryuji questioned.

"Maslow's hierarchy of needs," Kotone explained out loud. "It's a psychology theory of human needs, the most basic needs of all humans are physiological, breathing, food, water, sex, warmth, sleep, basic things humans need to survive. And in a way that is a desire. If that were to go away."

"Then they would be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They even die if they're not given proper care." He warned.

_Like a Mental Shutdown, from the news._ Kotone remembered.

"They might die!" Ryuji sounding shocked.

"Will you let me finish what I have to say!?" Morgana complained.

"Will their death be our fault?" He starting to show doubt now.

"Aren't you guys determined enough to face those kinds of risks?" The cat asked in a serious tone.

"Hey." The blonde student turned to his peers. "What do you think."

"I don't want him dead. I want to bring him to justice, alive" Ren said. "Kotone?" She was in deep thought, her face unmoving, thinking about the risk of killing Kamoshida in attempts to change his heart to confess his crimes. If he were to die before exposing his crimes, he would be lionized, remembered as a former Olympian turned High School coach, and his crimes would never reach the light of day.

"Koto-?"

"Sheesh!" The black cat interrupted them. "I come all this way, and this is what I get. It's not like anyone will ever find out."

"That's not the point! If we were to go around secretly doing whatever we want, we'd be no better than that effin' Kamoshida." He countered back angrily.

"Kotone?" Ren asked again noticing her unusual silence. "What do you think?"

"I think we should do it." Kotone spoke up, surprising the two boys. She knew there is no other way, all the witnesses were too afraid to speak up, the parents and principal were covering them.

"Didn't you heard?" Ryuji fired back. "He could die!"

"Could! Ryuji!" She emphasized. "Could! It's a risk that he COULD die, doesn't mean he will! It's a risk we have to take!"

"Kotone! Don't be too hasty!" Ren reasoned. "Even it's a small risk, we shouldn't assume it won't happen. It could be too risky to-"

"We have to!" She yelled back. "There  **IS**  no other way! Nobody is talking! Kamoshida has his base covered! We'll be careful, he'll confess. Like it or not! This is the  **only** chance to stop him!"

"Even if he might die?" The raven-hair student asked with concern. He understood where she's getting at. They are running out of options but doing something this risky too fast could lead to disaster.

"It's either that or I join the volleyball team undercover." She adamantly replied. "We have to take this chance."

"Okay then. I'll come back later. Make sure you guys work this out and made your decision by then." Then the cat ran off to places unknown.

"Man, we're getting all worked up for nothing. Damnit!" He cursed once Morgana went out of their sight. "I'll try and see if I can figure out another way."

"Yeah, we should think about it till tomorrow and we'll meet up and discuss this," Ren replied.

"I think we should do it." Kotone reaffirmed her position on the issue. "I know it's a risk but we are running out of options. That or I'll join the team."

"I know, but it's best we don't rush into things headfirst." Ren acknowledged her desire to help. "But I think we should sleep on it for now."

"Okay." Kotone agreed after taking a few breaths to calm down. "But something tells me, it going to get worse if we delay any further, cause sooner or later, Kamoshida will learn about our investigation and he will retaliate." She gave her final thoughts on the whole situation.

"We'll all decide on this tomorrow, after school, on this rooftop," Ren concluded the meeting.

The three called it a day and went on their separate ways, Kotone decided to stay at school to out the cooking club for the first time, Ryuji had to pick up some groceries for his mom, and Ren decided to head back the cafe, thinking it's about that time he should head back without Sojiro getting pissed for his tardiness.

As he made his way to the Aoyama-Itchome Station, he got a text from Ryuji.

_RS: Hey, I heard something that got my attention._  
RS: That Suzui girl… Looks like rumors are going around her and Kamoshida.  
RS: If true, it's no wonder I couldn't get her to talk.  
KoS: He must have a hold over her then.  
RS: Maybe but there's something bugging me.  
RA: What do you mean?

Ren texted as he got in the subway.

_RS: I know Suzui and Takamaki since middle school._  
RS: There's just no way Kamoshida's their type, y'know?  
RA: TBF, I don't think he's any girls' type.  
RS: Still, those rumors, I gotta wonder where they came from.  
KoS: Suzui's in the team and Takamaki was seen in Kamoshida's car? Maybe that, you saw how his Shadow acted towards me, what's to say he thought the same thing about me to other girls?  
RS: Good point, I'll ask around some more.

"Approaching Platform Ginza, please watch your step." A male subway announcer spoke through the intercoms reminding Ren that his stop was approaching. Strangely enough, that subway announcer voice reminded him of Kotone's brother for some reason.

He quickly put his phone back into his trousers and as he made his way through the station, out of sheer coincidence, he saw Ann looking at her phone with a group of people with cameras, most likely model work.

"Yeah, sorry, you can go home, we decided to pick someone else, we'll give you the transportation money to cover the cost." The cameraman informed Ann who didn't look at all too sadden.

"Sure thing."

"Okay, Mika! You're up!"

"Sure thing! Coming!" The woman with long brown hair and eyes, sporting a light blue dress and a pearl necklace replied.

Ann simply shrugged, took the transportation money and her bags and readied to head out. He decided to follow her in attempts to talk to her when he was able to call her out, Ann's phone rang and when she answered her face turned to disgust.

"Will you give it a rest!?" She was arguing loud enough for him to hear but it seemed that she didn't care as she walked to the exit of the station. "I told you, I'm not feeling up to it.."

_Is she talking to who I think it is?_ Ren stood silently and listened and hoped to figure out more through her responses.

"Wait, what…. !?" She stopped in her tracks. "That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!? This has nothing to do with Shiho!"

_It is him._

Her call got disconnected before she could say anything more. She was speechless, her body shuddered in fear, grief starting to consume her.

"Shiho's… starting position…" She whispered as she curled up to her knees. She looked at her phone again at the most recent call list, her thumb hovered over the call button of the person she was just talking to. She was breathing heavily, not sure what to do next.

_Should I?_ She gripped her phone tightly.  _No, I don't want to! I DON'T WANT TO! But Shiho… for her sake…. I… I..._

"Ann?" Ren caught her attention. She immediately shot up meeting him to eye level.

"Wait were you listening?" She asked.

"You were talking loud, I just saw you and…" He attempted to counsel her.

"So you heard it all didn't you?" She sadly asked.

"Yes, it's about Shiho, right?" He replied with sympathy.

"Shiho…" She whispered tears started to come out her eye ducts til she couldn't hold it in anymore and starting sobbing.

"Hey, let's go somewhere and talk about this." Ren comforted her.

* * *

He took her to the nearest restaurant he saw in Shibuya, a place called Big Bang Burger and took the booth at the corner and request for some privacy with the two having a glass of water. They just sat there in awkward silence. She was holding something back inside of her, wanting to let it all out but couldn't find one and it was eating her up. For the entire time, she didn't look at him, just staring off to the side.

"... I don't get you." Ann said, unable to get understand why a random stranger from school would go out of his way to help her but she decided to comply and followed him to Shibuya. "It was just an argument." Ann simply stated.

"With Kamoshida. Right?" Ren pushed his "glasses" up. She simply sighed and traced her finger back and forth in a straight on a napkin.

"You heard the rumors about me and Mr. Kamoshida?" She looked away. "That we're getting it on?"

"Yes, but I know it's not true." He said

"Yes, you're right." She turned to look at him. "That was him on the other line. For a long time, I avoid giving him my number. He told me to go over to his place after this…" She scoffed. "You know what that means." She crushed the napkin in anger, looking down at the table. Ren only clenched his teeth.

"If I turn him down, he would take my friend off as a regular on the team... " She tensed up. "I've been telling myself this is all for Shiho's sake." She slumped back into her seat. "I can't take it anymore."

He wanted to say something to help her but couldn't find the right words, maybe he needed to let her vent it out and remain silent.

Tears started trickled down from her eyes. "I had enough of this! I hate him! But still, Shiho's my best friend. She's all that I have left at that sorry excuse of a school!" She looked up to Ren straight in the eyes, tears trailing down on her face. "Tell me, what should I do?"

He only gripped his knees tightly, he could only remember Morgana's proposition.

"Sorry." She started to wipe her tears away. "I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem."

_It is now._ He thought, at this point, he might agree with Kotone to go to the Palace.

"What am I saying?" Sounding confused. "I've barely talked to you before."

"Maybe that's why." He said. "Almost everyone in the school already made up their minds about you. I'm new here, with my own set of problems."

That reply gave her a small smile. "You're so weird. Usually, people ignore me. You don't seem like a bad person like the rumors said. Are you really one?"

"Even if I am, would I even admit that." He playfully replied.

"Heh, you wouldn't if you are. Still, they said that you assaulted someone, almost killed them… kinda have a feeling they were exaggerations."

"They were."

"You seemed lonely-almost like you don't belong anywhere." He only remained silent, his expression changed a bit, dropping his playful side to something deeper and sadder. She struck a core there and she wasn't wrong. "We're the same in that regard. Maybe that's why it was so easy for me to talk to you."

"Is there really no way for me to help Shiho? … I wish he'd just change his mind." Ren clenched his knees again, knowing full well that it could happen… if he decided to go through with it. "Like forget about me, and everything." She slumped back in the chair. "As if something like that would ever happen…"

"Yeah, that would be too convenient." He half-jokingly and half-seriously answered. She only chuckled in response, playing it off as a joke.

"I wasn't asking for a serious response. But I do feel a bit better now." She replied in a more relaxed voice after having to spill all of her stress out to someone to help a lot. "... I gonna head home." She gathered her bag and cup of water and stood up from up her seat.

"Don't tell anyone what I told you okay?" She requested Ren to keep everything confidential. "I'll find a way to persuade Kamoshida."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He gave her his promise, she only smiled at his sincerity.

"Well… thanks." She said. "I… I needed that."

"Your welcome. Takamaki-san." He replied. "I'll be here if you need help."

She smiled thankfully as she left the restaurant, leaving Ren alone with his thoughts. So much had been explained from that one meeting with Ann. She was just as much of a victim to Kamoshida as the volleyball team and why the…. fake was like that in the castle. To be honest, the real one was far prettier than the fake one.

He paid the bill and started to head to the subways to go back to LeBlanc, thinking about Ann's story. After hearing it, he actually considered going to the castle to steal the treasure now despite the risks of killing him. There's hope for her to persuade him away but for how long? Maybe she could join the team in helping to expose Kamoshida?

"The train to Yongen-Jaya has arrived. Please watch your step." The male subway announcer said through the intercoms interrupting Ren's thoughts. He quickly got in before the doors closed in.

"Last call to broad."

_Seriously…. that subway announcer sounds a lot like Kotone's brother. Come to think of it, he sounds like that guy from that fantasy game?_ Ren wondered about that for a bit as the train took him to Yongen-Jaya.

* * *

Kotone's first time trying cooking was…. not too much of a disaster… at least it didn't smell bad before her club members had to drown themselves with water to get rid of the spiciness. The strange thing was, she tried to make an omelet rice so it was the first time the club to experience. Despite that, her inclusion to the club was more welcoming than she expected even though they were dismayed that Ren also joined the club as well. At her insistence, she would be around him "keep him in check" and felt it was necessary to "help him" all lip service to ease their minds. While they relented, they made no secret that they don't approve of him at all. After the club meeting, she met up with Kaz who just finished his archery practice and decided to walk home together.

"Well, I must say. Nobody fainted in your first meeting with the cooking club." He snarked as the pair walked down the pathway from the practice building to the second floor of the main building.

"Well, I'm surprised that you actually attended club meeting." She fired back. "But I digress, let me guess, you showed them up again? Oh, did you do the arrow within the arrow?"

He only smirked in response. "Heh.. they talk a big game, but I have seen 6-years olds with better aim at the summer festival."

"Or maybe that you used to do archery back in Yasogami and went shooting with Dad that made you a bit better than the rest. But that's just a theory, Apollo." She sarcastically replied ina playful manner with a smile.

"Hehehehe." He chuckled with no emotion behind it. "They always underestimate us country folks of what we can do. They'll never see it coming."

"Love that song." She replied. "Oh, tomorrow's the day right? Rei's hospital trip? We should go over the plans."

They continued walking down the hallway of the second floor of the main building, discussing about their family plans for the next day. A familiar looking blue-haired student ran past them in a hurry without acknowledging them.

_Mishima_ Kotone thought, she regretted not being able to talk to him during the rally.

_It's that kid who got spiked on._ Kaz remembered carrying him to the nurse's office and bewildered how a ball to the face would knock him out cold for a good while, and the times he was spiked on multiple times during the game. Makoto also told him in private that she noticed that the number of times and direction whenever Kamoshida spiked the ball, there were times he could have scored but ended up hitting Mishima despite not being in the area of his spikes. Everything with the volleyball seemed so…. off.

"Ann" A girl nearby whispered, it was the same girl that Kaz and Makoto bumped into a couple of days ago. She looked distressed, clenching her phone hard. She was just standing there, breathing deeply

_Her again… Shiho, right, that's her name_ Kaz reminded himself about her.

_Wait, it's her! She's in my class! Ann's friend-_

"Shiho" Kaz called out, interrupted his sister's thoughts, getting the volleyball starter's attention. "Is something wrong?"

"O-oh, Senpai." She replied. "No, there's nothing wrong. Just need to go to the faculty office."

"Are you doing okay so far? Last time I saw you weren't in the best shape." He asked, silently surprising Kotone.

"Yes, I took it easy, didn't take unnecessary risks during practice." She put a fake smile for assurance, but Kotone knew the truth, but she doesn't have evidence at all. Maybe… she could.

"I have to go now. I  **need**  to go now." She started to speed walk past the two siblings.

"Wait! It's Kamoshida, right!" Kotone cried out stopping Shiho from walking any further after hearing that name. "You don't have to." She picked her words carefully to avoid suspicion from her confused brother.

"I  **have** to," Shiho replied. "It's something that I must do." Before she walked away. "Kotone-san. Don't let the whispers about you and your brother bother you, he does everything to protect you. It's nice to have someone looking out for you." It earned a small blush from Kaz who looked away in embarrassment.  _It's exactly what I'm doing now. For Ann._ She thought as she walked away from their view.

"Damnit." Kotone whispered, she didn't even have the chance to stop her, she knew what was going to happen to her, like every other volleyball players in the castle, maybe worse since she's a girl.

Kaz felt a certain aura of uneasiness going on for a while. Shiho's behavior and injuries, Ren asking the volleyball members about Kamoshida, the rally, Kotone's question about the coach when talking to Shiho, he does not like this feeling. Whatever it was, something was rotten in the state of Denmark or rather Shujin.

"W-we should go home, Imouto-san," Kaz said as he was started to head to the entrance. Kotone briefly hung her head in dismay and followed him.  _Shiho, please, be safe. I'll talk to you soon._

* * *

_Evening_

As expected as Ren entered the doors of the cafe, Sojiro was sitting there working on his crossword puzzle, waiting for Ren to return, he couldn't lock up the store without locking him out, but he wasn't too pleased having to wait for a while.

"You're late. Where have you been?" He asked.

"Would you believe me that I actually made friends and talked to them after school?" He quipped back yet it was truthful.

"Don't get smart with me." He sternly replied. "Still, those people better not be bad influences, I don't want you to hang out with them."

_Aww, he cares about me._

"Don't worry, they're good people." He replied.

"Huh… they gotta be pretty strange to want to spend time with you."

He simply pushed up his glasses and smirked. "I don't think she will like to be called that."

"She, huh?" sounding almost impressed. He gave a brief yawn. "Look at the time. Seriously, think about how I feel having to stay up here waiting for you. I'm not a young man anymore."

"Right, sorry, sir." Ren apologized before walking to the stairs.

"Hey," Sojiro called out while getting up from his chair. "I'm leaving now, try not to come back so damn late, understood?" He reprimanded the student.

"Right, I… I understand, Sakura-san." Ren obeyed as he went up to the attic. He knew best not to get on Sojiro's bad side, he was never that good at tracking time, that was the reason he came home late and encountered that... man on the night. If only there was something that would remind him of important stuff, like when to go home or to go to sleep.

His phone vibrated with Ryuji asking about Morgana's proposal.

_RS: So, whaddya think about what Morgana told us?_  
RS: I dunno if I get all that stuff about stealing desires..  
RS: And Kamoshida's gonna turn like brain-dead if we mess up right?  
KoS: IF! Ryuji! IF! We won't mess up!  
RS: I know! Calm down! Look, I hate that guy  
RS: But I dunno if I really wanna kill the guy.  
RA: We're not murderers, we just want to expose him.  
RS: True  
RS: Anyways, I'm just freaking out about this, but I don't want end up a murderer cause of this shit.  
RS: I'll try to see if I can come up with some other way tonight.  
KoS: My vote is still going in, there is no other way.  
RS: … At least, let me find some other options for tonight.  
RA: We'll discuss this tomorrow, okay?  
RS: Got it.  
KoS: Fine

Ren sighed in exhaustion as he put away his phone and changed into his sleepwear to get ready for bed. As he laid there, waiting for unconsciousness to take over, he just thought about his talk with Ann earlier, the anguish, the desperation, and the fact that she was about to call Kamoshida had he not intervene. As much he didn't want to hurt anyone, hearing Ann's statement made him realized how grave the situation was. Perhaps they should try to steal the treasure with Morgana, there was no telling how long Ann could hold off Kamoshida. All thoughts and worries started to fade away as his eyes slowly closed for the night. Maybe, they would figure something out tomorrow.

* * *

_4/15/2016 Early Morning_  
_Shujin Academy_

The commute to school usually had Ren overhearing other students talking to each other loudly, it made things easier for him to know the general mood in the school. And right on queue, Kotone caught up to Ren and walked with him to school. Ren silently nodded his head to the two girls loud, gossiping in front of them to the other transfer inviting her to listen in with him.

"I can't believe Suzui-senpai missed such an important meeting. I wonder what happened." Kotone recognized her as a member of the volleyball team based from the files that she read.

"Mr. Kamoshida asked to see her…" The other volleyball player told her. Ren and Kotone gritted their teeth after hearing that if Kamoshida's shadow offered any indication…

"You know, I heard rumors that Mr. Kamoshida and Suzui-senpai staying up late. She showed up to meetings though. It's weird she wasn't at the one yesterday…."

_What did he do to her?_ Ren frowned.

_Yesterday…_ Kotone remembered, she still wondered why she said about her brother protecting her. What did that had to do with this situation? The bell rang causing everybody to rush to their classrooms. As the students filed into their desk, she noticed that Suzui's desk was still empty. The fact that Kamoshida called her to meet up with him yesterday and her absence were no coincidence only made her worried more. She remembered what the shadow tried to do her.

_Did he….?_ She only tightened her grip as Ms. Chouno settled the class down to start the school day.

* * *

Ann was already at her desk staring out of the window when Ren walked in.

"Hey." He caught the blond girl's attention with his greeting. "How are you holding up?" He was referring to their talk from yesterday.

"Better now." She smiled. "Guess, I needed to let it out, thanks for yesterday."

"That's good to hear." Happy to see her in a better state than yesterday. "I'm here if you need help."

"Thanks… still, I haven't heard from Shiho since yesterday. I tried calling her after we talked, and I haven't seen her this morning." Ren only bit his lips, it correlated with what he heard earlier in the morning.

"I'm sure she's fine, but I can help if you want to." He gave her assurance

"Thanks." She replied, despite talking to him for one time, she trusted him.

"Okay, class. Settle down now." Miss Kawakami entered the classroom looking even more tired than before.

* * *

Classes went as normal during the morning and by normal, pretty boring, and Ryuji was texting to Ren, most likely about the investigation while ignoring the lecture by Mr. Inui about the Mongolian invasion of Japan. Kotone had to flick small pieces of papers to the back of his head to get him to focus, but he ignored it. She slightly turned her head to the still empty seat in the class from the corner of her eyes and started to worry about her absence.

"It started when Kublai Khan sent emissaries demanding Japan to become a vassal to him but after being rebuffed twice, he decided to invade but didn't have a suitable navy for the invasion yet." He started writing on the chalkboard. "So in 1274, the Mongols first invaded the Tsushima Island, then they invaded the next island-"

"There's some girl on the roof!" One of the students yelled out.

The entire class all woke up from the news, causing a murmur around.

"Hey, hey! Settle down, everyone!" He attempted to calm the class without much success.

"I think she's going to jump!" Someone else cried out causing several students to rush out of the classroom despite Inui's protest.

"The hell's happening?" Ryuji asked Kotone as the two ran out of the classroom.

"I don't who but I got a -" Kotone fell silent and eyes widen after looking up at the window to see the person on the roof, it was the same person she talked to yesterday.

"No."

* * *

For once, Kaz decided to pay attention to class rather than staring off in the space, but in the back of his mind, he was worried about today. It was the day that Rei was having the hospital appointment, even though she went through this before with her staying there for a couple of nights, it still worried him every time.

"Kaz-kun" Miss Kawakami called out his name, snapping him back to reality. "Now tell me about Robert E. Howard."

He slowly stood up and answered. "He was an American writer who had health problems and committed suicide by shooting himself in the head at age 30."

"Y-yes, but not that. What were his works in literature." She asked again being more specific in the question. "Don't say that he was friend with HP Lovecraft."

"He was an American writer in the pulp fiction who was considered the father of the sword and sorcery fantasy genre." He answered. "His most notable works are Solomon Kane and Conan the Barbarian or Cimmerian."

"Thank you, that is correct." Kaz sat down after Kawakami confirmed his answer and she went on with her lecture.

"His stories were published in a magazine called Weird Tales which will lead to our current subject, pulps." She cleared her throat to prepare herself. "Pulps are inexpensive magazines printed on cheap paper, hence the name pulp. It was quite popular in America in the 1920s and 1930s with stories like-"

"There's someone on the roof!" A student sitting behind Kaz shouted out startling him.

"What the Hell!" He snapped at his classmate behind him then students started to the swarm the windows. "Hey! Personal space!"

"Hey! Get back to your seats!" Kawakami tried to maintained order in the class to no avail.

"Yo! Miss Prez! This is something you had to see!" Another student called out which prompted her to exit from her seat to see the commotion outside.

"Guys, best you should-" Color drained from her face at the sight she just saw and stood there in horror, hands to her mouth.

_Makoto?_   Kaz worried and look through the window and saw the same sight that she was seeing, his eyes widen in shock, seeing someone on top of the roof standing near the edge.

"Oh no."

* * *

 

So far, Mr. Ushimaru decided not to pick on Ren in the morning, so that was a good start. He was still debating whenever or not the group should go to the castle as per Morgana's advice. After meeting Ann, he considered going there despite the risks of having Kamoshida killed or them killed.

One option was that he could have Ann join them in the investigation, she had a direct connection to Kamoshida so she could find some dirt on him. But it was equally as risky though to put her on Kamoshida's sights if he found out.

The other one was Kotone's suggestion that she would take up Kamoshida's offer and join the volleyball team and collect evidence of his abuses from within. But he doesn't want her to endure the same horrors that the team suffered, worried that he might do something…. obsence to her if his Shadow's treatment her were any indication.

They were all shitty options, the choice now was to pick the least shitty one.

"There are three branches of our government. The legislative, judicial, and executive and the National Diet, Supreme Court, and the Cabinet are those respectively." Mr. Ushimaru said. "This division of power provides checks and balances, which ensures no one branch becomes unstoppable. Now the role of the Emperor is very small, all he does is-"

"Have you mind up your mind?" Morgana suddenly popped out of Ren's desk, scaring the transfer student who stopped himself from screaming.

"No matter how much thinking you do. There is only one option. You should be better off listening to me." He said smugly.

"How did you get here?" He whispered. "In fact, how do you even know where I even sit?"

"I snuck in and I scout out the place before meeting you three." He answered. "So, what's your call?"

"Hmmm, did I just hear a cat just now?" Mr. Ushimaru looked around the classroom to find the source of the meows. The students looked around as well.

"Ummm! Meow!" Morgana attempted to "hide."

Ren gently pushed the cat deeper into his desk and put his finger on his lips to tell him to be quiet.

"Hmm, it must be that rumored cat going around here." He wondered out loud. "Don't lose focus class! We still have a lecture here." He resumed back to his lecture. As soon his back was turned, Ren's phone vibrated. It was Ryuji texting him… during class.

_This wouldn't end well if we get caught._

_RS: It's no use. I can't think of any other way…_  
_RA: We'll talk after school, just focus on class._  
_RS: I can't focus. What are we going to do about Kamoshida!_  
_RS: Do we have to go along with what the cat says?_  
_RS: Ugh, that damn furball_

"If only he knew I was reading it too." He said in dismayed

"Hey! What's that!" A student shouted while standing from his desk.

"Enough! This is a classroom!" The teacher ordered, miffed by the sudden interruption.

"Wait!" Another female student noticed what she was seeing. "She's going to jump!"

"Suzui?" Mishima stood looking at the window.

"Shiho?" Ann instantly stood up from her desk followed by several other students getting out of their seats and leaving their classroom.

"Hey!" Mr. Ushimaru starting to see the situation getting worse. "Stay in your seats! Do not go outside of the classroom! Let me handle this!" Unfortunately, it all fell on deaf ears. Ann immediately ran out of the classroom with other students to the hallways.

_Damnit, this is not good!_   Ren thought as he got up from his seat to follow Ann. The hallway was swarming with students from other classes looking out the window. Ann rushed to one of the windows to see and her face fell into despair. Ren shortly came out after only to see the same thing in horror.

It was her. The same girl he talked to yesterday. Ann's best friend. Shiho Suzui standing at the edge of the roof looking down.

"SHIHO!" Ann yelled in vain despite Shiho unable to hear her. "Don't do it! Don't jump!"

* * *

It was so high, so far from the ground. It could do it. She had to escape from all of this, end the pain.

_Ann…. I'm so sorry… I wasn't strong enough….Goodbye_

She closed her eyes and took one step forward.

* * *

 

Here is the commission for Cheryl-Anne for Rei Seta! Follow her on Twitter, she does great art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered that scene, it messed me up. I'll say this, Kamoshida is the best villain in the game, cause we all have that creepy teacher in high school. I wanted to put that in the next chapter but I decided to leave a cliffhanger here for the suspense.
> 
> That's all for now, see you guys next time!


	11. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, my schedule is shit in general, between graduate school and personal hobbies (Red Dead and Spiderman took over my life) and writer's block to write something down.   
> Since the anime ended, I have to say this: It sucks, terrible pacing, subpar animation, the ending was a massive copout, deciding to finish the story off with an OVA is an insult. It had some good things sprinkle throughout the series, some slice of life stuff but it's not enough to save it.  
> On a brighter note: I found a seiyuu for Kazuhiro, Kotone, and Rei' mother, Kazuko Shiomi. Atsuko Tanaka, love her as Lisa Lisa, Tsubaki Amamiya (yes, that's her name from God Eater). Still trying to find her Eng VA though.  
> Anyways, here's Chapter 11. Review if you want to. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

Everybody in the school could only watch in horror as she fell to the ground.

“SHIHO! NO!” Ann yelled in horror. 

“Oh my God!” Ren exclaimed loudly, he still couldn’t believe what he saw.

“Shit!” Ryuji yelled in surprised stumbling back. 

“Oh God! No!” Kotone cried out as she clutched her chest.

“Oh Nonononono!” Makoto yelled in horrored with her hands over her mouth.

“Jesus Christ! No!” Kaz yelled as he turned away with his eyes shut, trying to get rid of that image out of his image. Their reactions were the same as almost everyone in the school.

“Oh my God!”   
“She jumped!”   
“Will she be okay!?”

Those words were echoing everywhere in the school. The teachers were in high gear running around in the school trying to restore order to get the students back to class. Within seconds, people were starting to rush over to the spot where Shiho landed.

“God, why Shiho? Why?” Ann ran off to get to Shiho as soon as possible.

“Everybody! Calm down! Get back to your seats! Let us handle this!” Mr. Ushimaru ran out of the class trying to bring order to the situation. Several of the faculty members seemed to follow suit to take control of the situation.

_ I should call for help.  _ Ren thought as he dialed 119 for the ambulance, they told him that they got similar calls of a jumper at Shujin and they were already sending one to help. He sighed in relief for that glimmer of good news as he ran to Class 2-E to find the others. Fortunately Ryuji and Kotone the same idea to find Ren as well. 

“We need to get to the courtyard too!” Ryuji told Ren, still reeling in from the jump. The three ran downstairs and attempt to enter the through the courtyard entrance. Apparently, everyone else had the same idea.

“Damnit!” Kotone cursed. “There’s too many get through!” 

“I know another way,” Ryuji replied. “Through the practice building.” He gestured the other two to follow him down the halls, past the front entrance. Shortly after they left, Makoto and Kaz ran to the group of the students swarming the courtyard doors.

“Please! Excuse us!” Makoto shouted as the two tried to get through them, bearing the shoving and pushing.

“Damnit! Move!” Kaz yelled out aggressively. “Student Council business! Let us through!” 

“What the Hell, man!” One student complained.

“ZIP IT!”

* * *

 

“God, that was annoying.” Kotone straightened her clothes after the three caught their breaths after struggling through a smaller but still crowd group at the practice building entrance.

“We don’t much time, let’s go,” Ryuji told them and the three sprint off the courtyard.

So many students were surrounding the area watching the already arrived ambulance placing Shiho on a stretcher, and taking pictures. There were teachers in the area trying to get the students to go back to class.

“C-class is still in session.” A nervous teacher yelled.

“What the Hell’s wrong with these people!” Ryuji was disgusted that people were taking pictures of a girl who just attempted suicide. 

“Vultures, the lot of them.” Kotone bitterly said. 

“We need someone to go with her!” One of the paramedics approached the crowd. “Are there any teachers around?” 

“I’m not in charge of her class though.” One teacher said.

Another one said. “We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa.” 

“I’ll go!” Ann cried out. While the paramedic was confused for a student to volunteer rather than an adult teacher, it was better than nothing.

“Okay, please hurry!” Ann rushed to kneel to Shiho’s side. She was still breathing, barely conscious.

She couldn’t hold her tears in, to see her closest friend in a state right before her eyes was too much to bear. 

“Shiho…. why?” She asked desperately in attempt to make sense for Shiho’s jump. 

“Ann?” Shiho could barely move. “I’m sorry… I… I can’t take this anymore….”

“Please, give them space!” Makoto yelled out as she and Kaz walked in between the crowd and the ambulance with their arms held up in attempts to block the crowds’ view of the scene.

“You damn vultures! Put your phones away and get back to class!” Kaz fiercely shouted out. “Where’s the rest of the damn council!” He waved arms around as a couple more of the members approached to help them disperse the crowd. 

“Ann…” Shiho whispered to her friend. “Come closer.” Ann moved her head close to Shiho’s mouth and she whispered something that only Ann could hear. 

“What!” Ann sounding appalled by the revelation. “Kamoshida!?” 

It was the last thing Shiho said before falling unconscious. “No! Shiho!”

“Ma'am, we need to go now!” The paramedic told her as the team lifted her into the ambulance with Ann entering the vehicle. As it drove away, the Council breathed a sigh of relief that Shiho was getting proper care but the crowd still remained.

“Everyone! Please go back to class! It’s over now!” Makoto exclaimed.

“The volleyball team,” Ryuji whispered.

“So you heard what Ann said,” Ren replied.

“Ah… ah… ah.” Mishima started panicking and ran off. The three noticed his panicked state. 

“That was Mishima,” Kotone said. “He has to know something now.”

“Right, let’s go talk to him now,” Ren replied, just when they were about to make their move.

“Sis!” Kaz cried out. “We need your help to get them back to class!” She just stood conflicted, she wanted to help the student council but if she go to Mishima, it would raise suspicion. 

“Don’t worry, we can take care of it.” Ren put his hand on her shoulder for assurance. 

“Okay.” She nodded. “Thanks.” She watched Ren and Ryuji ran off to have their second meeting with Mishima.

“Guys! Get back to class!” She yelled out. “It’s over now! Don’t share any of those pictures!” She moved around moving her arms in a shooing motion.

“Teachers, return to your classrooms for the time being!” The Principal walked out to the middle of the courtyard. “Please, do not let any students go home yet!” 

“Excuse me. Mr. Kobayakawa.” Another adult who was not part of the faculty walked up to him. He was wearing a red trench coat and brown fedora and briefly showed his badge to the Principal, it seemed that someone had called the police on a suicide attempt as well. It was when students started to disperse immediately.

Kaz and Kotone were stunned to see the man in talking to the Principal, they recognized that coat everywhere. 

_ Dad.  _ The two thought at the same time,  but didn’t approach as they saw him discreetly waved his hand in sideways motion telling them not to bother him while maintaining his focus on the principal.

“Oh yes! We should discuss this in a more private area. My office!” He nervously replied. “P-please. Follow me!” He lead Detective Seta into the building. 

“It’s for the best that we don’t bother him.” Kaz approached his sister, he looked around and tugged his tie. “Tch, this is bad.”

“Don’t have to me tell twice.” She muttered as she continue to get the students back to classes.

* * *

 

Fear and nervousness ran toward through the Principal’s body as he sat there in his desk. Skin glistered in the light with the sweat all over him. He just finished dealing with the ambulance and the police with all the questions and he thought he was out of the clear but didn’t expect an Inspector for a more thorough investigation. And the detective’s cold, piercing stare did not help his anxiety at all. The room was completely silent with only the sound of the Detective’s tapping his index finger on the desk echoing the room.

“U-uuumm. It’s nice to meet you again, Mr. Seta.”

“ **Inspector** Seta.” He firmly reminded the Principal he was in work mode now. “Mister is when it’s related to my children’s education.”

“Y-yes. I understand.” The Principal swallowed the lump piling up in his throat. “We got word that Shiho Suzui has survived the attempt but she is in a coma. They’re doing whatever they can to help her recover.”

“Do you have a file on her?” He asked while maintaining eye contact on the man, staring him down.

“Yes! I do.” He hastily handed him the file to the Inspector. He slowly read each page and flipped through them for a brief while. The room was silent except for the sound of the paper turning.

His eyes narrowed.  _ Class 2-E, Kotone’s class. _

“I had the file on me, when we found out the identity of the jumper.” Kobayakawa broke the silence in an attempt to have a conversation. “I figured it would best that-.”

“Member of the volleyball team?” He said out loud. “Was she good?”

“Yes! She had the starter position of the team.” He happily answered. “The volleyball team is the pride of-”

“Was she bullied in some way that caused her to jump?” He questioned. “Any signs of suicide that you or any of the faculty failed to noticed?”

“.... Not that I know of.”

_ The subject of abuse, what are the steps of arresting the abuser?  _ He remembered that particular question asked by his daughter a couple of days ago. He thought it was just some random police question that she always asked about but the suicide attempt was too much of a coincidence to dismissed.

“Was she…” He paused for effect. “Abused?” That got a shocked reaction from the bald man, he was too easy to read.

_ I have seen drug addicts less fidgety than you. _

“Not that I know of, and I certainly hope not.” He answered.

“I don’t think she jumped to test out Newton’s law,  **something** caused her to jump from the roof.” He replied with more firmness in his voice. “Is it possible that one of the teachers were the cause of this?”

“I absolutely hope it wasn’t!” He quickly replied with fear in his voice. “It will be a shameful display for the Academy to have a faculty member committing abuses under my nose!” He went on and on how Shujin was dedicated to teaching the students and all that and having a teacher to abuse the students would be absurd. 

“I heard enough.” He stood up from his chair. “I will be taking a statement from Suzui once she wakes up from her coma.” He turned around and head for the door, he stopped for a moment at the handle. Without turning around. He decided to a be a father at this very moment and address the large man.

“You and your people working here are responsible for the well being of the students attending, including my children.” He said. “This will bring worry to many parents, including me. And if the cause of this is connected to this school, parents, especially hers, will not sit by.” 

He left the room leaving his warning to the Principal who slumped back into this chair contemplating what to do next. 

Once outside of the office, Seta’s cell-phone rang on queue.

“Hm?” He asked when he answered his phone as he head his way to leave the school. “Oh no, you’re not needed here now Akechi. I got as much as I can from theschool. Principal Chrom-Dome was not saying anything. By the way, I won’t be able at work later today, it’s about Rei.” He listened to Akechi’s reply.

“Sure, if you have the time. As of now, just get back to class, even Naoto had to go to school when she was the Detective ‘Prince’.” He stopped walking for a bit.

“Don’t get too cocky. I’m checking your work when we meet up again. If you do well, we can actually go to a decent sushi place. I’ll get Sae to join as well. Okay? Bye.”

He hung up as he left the front stairs. He simply shook his head amusingly.

“Heh.” He softly chuckled. “It feels like I’m raising another kid.”

* * *

 

She just stood there, in the middle of the roof, looking blankly at the spot when Shiho jumped from. The teachers told her to make sure no one was on the roof as well. It still felt so surreal to be at the place where it happened. It was when she got a series of texts from Ren, detailing the talk with Mishima, and Ryuji’s confrontation with Kamoshida.

Mishima confessed, whenever Kamoshida’s in bad mood, he would pick someone from the team and hit them in his office. He also stated that he was in a worse mode and called Shiho for no reason, yesterday. 

Yesterday.

She was going to Kamoshida’s office when Kotone saw her. Whatever happened in there caused her to jump. She could have stopped it. Had she been more persuasive or persistent, she could have stopped her from going to Kamoshida, could have prevented her suicide attempt. They should have gone to the castle earlier and prevent all of this.

To add more salt to the wound, the three were facing expulsion, just because Kamoshida wanted to. It started because Ryuji could not keep his rage in control and rushed to his office and confronted him directly. She wasn’t there to stop him or calm him down. 

She fell to her knees clutching her head, distraught. She blamed herself for this. She could have stopped it. She could have stopped Shiho yesterday. She could have stopped Ryuji from running off. She wasn’t persistent enough, she wasn’t there when they needed her. She felt she wasn’t pulling her weight to help her friends. Now, they were at risk of being expelled. 

“Sis?” Kaz called out for her when opened the door and gasped aghast when he saw her on her knees. 

“Kotone!” He quickly ran over to her and kneel down to her level and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “Are you okay?”

“No.” She quietly replied. “I’m not. I could have stopped it. We saw her yesterday. She could have been stopped. I should have gone up here when I saw her. I should have-” 

“Kotone.” He cut her off. “It’s not your fault. Hindsight’s 20/20. Nobody could have seen this coming.”

_ Tch, if only you knew.  _ She mentally replied as she stayed silent. 

“We can’t be thinking of what ifs and what could haves, what’s done is done, and we have to deal with it now.” He continued. “The good news now is that Shiho is still alive, but she’s in a coma. She could wake up.” 

He helped her stood up from the ground. “We can visit Shiho today, after we spend time with Rei, after school. She’s in the same hospital as her.”

Her eyes widen, she completely forgot about Rei’s hospital checkup and her promise to her! So much happened on today, with Shiho’s jump, Ren and Ryuji’s expulsion, and the Castle. As much as she wanted to go to the Castle and kick Kamoshida’s Shadow in the nuts again, she promised her sister that she would be there for her. 

“Yeah.” She replied calmly while gripping her fist together. “That’ll be nice to do.”

“We should head back to class now. It’s starting to calm down now.” Kaz headed over to the door, with Kotone following him shortly after. Thinking how to tell the other the group, that she won’t be available.

_ Damnit, I can’t be there with you guys today. Again _

* * *

 

_ After School _

_ Student Council Room _

Despite order finally being restored and everybody went back to their class, no one could say that things would go back to normal. Shiho’s attempted suicide was in everybody’s mind, and it was the subject in many conversations between the mutters and there was an emergency Student Council meeting after school.

The air in the room was heavy, the silence only made it worse, everybody in the council or what’s left since some of the members wanted to leave after school after being overwhelmed from today’s current events. The only one present was the President, Vice President, Secretary,  and the Head Disciplinary. Makoto only sat in her seat looking at the table blankly while the others look elsewhere staring into space. They all had the same thing in mind, Shiho’s suicide attempt. The Vice President, Ayumi Kaji, a fellow third-year student, with short black hair stood up decided to the break the silence.

“We all know why we’re here. We had to do something about this.”

“Do about what exactly?” Kaz grimly replied. “The damage has already been done. Unless you found a way to go back in time. There’s nothing we can do.”

“It’s not like that!” The secretary, Kei Ono, a second year he quickly stood up from his seat, brushing away his messy hair from his eyes. “We have to do something to make sure that the students here won’t panic!”

“And this will make the school look even worse as it is,” Ayumi added on.

“A bit too late on those two fronts,” Kaz replied without even looking at his peers. “As if a lack of pool and a shitty building design were any indications.”

“You and your damn jokes.” Kei angrily replied while standing up from his chair but Kaz remained unfazed. “This is serious! There’s something we can do.”

“Kei-kun! Please calm down!” Ayumi pleaded with him to diffuse the situation. 

“I’m being real here,” Kaz replied. “The damage is already done, shit’s hit the fan. This is way out of our hands.” 

“He’s right,” Makoto spoke out in agreement with Kaz. “We can’t do anything about what just happened. The best we can do is show our support for Shiho-san. She survived the jump, and wish for her speedy recovery.”

Her reasoning was able to calm Kei down as he sat back down. “Fine, and by the way, where is Kotone?”

“She had to excuse herself since Shiho is her classmate,” Makoto replied. 

“Tch, ironic.” Kei said. “For once, Senpai is here but his sister decided to bail us out. Must be an opposite day.” Kaz only glared back at him intensely. 

“I think it’s best that we should end this sooner,” Makoto said as she stood up. “Until the faculty tells me anything, there is nothing we can do.” Kei and Ayumi got up from their seats headed for the door, Kaz prepared to leave as soon as the two left.

“Kaz-kun,” Makoto called out him. “Can we talk?”

He stayed silent for a moment. “Something tells, you won’t take no for an answer.”

She only sighed at his quip. “You’ve been uneasy as of today.”

“No, really?” He feigned surprised. “A student attempted to kill herself. One would be shocked.”

“Not what I mean.” She replied in a low serious voice then she resumed to her normal voice. “You’re way more distanced than before, I saw the way you acted when we tried to get the students to go back to their classes. You were more aggressive than before.”

He stayed quiet for a while, he took a deep breath, his fist gripped hard on his seat. “I saw it.”

“What?”

“The courtyard was in full view from where I seat.” He paused. “Which was where she fell on. She just crumbled down when she hit the ground.” He gritted his teeth. “Her legs were bending the wrong way, laying there lifeless.” He stopped himself trying to get rid of that mental image in his head.

She gasped a bit, her eyes widen in surprise, she held her left arm with her right hand. “Kaz-kun… I’m sorry that-”

“Save that apology for her.” He cut her off not wanting her pity. “But thank you for your concern, I have to go, Rei’s due for a checkup.” He started to head for the door but pause as if he remembered something.

“Did you heard what that girl who went with Shiho said?”

“Yes…” She grimaced. “Kamoshida.”

“I thought so….. That time when we bumped to Shiho and Kamoshida soon after? It doesn’t seem right.” He left the room leaving Makoto alone to her thoughts thinking what Kaz just said.

“What is going with this school?” 

* * *

 

Expulsion and Kamoshida’s castle were in the minds for the three Persona-users, and knew they had to meet up after school. 

The three Persona users met up at the courtyard with Morgana at the table, all three of them had the same thing in mind. Go to Kamoshida’s Castle and steal his treasure, consequences be damned. 

Slamming his fist on the vending machine to vent out his anger. “We can’t waste any time.” Ryuji started talking. 

“About that,” Kotone replied. “I have to tell you guys som-” 

“We gotta hurry up and go to that world and beat up the shit outta that asshole!” Ryuji didn’t even hear her. 

“We’re not beating him up. We’re simply stealing his distorted desires.” Morgana clarified. “I know Miss Kotone’s already on board-”

“Yep”

“So I assume the rest of you already made up your minds about this? Even though he might suffer a mental shutdown?” 

“I have.” The faux blonde bitterly agreed. “Someone almost died because of him. I don’t give a rat’s ass what happens to him anymore.” 

“What about you? Glasses?” The cat looked at the transfer.

“He won’t get away. I’m in now.” He agreed.

“It’s unanimous now.” Morgana declared.

“Is getting rid of the palace hard?” Ryuji asked the cat. “You have done it before right?” 

“When did I ever said that?” The answer surprised the three humans present. 

“What! How do you even know then!?” He exclaimed.

“Ummm, before we do that. There’s something I need to bring up with.” Kotone tried again to tell them of her predicament. 

“Is it true that you’re getting expelled?”

_ Seriously, can’t I get a break here?  _

The entire group turned to the direction of another female voice that was not part of the group. It was Ann Takamaki in a saddened mood.

“Everyone’s talking about it.” She explained. 

“That asshole’s at it again,” Ryuji growled in frustration. “So you came all this way to tell us that?”

“If you’re going to deal with Kamoshida…. I want in.” Surprising the group. “I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!” 

“It’s best not you get involved, Ann.” Kotone reasoned. Nobody in the group wanted her to be involved in the castle when it is too dangerous for a non-Persona user. “There are too many people affected by him, we don’t want one more to get hurt.”

“She’s right, Takamaki. This has nothing to do with you.” Ryuji said. “Don’t butt your head in this.”  

“But it does!” She shouted “Shiho is my-”

“I said don’t get in our way!” Ryuji repeated himself, this time even louder, shocking Ann by his harshness.

“....” She looked to Ren.

“He’s right.” Ren said apologetically, not wanting her to risk her getting hurt.

Looking hurt, without saying a word, she ran off, unknowingly ran past her tie-wearing senior walking towards her opposite direction.  

“That was harsh,” Morgana said after.

“We can’t take her somewhere like that.”

“Yeah, but there are other ways to tell her not to get involved without sounding like an ass.” Kotone chastised. 

“At this point, there’s no time to be nice.”

“I hope that she doesn’t torment herself over this.” Morgana sighed. “When it comes down it, women don’t hesitate.” He briefly glanced at Kotone.

“We just gotta deal with Kamoshida as quickly as possible.” Ryuji went back to topic. “So let’s go already.” 

“About that.” Kotone said. “The thing is-”

“Kotone?” The group looked to see another person addressing them, it was Kaz standing there, looking tired than usual.

“Dad called. He… picked Rei up already.” He reminded his sister again. “We should meet up with them soon.” 

“Hey! She’s-” Ryuji yelled again wanting to go to the castle. But Kotone stopped him by her hand up in the air.

“I’ll go. Just let me wrap some things up here, okay?” 

Kaz nodded in understanding. “I’ll be at the front gate when you’re done.” He then walked away.

“Here’s the thing guys.” Kotone addressed to the other three and took a deep breath. “My sister is scheduled for a hospital check-up today. I wanted to go to the castle today, but I promised her I’ll be there for her. I can’t just-”

“It’s okay, I’m sure the rest of us can handle it.” Ren understood her predicament. While surprised that her sister would be sick since the last time he saw her on the day he met up with the Principal, she seemed lively when she bumped into him.

“Wait, a sister?” Ryuji sounding confused. “Hold up! You’re saying that Senpai had another one!?”

“You never knew?” Kotone asked looking stunned. 

“No!”

“This could be a problem with Miss Kotone absence, we’re short one man, a heist like this usually requires at least 4 people,” Morgana commented. 

“Will we reach to the treasure in one day?” Ren asked.

“Most likely not. It’s a big place, but I like to go as far as possible.” Morgana answered.

“Then the three of us will try to get as far as we can and resume when Kotone’s ready,” Ren said in hopes to settle down any worries. 

She only breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Ren-kun. I will join up with you guys later on. We can meet up later today and fill me in on your progress.”

“No problem. Be there for your sister. Tell her I said hi and good luck.” He smiled.

Kotone bid her temporary farewell and quickly left for the front gate to see her brother waiting for her. The pair left together to the nearest subway to visit their sister at the hospital. As soon as they left the front gate, Ryuji and Ren walked past it and headed to the alleyway front of the school. Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag and got on a trashcan.

“Okay guys, from here on out we will treat each other as Phantom Thieves!”

Unknownst to them, Ann was hiding nearby trying to find out their plans for Kamoshida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is shorter than usual but I decided to release it for ease of release. This chapter was longer but I decided to split apart since the next one would be an original scene.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it. See you next time!


	12. Hospital Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! This is quite new for this time, the majority of the chapter is an original scene, focusing mostly on my OCs. I could have easily had Kotone join the group to steal the treasure and as much as I enjoyed Ann's awakening, I felt it's a retread from other P5 Fics and wanted have a chance to flesh out my OCs here.
> 
> In other news... wow... Joker is coming to Smash Bros. Ultimate. I did not expect him to be DLC, no honestly. After that and with Reggie saying DLC characters are from games you would not expect... all bets are off! Bubsy? Master Chief, Doom Slayer, Sora, Geralt? Knack 2? Your guess is good as mine!"
> 
> You know who I'm going to main in Smash now ... it's still Ike.
> 
> And it's funny since Xander Mobus voices both Joker and the Smash announcer and what's even funnier, Joker's Japanese voice actor, Jun Fukuyama, also voices Roy in Smash.
> 
> Well, here's the next chapter enjoy!

Chapter 12: Hospital Trip

The subway ride to the hospital was silent, not a causal one but a tense one. Both were thinking about the events from today, Kotone was worried about the expulsion for her friends and their well-being for finally going to steal Kamoshida's treasure. Ironic, she was the first one who wanted to infiltrate the castle without hesitation, and by the time they all agreed to, she was unable to join.

As they approached the entrance, they were greeted by their father waiting for them. He informed them Rei was getting ready for her examination, and she was changing her clothes at the moment.

"You came!" Rei cheered when she walked out of the changing room and rushed to hug her older siblings.

"Of course we did." Kotone kneeled down to Rei. "We made a promise to see you. Now we know you will be very brave for this okay?"

"Rei?" A nurse walked up to the family. "It's time for your examination. We need to draw your blood first, and some shots."

"You kids go on ahead. I got to call some guys relating to work." Sam told the group as they headed to one of the room. Rei sat on the exam table looking disgruntled, she never liked getting needles.

"Hey." Kaz held her hand as the nurse was getting ready to draw Rei's blood. "Look at me and let's talk. We have done this before. You can do this." Almost out of instinct, Rei turned her head to her left arm as it was getting cleaned. Kaz slowly turned her head back to face him. "Focus on me. Talk to me, how was school today?"

"Okay, today, there was this kid in my class who calls himself "The King" at an arcade game, and he-" She felt a prick on her arm. "Ngh" She grunted.

"Keep talking." Kaz held her head to prevent her head from turning towards the blood vial. "Who this 'King?'"

Rei continued her story from school while Kotone watched. She silently smiled in amusingly to see a stark contrast between the cold slacker Kaz at school and the private more caring Kaz. As she continued watching her siblings, her smile slowly faded away and her feelings of amusement were replaced with a sense of sadness and a bit of envy. She realized how much she missed out looking over Rei in the past year when she was at Port Island. He was there to comfort her to deal with the stress of moving and the divorce, she wasn't. She didn't even know the routine in how to help relax during her checkup, but Kaz was doing this like clockwork. She clenched hands tightly, the past was the past, she could not do anything to change it, she had to focus on the present and work from there on out.

"All done." The nurse said as she put the bandage on Rei's arm. "You are a very brave girl."

"Thank you." Rei thanked the nurse.

"We'll do a scan of you in the meantime, just wait right here. We'll have a wheelchair for you for the scan." The nurse as she left the room leaving the three.

"That was a new technique," Kotone stated out.

"Well, we had to adapt over the time," Kaz replied.

"Yep! It works almost everytime!" Rei yelped out. "I almost forget that it happens."

"I wonder what new things I missed out for the past year when I was in Port Island?" She quipped.

"A lot." Kaz flatly replied,

The door opened and instead of the nurse, it was their father entering the room. He briefly greeted his two eldest kids and went over and kissed Rei on the head.

"Hey there. You doing alright?" He lowered himself to Rei's eye level while stroking her hair.

"I'm doing okay, daddy," Rei answered. "They drew my blood already, and I suppose to wait for a scan?"

"Right, that," Samuru said and he turned to the pair. "I'm guessing that you will spend some time with her, then?"

"Yes," Kazuhiro answered as he held up Rei's leather Randoseru backpack with a Bunchimaru imprint on it. "We have her stuff and schoolwork here for the next couple of days." He tapped it and took a quick glance at the backpack.

_Man, she would freak out if she ever sees this._

"Okay, and it's up to one of you to pick up her schoolwork after for the next couple of days," Samuru told the two Shujin students of their duties which both nodded in acknowledgment. Shortly after, the nurse entered the room with a wheelchair readied for Rei.

"Okay, we're all set for my examination." She told the family. "Rei-chan, will you please hop on?" To which she complied and was wheeled out to the examination room. The family followed until they reached the door where they were not allowed follow anymore. They proceeded to go to the examination room to see her through a glass window. Rei only smiled and waved at her family as she got readied. As they watched the examination, Samuru's phone rang.

"Hmm?" He answered. His eyes widened. "You're here? Okay, I'll be at the front desk and tell them that you're with me. And-" He stayed silent for a brief moment. "They're here? Her parents? Okay, I'll deal with it."He hung up and took a deep sigh.

"Kids, work came up, literally here." He told them apologetically. "I'll be back when I'm done." He left the room in hurry.

"Work seems to always follow him everywhere." Kaz quipped.

"Her parents," Kotone remembered what her father said. "Do you think he's referring to Shiho's parents?"

"We did see him earlier today." He sighed. "I would be surprised if that's the case."

"Shiho." Kotone whispered. Her fist tighten, she wanted to go to that Palace today, she wanted Kamoshida to pay for what he did.

The door behind them opened. "Hello?" a different and younger voice appeared, and the pair turned to see the person greeting them. To their surprise.

"Akechi?" The siblings said at the same time in confusion. "What are you doing here? Did Dad let you in?" They continued talking at the same time, they looked at each other rather surprised at their synchronicity.

"Well." He sounded rather amused. "It is what they say, twins do have a connection."

"We're not twins." They replied much to their dismay. "Damnit! Oh, come on!" They stomped the floor at the same time with the same gesture as they continued, Akechi could only chuckle.

"Your father let me in. He told me about Rei, so I thought it would common courtesy to visit." He pulled a small bouquet of flowers filled with bright colors. "Something to lighten up her hospital room." He handed to Kotone.

"Rei's favorite flower is the lotus flower." Kaz blurted out, which Kotone nudged him on the side to shut him up.

"Well, I did buy her a stuffed bear if she likes it." He held out a small brown bear.

"She likes Bunchimaru." Kaz replied only for Kotone to elbow him even harder for his insensitivity.

"Ignore him, she would love them." Sounding grateful while inspecting the bouquet. "Thank you, that's very kind of you." She took a sniff. "Aren't you sure this isn't for me?" She gave a flirty smirked.

"Damnit, sis," Kaz muttered in annoyance.

"Hehe." He laughed a bit. "Sorry, it's for Rei this time. I'll make sure to remember when I go to the flower shop next."

"Okay, remember my favorite flowers are Enamored Orchid, Scarlet Rose, and Justice Jasmine. I'll hold on to your promise. Detective Prince." She smiled.

"I am standing right here!" Kaz spoke out. "Keep this up and the media will be looking for the  **Third** Detective Prince. His first case: Finding the second Detective Prince's remains. Spoiler alert, it involves a woodchipper."

"Oh don't worry." Akechi laughed. "I know better than to go out with my co-worker's daughter. Besides, I'm not looking for a relationship at this time."

"Maybe I change that." Kotone jokingly replied.

"What the Hell!" Kaz yelled out. The door opened with the nurse standing before them.

"The examination is done, we can take her to her room now." The three shuffled out of the room with Kaz purposely put himself between Kotone and Akechi and waited for the nurse wheeling out Rei.

"Akechi-kun?" Sounding surprised. "What are you doing here? Did Dad sent you here"

"Hello, Miss Rei. I came here to meet up with your father and visit you as well." He handed a bouquet and a teddy bear for her which she placed it on her lap.

Rei smile turned mischievous and put her fingertips together. "Or maybe… you found a reason to see Kotonee-chan?"

"Oh give me a give a break." Kaz facepalmed himself.

"She calls you that?" Akechi looked Kotone amusingly.

"Yes.' Kotone affirmed. "But, only her." She warned

"Hehehe, good guess but no, I decided to come here on my own after your father informed me about your check-up." He kindly replied.

"But aren't you excited to meet the Ace Detective?" Kotone asked Rei as she kneeled down to her eye level.

"But he's not Detective Loveline." She replied.

"I must admit, it is a hard act to follow up from the Magical Detective." Akechi played out

"Okay, then we should take you to your room now. We can talk from there." The nurse Rei as she wheeled her away with the three following suit. After the two siblings help Rei to get in bed and got her comfortable, Kaz quickly put some things in the room to make it more accommodating for his sister. On her bedside, he set down a music box, a bunchimaru bear plushie and a handmade plushie of a blue teddie bear in a red jumpsuit.

Akechi picked up the bear plushie that caught his attention and observed it curiously. "So well done. Handmade?" He asked he put the plushie back where it was.

"Yeah," Kotone answered. "He's the local mascot for the Junes store back home. I bought it for Rei's birthday, it was from I think…." She paused for a moment twiddling her fingers, trying to remember. "A textile shop, I think it was made by that lady who owns that place."

"It's made by her son." Kaz corrected her as he finished up the arrangements. "He had a couple of run-ins with Dad in the past."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Big blond guy." Kotone remembered as she nodded. "He does make cute stuff. I always wanted to get that Shiba plushie he made, always looked like Koro-chan for some reason." Then her phone vibrated, indicating that she had received a text, she could only smile at the message, she then proceeded to dial the sender.

"Hey, Rei." She got her sister's attention while waiting for her phone to connect. "Remember the promise I told you a couple days ago?"

Rei's and Kaz's eyes widen in surprise for different reasons. "Did you?" She asked in suspense.

"Yep." She pushed the button to activate video call and show her screen to Rei. The person on the screen was an older fair skin woman with light brown hair with teal eyes, wearing rectangular thick frame glasses. She was smiling lovingly as her smile would lighten the room as she saw Rei. The young Seta girl was stunned when she saw her on the phone, she had not seen her in an over a year but she would quickly recognize that face in heartbeat.

"Mom!" Rei gleefully cried out, overfill with joy, she held her chest, feeling each heartbeat, small specks of tears filled her eyes. Kaz's reaction was quite the opposite, he was stunned, anger started to fill him up, he clenched his fist together and breathe heavily, trying to calm himself not wanting to ruin the moment. He quietly and slowly backed himself to the door to leave the room.

"Hi Rei." Kazuko greeted her daughter through the phone. "You have grown so much! It's so good to see you. Thank your big sister for doing this."

"Oh, don't mind it," Kotone said as she turned the phone to speak to her mother. "She had time, she would have call anyways."

"Don't discount yourself, Kotone." She replied. "It is very thoughtful for you to consider it." She noticed someone behind Kotone. "I see someone behind you. Are you hiding something?"

"Sorry." Akechi went to full view in front of the camera. "I did not want to interfere with this family moment. My name is Goro Akechi and I am working with Seta-san."

"Oh nonsense, it's a welcome to see Kotone's friend," Kazuko replied and took a brief moment to inspect Akechi. "Hmmm, you look like one of my students here."

"Ken?" Kotone replied which her mom nodded. "Yeah, he gets that a lot."

"So, I'm guessing Sam is here somewhere?" The mother asked.

"He's doing his work here right now," Akechi replied. "I can get him if you like."

"There's no need. He'll be back soon enough. Also, word of advice, Akechi-kun, if Sam starts smoking, it means he's getting stressed, don't make it too hard for him."

"Duly noted," Akechi replied.

"Where's Kazzy?" Kazuko asked it was that moment the group realized that he wasn't in the room the entire time.

"He was here recently," Rei said.

"He…. must have left," Kotone answered. "Maybe, he's going to a chapel to pray for Rei."

Kazuko expression turnedsadden. "... Don't dear….. he's still mad isn't he?"

"..." Kotone remained silent. "I tried to convince him otherwise. He still hasn't worn the glasses."

"You can't blame him. He was hurt the most out from what I did. Our last talk before the move was not the most pleasant one." The mother explained. "He won't reply to all the messages I sent to him. This is something he to deal with himself."

"I should not be involved." Akechi was about to leave.

"Oh no!" Kazuko stopped him. "Sorry, we can move on. I'm here to see Rei and talk for a bit!" Kotone moved the phone to face Rei. "How you been! Have you been doing well in school?"

* * *

Kaz was standing in the hallway far away from Rei's room, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. He just stared at the floor, he just could not be in the same room with her even though the phone. He still has not forgiven her for what she did, she betrayed his trust, she lied, she…

"Thought you would be with Rei right now." Samuru approached his son startling him for a bit.

"Hey, Dad. Turns out that Imouto-san kept her promise to Rei and had…. Kazuko on video chat right now." Kaz replied.

"Kazuko is your mother." He sternly reminded him. "Honestly, it's surprising that you're still angry about this. Even I had to move on from this, doesn't mean we're friends, but we managed to make it workable."

"She was the reason why we all had to move, everybody in town was talking about us for what she did, the heat was too much. She was acting like Babylon. She broke this family apart, what I… Rei saw!"

"She's not the same woman before the divorce." Sam stopped him from getting worked up. "I was not a good husband back then. But it does not excuse her actions."

"You never abused us, cut down smoking and drinking, you provided for us, how were you not a good husband?"

"There's more to that than just providing." He replied. "Have you noticed that I wasn't home most of the time, and spent most of my days at the station?"

Kaz restrained his surprised and stayed quiet. He only angrily looked away, staring at the floor.

"Trust me, I wasn't stupid, I knew and did everything I could to repair but sometimes, it just could not work out. You just have to deal with the reality of it." He lectured his son, hoping his words would impart some advice to him to make the right decision.

"She's trying really hard to make things right now. You're her only son, what you're doing is breaking her heart. She gave birth to you, and you shared her namesake as well, Kazuhiro. Will you stay mad at her for the rest of your life? Til she dies? What happens then, huh? Remember what the priest said, it takes more strength to forgive than to condemn."

The silence in the hallway was tensed. Wanting to change the subject.

"You're done with work?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be going to Rei's room now. There's a chapel down the hall and turn left to reflect." He adjusted his hat and walked away to see Rei.

Kaz only sighed and headed towards the chapel, he couldn't remember the last time he had been to church nor a chapel to pray. He remembered going to mass multiple times when he was younger, but ever since the move, he had been going to Church less and prayed even less as well. He stopped at the chapel entrance and paused to think. He worried that he may be losing faith as of recently. He gripped his cross necklace tightly. He had to keep going, even at his low point.

"Please sir, make way" Someone ordered at Kaz snapping back to reality. He quickly moved back and saw a couple of nurses rolling a bed past him with an older couple in following them. He saw a young girl laying in bed, unconscious hooked up with several IVs to her arm and an oxygen face mask strap to her mouth. It was her. Shiho Suzui. He tensed up after seeing her, fists clenched tightly, remembering the jump. She looked so broken. He should have read the signs, how she talked, her behavior, the wounds. So many conflicted thoughts were swimming in his head as he looked at them. Without thinking, he quietly followed them as they made the turn around the corner and to his surprise, Shiho's room was located right across from Rei's room. Deciding to leave them alone, he walked back to the chapel, thinking about the events that transpire, he kept repeating the same word that Ann cried out earlier that day in his head.

Kamoshida

It was too much of a coincidence for him appear when he and Makoto were talking to Shiho and equally strange for him to ask them what they were talking about, and now word got out that Ryuji and Ren, Kotone's friends, were getting expelled because they threaten Mr. Kamoshida. Everything just seemed to come back to him for some reason. Everything seemed wrong.

He gripped his cross tighter as he entered the chapel. He kneeled down in a prayer position, clasped his hands together with his Cross hanging out and put them to his forehead. For the first time in a long time.

_Our Heavenly Father_

* * *

The entire conservation with Kazuko went smoothly, Rei gave a her news about her grades, how she had been eating, any new friends, any question a mother would ask her child. Even when Samuru entered Rei's room, he and Kazuko were professional and calm for the sake of their daughter. Aside from Samuru's cringey puns, the whole time was enjoyable. After they were finished talking, Kotone took the phone and left the room to have a brief moment alone with her mother.

"I must say this, Kotone." Kazuko teased. "Akechi is quite the handsome boy. It's not too early to find a husband."

"M-mom!" Kotone was all flustered with her face turning pink, squirming a bit in embarrassment. "It's not like that! We only met a couple of times! Only when I drop food for Dad!" Her mom only chuckled in response.

"Besides, Mom." She grumbled. "You and Dad are not the best person to ask for dating advice." Alluding to their own relationship problem.

"But you can learn from our mistakes, and not repeat what we did." Her mother countered back, then she sighed. "Besides, it was really nice for you to arrange this so I meet Rei."

"Is there a chance you can visit in person on her birthday?" She asked, Kazuko only remained silent.

"I am not sure, I have to see if I had anything clear up on that day. Gekkou high tend to do summer classes and they do like to assign me to teach them." She answered in dismay.

"Okay, but we would all love for you to visit here. We can explore the city as well." Kazuko only chuckled softly.

"I will do everything in my power to make it happen." She smiled. "I got to go now and watch over your brother for me. He needs an anchor to keep himself from going overboard."

"Sure thing mom. Bye." She hung up her phone and lean on the wall and exhale in exhaustion. At least the video chat wasn't too bad but the presence of the divorce still lingered on. She looked up and saw in complete surprise the sign next to the door across from her. Suzui Shiho.

_Oh my -_

"Well, that was an interesting experience." Akechi interrupted her thoughts, startling her.

"Waaah!" She jumped a couple of inches back. "You scared me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I startled you." He quickly apologized. "Your father just now reviewed over the homework I gave him. He has been persistent over my schoolwork, making sure I don't lag behind just because of my detective work."

"He just looking out for you." Kotone reasoned. "Besides, it won't look good for the Ace Detective to have shitty grades. Right?"

"Hehe. You're right on that, I should be grateful." Akechi agreeing with Kotone. "Anyways, I'm going to have a quick bite at the cafeteria. I'll pay, do you want to-"

"You had me at 'I'll pay' " Kotone interrupted him, accepting his proposal to lunch. Whenever food was involved, she would be there especially if she does not have to pay.

"Right, Samuru-san has told about your appetite." He sweatdropped a bit as the pair walked to the cafeteria.

"Say, wonder if you gonna post this on your food blog." Kotone mused. "Hospital Food! It's not that bad," she exclaimed in an exaggerated voice while waving her hands in front of her face. Akechi only chuckled in response.

"Well, it would be a change of pace from the fancy restaurants I've been to."

As the pair entered the cafeteria, Akechi decided to have a salad alongside with a bottle of water, Kotone decided to have a large helping of several foods on her which Akechi had to pay for all of them. He was in awe to see her munch down her food very quickly while he was also halfway into his salad, he had severely underestimated Kotone's eating prowess. It was like feeding a paper to a paper shredder, he thought those kinds of people only exist on TV.

"So…." Deciding to start small talk. "I heard what happened at your school today." And almost immediately, Kotone stopped eating, swallowed the food in her mouth and clench her fists tightly and looked at her tray.

"So people are starting to talk about it." She replied without looking up. "It was not a good day. She was in my class."

"I am sorry to hear that." He consoled. "It must be terrible for your classmate to do that."

"I could have-"

"Don't blame yourself up for it. Save it for those who caused her to jump." He interrupted her with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You're right."  _He will pay_

"I know your father was the first to respond." He continued. "And I know her room is across from Rei's."

Her head shot up surprised. "I-I"

"I saw her name next to the door." He replied. "It wasn't deductions." He put down his fork and took a deep breath. "You do my sympathies for what happened to your classmate. I talked to her parents when they arrived and your father as well. The Principal officially claimed it as stress."

Intense anger surged through Kotone after hearing the Principal's statement. Even after his own student almost took her own life, and he still covering for Kamoshida! Trying to put the blame on her! That sorry excuse for a Principal would rather see Shiho die and be discredited than have Kamoshida exposed for the monster he was!

She furiously slammed hands on the table, quickly stood up. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Before she realized she was in a public place and her outburst drew a couple of eyes staring at her and Akechi.

"Was it her that shouted?"  
"Oh God, relationship troubles."  
"Pipe down, maybe she heard the bad news."

She quickly sat down in embarrassment. She quickly bowed. "Sorry, it was wrong for me to act up like that."

"It's okay. It's understandable to be upset." He replied. "Besides, it doesn't sit right with me, your father thought so as well." His clenched his hands together tightly that she could hear the leather rubbing against each other.

"Something caused her to attempt suicide." He said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I will find the truth for the sake of my own justice."

"A-Akechi," Kotone said softly, she noticed the different side of him even for a brief moment, he was tensed, his eyes turned sharper, darker, filled with anger and bitterness, he was a whole different person from the handsome smiling detective on TV. He noticed her expression and immediately reverted back.

"S-sorry." He looked away sadly. "Her situation kinda reminded me of something… similar in the past. The one who caused it got away. I hope this one won't be the same."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She sympathized, able to read between the lines. "If you want to talk about it."

"Oh, it's fine." He gave an obviously fake smile. "The past is in the past now. The best I can do now is the present and the future." She wasn't all convinced, this was a different side of him, for a brief moment, she saw him slipped off his mask before putting it back on.

"Okay." She replied. "Just so you know, there are people for you. Talk to Dad if you have problems or me. If you want to."

"Thanks. Your generosity is greatly appreciated." After a brief moment of silence, Kotone's Sony Xperia XZ1 phone rang, she was surprised by the caller's identity. Ren Amamiya.

"Hey." She answered. "Are you done…." She quickly moved her eyes to Akechi, remembering to mind her words. "With your schoolwork?" She listened in on his reply, her eyes widen in shock. Remembering Akechi was nearby, she tried to find the right words.

"Oh! He threw up huh? Did Ryuji eat something bad? Where are you now?" She nodded as Ren spoked and she hung up immediately.

"So I'm guessing this is where we part ways?" Akechi asked.

"Yeah, a friend of mine ate bad food, I should help him." Kotone gave her cover story. "I should tell that I'm leaving as well."

"Well, do you mind if I walk you back?" He politely offered as he stood up.

"Sure." The pair headed back to Rei's room. As they headed back, Kotone decided to break the ice.

"I am serious about asking me or Dad for help," Kotone whispered to him. "Don't keep any unresolved feelings inside of you."

"That is very kind of you." He complimented her. "To be honest, this is the first time I have seen this side of you. It's nice."

She blushed a bit as looked away when they reached the door, where they were greeted by Samuru and Rei.

"Hey, Rei." Kotone went over to her little sis. "I got a call from a friend of mine, they need my help."

"Awww," Rei whined a bit seemingly hurt. "Leaving already?"

"Yes. But don't worry, I'll be back soon enough." Kotone reassured her as she gathered up her belongs. "Kaz and I will do the piano and singing as promised, okay?"

"Okaaay. Bye."

Kotone chuckled a bit. "Okay, bye." She went over and kissed Rei on her forehead before heading to the door. She was about to open it until it was opened by Kaz from the other side.

"Leaving already?"

"Yes, a friend of mine needs help on his homework," Kotone answered as she shuffled past her brother and the door and speed walk her way out of the hospital.

* * *

_Shibuya Subway_  
_After School_

She ran the entire time to get there. She had to know what happened in the Castle, how did Ann entered the Castle in the first place. She was worried about Ann's well being if she ran into trouble there. She met up to the group, tired and completely out of breath. She was almost as tired the other three who just got out of the Castle. After drinking the whole bottle from Ren, he told her what happened when she was gone.

Ann followed them into the Palace, even though they got out the first time, she was able to enter the Palace again with her own strange app, which she showed to Kotone to her shock. When she came back, she was immediately captured by Shadows and had her bounded in a room full of …. actually Ren did not want to go into too much detail about it. Kamoshida was about to have her executed but she was able to awaken to her Persona, Carmen. They were able to fight their way out and it lead back to the present.

"Damn." That was what Kotone had to say after absorbing a lot of information and sit down to process it.

"Yeah, I know." Ann agreed. "Honestly, I still can't believe what happened. And I'm talking to a cat. Oh! Sorry, you're not a cat." She turned to Morgana

"Well, he's a cat in this world for now." Kotone replied as she got up. "But it's okay to be confused. Hell, we had no idea what happened to us when we got in."

"That power…. my Persona." Ann said softly as if she was still comprehending the events unfolded.

"It's the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann. With it, you will be able to fight in the other world." Morgana explained.

"So if what you guys told me is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right?" Ann asked. "Is it really possible? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?"

"It's the best chance we have," Kotone replied and to which Ryuji nodded in agreement.

"The volleyball team's keeping quiet about this, while the teachers and parents turn a blind eye. If guys like us try to complain, they're just gonna shoot us down…. well me and Ren."

"So going with this plan is the only choice we have." Ren finished.

"Then let me help too. I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho." Ann asked but unlike earlier, it was filled with more conviction and determination. "He just keeps going on like nothing happened, even after what he did to her.. I'll never forgive him."

"Wait, you want us to take you along?" Ryuji asked in surprised.

"You saw fight me! I'm not going to drag you guys down!" She reasoned.

"Sure." Kotone quickly answered.

"Whoa, hold on!" Ryuji tried to slow her down and quickly turned to Ren. "W-what about you?"

Ren simply shrugged. "I'm with her, she can join too."

"I agree as well. We can always do more with members." Morgana joined in. "Don't worry, I'll protect her." It earned a small snicker from Kotone.

"Besides, she has the app, she's going even if we said no." Ren reasoned.

"Oh, you're right." Ryuji reminded himself on that important tidbit. "Guess, it's more dangerous to say no. Alright, fine, you can join." He accepted with reluctance.

Ann smiled in approvement "Then it's decided, I hope we all get along! I'm going to make Kamoshida atone for what he did. Not just for Shiho's sake, but for everything he's done. I won't let any more people suffer because of him."

"We will Ann." Kotone agreed. "We all will."

"You're right, together. I won't hold you guys back. I'll do whatever it takes." She hardened her resolve.

Ren sensed her resolve, her fighting spirit. He knew what she said was not lip service. Ann will do commit in helping the group to change Kamoshida's heart.

* * *

Sae interrupted his story.

"I doubt something as dangerous as your group could have been pulled with orthodox methods." She deduced. "It wouldn't be odd if you had someone that was proficient in deceiving the eyes of others."

She leaned forward and demanded. "If you are listening, then answer me!"

"Well, we all had to deceive people." He replied.

* * *

I **am thou, thou art I**  
**Thou has acquired a new vow**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**  
**that breaketh thy chains of captivity**

**With the birth of the Lovers Persona,**  
**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**  
**shall lead to freedom and new power**

* * *

_All Right_  Ren thought as he acknowledged the new bond he formed with Ann Takamaki.

"Oh wait." She remembered something. "I don't have your info! Just give me your chat ID and number." The three quickly exchanged their information to her. "Okay, just let me know when you guys are heading out."

"Sure will," Ren replied.

"I'll be counting on you guys, same goes for you, Morgana." She told them.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Ann." The (not) cat happily replied. Ryuji only rolled his eyes.

"Say, what cosplay did you get did when you awaken Carmen?" Kotone asked the other three blushed at her question.

"Well… it's better if I show you. So next time." Ann quickly dodged the question.

"Don't keep a girl waiting." Kotone leaned back in amusement. "Fair's fair, I won't tell you my costume. I'll show you mine when you showed me yours."

_Let's hope it's not similar to mine._ Ann nervously thought. "Yeah, but at least tell me the name of your Persona."

"It's Lady Trieu, the Vietnamese Joan of Arc" Kotone answered with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Nice." Ann complimented. "Well, I got to go now. Call me when you guys are ready to go." She walked away from them.

"What a kind girl." Morgana sighed as he was lovestruck. "Such admirable considerations for others."

Kotone looked at him confused. "Ummm Morg-"

"And the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal.." He continued. "She cares about her friends and beautiful to boot! What a girl! She's captured my heart."

"What happened when I was gone?" Kotone flatly asked.

"He's head over heels for her when she accidentally followed us to the Palace and saw her in person," Ren explained.

"Can't blame him. She is beautiful to boot." Kotone shrugged.

"Yeah, let's get back on task," Ryuji interjected. "It's better if the group could get together quick for now on."

"True, a secret hideout is the best option to discuss these things." Morgana agreed.

"The school rooftop could work," Ren suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Morgana seconded. "It seems like nobody goes up there. For the time being, it will make the perfect hideout." The three agreed in agreement for the choice of hideout.

"By the way. I can't stay in the Palace the entire time so I have to stay in this world." Morgana informed. "So I need someone to take care of me." He looked at Ren. "So I am personally nominating you. So you should feel honored."

"Wait. Me?" The glasses student asked the decision to be Morgana's caretaker, he doubted Sojiro would accept pets…. in a restaurant.

"There is no way I can in my place." Ryuji shrugged.

"I'm open for taking care of him." Kotone offered an alternative. "But I have to go through my dad first, so it'll take a while."

"A backup plan!" Morgana exclaimed. "Well, I'll be sticking with Ren for now on."

"Okay, it'll just be you and me for now on." Ren accepted the sudden proposition.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." The blonde bid them goodbye and head out to the train.

"I shall go too. See you guys later. Have fun at Ren's place, Morgana." She walked over patted Morgana's head which caused him to purr a bit before walking away.

"OK! Let's go look at my new residence for this world." Morgana said.

Ren walked over to the train heading Yongen-Jaya, thinking of ways to convince Sojiro to let Morgana stay at LeBlanc. At least, there's a chance that Morgana could stay at Kotone's place but he should try his best to get him to stay at his first choice. Besides, Ren likes cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the hospital scene in this chapter! And hope you enjoy the first appearance of the mother, Kazuko Shiomi!


	13. Be Prepared!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! And I am back with a new chapter! I surprised myself for making this chapter quite long! I just want to get the preparation out of the way so we can do the Palace infiltration in the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Be Prepared!

"Thank you for the coffee." It was the first words that Ren heard when he entered LeBlanc. In front of him stood a woman a rather punkish outfit, she was wearing a blue dress with a white spider web design and ripped black leggings. She had choker and a necklace on her with a short black leather jacket to top it off. Ren felt like he saw her before, maybe in a different set of clothes.

Taking in her payment. "See you next time, Doctor," Sojiro replied and it suddenly hit Ren. He remembered a lady wearing a doctor coat when he first went to Yogen on his first day and he remembered that there was a clinic nearby, Take-something, he couldn't remember. The doctor turned to see Ren blocking the doorway.

"Oh, hello." She greeted him.

"You're late again," Sojiro told his ward.

"Oh, right sorry." Ren acknowledged his tardiness. He gave a quick bow and moved out of the way for the lady doctor and started to head upstairs.

"Hold up." She stopped him after going halfway through the cafe. "I've seen you before. You're new here?"

He turned around to face her. "Yes, I just moved here. My name is Ren Amamiya."

She nodded and took a moment to inspect him, her eyes were moving up and down, muttering something to herself and finally nodded in satisfaction. "You could be a good test subject."

"Wait, what"Ren sounded confused and surprised at the same time.

"Don't tease the boy, Doc," Sojiro told her from the counter.

"Right, I should go now. I hope to see you soon somewhere in the neighborhood." She turned around and left the store.

"Who is she?" Ren asked Sojiro.

"Her? She's the head doctor over at that clinic down the street. Tae Takemi" He answered. "Rumor has it she gives crappy examination and sells some weird homemade medicine on top of that. At least that's what I heard, haven't been there myself." He only sighed. "Honestly, they should just leave her alone, it's not like she's getting in the way of their lives." He went back to resume cleaning.

Ren's bag started moving. "We should look into that, it could be useful for us!" Ren quickly tapped his to shush him just as Sojiro shot his head back up.

"Did I just hear a meow just now?" He looked around. "Anyways, I should head home and start making dinner."

"Okay then, good night." Ren turned himself in and headed back upstairs. Once he was in the clear, he opened up his school bag and finally let Morgana out on the bed. After stretching out his body after staying inside a cramped space for a while he took his time to inspect his new home.

"What the? What is this place?!" He shouted, sounding disappointed at the room. "Is this some kind of abandoned house!?"

"No," Ren deeply sighed. "This is where I live. The attic of LeBlanc cafe." Honestly, an abandoned house was a pretty good description of his new room. He seriously needed to decorate it.

"Must be storage then," Morgana commented.

The two heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Morgana curled up as Ren turned around to see Sojiro approaching him.

"Hey did you hear-" He suddenly saw Morgana curled on Ren's bed, and it all came to him. "I was wondering why I heard meowing." Ren had to take a mental note that most people could only hear Morgana meow.

"Why did you bring it here for!?" He asked loudly, understandingly miffed of an animal in a restaurant, as they do provide health risks in the establishment.

"He's a stray cat that followed me everywhere today." Ren came up with a story. "Couldn't shake him off even I wanted to."

The barista's stern face soften up quickly after looking at Morgana and sighed. "Stray, huh? That's… That's a shame."

"Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go." He explained. "Though I guess you can stay on good behavior if you have a pet to take care of." Thinking it could help Ren stay out of trouble.

"Fine… but keep it quiet when we're open for business and don't let it roam downstairs. I'll toss it out." He set out the terms. "And you will be responsible for it as well."

"Understood." Ren acknowledged the agreements. Sojiro went back downstairs.

"Was he the ruler of this place?" Morgana asked once the coast was clear.

"Yeah, more like an owner than a ruler," Ren answered.

"He seemed pretty understanding for someone keeps up cramped up in this dump."

"At least this is bigger than my old room." He replied.

"Then again, I suppose to normal people, I just sound like a meowing cat." Then Sojiro came back up upstairs with a plate of food and laid it down next to Morgana.

"Seriously, it had to keep calling out in that cute little voice." He turned to Ren. "Make sure you wash that dish."

"I will." He replied.

"By the way, have you decided on a name?" Sojiro asked.

"His name is Morgana." He gave out the name.

"Morgana, huh?" Sounding a bit disappointed. "I was hoping I get to name it," But he shrugged and left the attic to turn himself in for the night.

"Looks like the chief likes me better than you." Morgana smugly commented.

"It's because you're a cat, Mona," Ren grumbled. "Nobody's going to be mean to an animal."

"Hey, I'm not a cat." Morgana reminded him. "Besides, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida's cells." He took a moment and turned to face Ren.

"Remember how you guys asked before what I am?" Ren nodded. "To be honest, I don't remember anything about my birth. I think the Metaverse's distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form."

"Your human form?"

"It has to be! Why else would a cat be able to talk like this? There's no other possible explanation. There's no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my real self. I'm sure once they're purged, I'll finally be able to get back to my true self."

"Is that why you were at the castle in the first place?"

"Yep, I have a pretty good idea on how to do it too." He turned and sniff at the food, delighted by smell.

"Come to think of it, I didn't get hungry over in that world…"

"How long were in that world?" Ren wondered.

"Too long." He replied as he dug into his meal. He was able to finish his meal without leaving too many crumbs on the bed and lick the plate clean. After he cleaned himself… very catlike.

"Let me make myself clear. Your taking care of me won't be for nothing. It'll be a give and take." Wanting to pay him back.

"Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature," He boasted. "I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools."

"You do?"

"I can't tell you more unless we settle on a deal. In exchange for you keeping me here, I'll teach you about making these tools. How does that sound?"

"Let's do this."

"I like your answer. Then it's a deal." Morgana happily sealed the deal. Excited to teach him the ropes of being a Phantom Thief.

* * *

"Skillful infiltrations and escapes to all manner of places." Sae explained. "There's even the possibility that you used special tools and had someone who manufactured them."

Ren stayed quiet during her deduction.

"Answer me!"

"A thief does need tools." He answered.

* * *

**I am thou, thou art I**   
**Thou has acquired a new vow**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**   
**that breaketh thy chains of captivity**

**With the birth of the Magician Persona,**   
**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**   
**shall lead to freedom and new power**

* * *

"I'll lecture you about infiltration tools over time." He continued. "By the way, the power you used in the Palace was seriously amazing." He was referring to Ren's ability to use multiple Personas other than Arsene, a very useful ability.

"The stronger that power gets, the more reliable it'll be as a trump card." He scratched his ears with his hind legs. "Alright, I'm gonna stick with you wherever you go from today on."

"Personas are the strength born from one's heart. Depending on what kind of life experience you gain, I'll bet it'll affect that power as well!" That sounded oddly familiar to Ren, he felt a sense of Deja vu.

"And if you become acquainted with capable people, you might learn various, useful skills too," Ren definitely remembered something similar told him about bonds to gain more skills in the Velvet Room… odd.

"This is all part of our deal, got it? I expect great things for you."

Ren nodded as he picked up the plate and headed downstairs with Morgana following him to wash the plate. The cat watched him on one of the seats as he cleaned the dish.

"Also," He told Ren as he was finishing cleaning up. "I'll accompany when you go out, free of charge. I'll just have to deal with being carried in that bag of yours." Ren sweatdropped hoping that he would not get caught carrying Morgana in school for now on.

As Ren walked upstairs, his phone vibrated, telling him that he got a text, it was from Ann.

_AT: Thanks for everything today._  
AT: You saved me and I didn't thank you properly.  
RA: Thank Ryuji as well.  
AT: I did a moment ago.  
AT: Also, Kotone texted me apologizing for not being there.  
AT: I never knew that she and Senpai had a younger sister!  
AT: Besides that, I wanted to let you know at least.  
AT: See you tomorrow.

"Since you guys are communicating with each other with that thing right?" Morgana asked after Ren put away his phone. "I want it, so you got to type in for me."

"That would lead to some confusion." Ren replied before changing to his sleepwear to turn himself for the night. Morgana ran up besides him. "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day. Keep it together alright?"

"Right" Ren yawned as he made himself comfortable in his bed before going to sleep.

Later that night, Ren felt a strange weight pressing down on his body as he slept. He felt the weight pressing down on his stomach, enough that he couldn't move around too much. Perhaps it was the stress of Kamoshida's threats weighing him down.

_Sheesh, stop rocking around Ren, I'm trying to sleep._ Morgana thought as Ren's squirming briefly woke him up before falling back to sleep.

* * *

_4/16  
Shujin Academy_

The commute to school went without a hitch thought a couple of girls talking about wanting to get medicine from a doctor did got Morgana to remind him about a doctor he met yesterday, something about homemade medicine, it made Morgana think about something. Fortunately, the desk was able to fit Morgana inside, so at least he wouldn't have to stay in the backpack the entire time.

During Mr. Ushimaru's lecture, his phone vibrated out of the blue, surprising him.

_RS: Hey, we're meeting up at the hideout after school right?_  
AT: Don't text now. We're in class.  
KoS: She's right.  
RS: Whoa! You mean you all actually listening to this crap!  
AT: Yeah, but none of it is really sticking today.  
RS: I know, right?  
KoS: This is so boring  
RS: I feel you, shit's pretty hard.  
KoS: No, I meant I know this already, Mom tutored me on this before!  
AT: How much did your mom taught?  
RS: Back on topic, hideout after school?  
AT: Where exactly is this hideout?  
KoS: The school roof  
AT: Wait, we can still go up there.  
RS: Yeah, I'll let you in.  
KoS: After school today, okay?  
RS: Yep  
AT: Of course.  
RA: Gotcha

As soon as Ren and Ann put away their phones, a piece of chalk flew across the room hitting Ren right on the forehead as he looked up. It left a small bruise and a residue of dust on his head, the teacher had a pretty a good arm to throw that hard. The class snickered at his misfortunate.

"That's for not paying attention, Amamiya!" Mr. Ushimaru berated him. Ren could only sulk as he grudgingly accepted his brief punishment and went through the motions for the rest of the school.

* * *

_After School_

When the final bell rang to dismiss the class, the four quickly gathered their belongings and headed to the rooftop. Ryuji and Kotone were the first one to arrive and they checked the area out to make sure no one was there. Despite being a meeting place for the group, it was still an eerie sight as it was the location where Suzui attempted to jump. The only thing that stood out was a garden bed of flowers.

She inspected the flowers as the two were waiting for Ann and Ren to appear. They were well-tended, healthy, about to bloom. Whoever planted these knew what they were doing and tended with care.

"Do you know planted these?" She asked Ryuji since he had the most trips to the rooftop while adjusting the flowers.

"Dunno, I tend to avoid them so I won't get into trouble." He replied.

"Fair enough." She said. "You know, we have a rooftop garden in Gekkou High as well, a bit bigger and beautiful as well. Lots of flowers and vegetables were grown there."

"That's nice" Ryuji shrugged. "How long did they have it?"

"Well… the garden was made in memorial for a student who died there years back." She replied sadly. "He was sick from an illness and died on the roof of the school on graduation day."

"Shit, that sucks," Ryuji replied.

"It's okay." She replied with a small smile. "The garden is very beautiful to this day, and well tended. From what I heard, he had a good life before he died and lots made good friends." She stood up and walked over to Ryuji.

Wanting to change the subject. "Still, how long are those two going to keep us waiting?"

"Maybe, I should start fining them for being late." Ryuji jested.

"As long I get a cut." Kotone played on. "But in seriousness, what exactly happened when you confronted Kamoshida? Apparently, you lost your cool after talking to Mishima."

"I… I…." His face turned to regret since his actions put him and Ren's expulsion on the line and the student body caught wind of it, putting more heat on the two most unpopular students in the school. He went into detail of what came to follow after they confront Mishima, that he almost struck Kamoshida and that Mishima leaked Ren's info to the student body.

"Damnit!" She huffed. "I should have been there to stop you from rushing in." She ran her fingers through her hair as she paced around. "Just be glad Ren was quick enough to stop you from punching him." She scolded. "You would be in deep shit if you did. Hell, you would have been expelled right then and there."

Ryuji nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm sorry that I did that, it was dumb that I ran in there. I should have known that he was goading me to attack him. I just snapped there."

She took a breath. "Remember in the palace when I said, your outburst would get worse if you kept in for too long?" She softly him as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, you were right." He sadly replied. "When Mishima admitted to the abuse, all memories of what Kamoshida did to the track team came flooding back, and then the fact that he was involved with Shiho's attempted suicide, I just had it."

She only remained silent to let him say his piece. "You heard what his Shadow said, he hated the track team. Drills after drills, crazy workouts on top of each other if we messed up, denying water and all that. Every single day. Verbally abusing us, especially me, cause he knew I'm the guy who fights back."

"Ryuji…"

He lifted his left leg a bit. "This was the first time he goaded me to hit him. He somehow knew about my parents and told the whole team that my dad was an abusive drunk who left us and you can fit the rest. The team's disband, everyone blamed me and here I am."

Her eyes widen in shock at the reveal of his parents, and how someone would stoop so low to reveal such sensitive information to everyone. Well, she shouldn't be surprised considering it was Kamoshida.

"Did you told anyone about this?" She asked.

"No, until now. And they probably won't believe me either."

"To carry all of that inside of you must have hurt." She sympathized.

"It's okay now," He assured. "It feels good to let it out. Thanks for that."

She smiled in response. "It's no problem, remember we're here for you if you want to tell us about your problems. Besides, I think it's my job in this group is to keep you guys from getting into trouble."

"Sure no problem." He chuckled as gave a big grin, knowing that she was not giving lip service as her words meant truth.

The rooftop doors opened. It was Ren and Ann arriving with Morgana quickly climbing out of Ren's bag, after stretching out his back, he jumped on the desk to get the meeting started.

"Took you guys long enough," Ryuji said. "Maybe I should be fining you for being late."

"Says the guy who skips classes every now and then." Ann retorted.

"Besides it wasn't that long." Ren replied. "I had to go to the bathroom and Ann had to look after Morgana."

"It's true," Morgana confirmed as the group settled down to get the meeting to start.

"So we're ready to go now?" Ryuji asked, pumping himself to take on Palace as soon as possible.

"Not exactly," Morgana answered. "We need to prepare first before handing in there, you don't want a repeat from the last time you guys went to the Palace. Our Personas are not enough, so we have to prepare."

Ryuji grudgingly huffed in agreement. "I guess you have a point here."

"So, what exactly should we get then?" Ann asked.

"First off, we need better equipment," Morgana replied.

"You talking about weapons? I know a place, it was where I got the fake pistol for Ren." Ryuji interjected.

"Good, we have that down. Now the other would be stocking on medicine. Fatigue is unavoidable in a Palace."

"So are we to buy some at the supermarket then?" Kotone asked.

"Not a bad suggestion but I know a place to get good ones. It involves Ren and I having to go there in Yongen." Ren's eyes widened, remembering the brief statement Morgana said relating to that doctor lady.

"I hope it's not too shady," Kotone said. "Well, I think I have time to go with you guys tomorrow for the weapons shop."

"I have some modeling things to do tomorrow and I'm going to visit Shiho as well." Ann continued and then he handed Ren a couple of Yen. "Use this money to buy some equipment for me. I like to use a Tommy gun from those American Gangsta movies."

"Duly noted." Ren acknowledged as he accepted her offer. The group adjourned the meeting and left the school to head off their separate ways.

* * *

Kazuhiro was alone in a darkened gym sitting at the bench near the piano. His assignment after his archery meeting was to put the equipment away after practice and inspect the roof afterward. While he was finishing up storing away the basketballs and volleyballs, he was eying at the piano on the stage. It was always a bad habit of his every time he went to the gym. Whenever he was alone and after finishing his task, he would go to the piano and started playing a piece in private. Unfortunately, those moments were few far in between.

Since Kotone recently texted him that she was going to a karaoke box to practice her singing for Rei so it made sense for me to brush up on his piano. He had made a promise to Rei to play. It always made her smile, even as a baby, she would calm down or quickly fall asleep whenever he played the piano. It was one of his biggest motivation to practice when he was younger.

He took a deep breath, he had to do this, closed his eyes, pick a song in his head and let go.

**[Brand New Days - The Beginning]**

His hands had a mind of its own, going note to note without missing a beat, mostly. Aside from a few missed notes, he kept up with the song and perform well. He unknowingly had a small smile on his face, he almost forgot how much he enjoyed it, how each note could come together to form a such a beautiful melody. As he finished playing the last note, he slowly opened his eyes and huffed.

"At least I didn't forget everything." He quietly whispered.

"That was lovely." A female voice suddenly appeared causing Kaz to jump from the bench and turn to see the source of the voice. It belonged to a girl with fluffy, chin-length, auburn hair who was around his age, and she was wearing a Shujin gym uniform.

"H-how long?" He nervously asked.

"I heard the piano was playing when I was on my way here." She answered. "I didn't want to interrupt you since you were playing it so well."

"I, I- umm" He blushed in embarrassment, he did not like to reveal too much of his personal life in school, his hobbies, interests, and even his family. He only revealed parts of his personal life on a need to know basis. "I would prefer if you don't tell people about this."

"Don't worry, I won't." She agreed to his request. "But it's a shame really, people would love to hear you play. Music brings people together, it always put on a smile on their face." She smiled.

That last sentence sparked a memory in Kaz. Those were the exact words that his teacher told him when he was learning how to play. Unfortunately, he was not on good terms with her anymore but he could not deny the truth in that statement.

"Heh." He softly chuckled with a hint of anger. "Same words that my teacher told me."

"He must be a good teacher then."

"She" He corrected her. "But yes, she was." Wanting to change the topic, to avoid any more memories. "Why are doing you here?"

"I came here to gather supplies for the gardens on the roof." She answered.

"Right, the roof. Actually, that was my next task, going to the roof after cleaning up the gym. I… I can help, if you like."

"That will be nice." She accepted his offer. He led her to the storage and gathered the necessary supplies for a garden. She led him to cart with fertilizer bags stacked on it.

"Did you have to carry them to the rooftop, all by yourself?" He asked as set down the tools next to the cart.

"Yes, I have. It wasn't until later that I realized that I forgot about the tools after carrying a couple of them to the roof." She answered.

Kaz went over and picked up the two remaining fertilizer bags. She didn't need to say his intention was. She picked up the tools and lead Kaz up the stairs to the rooftop. Once he was halfway through the second-floor stairs, he was starting the weight of the bags bearing down on his arms, his pacing was slowed down, muscles sore, but he persisted on, if she was able to carry these bags multiple times in the past, he could do it too.

Once they finally reached the roof, he dropped the bags next to the garden bed and took a breath to regain his strength. He was letting himself go, he needed to work out more to keep himself up.

"Thanks for the help. Boys are sure strong." The fluffy haired girl complimented him, he blushed slightly for the praise, he was still a teenage boy and a pretty girl complimented him after all. He cleared his throat as he straightened his tie to compose himself.

"It's no problem. Besides, I need to take a look around of the roof. Ever since the… you know." He alluded to the event yesterday.

"Are you part of the Gardening Club?" He asked went over to inspect the fences.

"Kinda." She replied. "I'm the only one who tends the plants, but I got the school's permission to access the roof to plant the garden."

"That's good." He replied. The Head Disciplinary walked alongside the fences finding the flaws that were able to allow Shiho to climb over the fence. So far, the fences itself were intact but saw features that made it easier the gaps were large enough to put fingers through it, it should be higher, and a suicide barrier should help as well. He stopped at the place where Shiho stood from before making the jump.

"Tch." He grunted in frustration as he tugged his tie, still remembering the image. He pulled out a notebook and started writing down his findings and recommendations for the Student Council.

"Terrible wasn't it?" Haru said she stood up as she went over to fill up the watering cans.

"Yes. It was." He replied as he turned to her. "At least she's still alive."

"I hope she'll wake up. Do you mind helping me water?"

"Sure." He accepted, he was handed a watering can and went over to one of the garden beds next to the fluffy hair girl and started watering on a group of blue flowers with five petals.

"You're hoping to find someone to love?" He bluntly asked while keeping a straight face.

"Wh-what?" She blushed heavily as she was caught off-guard by his question.

"The Forget-me-not flowers that you planted and I'm watering right now." He clarified and he continued watering. "The name 'Forget me not' came from an old story. A man went to retrieve flowers for a woman he loved and pick these blue flowers, but he tripped and fell in the river. Before he was swept away by the current, he tossed the flowers to her and yell 'Forget me not.' That's where the name came from."

"O-oh. Well, that's very informative."

"Forget me not flowers strongly symbolize remembrance and true and undying love." He explained. "So… are you hoping to find someone special?"

"So that's why you asked that question." She nervously chuckled while maintaining a blush. "The truth is… I thought they looked pretty and wanted to plant them. I find gardening to be relaxing"

"Right." He huffed in embarrassment. "Guess I was reading too much into it. Everybody has a hobby."

"That's alright. I have this and you have your piano. Don't worry, I won't say anything. I'm finishing up, I can take care of the rest by myself. Thank you for helping." She gave a bow.

He nodded in acknowledgment. "Right, I'll be going now." He headed towards the door to return to the Student Council Room.

"Wait!" The girl cried out, stopping Kaz in his tracks and turned around.

"We didn't tell each our names. My name is Haru."

He was stunned that the entire time that they didn't tell each other's name and yet noticed that she omitted her last name. Pretty informal. "Kazuhiro Seta, and I'll accept Kaz as well."

"Seta?" She repeated curiously and suddenly remembered. "Oh! Student Council! Then we must be in the same year then."

"Discipline Committee. We're separate from them but work alongside them." He corrected her. "But, yes, I suppose we are the same year." He replied. "If you don't want to reveal your last name, then I won't pry."

"I rather you don't." Sounding a bit more serious. Judging from her tone, he knew better.

"Very well, Haru-san." He turned back to the door. "See you in the hallways."

"I'll look forward to it." She bid her goodbye.

* * *

He quickly made his way down the stairs and head to the Student Council Room where he saw Makoto and Ayumi reading a couple of papers at the table.

"Prezes." He greeted the President and Vice President.

"Oh hello, Kaz-kun!" Ayumi cheerfully greeted him.

"Kaz-kun." Makoto greeted him. "I take it that you completed your tasks."

"Yes." He handed her the notebook. "Here are the report on the rooftop and my recommendations, let's hope Humpty Dumpty actually does something about the fences."

She only sighed at his jab towards the Principal and skimmed over the notes. "I'll make sure to show this the Principal." Then she handed him a couple of papers.

"Here are some of the reports concerning some students." He leaned back on the wall and started reading over them and Ayumi pulled up a box filled with contraband items.

"And here what the Council and other Discipline members confiscated in the past week" She shifted through the box showing him the items for him to inspect, she showed a lighter, pocket knife, and a couple of doujin books. She tried to flip through the pages but they were a bit sticky.

"I would not recommend you holding that doujin with your bare hands, Ayumi" Kaz warned.

"Why?" She asked as she took a glance at the obscene content and understood Kaz's warning.

"Eeeeek! Ewww!" She threw the book back into the box and started furiously wiping her hands against her skirt before Makoto gave her some hand wipes to the Vice President. After she was done, she decided to change the subject.

"Also, Makoto-san and I were just discussing your performance at the Archery meeting today. I wanted to tell you that you did very well!" Ayumi who was the captain of the archery team told Kaz as he continuing reading the papers.

"I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't join earlier." She continued to make the small talk. "You would have been great at the competition last year."

"Sorry to disappoint." He replied without looking up.

"Cigarette butt in the male's bathroom. A dude displaying inappropriate behavior…. The works" He sighed.

"Well, it is your duty as Disciplinary," Ayumi explained.

"And go easy on them, unlike what you did with Sasaki." Makoto went on.

"They were saying very inappropriate things about Kotone." He defended. "Something that shouldn't be said in public on school grounds…. so I was technically doing my job as Disciplinary then."

"I… don't think that how it works." Ayumi sweatdropped. "But still, it's sweet that you are looking out for your sister."

"Don't even…" Makoto sighed in annoyance. "Anyways, you have to look into them and report back to me after you're done.

"Well… technically, I don't have to, I just report back to the teachers issuing the request. Remember, the Discipline Committee is separate from the Student Council." Kaz countered with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"He's technically right." Ayumi agreed. "That's a thing."

"I am responsible for you." She glared at him as she was reaching a tipping point.

"You are right." Kaz clarified as he remained unfazed. "You have to make sure that I do my tasks, and I am doing them."

"I am to make sure that you perform your duties."

"And here I am, performing my duties as Head Disciplinary. But you don't tell me HOW I perform them, the Council has no authority over the Committee." He stood firm.

_That explains a lot_ Makoto thought as she rubbed her head in frustration, she could almost feel her vein popping up from his quips. "Just… keep me in the loop…. please."

"Since you asked so nicely." Kaz quipped.

"Thank you." Sounding relieved and annoyed. "Well, Ayumi and I were studying before you came in and I am responsible to look over your process and I figured it's best you join. And no this is something you cannot get out of."

He only sighed resignedly. "Very well." He went over to take a seat, he took a glance at Makoto's work. "By the way, you used the wrong formula on Question 6. It's the third formula from the list"

"W-what?" She quickly went back to her workbook, fumbling the pages to the answer key, her head turning from page to page, doubling checking. She was shocked that he was right and quickly went in to fix her mistake.

_That was an advanced subject that we didn't even learn! It was just a study guide that I bought two days ago! How did he-?_ She wondered he was able to figure out a rather difficult problem with relative ease.

"It's good that the three of us are here. We can help each other improve since we have entrance exams in the future." Ayumi said out loud in hopes to get the group to work together.

"Also, Makoto-san and I were planning another study session tomorrow. I figured you should join as well."

"Don't worry, you'll have time to visit Rei at the hospital tomorrow if you wanted to," Makoto told Kaz to alleviate any of his concerns. It earned a surprised reaction from Kaz as one of his personal information was revealed.

"Who's Rei?" Ayumi asked.

"Makoto don't -" Kaz tried to ask her not to reveal any more.

"That's his other sister, nine years old to be precise" She answered to which Ayumi was surprised by the new information.

"Another one!" She turned to see a stunned Kaz. "I never knew! How come you never told anyone?"

"It's personal." He sternly defended his secrecy. "And I have no obligation to tell any more about my private life."

"Still, hospital? Was she in an accident?"

"No, it's just a checkup, I rather you don't dive deep in this. And don't tell any more people." He requested.

"Okay." Ayumi agreed but a sly smiled emerged from her face. "But you gotta tell me more about her in the future. Also as your Captain of the Archery team, I believe it will be the best way for you to be more open."

Veins popped from Kaz expressionless face, frustrated from the bind he was in. He took a deep breath.

"Fine." He spoke through his teeth. "It seems that Makoto has been rubbing off of you."

"Well, the President and Vice President do have to work together at times and learn from each other." Ayumi replied while acting innocent to which Makoto only chuckled.

"We should focus now and get back to studying now." She reminded the two and they agreed to get back on task.

The three Third-Years went on to study their homework til they had to go home for the day.

* * *

_4/16  
Evening_

"Hey there Shiho." Ann greeted an unconscious Shiho laying in bed. The photoshoot ended earlier than Ann had anticipated, as some of the work regulated to her co-workers, giving her free time. She decided to use that time to visit Shiho. The last time she saw Shiho was on that day when she jumped. The image of her best friend bruised and unconscious with tubes and IVs on her and a heart monitor beeping was enough for tears to appear on her eyes.

She pulled up a chair and sat next to her and started talking in hopes her unconscious would somehow hear her. "I want to tell you… something happened to me. It's a good thing so don't worry about that. I met some people and Ryuji, you remember him, right? They showed me a chance that will help bring Kamoshida down."

She reached over and place her hand over Shiho's hand and squeeze gently. "He'll pay for what he did to you. What he did to all of us. He will admit to his crimes. I promise you that. So please, hang in there will you?"

The door opened to reveal a nurse entering the room with the task to change the IV bags and made sure Shiho was in stable condition. Ann moved out of the way for the nurse to do her job and took the moment to observe a bouquet of flowers placed next to Shiho. As she leaned over to sniff the flowers, she noticed something shining among the plants. With careful observation, it was a Cross necklace hanging from one of the stems. The new item confused Ann as she remembered that Shiho did not own the necklace.

"Excuse me?" She asked the nurse. "Who gave her these flowers, and the Cross?"

"Oh, the flowers and necklace were from a young man, from I think... yesterday." The nurse answered. "I don't remember what he looked like but he was around your friend's age."

"I see," Ann replied as she looked at the necklace.

The nurse continued, "I do remember that necklace did belong to him. That was very sweet of him to give it up to her. Guess, he believed that she needed it more than he did."

Yeah…. she did. Ann smiled softly, appreciating for the gesture. She removed the Cross from the flowers and set it next to Shiho. Whatever God she believed in, at least someone was watching over her.

Deciding to leave, she gathered her bag, she took one last look at Shiho as she exited the room. Because of that, she did not see another person crossing her path.

"Oof!" She bumped into the person, it was a taller, older man with grey hair wearing a white coat, a doctor presumingly. "Oh! Sorry! I wasn't looking." She bowed quickly.

He only sighed. "That you did." He quickly observed the girl and noticed the school's emblem on her jacket. "Shujin?"

"Hmm?" Sounded confused until she realized his question. "Oh, yes! I'm from Shujin Academy."

"Hmm…. I know some people who go there."

"Oh! That's nice of them. There could be a chance that I went past them."

"It's a possibility." He flatly replied and took a glance at the room that Ann exited from. "I heard about it."

Realizing what he was alluding to. "I-I supposed word would get out. Are you a doctor?"

"In a way." He vaguely answered. "I have to do something here. I don't want to hold you up on anything."

"Right. I'll be going now." She quickly headed off home. The old man looked at her path for a brief moment, thinking.

_Shujin Academy. Ground Zero._ He looked at Shiho's room and then walked over to the desk to see another doctor talking.

"Excuse me?" The doctor turned and was shocked to see the old man standing before her.

"O-oh! It's you!"

"Save it." He interrupted her in attempts to get her back on topic. "I heard a patient name Reiko Seta had checked in here. May I see the latest tests of her?"

"R-right. Of course sir." She replied. "May I asked, what is the reason?"

"You know how doctors like to check up on their patients." He replied.

"Right, you have a specialty on her particular illness. Do you want to see her?"

"Nah, I rather you keep this quiet for now. Don't want to wake her up." He declined.

"Yes, I'll get the papers right away sir." She said as she went to get the papers. He stood alone waiting for the files. He overheard of the news coming from an attendant's computer about the recent psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns and let out a tired breathe.

_Shutdowns, breakdowns… deja vu. Sounds all too familiar. I hope the kids are safe._

* * *

_4/17  
Afternoon_

The first real day off for Ren, he had been in Tokyo for over a week now and it had felt like months due to recent events. Ren was getting ready to head down to Shibuya to meet up with Ryuji and Kotone. In a normal circumstance, it would have been a group of friends hanging out in the city, but they had a purpose, they had to gather supplies for the Palace infiltration to change Kamoshida's Heart. He almost instinctively reached over for his school uniform until Morgana remained him that he didn't have school.

Ren looked over the few clothes that he was able to bring from home and picked out a black blazer over, unbuttoned, a black-trimmed cream sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Morgana crawled into Ren's bag to get ready. Ren greeted Sojiro goodbye and head to the subway. He felt nervous going to see Ryuji and Kotone since it was the first time he'd see time outside of school, outside of their uniforms. Aside from taking Ann to the Big Bang Burger and his arrival, this was the first time he'd actually see the big city in depth.

As he left the station and headed towards the plaza, he looked around for either Ryuji or Kotone.

"Yo!" A loud voice rang out at Ren's direction. A familiar blond boy approached him, he was wearing a pair of black pants, brown shoes, and a black t-shirt with a design on it. The one that stood out was his purple hoodie.

"Looks like you made it." Ryuji greeted him.

"Yeah, I did," Ren answered. "You have seen Kotone?"

"No," He replied. "She should be here soon. Maybe I should text her."

A couple of footsteps approached the two boys. "Hey, guys." The pair turned to see the source of the voice.

She was wearing a white turtleneck shirt with an orange scarf around and a black short peacoat, and a pair of blue pants and brown boots and she was carrying a sling purse in place of her Shujin bag. The pair stared at her for a bit, it was the first time, they have seen her in a casual outfit as well.

"You can look but not touch." She jested as she noticed the pair. "Ryuji, you know the way. Let's go!"

"Right, follow me." Ryuji led the two across the plaza heading to Shibuya.

"Everyone, wake up!" An older man in a green sash speaking out loud to the public hoping someone would heed his message. "This country is twisted!" He went on with his speech to a passing crowd ignoring his words.

"Oh, it's him again," Ryuji commented.

"He's speaking some interesting things. Not many people are listening though," Morgana said.

Ryuji just shrugged. "People give speeches all the time here. Come on, let's hurry." The three hurried over to the central street in Shibuya. It was a bustling place, people walking around shops everywhere, Ren took a mental note to explore this place if he had the time.

"Just a bit closer guys." The delinquent informed them as the weaved through the crowd. "It can be a bit confusin' to find sometimes."

"Not surprising," Ren said. "I doubt a fake weapons store would be out in the public." The group turned left to an alleyway and around the corner revealed a store with the green neon sign saying "Untouchable"

"Wonder why it's named that?" Kotone asked.

"Maybe it's a reference to that American movie with the same name?" Ren gave a possible answer.

"Maybe," Ryuji replied. "But yeah, this is the place. Legit huh?"

"Depends what you mean by that," Ren answered.

"It sells model guns, okay? It's not a weapon smuggling ring…. I hope." Ryuji replied. "Also do any of you guys know military stuff?"

"Well, my dad and his dad before and so on used to be in the military," Kotone said. "But I don't know the nitty gritty details of it."

"We can also ask the shopkeep if we don't know," Ren said. The three entered the store, from what they saw seemed to be like any other airsoft shop, a large variety of models guns around, several options of other weaponry, and other accessories.

At the counter was a middle-aged man with gray hair, faint stubble, sideburns, and earrings. A tattoo of a gecko is on the left side of his neck near the back was visible. In his mouth seemed to be a lollipop. It seemed that he was wearing a gray hat with yellow ear defenders, a black turtleneck sweater, a long gray coat with a red peace symbol on it, blue jeans and dark boots.

It was most likely that he was the owner of the shop and he was just sitting there reading his magazine, ignoring the recent occupants who just entered the store.

"Man, all this stuff here looked so real." Ryuji looked around in awe. "I dunno what I like best."

"We should ask the guy for some recommendations," Kotone suggested.

"Right. And man, who would have thunk model guns would shoot real bullets in that Palace?"

"Ryuji, don't talk about this in public." Ren shushed his friend out of caution who nodded in acknowledgment in reply. The three approached the countered and Ren greeted the surly manager.

"Hmm?" He looked up. "You guys…. and gal know what you want yet?"

"Well, we're first timers here so we're wondering if you have any recommendations." The glasses boy stated.

"Recommendations, huh?"The manager sounded a bit annoyed. "I dunno, just buy whatever that looks interesting to you."

Kotone briefly looked around. "That narrows it."

"Some customer service." Ryuji muttered.

The manager sighed. "Fine, what do you want? Automatic? Revolver?"

"Automatic?" Ryuji sounded confused. "Dude, why're you talkin' about cars now!?"

"Automatic's a type of gun, Ryuji." Ren corrected him.

"It means if you hold down the trigger, bullets will keep firing," Kotone explained.

"Listen here," He looked at them even more annoyed. "This place is an enthusiast shop. My regulars will be mad if I let a casual like you hang around."

"I'm no freakin' causal!" The blonde snapped. "I bought shit here from here like last week!"

He only looked at him briefly and shrugged. "Can't remember you."

Ryuji only hung his head in dismay. "You… bastard." Kotone only rubbed his head to comfort him.

"You kinda are, you don't even know the name of the pistol the bought for Ren. Just get the shotgun, you said you had the money for it, Ryuji." He nodded

She continued, "Just get the Winchester Model 97 pump action, 12 gauge buckshot. It's the kind you see a lot in video games, you'll know it when you see it." The man nodded seemingly impressive by her knowledge.

"And you." The man looked at Ren. "You're looking for something?"

"Yes," The raven-haired boy answered. "I'm looking for a fancy model and by fancy, I mean, it looks  _real_ ," Ren emphasized on the real part.

"Oh?" Sounding impressed now. "You actually sounding serious now then." He put down the magazine and sat up on his chair, now more focused on the customers.

"And you lady?" He looked at Kotone. "You're his girlfriend or something?"

"It's not like that." She blushed briefly. "I'm looking for…. rifles. Single shot."

He nodded in reply. "Semi-autos then. Anyways, you guys said that you were enthusiasts. I'm always up for helping new faces."

"Okay, first off." His tone turned serious. "Do not point them at anyone, keep them in a bag or something if you're in the open." The three agreed. "And don't let the fuzz catch wind of you had 'em. I don't need them comin' around here."

Kotone's jaw tightened at those words. That second warning would be hard since her father is the fuzz, maybe Ren could hold them for her?

"And also, if you look at the model carefully, you can tell that they're models." He continued. "Real guns feel… different."

"Right." Kotone spoke for the group.

"Maybe, I'll show you the real good stuff. Someday." He got up from his chair. "For now, you get the beginner selection. Just sit tight, I'll bring them out." He headed to the backroom to gather the supplies.

Ryuji turned to his friends. "Dude! We got in! This is so cool!"

Ren nodded in agreement. "And it's not just guns here. He seems to sell some swords and accessories here."

"I wonder if the model weapons like your knife would work the same way as the model guns in the Palace?" Kotone asked as she twiddled her fingers.

"I think it should work the same way," Morgana spoke through the bag.

"I can buy one here and test it out," Ren replied, he went down the store and observed some of the melee weapons on display. He went past a couple of katanas, tekko knuckles, dual swords, and axes until he found the section of knives. He shuffled through them and decided on kukri knife.

"Yo, here some of the money I got here for you to buy." Ryuji handed Ren the money.

"Same here." Kotone did the same. "But I want to choose the rifle."

"How about you Morgana? New weapon?"

"Nah, I'm good for now." The bag moved a bit.

The manager came back with a couple of model guns and catalog for Ren to choose.

"Also, if you find some interesting trinkets, you can pawn them off here and sell any old models you have on you as well." He gave more information.

Ren's bag moved slightly. "Remember the stuff you found in the Palace? Sell them here!"

Kotone took a look at the selection and decided to take a look at it to find the kind of rifle she would get. After flipping past the sections of assault rifles, revolvers, bow and arrows, …. a grenade launcher? The manager sold models of them? Kotone quickly dismissed her thoughts to get back on task and reached the rifle selection. She looked through them and decided on the one with a lever action on it. She showed Ren what rifle she wanted him to buy.

Ren nodded and looked through at the weapons selection to buy for the team. A new pistol for himself, shotgun for Ryuji, an SMG for Ann for her request and a rifle for Kotone. He paid for all the new guns and a new knife with the combined money from him, Ryuji and Kotone. The three left the store carrying bags of their supplies for the Palace.

"So that's that," Ryuji told the group. "From now on you get to buy the equipment for us, Renren!"

"Renren?"

"Yeah, a nickname for you? Like it?"

"If only I keep calling you Sakamoto."

"Dick," Ryuji grumbled. "Still, make sure you pick the strongest looking one!"

"We should pool our money to buy equipment in the future," Kotone suggested.

"She's right." Morgana peeked his head out of the bag. "You can get money from the Metaverse by beating the crap out of the Shadows or make them give you money in a hold-up."

"Hold up?" Kotone asked.

"Oh right, you weren't there last time," Ryuji explained. "We can knock the Shadows to the ground and point our guns at them and make 'em give their stuff to us! Money or any supplies."

"Or the best part, where the Shadow could-" Morgana continued on from Ryuji's explanation.

"Let's hold off the conversation until we infiltrate the palace." Ren interrupted the two, not wanting them to spoil the surprise. "It's best for her to see it in person."

Kotone only looked at him confused. Ren only smirked. "Trust me. It's worth it."

The girl only exhaled. "Very well, but I think all the money we earned from the Palace and anything sold to this place should be pooled together for supplies for Palace infiltration."

"I agreed" Morgana supported her. "I think Ren here should handle the money."

"Excuse me!?" Sounding a bit slighted as she stomped her foot. "I am the Treasurer of the Student Council! My job is literally keeping track of money! We should prepare a budget for the group and track for any gains and transactions."

"Ugh," Ryuji whined. "I thought this Phantom Thief stuff will be all cool! Not all Student Council like!"

"It's important!" She insisted. "We need to make sure the money goes to stopping Kamoshida! We don't want to embezzle what we earned! That's what the last Treasurer before me did!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ryuji sighed. "Well… I think this where we should head off for now."

"I'll be at the karaoke place to practice singing," Kotone replied.

"I had some errands to do for Ma," said Ryuji.

"I'll.. going to spend some time here," Ren replied. "I should get used to the area around here. Tomorrow, we will go to the Palace."

The three nodded at their plans and split off for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Shujin Academy_

_4/18_

The only thing that was going through the group's mind was going to Kamoshida's Palace today. They anxiously sat throughout the entire school day waiting for the final bell to ring. Nerves were getting to them, they knew the risks when it came to infiltrating the Palace, aside from Morgana, they relatively had no experience doing something like this. Despite that, it was a risk that had to take. When the final bell rang, Ren and Ann stood and gather their stuff.

"Okay then," Morgana peeked his head out of Ren's bag to address the two teens. "It's finally time to set the plan in motion. The others are ready to go, you have to give the signal. I'll leave the planning to you for now on."

"Let's do it," Ren told Morgana. "The rooftop now." Ren texted the other team members to head to the meeting place. Ren and Ann were the first to arrive with Ryuji and Kotone shortly after. Morgana got out of the bag and started the meeting.

"Okay everyone ready?" He asked with a follow up of nods. "Remember the deadline is May 2nd."

"Yes and we just have to go to the castle and steal the Treasure, right?" Ann asked to make sure that she was following him correctly.

"Just what IS a treasure?" Ryuji asked. "Is it like a treasure chest?"

"No, the treasure is the physical form of the Palace Ruler's distorted desire." The cat explained "In other words, it is the core of the Palace. Once we steal it, the Palace will crumble… I think."

"I think?" Kotone asked with worry.

"It's my first time as well. Even I don't know Kamoshida's Treasure is going to be." Morgana replied.

"I guess you were trying to find that out before you got captured." Ren deducted correctly as Morgana confirmed it.

"So where can we find it?" Ann asked.

"Don't know, we have to go in to know. If I have to guess it would be deep in the Palace." Morgana answered.

"So basically we just have to find the Treasure, yeah?" Ryuji summarized Morgana's explanation.

"Pretty much, we don't know much until we go in."

"Then we got no time to lose now," Ren concluded the conversation and pulled out his phone. "You guys ready?"

"Ready"

"Begin Navigation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed an early appearance of our favorite Floof! I know I skipped Takemi but I felt I was copying from the main game with little deviations. And the Dark Sun OVA? More of the same .... it's not that good. 
> 
> See you next time!


	14. Mission Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm back and late again! Graduate school is getting the best of me and I have been working on the first chapter of a My Hero Academia OC fic, Villain's Redemption, so that took some time off of me working on this chapter. And shameless plug, be sure to check out my MHA fic sometime in the future.
> 
> Other news in Persona, PQ2 is coming stateside but no dub... sigh. There go my hopes to hear Matt Mercer and Yuri Lowenthal talking to themselves, and my hopes to see an Eng VA for Minako and the new characters.
> 
> Don't know much about P5R but if it is a remake of P5 like Golden and FES, I may include some changes in the future and maybe Kotone's Arcana as well.
> 
> Also, I got another commission by ScruffyTurtles to draw Kotone and Kaz in their Phantom Thief outfits! It'll be at the bottom page!
> 
> On to the chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 14 Mission Start!

The rooftop disappeared and a giant castle was in full view in a place where Shujin Academy was. Kotone looked at herself and saw that she was back in her costume again and looked back to see the group and immediately blushed at the sight of Ann's costume. Her new outfit consisted of a skin-tight red latex catsuit with a cleavage cutout and zippers, a matching red panther mask, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, a clipped on the tail on the back of her catsuit.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaammmnnnn" Kotone and Ryuji exclaimed while hunched over at the same time in awe with their jaws dropped.

"Hm? What's up?" Ann looked over to the pair who immediately straighten up. It was a miracle that she did not notice their gawking. She took noticed a Kotone new costume.

"Oh, nice! That's a great outfit! Love your hat?" She complimented the other female of the group. "Much better than mine."

"Oh, your costume is…." Kotone blushed heavily. Good thing her mask and hat was able to cover it. "Great. Lots of red. It…. really highlights your….. features."

_So big! Can I even get that big?!_

"Yeah, I was embarrassed at first, but I have to get used to it." Ann reluctantly sighed. "But does it have to be skin tight?"

"I-I think we should give the girls a code name to use." Ryuji decided to get the task back on hand.

"Code name?" The girls asked.

"Right, you weren't here last time," Morgana remembered of Kotone's absence. "We used code names in the Palace for now on. It's a precaution since we don't know what kind of effect will have if we keep yelling out our real names in a Palace."

"Besides, what kind of Phantom Thief would use their real name?" Ren smiled as he shrugged.

"What's yours then?" Kotone joked. "Lupin?"

**_That's my name!_ **

_Easy there Arsene._

"It's Joker, Skull, and Mona." Skull pointed to each respective member.

"Why Joker?" Ann wondered.

"He's our trump card when it comes to fighting strength," Mona answered.

"Skull makes sense," Kotone said as she looked at his mask before turning to Mona. "And Mona is such a cute name!" She squealed.

"I am not cute!" Mona jumped.

"Let's get back to business." Joker intervened. "Code names."

Mona calmed down. "Right." He looked at Ann. "Judging from her costume."

"With the tail and stuff…." Skull lighting kicked the floor thinking.

"Sexy Cat." Joker suggested.

"I am SO not down with that if you're going to call me that!" Ann took a step back.

"Catwoman?" Kotone gave another name.

"Nah, that would too easy." Ann rejected the name. "Besides, I want something better than just a little cat…" She thought about it for a bit awhile and looked up.

"Maybe… Panther?" She gave herself the name. "That sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, kinda" Kotone nodded a bit.

"Why?"

"Cause it sounds…. more ferocious?"

Mona smiled. "She's a cougar!"

Kotone burst out laughing at how Mona did not know the other meaning of that term.

"Wait til she's forty!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" She snapped back and wanted to move on from the subject. "Then what's Kotone's code name then!"

"That's a tough one." Ryuji rubbed the back of his head looking at Kotone's costume. So far, she seemed to focus on her mask. "The butterfly mask can be something but it's too long? Moth?"

"They're not the same!" Kotone rebuffed.

"Lotus?" Ann gave another, looking at the lotus pin on Kotone.

"Don't know about that." Kotone crossed her arms and started thinking.

"Harpy?" Ren joked alluding to the meaning of her name.

"Don't even." Kotone looked at Ren while pointing at him. "I get enough of that at home."

"What weapon do you use?" Ann asked. "Maybe we come up with something?"

"Hmm?" Kotone looked up and pulled out her weapon. "Oh, a naginata, but I guess I can use a spear." And it suddenly hit her.

"Lancer."

"Hmm?"

"That'll be my code name, Lancer."

"Let's hope your luck isn't bad." Skull quipped.

"It's actually okay. And her strength is actually good." Joker somehow knew about her attributes. "So it's official, Ann and Kotone will be Panther and Lancer of the Phantom Thieves."

"So that's what we're calling this group now? Sounds kickass!" Lancer smiled.

"Now we got that out of the way, Kamoshida?" Panther wanted to get the mission started.

"Right, let's go!" Skull told the group. They made their way across the bridge once they went past the front gate.

"It's game time from this point forward!" Mona asserted out. "I will teach you the basics of infiltrating the Palace as we go." The group walked toward the castle.

"My master would like a word with you." A familiar voice rang out addressing to Joker. He turned to see Justine standing next to a velvet jail cell. It seemed that he was the only one to notice it. He walked over to her to see Igor.

"Should we do a gun inspection before heading in?" Kotone asked the group which they agreed to her suggestion while not noticing Joker had stopped walking with them.

"I got this sweet-ass shotgun here!" Skull excitingly exclaimed as he showed off his weapon. "Massive stopping power baby!"

"I believe I can support you guys from a distance with this rifle." Lancer inspected her lever-action rifle.

"Thanks for getting me a Tommy gun." Panther thanked her friends. "Lots of bullets but I doubt it's accurate. Spray and pray, I think that's what they said."

"I think, they're called submachine guns," Lancer replied. "I think Joker got a new gun as well…." She looked around. "Joker?" The group just saw him standing there, staring off into space. Worried, the four walked over to him.

"You think, he's freaking out?" Skull asked as they approached him. "Yo! Why'd you're standing there for?" Joker looked up like he was out of a trace.

"Sorry about that." He nervously apologized, unable to explain the Velvet Room easily at the moment. "I had to uhhh… get mentally prepared."

"Ah well," Lancer bought his excuse. "This is pretty big for all of us. So how far you guys went?"

Joker's phone beeped and was pleasantly surprised to see new information as he pulled out his phone.

"West Room First floor."

He continued as he showed his Sony Xperia XZ1 phone, "It is shown on my phone where the safe zones are and drawing out a map of the places we've been to. It was the last place we've been to before we went to find Panther." He tapped on the screen and the scenery changed from the castle's entrance to a different room, much to the group's surprise.

"Well, that's convenient," Lancer commented.

"Safe rooms are gaps of cognition, Panther," Mona explained. "Don't worry, we'll be safe here."

"This is the place where we left off before recusing Panther." Joker walked to the door getting to resume infiltration. He ordered to hold up and wanted to try something, he went up a vase and broke it, revealing that medicine hidden inside of it.

"How did you know?" Skull asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"Just have that third eye, you know?" Joker passed it off while telling the truth.

"Come on, there's something we got to show you guys when we fight a Shadow." He quickly changed the subject as there was nearby Shadow guarding near the safe room door, Joker quickly ran up behind it and quickly pulled off the mask.

"Show me your true form!" The armor burst opened to reveal two red-skinned winged Beside Brutes, everyone got ready for battle. Joker and Mona fired their guns at the two Shadows, causing one to fall down quickly and the other instantly killed by, apparently, they were weak to gunfire.

"Quick! Surround it and aim your gun at it!" Skull ordered the two girls to follow suit as they went into position. Lancer and Panther ran behind the creature and aimed their weapon, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"This is a Hold-Up!" Mona cried out.

"Hey! Hey! Don't shoot!" The Bedside brute cried out in panic. "I won't tell King Kamoshida! What do you want? Money? Items?"

"I get it now," Lancer whispered as she gave a small devilish smirk. She pushed the lever of her rifle forward to make sure it's cocked and ready to be fired.

"Let me your power," Joker told the winged demon.

_Wait what?_

"I ain't gonna lend my power to some schmuck. Let's talk about it, relax a bit?" The shadow bargained.

"You're trying too hard," Joker replied with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh come on! Just trying to a conversation here! Must have felt good be superior over me?" The shadow complained. "Well, since you beat me? What do you want to do in life?"

_Christ, can't I just shoot him?_ Lancer thought as she aimed her gun at the Shadow's head. Joker discreetly waved his off hand to indicate her to hold her fire.

"I like to aim higher." The masked thief replied.

"People who don't know their limits always say that." The Shadow laughed. "Kinda reminds me of mysel- Wait! I remember!"

Panther and Lancer's eyes widen in confusion.

"I'm not a Shadow that lives here! I'm from the sea of human souls!" The Bedside Brute declared as he got up. "I'm Incubus! For now on, I'm with you." A bright light surrounded Incubus turning into Joker's mask and flew to Joker's face. He smiled in victory for gaining a new Persona.

"Alright, another one!" Skull cheered as he holstered his shotgun.

"Wait, another one?" Lancer asked. "I thought only a persona can only have one Persona!"

"So that's why you had two different Personas when I awakened to mine." Panther finally understood.

"True Lancer," Mona replied. "But Joker here seemed to be a special case, multiple Personas, and that will help us in the long run."

Lancer nodded in understanding, then she frowned and turned to Joker. "You purposely withheld that just to surprised me!"

"Are you?" Joker smiled.

"Urrgh!" Lancer threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Let's just go on. I want to hit something now." The group went past the door into a kitchen area with a couple of guards patrolling the room. Lancer rushed up to an unsuspecting guard and sliced her naginata completely across the guard's back with all her might causing it to disappear in a red and black mist.

"We can do that?" Panther asked.

"Apparently," Joker answered as they snuck out of the kitchen and into the hallways while collecting more hidden items. "It depends if we tear the mask off or if they want to come out."

As they made their way up the stairs leading to another hallway, Mona said something about hiding behind corners to earn some stylish points as a way sneak up on a Shadow. To which Joker follow his advice with his own style to pull off the Shadow's mask. A pair of Shadows appeared, a plant-like being and another Incubus, ready to fight.

"Want to get another one?" Skull asked.

"Nah, let's take them down." Joker commended.

"I know this one!" Mona told the group about the plant shadow. "It's weak to fire."

"Got it!" Panther stepped up and grabbed her mask. "Carmen!" Blue flame surrounded her revealing a cigar smoking woman in a red rose-like dress stepping on a heart-head man and have another man floating around with a lease.

"Oh wow, it's almost like Panther's costume," Lancer muttered in surprise while bearing a small blush.

"Agi!" Bursts of flames consumed the Gallows-flower, knocking it down to the ground.

"Lancer!" Joker cried out. "The Incubus' weakness is blessed!"

Her eyes widened before his face smiled devilishly at the opportunity. She placed her hand over her mask.

"Persona!" Her mask burned up to reveal a woman in golden clothes riding on a giant elephant, it trumpeted loudly to announce its presence. "Lady Trieu!"

"An elephant!?" Panther exclaimed with her mouth agape.

"I know, right!?" Skull agreed with enthusiasm. "So freaking cool!"

"Stop fanboying, and focus!" Mona snapped at the blond teenager.

"Kouha!" She commended, with that, rays of light sliced at the red creature causing it to fall to the ground.

With all enemies down, the Phantom Thieves surrounded them and with Joker's call, they all jump in for the kill with Lancer taking point.

"Mass destruction!" Lancer cried out as everybody wailed on the Shadows with whips, pipes, and blades striking them from everywhere at high speed.

Afterward, Lancer landed on her feet, turned her back to the shadow, her left hand on her hips and adjust her hat with right and simply smiled as she looked away.

"Too easy." She said as their opponents exploded into nothingness. The rest continued down the hallway encountering another shadow which they proceed to quickly takedown.

"Next!" Panther said after finishing the fight when they reached the end of the hall and entered in another room with Joker opening the door cautiously. There were a group of pillars formed up in a square surrounding a large table.

"There's something in the middle!" Skull pointed out. "But the bars are blockin' our way in." Mona approached the bars with interest.

"If he's protecting it this securely, it has to be important." He explained as everyone nodded in agreement. "That means there has to be a way in and out of there. Joker, do you think you can solve the mystery of this room?"

"Got it." Joker accepted the challenge. He walked up the two pillars with a goat head attached to each of them. Both had pullable levers, maybe one of them could be used to open the bars. He looked at them intently, and it looked like his eyes flashed a bit. He reached for the left ring.

"Wait." Panther warned. "I felt I saw this in a show before, one of them could be a trap."

Joker only pulled it and nothing happened, but he sprinted to another side the room to another pair of goat heads then he pulled another one and the bars raised up clearing the path.

"Whoa." Lancer sounding surprised. "How did you know which was the right one to pull?"

"Guess, I have a third eye of sorts," Joker smirked again, Lancer only rolled her eyes believing that he was jesting around. All five around the table to see an old looking piece of paper.

"The Hell?" Skull complained. "He had it all locked up and shit, but it was just some old map?!"

"A map of the castle. That we're in." Lancer explained, annoyed by his lack of insight.

"She's right, Skull." Mona was looking disappointed in him, again. "A map like this is very important for a Phantom Thief, giving us a better grasp of the Palace's topography."

"Topo-?"

"Just go with it, Skull," Joker told him not to worry too much on it.

"This should make securing a route much easier." Mona finished his importu lesson.

"So does it say where the Treasure is?" Panther gave a rather good point. Mona's ears dropped in dismay.

"No, it seems that this map is incomplete. There might be more around."

"We should make do with this then," Lancer suggested. "There's bound to be another at the end of this map."

"Good point, Lancer." By the following the map, they enter another hallway, hiding behind chairs, going cover to cover to avoid shadows. After a couple of battles, they were able to go on without too much trouble. Though after the last battle, Lancer felt something grew stronger inside of her.

_Cleave huh?_ She made a mental note as they entered the second story floor overlooking the main hall but there were bars blocking the path. Joker simply climbed on top of the bookshelf and vaulted over to the top of the chandeliers. They reached the other side of the room by jumping from chandelier to chandelier.

The team went through a nearby room with a giant treasure chest in it and a door leading to a new safe room. Joker decided to pick the treasure chest with Lancer by his side, she took a peek as he opened the lid and nodded in approvement upon seeing the content. He held up a curved sword, bigger and golden.

"Maybe you can use this Mona," Lancer told the not cat as they entered the safe room. Everybody sat down to take a breather.

"Thanks, Joker," Mona asked as he climbed on the table as he was handed the new weapon. Took a couple of swings to get used to it.

"Okay, but I have to say this, jumping from chandeliers totally feels like a Phantom Thief." Lancer spoked out in amusement.

"I know right!?" Skull loudly agreed. "It's so cool!"

"How far are we, Mona?" Panther asked, set on focusing on the infiltration.

"We're still in the beginning stages I don't sense the Treasure anywhere near." He answered much to the group's dismay. After running and fighting, they thought they got far, and they were starting to feel a bit tired. But they all decided to keep going to make serious progress.

After taking a short break, they resume the exploration ventured deeper into the castle, encountering shadows along the way.

"Trieu! Cleave!" Lancer commanded

"Dance, Carmen!"

"Get Rekt!"

After fighting their way through the castle for a bit, Joker decided to recruit another persona to the mix, Kelpie. After climbing the stairs to the third floor, they entered an area and found the path leading was blocked by a gate and they need to search the rooms to find the key. One room they search ended up another battle with a Shadow, after the skirmish, Joker was able to recruit another Persona, Agathion. The team was about to leave but Joker was focusing on a particular book on the shelf.

_I can see it_

"The Slave book?" Mona inquired. "That sounds important, good eye on it."

"Don't like the sound of that." Skull chimed in his opinion.

They continued their exploration in the hallways, fighting Shadows and finding more books, The Queen Book and the King Book much to the group's confusion.

After sneaking past a couple of Shadows, the five entered a large room filled books on the wall everywhere.

"Ugh, it's so musty." Panther winced as everyone spread out and looked at each section of the library.

"The History of Kamoshida." Skull started reading the titles.

"Tracing Kamoshida's Steps… Kamoshida's Heroisms…. Kamoshida's Law?" Then it hit him. "The Hell? All of these books are about Kamoshida!"

"Hmm." Joker was thinking of something and approached the book self while holding the King's Book. "If I know my movies right, there's bound to be a secret door in a castle library if you put the books in the right place." He placed the book into the section.

"You can't be serious." Skull replied in disbelief.

"We're in the Third Dimension fighting monsters led by a guy in a pink speedo with our Stands in our Otaku-Con cosplay with a plushie looking talking cat, Skull," Lancer replied showing the absurdity of their situation.

"Hey!" Mona cried out not liking that he was called a cat again.

"Hey, Joker over here." Panther called out. "These books here have no rhyme or reason to this." She gave a closer look and was taken aback by the titles.

"This book has Shiho's name on it…. " She inspected further. "Wait! My name is there! And so is your Lancer!"

"Ann Takamaki: The Charming Doll. What the hell!" Panther sounding even more pissed off.

"What!?" She quickly walked over to her teammate look at her book. "Kotone Seta: Country Meat. Give me a break." She took the book and skimmed through the pages. She jerked her head back and slammed it shut. Her face was drained of color when she put it back on the shelf. The boys knew it was better not to ask her about the contents.

She shook it off and skimmed at the other books, whispering the names. "Eiko, Haru Okumura ... Ayumi Kaji, the Vice President?... Makoto Niijima, her too? Wait…. all of these books here are about the female students!"

"So, it's not just the girls' volleyball team," Skull growled in disgust.

Joker only sighed reluctantly and quickly inserted in the Queen book to the shelf. "Now the Slave Book." He walked over to the bookshelf across from them.

"Hold up." Skull read the titles. "All of these are from the boys' volleyball team… No… they are the boys from our school."

"Perceptive Skull," Mona complimented the blond. "Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vulgar Ape. There's one for you Skull."

Skull only scoffed while throwing his arms up in the air, as if he needed more evidence that Kamoshida hated him.

"Ren Amamiya: The Felon Trash….. fantastic." Joker flatly read out loud as he found his own book.

"Kazuhiro Seta." Lancer found a book on her brother. "The Lazy Smartass….. Greaaaaaaat, Kamoshida treats the boys like shit and the girls as his sex toys."

Joker shook his head as he inserted the Slave Book into the empty slot. Then to their left, a section of the bookshelf opened up revealing a hidden room.

"Knew it." Joker smiled.

"I can't believe that's actually a thing," Skull muttered.

Their jaws collectively dropped when they entered the room. It was filled with candles and torches and strapped X-shaped board in the middle. And there were pictures everywhere and all of them were.

"Suzui?" Skull asked out loud. "Wait, all of those pics are her."

"Jesus Christ," Lancer whispered, she looked around seeing all these pictures of her classmate. Some of her just playing volleyball, eating, talking to Ann, but, most of them focused on her legs, rear, and chest area. What made him obsessed over her more than all the other girls in the school?

Panther took a step back in shock, seeing all of the obscene pictures of her best friend. She remembered what Kamoshida's Shadow to her when she was captured and that damn board. That Suzui took her place after she rejected him. Her gloved fist tighten, the leather making a loud creaking sound. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Hey, Ann," Joker whispered to her, wanting to reassure her. "He will pay for this."

"Yeah, you're right." She took a breath. "I'm more motivated than ever now."

"I know this will feel awful but we should search this room" Mona steeled himself. "There has to be something important in here if he was hiding it with such an elaborate trick." Lancer spotted something shiny by the shelf and it was under an old map. She alerted the others of her find.

"Alright! It's the other half of the map!" Mona cheered as Joker went over and inspected the paper. His phone was updated showing the complete map of the castle, showing the location of the treasure.

Tower: Kamoshida's Throne Room

"A tower? That explains why the building looked weird." Panther commented. "How far is it?"

"Considering our current position." Mona calculated. "We're about halfway there."

"Alright! We can power through now!" Skull cheered.

"Hold your horses." Lancer cautioned. "We need to pace ourselves, we don't want to fight a tough enemy while tired."

"There's something underneath the map." Mona picked up a medal. "This could be related to the gate we saw earlier."

Joker nodded in agreement and everyone quickly got out of the disturbing room. Panther and Lancer decided to take the torches and burn the entire room down before closing the bookcase. They stood in front of it hearing the fire crackling and smoking coming from the gaps of the hidden door.

"Now I feel better." Panther smiled. "Almost as good as killing my other self."

"Remind me not to piss her off," Skull whispered to Joker.

"I wonder if there's a cognitive version of me somewhere here?" Lancer asked Panther.

"Ummmm." Joker nervously answered. "The other you were there where Kamoshida had Panther locked up." He pressed his lips together in front of his miffed teammate. "Along with the other members of the girls volleyball team, they're not wearing anything modest."

"That's putting it lightly." Skull huffed. "Yeah, you were like…" Joker elbowed him not wanting to give her any more details.

Lancer slowly nodded her head, processing the new information, imagining what her other self was like. "Where is that room? I want to kill my other self."

"It's pretty far back," Joker answered while scratching the back of his head. "Maybe we can stop by if we get out of here."

"I'll hold you to it." Lancer agreed to this promise. They stopped by to open another treasure chest when they left the room and gotten a couple of items to help them recover some stamina. Once the gate opened, they head down to find another safe room but they all agreed to go a bit forward.

They entered a place that looked like a huge chapel. It was quiet, no shadows around.

_Jeez, it feels like church_ Lancer thought.

"No guards? For a place this big?" Mona whispered with suspicion. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"But the treasure's up ahead right?" Skull said. "Then we got no choice but to push ahead."

They walked between the pews and saw a giant statue of King Kamoshida wearing the same robe and underwear.

"The emperor has no clothes" Lancer quoted. Then the whole room got distorted briefly showing the entire gym before their eyes.

"Was that… the gym?" Panther called out.

"I get it now. The gym's some kinda holy place for him. He's a god there." Skull frowned.

"What does he think he is?" Lancer rolled her eyes. "Amaterasu's descendant?"

"I can't believe he can think like, especially after what he did to Shiho!" Panther growled in disgust.

"God, that bastard makes me so freakin' sick! Just you wait, Kamoshida!" Skull cursed.

"You said it." Joker agreed.

"I see… you were the ones who burned down the library." A mysterious voice caught them off guard. A golden knight appeared in front of the group, ready to fight. "It seems my time waiting here had paid off."

"This place is holy ground for our great King Kamoshida. It is preposterous for miscreants like yourselves to come waltzing in like this."

"But we just did." Skull taunted. "What are you going to about it?"

The guard captain's armor broke apart to reveal a large knight with wings holding a large sword, an Archangel, the Heavenly Punisher.

"You had to say that. Didn't you?" Panther deadpanning told Skull.

"You will pay for foolishly defying King Kamoshida… with your lives!" The being flew above and dive toward the blonde thief with a swing of his sword. Skull quickly blocked it with his piper but the impact sent him flying, crashing to one of the pews.

"Skull!" Panther let out her whip and attacked the angel but he flew out of her range. Lancer pulled out her rifle and started firing at her target, got a couple of hits in, some deflect. Joker ran through the dust to help Skull up, Mona quickly used Zorro to heal up any damage on him.

"Bad time to fight a guy like that right?" Joker quipped alluding to their tired state. He reached for his mask as their opponent did another dive. "Kelpie! Lunge!" The green horse came from him and headbutted the knight shockwave through the room.

"Damn you!" The Heavenly Punisher cursed, he flew up a started charging up and readied his sword to attack again towards Joker

"Trieu!" A golden woman with two swords on a giant elephant appeared in front of the winged knight and parried his strikes. "Hold him off!" The Persona swung her swords while the elephant stood on its hind legs swinging its trunk trying to hit a flying target.

"Carmen!" Panther commanded and a ball of fire hit the distracted the Archangel but he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"He's resistant to fire!" Mona cried out as he summoned Zorro to launch a gust of wind at the Shadow but he used to gain more momentum and used the extra speed to slice through Lady Trieu.

"Gyah!" Lancer felt soreness going through her body and shocked that the Heavenly Punisher was still flying towards her. She barely got her naginata out to block his charged cleave attack but the impact was too much for her and it sent her flying to a pillar, leaving a carter on it. She coughed out a bit of blood before falling down, barely holding on to consciousness. Panther quickly ran her to heal her but the angel was about to intercept them.

"No!" Joker cried out and quickly summoned Arsene to attack it with his bladed heels to catch his attention. He followed up by switching to Agathion to cast some lighting strikes at it.

"Captain Kidd!" Skull yelled out and the pirate slammed his ship to the angel while firing a couple more lighting bolts point blank from his arm cannon. While taking some damage, the angel only got angrier and sliced through both Personas.

"Enough!" He cried out and let out a charged up Vajra blast that hit everyone. He hovered above all of them while laying down wound, slowly getting up. It was not good, they were tired from the running and the past fights prior before, they were not at their peak form, they flew too close to the sun.

"Resistance is futile!" The Heavenly Punisher gloated. "None shall dare to stand up against King Kamoshida. Let this be your final sight before your death!" He started charging up for his final attack.

_No_ Joker gritted his teeth as he got up and started walking towards the Shadow, he saw the others wounded but slowly getting up. Lancer using her spear to support herself to get up, Panther was firing her gun in vain, Skull was dazed, Mona was trying to get Skull better. No, he couldn't let them die, they had to win, live. Kamoshida had to be brought to justice! He tried to summon his Persona, but he had little left in him.

No, he needed more power.

**_Why?_** A different voice rang out in his head. For a moment, everything slowed down.  ** _Why do you want more power?_**

_To protect them! My only real friends! I won't let them die!_ He replied so loudly with fervent passion with no hint of doubt in his mind.

**_Very well, we have an accord_ **

A sound of glass shattered. His mask exploded in blue flame revealing a new being above Joker. Everyone, including the enemy, looked in awe at the new Persona. It was entirely mechanical, black metal cylinders legs, robotic arms, its entire torso was black with red leg and shoulder joints. It was carrying a large red harp on its back.

**"I came from the sea of souls. I am the Master of Strings. Orpheus Picaro!"**  The Persona announced his presence.

"Another one!" Mona cried out. "How?"

**"Huh, no matter."**  The Angel was still confident in his victory, he flew straight at the new Persona.

**[Protean - P3 Movie]**

Orpheus launched a couple of fire blasts at the shadow to no effect. He quickly flew above the Archangel dodging the attack and pulled out his harp and smash him to the ground, leaving a mess on the floor, he quickly followed up with kick dealing some decent damage. The angel flew away to get some distance but Orpheus kept shooting Agilao to keep the pressure.

"We might have a chance!" Skull cheered with the addition of a new Persona on their side.

"No!" Mona cried out in worry. "He's drained already if this keeps up, he won't last long!"

Joker stood there facing at the Heavenly Punisher, with Orpheus above him, not relenting, wanting to defeat this shadow. He was tired but he would not yield.

_Not enough, I need more!._

_Very well_  Another but feminine voice echoed in his mind followed with a chuckle.  _I shall lend you… him... but this will hurt_

A sudden jolt of pain ran his head, he gripped it hard, trying to ease to the pain to no avail.

He suddenly saw a flash of an image, a boy around his age wearing a uniform with the same school logo to Lancer's school uniform with blue hair covering his right eye, before the pain became too painful to bear.

Then suddenly Orpheus grabbed his head and started screaming in pain and it's body starting contorting wilding with his head crawling inside his body.

"No! What's happening!" Lancer yelled out in panic at the sight.

Suddenly, Joker jerked up looking at the ceiling and started screaming in agony.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" His eyes started to glow yellow.

Suddenly, a pair of red and black arms emerged from the neck hole and Orpheus Picaro's body exploded in pieces revealing another Persona!

**"Rrrrraaarrrrrrrggghhh!"**  The being roared, it was completely different from Orpheus, it was more humanoid wearing a red and black robe with several coffins lined up floating on its back. It was wearing a golden helmet with serrated teeth with spikes on top on it. The new Persona pulled out its sword and roared again at the Archangel, ready for another fight.

"Thanatos-Picaro" Joker muttered a whisper after enduring that excruciating moment to summon it with a devilish smile on his face to display.

Everyone just stood there in awe watching the events unfold before their eyes. They could not believe it, Joker did not get just one but two new Personas! Perhaps, Mona was right, Joker was special.

**"Doesn't how many tricks you have!"**  The Archangel yelled in anger. "You will die!" He charged up and flew to take a swing of his sword. Joker's new Persona flew above the attack and dive to counter, only to met with a couple of parries but the angel was struggling at this newfound strength. He swung again but Thanatos grabbed his wrist and with a slice of his sword, cut off his arm and right wing.

"Arrgggh!" The angel cried out in pain as he was about to fall, but his face grabbed tightly and lifted up to his opponent's eye level and with another swing, he was decapitated. His body crumbled down to the ground disappearing in black ooze.

Still holding the severed head, with one extra squeeze, Thanatos crushed it effortlessly, black slime dripped down in front of Joker who just stood there. After a short moment, Thanatos-Picaro reverted back to Orpheus Picaro before returning to Joker as a mask. The battle has won.

"Holy shit." Skull was the first one to speak out.

"Two new Personas?" Mona put his paw on his chin. "And powerful ones as well, never thought it would come to him."

"J-joker?" Panther called out the unresponsive leader. "Joker… are you okay?"

He collapsed to the ground and passed out to exhaustion after spending all of his energy to win.

"Joker!" Lancer exclaimed as everyone rushed to help their fallen leader.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened up, vision blurred, he heard some talking. He was hurting all over and tired, he really bit off more than he could chew. Joker tried to call out but he could only groan as he sat up.

"Joker!" Lancer gasped in delight as she approached him. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, but I feel terrible." He groaned again, he looked around and saw that they were in a safe room that they were in before going to the chapel. He was sleeping on the couch for the whole time to recover. "But what about you guys?"

"We're all good man," Skull said while sitting on the table. "Thanks to you. You really went all out to save our backs, there."

"You totally did. We would have been dead." Panther told him.

"To gain two more Personas out of the blue like that," Mona stated. "This will be beneficial, I knew I made the right call when picking you!"

"It won't mean anything if it gets him killed!" Lancer replied with worry. "Using those two took a lot out of you. Don't use too much if it's going to drain that bad."

"You're right," Joker agreed. "Only in desperate situations, I got to train my body to handle it better."

"Thank you." Lancer sighed in relief. "At this point, I believe we should head to the real world."

Everyone agreed to her proposal. As they transport back to the front gate and readied to leave, Joker wanted to say about something.

"Guys," Joker called out. "When I got the second Persona, Thanatos, an image flashed before my eyes. It was a student, he was in a school uniform, he had your logo on your blazer, Lancer."

"Another person, huh?" Mona contemplated. "Interesting."

"My logo?" Lancer repeated. "The Shujin logo?"

"No, the other one." Joker corrected himself, her eyes widened in surprise.

"He was a Gekkou High student?"

"I think so, he had that black and white pattern in a red circle. He had blue hair, his bangs were long enough to cover his right eye."

Lancer pressed her lips together nervously. "I think I know who you're talking about, but I have to be sure. We should look into this later."

"Right," Mona joined in the conversation. "But for now we should head home and rest up."

They all agreed to table the discussion for later and headed to the gates. Unknownst to them, a lady was watching them from afar. She had platinum blonde hair that went down to her checks, with golden eyes and wore a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings, and blue, knee-length boots. She was carrying a large book with a small smile on her face.

"I hope this will help you in this unjust game." She said while looking at Joker from afar. "I love to help more but I have my own journey to attend to."

"We will meet again in the future." She chuckled a bit before vanishing.

For the first day of being Phantom Thieves, they made good headways. They were only halfway there to the treasure and this much closer to bring Kamoshida to justice.

* * *

Here is the commission that I got from Scruffy Turtles on making the Phantom Thieves outfits for Kotone and Kaz! Lancer and Bishop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> That's right! I am putting the DLC Personas into this Fic! Though I will be strict on it since some of the Personas are still being used by people are still alive, so no Izanagi or Magatsu-Izanagi cause their users are still out there for example.
> 
> As if I wasn't being too obvious already, that whole scene with Orpheus was based on Makoto's awakening from the P3 Movie.
> 
> While I am a fan of the Fate series, it was out of sheer coincidence that I decided to name Kotone, Lancer, that was before I dive into it.
> 
> Well, I hope to see you guys soon!


End file.
